Saison 1 : L'avenir ne suit pas toujours les rêves
by Chlorophyll
Summary: Fiction prise en charge dès la fin de la deuxième saison incluant quelques bribes de la saison 3. Incluant tous les personnages et changement de caractère, également mes personnages personnels   Bribes de la saison 3 Unhappy-end Saison 2 a venir.
1. Chapter 1

**Ce chapitre 1 sera essentiellement basé sur l'état de santé d'Ahito. Cela ne le suivra pas tout le long de la fiction, soyez-en rassurés les gens pas fan des jumeaux. Néanmoins cette situation l'affaiblira pour les premiers matchs de la future cup. Il y aura beaucoup de changements de comportement à suivre, et de changements dans l'équipe. Et surtout le retour en force des Pirates qu'on aime tant !**

Chapitre 1 : Dors petite étoile.

Un but de Rocket, voilà comment c'était finit ce satané match. Ils en avaient bavés, Ahito avait dû mentir et se malmener jusqu'au bout. Certains avaient perdus espoirs puis une frayeur avait fait place.

L'instant d'après, plus rien.

D'Jock sauvé in extrémis pas Luur, les tirs au but et enfin le point de Rocket ce fut dans la cohue et la sueur que les champions en titre purent enfin atteindre un petit morceau de paradis : les vestiaires.

Mei souffla en s'asseyant aussi vite que possible. Elle était exténuée, vide mais tellement heureuse maintenant que tout cela était finit ! Ils avaient gagnés, une fois de plus et pourtant elle ne semblait toujours pas satisfaite…

Une pause s'imposait désormais si bien pas de cup avant quelques années.

-C'était la plus belle des victoires ! Assura le capitaine un sourire immense sur les lèvres. La meilleure prestation depuis le match contre les Lightning !

-D'Jock a raison, ajouta Aarch en posant une main sur l'épaule du roux. Ce fut la plus belle victoire ! Je suis fier de vous, non seulement vous remportez la cup une seconde fois, mais en plus de cela vous avez prouvé à toute la galaxie qu'ils vous avaient enterrés un peu trop vite.

Ils possédaient dans leurs regards cette lueur, une satisfaction personnelle mélangée à une éternelle reconnaissance pour Aarch et le reste de l'équipe.

-Cependant, reprit-il, Dame Simbaï va vous examiner un par un, elle veut vérifier l'état de santé de chacun. Ahito, au vu de ton état de santé tu seras prioritaire. Les autres reposez-vous et encore félicitation pour ce rêve.

Aarch savait bel et bien su quoi leur dire, d'ailleurs il avait toujours eus les mots pour réconforter ces jeunes joueurs de galactik football, lui seul savait ce qu'ils ressentaient. Il l'avait lui-même vécu personnellement autrefois. Son ancien temps de gloire…

Il sourit, il était tellement fier d'eux. Il tourna les talons afin de rejoindre Clamp et la jeune herboriste mais un claquement sourd le retint. Le rêve était momentanément interrompu.

-Ahito ? Demanda son grand frère. Ahito !

Il y avait un arrière goût de déjà vu, quelques semaines avant le premier match de la cup il avait eut ce genre de malaise. En réalité, il n'avait pas réellement reprit des forces et avait plongé son frère et sa cousine dans un effroyable mensonge qui aurait pu lui coûter bien plus que de perdre une simple partie de foot.

De sa carrure dominante l'entraîneur souleva le cadet des jumeaux inconscient alors que Thran restait accroupit à l'endroit même où son semblable avait chuté quelques secondes auparavant.

-Je l'emmène voir Dame Simbaï, indiqua-t-il alors que Yuki, la cheville pansée, enlaça son cousin.

-Ne t'en fais pas Thran, s'il a fait ça c'est avant tout pour l'équipe, réconforta-t-elle en parlant de façon doucereuse.

Il y eut un silence gêné et enfin tous les joueurs objectèrent d'aller se doucher et se changer, d'ici une heure Callie Mystie débarquerait pour une interview, la première des doubles champions.

Le jeune homme aux yeux bridés n'en avait pas vraiment envie, de plus Aarch devrait encore répondre de l'absence du jeune gardien de but.

-Nous ferions mieux d'aller nous doucher et nous reposer par la suite, répéta Mei en partant de la petite salle.

D'Jock aurait voulu la retenir en saisissant délicatement son frêle poignet, mais il resta sur place, comme paralysé alors que sa petite amie partait en parlant avec Tia et Yuki.

Micro-Ice posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami alors que Mark et Rocket partaient eux aussi se rafraichir.

Simbaï entourée de Clamp et Aarch examina lentement le cas d'Ahito qui se battait un peu plus chaque seconde contre la syncope. Elle repoussa ses mèches rebelles alors qu'il ferma les yeux, une fois pour toute.

-Il vient de perdre conscience, ça le reposera un peu. Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à me prononcer Aarch ! S'inquiéta-t-elle en posant une main sur son front. Mais ! Il brûle de température !

Les deux hommes la laissèrent travailler, passant sans arrêts du lit du malade à son plan de travail ou elle concoctait sans relâche un remède bien plus puissant que le précédent. Puis Thran apparut, une main posée sur le bâti de la porte, alors que l'autre masquait légèrement ses yeux.

-Le traitement est beaucoup plus fort mais, il peut causer des effets plus que dangereux, insista-t-elle en injectant le produit dans la cuisse du cadet des jumeaux.

-Je peux savoir, Dame Simbaï ? Demanda l'autre plus inquiet que jamais.

-Une fois réveillé il pourra subir des hallucinations fortes ou faibles, cela dépend de son organisme. Il aura souvent mal partout, des courbatures et… il se peut qu'il réagisse mal à la lumière vive, qu'il devienne agressif, violent. Qu'il en fasse des crises de colère et ne décide de tout briser sur son chemin.

Thran n'en revenait pas, ce n'était pas possible ! Pas son frère, sa moitié. Il n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir que l'holo-montre de ce dernier bipa, indiquant qu'il était désormais temps d'aller répondre à quelques questions aux journalistes.

L'aîné regarda une dernière fois son petit frère allongé, presque sans vie dans un lit froid. Ses longues mèches noires s'étalaient comme une auréole autour de son visage trop pâle, sur l'oreiller d'un blanc immaculé. Ses yeux étaient clos montrant sa détresse, le fait qu'il était au pays des songes, cependant le coin de ses lèvres se relevaient dans une mimique adorable qui caractérisait son sommeil, il souriait et cela n'était visible de pour sa moitié qui en avait tant l'habitude.

Il était impossible, de part cette candeur enfantine, qu'Ahito ne devienne quelqu'un d'autre, il combattrait ces effets notoires.

Les Snow Kids et Callie attendaient impatiemment le reste de l'équipe, les membres manquant. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu raté la toute première interview des doubles vainqueurs de la cup.

La salle était plutôt vaste et claire cependant la petite équipe était regroupé en un amas de joueurs sur les banquettes bleues de la pièce. Ils riaient bon cœur suite à une discussion entre D'Jock et Micro-Ice. Rocket, lui, savourait pleinement la victoire des Snow Kids sur les reptiles de Xenon tandis que Mark et Yuki tentaient vainement de consoler le cadet de l'équipe alors que Mei et Tia parlaient tranquillement avec la journaliste.

Puis enfin la porte vitrée s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Aarch et Thran qui tentèrent de paraître les plus apaisés possibles.

La conférence put enfin commencer alors que la femme rousse faisait une brève introduction sur les doubles champions, elle fixa Aarch de ses yeux noirs puis commença alors l'interview tant attendue des holo-spectateurs.

-Aarch, dans quel état d'esprit êtes-vous actuellement après deux victoires consécutives ?

Ce dernier prit place entre Mark et D'Jock qui pensaient bien plus à enquiquiner Micro-Ice plutôt que de faire bonne figure et répondre aux questions posées.

-Eh bien, la première victoire avait faite rêver et espérer bien des peuples dans la galaxie qui ne croyaient pas en l'avenir d'une équipe de football sur leur planète et je pense que cette incroyable doublée va permettre aux nouveaux joueurs de galactik football de rejoindre la ligue.

-Oh, non ! S'exclama Micro-Ice en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Cela signifie plus d'entraînement qu'avant !

Pour la peine il reçu un crochet amical lui demandant de ne pas réagir au quart de tour alors que les autres riaient à gorge déployée.

-Rocket, les médias disent que votre admirable but a sauvé l'équipe de justesse face à une cuisante défaite. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Si je n'avais pas marqué, l'équipe ne serait pas en péril, nous avions toujours le but en or. En réalité, tous les membres de cette équipe aussi petite soit-elle on une place des plus importantes ici, sans eux aucun de nous ne serait aussi entraîné.

-D'Jock, continua Callie en se tournant vers le roux, en tant que capitaine des Snow Kids, que pensez-vous de cette victoire laborieuse ? Tous les espoirs ne reposaient pas trop sur vos épaules ?

-Non, assura sereinement ce dernier en reprenant contenance, comme le dit si bien Rocket, tous les joueurs ont une place primordiale au sein de l'équipe, ils sont juste indispensables voyez-vous. La victoire repose sur l'entraînement vigoureux d'Aarch et aux arrêts sensationnels d'Ahito, notre gardien flemmard.

-En parlant de celui-ci, où est-il ? Demanda la femme en scrutant la salle des yeux.

Aarch avait profité de cet instant pour demander à Yuki de se rendre en infirmerie, Dame Simbaï tenait à la voir alors que le regard de Thran fuyait celui de ses coéquipiers. En effet ceux-ci n'avaient pas vraiment réalisés que le cadet des jumeaux ne soit pas en ce moment même dans cette salle avec eux. Aarch devait, par conséquent, donner une réponse immédiate.

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que notre jeune gardien a eut des problèmes de santé récents quelques temps avant le premier match de la cup. Il inspira un bon coup et reprit. Nous ne savons pas encore ce qui le touche, ni même quelle est la raison de sa rechute. Néanmoins cela ne l'empêchera pas de jouer la prochaine cup, ni de la remporter !

-Vous avez l'air bien confiant, sur de vous Aarch et je sens que bientôt toutes les équipes voudront de vous comme entraîneur. Nous vous quittons après quelques mots de l'équipe gagnante, chers holo-spectateurs !

Les joueurs se levèrent tour à tour et se rendirent vers le centre de la salle avant de hurler un « Go, Snow Go ! » des plus victorieux. Et Thran n'attendit pas une seule seconde de plus pour s'éclipser afin de rejoindre son autre partie.

Il n'aimait pas la tournure que les choses prenaient, pourquoi Dame Simbaï ne trouvait-elle pas la cause de ses souffrances ? Et ce traitement… Ahito était calme, posé et beaucoup trop doux pour devenir agressif comme le laissait dire la soigneuse, cependant elle se trompait que trop rarement…

Seul, il longea les longs couloirs ternes en se disant que bientôt ils rejoindraient tous leur planète : Akillian.

L'aîné se sentait fatigué après un match et une interview éclair, de plus il n'arrêtait pas de penser à son frère seul, allongé dans un lit d'apparence froide. Pour bien faire le plus jeune s'était donné à fond sur le terrain et avait repoussé ses limites afin de faire gagner son équipe dans la séance de tirs au but.

Yuki sortit de la petite salle avec un atèle à la cheville et une béquille pour l'aider à marcher convenablement. Les yeux rougis elle croisa son cousin qui semblait tout aussi inquiet. D'ordinaire elle ne pleurait pas, pas devant les autres. Montrer sa faiblesse était chose rare chez elle, ces larmes prouvaient son désarroi profond, elles lui dirent aussi qu'il devait se presser de rendre visite au plus jeune, son pas s'accéléra sans vraiment être commandé par son cerveau, bien qu'il n'était pas loin de l'infirmerie.

Thran prit une grande inspiration, jamais il n'avait eut aussi peur de voir dans quel état serait son frère, de voir à quel point il pourrait être mal. Il se remémora du fin visage de son frère, voyant encore le sourire charmeur qu'il portait sur le bout des lèvres à tout moment.

Et lorsqu'il entra ce fut la parfaite désillusion, cette image candide de son jeune frère se brisa net afin de laisser place à un teint cireux et terne, humide de sueur. Le plus dur fut de le voir sous respirateur artificiel, comme si sa vie ne tenait qu'à ce masque.

L'aîné porta une main sur sa poitrine et s'assit directement sur le rebord du lit ressentant un malaise profond, étrange. La jeune soigneuse qui d'ordinaire le rassurait que par sa présence posa une main sur son épaule en s'approchant de lui.

-Il a fait une crise, les effets ne devaient pas agir aussi vite mais son organisme en a décidé autrement, indiqua Simbaï en s'excusant. Thran… ton frère va sûrement être suspendu pendant un long moment, jusqu'à nouvel ordre j'en ai bien peur.

-Ne vous en faites pas Dame Simbaï, rétorqua-t-il en fermant les yeux. Moi, je sais que vous trouverez rapidement de quoi le remettre sur pied ! Et je tiens à privilégier l'état de santé d'Ahito avant la victoire de la prochaine cup.

Puis ils parlèrent de tout et de rien et quand il commença vraiment à faire tard un long débat s'anima entre la femme et le jeune homme, il voulait veiller la nuit sur son frère, ne pas le laisser seul. Ahito serait perdu s'il se réveillé seul dans cet endroit, sans son frère. Ce ne fut qu'après une dizaine de minutes de négociation qu'il put s'installer dans un fauteuil, recouvert d'une couverture pour la nuit, il mit les écouteurs du baladeur de son frère sur ses oreilles et écouta les musiques.

Quand Simbaï repartit de la salle, ce fut l'entraîneur qui l'invita à lui rendre visite dans son bureau, lui aussi voulait des nouvelles de l'état de santé de son jeune gardien prodige. Elle s'y rendit rapidement, n'aimant pas traîner dans les couloirs à cette heure avancée de la nuit, pourquoi Aarch ne pouvait-il pas attendre quelques heures de plus. Demain aurait été idéal pour tout le monde !

Sans même frapper à la porte elle entra et s'assit, exténuée sur le fauteuil en face du bureau de l'entraîneur à la carrure impressionnante.

-Que veux-tu, Aarch ? Demanda-t-elle, tiraillée par le sommeil.

-Je voulais en savoir plus sur la santé d'Ahito, il est un joueur indispensable dans l'équipe !

-Aarch, rétorqua-t-elle la voix fluette, laisse-le se reposer, il en a vraiment besoin, il s'est tellement dépassé que même moi je me demande comment il a fait pour ne pas tomber dès la première mi-temps ! Souviens-toi qu'avant tout ce sont des êtres-humains et non des joueurs de football.

-Je le sais tout ça ! Ecoute, ses parents m'ont appelé il y a quelques instants, ils ont regardé l'interview et sont beaucoup plus inquiets qu'à l'ordinaire… Ils m'ont demandé d'y passer la nuit s'il le fallait, mais ils veulent un minimum de réponse.

Simbaï soupira, ainsi les parents tenaient Aarch comme une marionnette, ce cas devenait vraiment désespérant. Elle lui demanda d'être mise en contact avec ces maudits parents afin de leur expliquer rapidement qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter et qu'ils arriveraient bientôt sur Akillian, où il recevrait de meilleurs soins.

D'ailleurs ce fut la première chose qu'ils demandèrent en étant enfin en ligne avec la soigneuse de l'équipe. Puis les questions affluaient sur le remède et des sujets divers qui ne concernaient en rien le jeune homme souffrant.

Aarch la soutint dans toutes ses paroles, appuyant sur certains faits, la faisant reprendre son souffle à plusieurs reprises et quand il raccrocha, elle se permit enfin de se laisser aller contre le fauteuil qui était maintenant des plus confortables.

-Simbaï, va te reposer maintenant. Tu pourras bien attendre demain matin avant de reprendre les examens sur les joueurs, puis, si tu n'es plus opérationnelle, plus rien n'ira ici.

Elle remercia Aarch d'une délicate main posée sur son épaule large et repartit en direction de ses compartiments.

Harris avait de meilleurs projets pour les capsules de multi-fluides qu'il tenait entre ses mains diaboliques. Personne à part lui n'avait vraiment idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire de tout ce fluide et Bleylock n'était plus une menace pour ses ambitions fleurissantes. Tout était simplement parfait !

Et des idées, il en avait ! Oh, oui, et bientôt plus personne ne serait en travers de son chemin, pas même la technoïde et ces maudits droïdes.

Etre le maître de la galaxie lui plairait bien !

Il passa d'un bureau à un autre en se laissant traîner sur son fauteuil à roulettes, il avait encore un tas de papiers à remplir et surtout, trouver de nouveaux collaborateurs qui n'hésiteraient pas à mettre en péril quelques planètes de la galaxie afin de toucher du bout des doigts le pouvoir suprême.

Pour le moment agir seul était mieux, mais il savait pertinemment que bientôt il manquerait de main d'œuvre. Et même s'il lui restait quelques robots et véhicules de la Technoïde, les humains qui sauraient manipuler un peuple entier, il lui en faudrait et il ne savait pas encore par qui commencer.

Il ouvrit un ordinateur rapidement pour accéder aux données de la Technoïde afin de trouver quelqu'un contre eux, qui n'hésiterait pas à se jeter corps et âme dans sa sordide affaire.

Il était hors de question de penser aux pirates, à peine le dos tourné et ils le poignarderaient. Par contre, un homme revenait souvent dans ces fichiers confidentiels : Lord Phoenix. Un ancien pirate refoulé qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec eux, il avait été rejeté par ceux-ci et ensuite plus personne n'avait eut de nouvelles.

-Autant mieux me mettre en relation directement avec lui, j'ai des idées pour celui-ci.

Il composa rapidement le numéro donné, personne n'avait eus de nouvelles de lui depuis ces dernières années c'était le meilleur moment de l'avoir à sa solde, et il ne dirait pas non.

Après quelques sonneries l'autre décrocha enfin, montrant à Harris son imposante carrure et sa barbe noire plus que longue.

-Ah, Lord Phoenix ! Je vous cherchez justement…

-Il est enfin entré en contact avec moi, souligna Magnus à l'encontre de Sonny. Il a prévu des choses que nous ne pourrons pas contrer facilement, de plus je serais tout le temps surveillé, entrer en contact avec moi sera difficile.

-Je m'en doute, rétorqua Sonny quelque peu agacé. Mais n'oublie pas que tu es un pirate avant tout, tu sauras nous surprendre ! Il faut que tu trouves… l'équipe E5 va te suivre dans tes projets. Ensuite, je recruterais moi-même d'autres pirates, j'ai déjà eu quelques demandes…

-Bien, je dois maintenant te quitter, j'attends avec impatience les petits nouveaux. A très bientôt Sonny.

L'holo-montre se coupa directement après ces quelques échanges. Le leader demanda à Artie et Benneth d'entreprendre des recherches pour trouver de nouveaux pirates, bientôt ils manqueraient d'effectifs.

-Pendant ce temps je dois me rendre aux bureaux de la Technoïde, en espérant que je ne me fasse pas prendre. Corso, avec moi, nous empruntons le Black Menta.

Tous acquiescèrent alors que les deux puissances des pirates partirent en direction du vaisseau à l'opposé de la base. Sonny était souvent en mouvement, n'aimant pas vraiment le fait de rester inactif ou encore être la proie de la Technoïde qui le recherchait encore.

Non pas que l'archipel de Shiloë l'agaçait et loin de là, mais depuis ces années qu'il avait enfin retrouvé D'Jock et les raisons de devenir un bon pirate, il préférait de loin vagabonder et rencontrer de nouveaux visages, une deuxième chance pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas réussit tout ce qu'il avait entreprit dans sa vie.

Mei souffle d'exaspération, _il _ l'appelait encore une fois. Elle n'en pouvait plus, mais ne pouvait pas se résoudre à en parler à Tia qui s'inquiétait plus que clairement pour son amie. En effet la jolie brune parlait souvent de prendre le large et faire un break avec son équipe. Elle devait prendre le temps de réfléchir. Une seule fois elle avait décroché à cet appel, et depuis ce temps _il _ se faisait de plus en plus insistant.

-Encore un appel de la même personne ? Demanda Tia, en se retournant dans ses couvertures. Tu sais, tu peux m'en parler, je ne dirais rien à personne.

-Ne t'en fais pas, à partir du moment que je ne décroche pas tout sera comme avant, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler en fait… Bonne nuit Tia.

Mei ne tarda pas à s'endormir peu de temps après, pourtant ce n'était pas le cas de son petit ami qui lui se posait encore et toujours des questions sur celle-ci, plus distante et à l'abri des caméras, Mei ne voulait plus être au devant de la scène.

Certainement la pression des deux cup, tenta-t-il de se convaincre en fermant difficilement les yeux alors que Micro-Ice dormait déjà comme un bébé, répétant sans cesse qu'ils avaient eu la cup, encore.

_It hurts!_

_Wounds so sore!_

_Now I'm torn, _

_Now I'm torn!_

_I've been far away_

_When I see your face_

_My hearts burst into fire_

_Hearts burst into fire!_

-Quand je te vois mon cœur s'enflamme, un poète malgré le rythme de la musique.

Thran se demandait comment son frère pouvait écouter de telles musiques ? Depuis tout à l'heure dans ses oreilles le même groupe… de Heavy métal… Non pas que ça l'insupportait, mais il se demandait comment il pourrait s'endormir avec ce rythme en tête.

Mais pour le peu qu'il retirait ces écouteurs il entendait son frère geindre, et c'était la pire chose qu'il pouvait supporter, Ahito souffrait et c'était plus que clair, il avait bien tenté de le rassuré de sa présence, mais ça ne durait que quelques minutes bien trop courtes.

-Bon, je vais me mettre à l'évidence, ce soir je ne dormirais pas… tu le paieras Ahito !

Puis lentement ses yeux se fermèrent, enfin il put toucher du bout des doigts un sommeil superficiel, car il eut l'impression de les avoir fermés à peines deux secondes qu'il les ouvrit aussitôt. Ce qui le surprit d'ailleurs fut la clarté d'un matin neigeux, d'un retour proche sur Akillian.

Puis un bruit, un claquement, plusieurs objets cassés sur les murs, un corps manquant dans un lit.

Il n'en fallut pas plus longtemps à Thran pour courir comme un fou jusqu'à l'endroit d'où provenaient tous ces sons étranges. Il repense brièvement aux paroles de Dame Simbaï : Ahito pourrait faire des crises de colères ! Ce fut lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre de Micro-Ice et D'Jock qu'il put enfin réaliser la chose.

Le petit brun se cachait derrière son lit retourné aux côtés de D'Jock qui tenait son bras droit, laissant passer un filet de sang. Ahito avait les cheveux bien plus ébouriffés qu'à l'accoutumée, les yeux rouges, la mine mauvaise, un morceau de verre brisé à la main qui saignait elle aussi.

Thran sortit rapidement de la chambre tout en appelant la femme soigneuse de l'équipe qui se hâta alors de trouver un calmant à injecter au jeun gardien, et de nouveau il entra dans la chambre, sautant sur le dos de son frère pour le mettre à terre.

-Pourquoi Ahito régit comme ça ? Demanda D'Jock, blessé.

Tous deux se débattaient comme des diables, l'aîné n'avait pas vraiment réalisé à quel point Dame Simbaï ne se trompait pas sur le cas de son frère, à qui il réussit à retirer le morceau de verre des mains. Ce fut alors au tour du cadet de l'équipe de venir aider Thran à immobiliser le gardien.

Ahito était des plus agités, ne cessant de se débattre et d'un coup plus rien… Ses yeux anthracites roulèrent avant que ses paupières ne se ferment, n'ayant même pas ressentit la piqure que venait de lui administrer la femme qui venait d'arriver.

Elle demanda à D'Jock de la suivre, ainsi que Micro-Ice. Thran quant à lui devait aller avertir Aarch le plus vite possible. C'était sa première crise et il y avait déjà un blessé, bien qu'ils soient sur la planète d'un moment à l'autre.

Alors que l'aîné des jumeaux courut dans les couloirs il surprit une conversation holo-phonique de sa cousine, il n'en retint qu'une bribe, mais elle était des plus étranges.

-Oui, j'accepte de vous rencontrez…

**La prochaine fois dans Galactik Football : **

**-Je sais qui est votre ennemi : Harris ! **

**-Gamin, regarde ce que tu fais, c'est une fille, on ne peut pas avoir besoin d'une fille dans l'équipe !**

**-Ahito doit être suspendu, voire même enfermé ! On ne peut pas garder un élément aussi agressif au sein de notre équipe !**

**-Sinned, arrête de m'appeler, veux-tu ? Je n'en ai rien à faire de tes propositions !**

**-Le multi-fluide va enfin prendre vie… Ah ? Je vous attendez, Lord Phoenix !**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Du nouveau chez les pirates.

Sonny avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre Corso dans les couloirs sinueux de la base de la Technoïde, cependant le temps pressait et c'était Artie, qui de l'archipel, avait déjoué les contrôle de sécurité. L'homme à l'œil bionique perdait haleine au plus il prenait de la vitesse, mais il prenait toujours le temps de regarder ou en était Blackbone dans la course, celui-ci prenait de l'âge et perdait de l'endurance, c'était trop palpable pour ne pas s'en rendre compte.

-Artie, demanda l'homme blond, nous arrivons près du bureau, ouvre la porte !

-Je pense qu'il nous faudrait une autre méthode pour entrer ! Déclara Corso alors qu'ils se perdaient dans les cuisines de la base.

-Artie bordel ! Tu nous as envoyé dans les cuisines ! Hurla Sonny, ne se doutant pas le moins du monde qu'ils venaient de se faire repérer.

Comme tout bon pirate.

Les droïdes affluaient de partout dans cette immense pièce claire, tant de robots cuisiniers, c'était incroyable, certains étaient là pour la sécurité, et sortaient leur armes à la vue des deux pirates infiltrés.

Un échange eut lieu entre Corso et quelques robots alors que Blackbone lui, tentait de trouver un endroit pour entrer en contact de manière forte avec le haut dirigeant de la Technoïde : le Duc Maddox.

Il courut au travers des plans de travail et s'agrippa à une barra horizontale en hauteur afin de se dissimuler. Il porte sa montre à ses lèvres tout en demandant une communication avec Corso, crier signalerait sa position.

Quand ce dernier décrocha, il put enfin lui faire part de son plan, il l'expliqua rapidement. Son subordonné était l'un des plus futés de sa flotte personnelle, il n'avait pas besoin de long discours ni même d'explications profondes, il comprenait simplement et rapidement.

La conversation ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes, un échange bref pendant lequel l'œil bionique avait mit à terre une dizaine de droïdes. Après, il changea complètement du tout au tout, se laissant approcher, aucun des robots n'osait vraiment tirer, heureusement ils n'avaient pas l'intelligence de se dire qu'un pirate s'en sortait toujours et ne se rendait jamais.

Si bien le plan, il avait deux façons de l'exploiter, soit se faire enfermer par les robots, ou prendre le temps de les laisser s'approcher et coller un aimant à la carcasse d'un d'entre eux.

Il opta pour le premier, se serait bien plus simple de se faire emmener et libérer après par Sonny, d'ailleurs ils avaient totalement oublié que celui-ci s'était également infiltré, un pirate n'agissait jamais seul.

Ce fut à ce moment là ou le blond en profita pour sauter dans une desserte, c'était le meilleur moment pour se rendre dans le bureau même du patron.

Il y eut une seule chose qui rendit les robots sceptiques, Corso ne se débattait pas, et ce n'était pas digne d'un pirate. Mais peu leur importait ! En amenant le repas, Maddox serait mit au courant de l'arrestation d'un hors-la-loi dans ses locaux.

Les droïdes se hâtèrent à terminer le repas qui avait été demandé quelques minutes auparavant, ils auraient un peu de retard, mais seraient largement félicités. D'ailleurs la desserte fut transportée avec difficulté vers le bureau du dirigeant : ce qu'elle était lourde !

Une fois dans la cellule fermée de trois façons différentes, Corso put enfin se mettre en relation avec l'archipel de Shiloë, ce fut alors Benneth qui répondit tandis que Artie se morfondait à la perte de communication.

-Corso ? Alors, quoi de nouveau ? Demanda le blond, plus qu'inquiet.

-Je me suis fait embarquer sous les ordres de Sonny. Lui, il va rejoindre les bureaux pour tenter de raisonner le dirigeant, lui faire tout comprendre, peut-être le laissera-t-il me libérer après ceci. En attendant trouve quand même un moyen de me sortir de là.

-Euh, bien ! Je regarde les prisons non loin de la cuisine. Alors… Oh ! Trois systèmes de fermetures, et tu ne découvriras jamais le nom de ce couloir ?

-Nous n'avons pas le temps de jouer, je peux déjouer la première fermeture d'où je suis, un vrai jeu d'enfant !

-Le couloir pirate, dis-donc, au plus ça va, au plus nous sommes connus ! Eh bien, déclara Benneth tout en tapant rapidement sur son clavier. La première porte est désactivée, je vois que tu viens de t'occuper de la troisième… Par contre la dernière sera bien plus compliquée que je ne le pensais, c'est un tout nouveau système d'exécution.

Alors que Corso se demandait bien dans combien de temps il sortirait de cette cellule, Sonny lui entendit les portes du bureau s'ouvrir à l'arrivée du repas. Maddox parlait seul avec lui-même, en effet il n'entendait pas une quelconque conversation avec un autre récepteur.

Puis quand il vit le robot amener la desserte qui avait l'air bien plus pesante qu'à l'accoutumée, il se lécha rapidement les babines, il mourrait de faim.

-Alors, demanda-t-il impatient, que mange-t-on aujourd'hui ?

-Du pirate assaisonné de vapeur laser ! Déclara Blackbone tout en sortant de sa cachette.

Il avait eut de la chance que ce soit ce repas là qui serait partit pour le dirigeant de cette grande société. Mais il y avait bien peu d'humains ici.

-Blackbone ! Hurla le patron en frappant des poings sur son bureau. Que faites-vous là ?

Sonny abattu le robot alors que la porte de sécurité se fermait. Quelle idée de faire fermer toutes les issues dès que l'on prononçait le nom du maudit pirate. Pirate qui continua d'avancer vers le bureau tout en maintenant son arme contre la poitrine de l'immense Duc Maddox.

-Je dois vous parler, maintenant ! Déclara Sonny, on ne pouvait plus sérieux.

-Dans cette position, je ne peux que vous écouter, Blackbone !

Le blond prit soin d'éliminer toutes les caméras et micros dans ce bureau, on n'était jamais trop prudents avec les membres de la Technoïde. Puis il commença d'abord à réunir toutes les preuves afin de démontrer qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec le Genèse Stadium !

Ensuite, il inclut le fait que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre grâce à des rapports, des conversations holo-phoniques et surtout des vidéos. Plus la discussion allait, et moins le pirate était coupable, Maddox croyait en son récit surtout avec les preuves qu'il avait sur lui, tout cela avait été préparé depuis trop longtemps, et ce derrière son dos.

Puis le dirigeant n'eut même pas le temps de poser la question que Sonny le devança.

-Je sais qui est votre ennemi : Harris ! Avait-il hurlé tout en montrant le visage de ce traître. Vous pouvez y réfléchir autant que vous le souhaitez, vous avez cru en toutes mes preuves !

-Je retire immédiatement la recherche contre vous ! Harris sera l'ennemi public numéro 1 désormais. Indiqua Maddox tout en se rendant à son bureau.

-Non, Sonny lui bloqua le passage, il faut que je reste le fugitif, sinon il se pourrait bien que tout le monde se tourne vers lui et qu'il n'agisse plus vite que prévu. Mais entrez en contact avec Lord Phoenix, il saura vous diriger, il est un ancien pirate, et j'aurais une requête, l'un de mes hommes est actuellement retenu dans une de vos cellule…

Corso travaillait toujours avec Benneth pour le libérer, cependant il n'eut pas à faire grand-chose lorsque le blond soupira de soulagement. L'homme à l'œil bionique vit son supérieur avec un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres et il était venu le rechercher.

-Maintenant Corso, nous retournons sur l'archipel, mais avant cela, j'aimerais rendre visite à D'Jock, je n'ai toujours pas passé de temps avec lui depuis sa cup.

-Comme tu voudras, Sonny. Maintenant il nous faut partir rapidement ! Benneth, tente de préparer le Black Menta d'où tu es, nous le rejoignons immédiatement.

-Ok, chef ! Déclara celui-ci avant de couper la conversation.

Thran était, une fois de plus, inquiet. Sa cousine l'avait rejoint à l'infirmerie et avait même soutenu D'Jock qui se faisait soigner le bras. Ahito, à moitié éveillé se confondait en excuses.

-Je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, Ahito… Ne t'en fais pas, la prochaine fois je vais m'armer, ajouta le roux en rigolant. Tente d'être aussi explosif pour arrêter les buts, on sera sur de gagner. Mais j'aimerais savoir, Dame Simbaï.

La soigneuse jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Thran qui se rongeait les ongles à la vue de son frère qui reprenait de temps en temps une bouffée d'air dans le masque, les effets du clamant avaient eus bien plus d'impact que prévu.

-Eh bien, tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'Ahito souffre énormément mais que malheureusement je n'arrive pas encore à en trouver la cause… Je lui ai administré un traitement un peu fort qui peu lui faire perdre la raison et devenir agressif… Ca va s'atténuer avec le temps, mais les débuts seront atroces, encore plus pour lui-même que son entourage.

-Si je comprends bien, tenta Yuki, cela l'affecte de l'intérieur et peut détruire son système nerveux ?

-C'est bien plus complexe que ça, mais c'est la base. Affirma la soigneuse. Mais je ne peux pas arrêter cette méthode le temps que je ne sais pas de quoi il ne ressort.

L'aîné était bien trop silencieux pour admettre une telle chose, ne pas arrêter le traitement, le voir souffrir un peu plus à chaque seconde, voir le mince filet de sang qui s'écoulait du bras du capitaine des Snow Kids.

C'en était trop pour lui.

Il se leva d'un bond, tout le monde le regardait, tout le monde émettait des avis différents sur son cadet, seul Aarch saurait lui donner une réponse immédiate. Il commença à peine à partir dans les couloirs que Yuki la rejoint immédiatement, posant une main délicate sur son épaule.

-Ne t'en fais pas Thran, Ahito est bien plus fort qu'on ne peut le croire, il surmontera vite ces effets seconds. Et, Dame Simbaï saura trouver ce mal dont il souffre !

Il ne parla pas, en fait il ne parlait plus depuis qu'il s'était levé et avait vu « la scène » de son frère. C'était une crise des plus violente, il espérait simplement qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à vivre ceci, se disait-il sans arrêt.

Il repoussa la main compatissante de sa cousine qui s'en faisait tout autant que lui et retourna voir le plus jeune des deux, voyant ses larmes de faiblesse couler tristement le long de ses joues pâles. C'était le traitement, les calmants qui le faisait pleurer, ça c'était sur, mais pourtant elle remarquait bien dans son regard tout la détresse dont il pouvait faire preuve : il se détestait.

Thran repartit le long des couloirs blancs du vaisseau dans lequel ils se trouvaient, la mine abattue. Il savait parfaitement ou se trouvait Aarch et pourtant, au plus le temps passait, au plus il se doutait du discourt de celui-ci, Ahito aurait un arrêt indéfini. Et ça, il ne voulait pas que ça se passe, pourquoi fallait-il que le meilleur gardien d'entre tous les gardiens de galactik football se fasse suspendre ? Surtout son frère !

Une voix retentit, annonçant qu'ils allaient bientôt atterrir sur leur planète, ses parents attendaient certainement à la sortie de la navette, il avait eut vent qu'ils avaient appelés Aarch peu de temps après avoir eut la nouvelle.

Il se contenta de continuer de marcher, il voulait voir l'entraîneur avant qu'ils n'atterrissent une fois pour toute, il voulait savoir ce qu'il adviendrait de son frère une fois sur Akillian.

D'ailleurs n'était-ce pas lui qu'il voyait droit devant lui ? Il courut jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur et Aarch lui demanda des nouvelles, et même avant de se prononcer il demanda à aller le voir, pour s'assurer personnellement de son état de santé.

Alors ils marchèrent, tout aussi silencieux l'un que l'autre, mais tout aussi inquiets. Comme l'avait si bien dit Aarch, Ahito était un membre incontournable des Snow Kids, sans lui, c'était presque la fin de cette petite équipe aux deux victoires consécutives.

Quand ils arrivèrent il salua les autres en leur demandant de regagner leur chambre pour ranger leurs affaires, ils arrivaient sur la planète. Il prit quelques secondes pour regarder l'étendue de la plaie de son attaquant alors que Dame Simbaï finissait de le panser. Ce ne fut que lorsque le roux sortit qu'il fut enfin avec Thran et la soigneuse.

-Coach, qu'allez vous décider pour Ahito ? Demanda son frère blême.

-Je ne sais pas encore, cela dépendra de ce que Simbaï pourra me dire sur son sujet… En attendant je ne peux pas me prononcer.

Alors la soigneuse partit vers le lit où Ahito était attaché par les poignets et chevilles pour le moment. Elle était vraiment prudente, cette fois-ci c'était une coupure superficielle, mais la prochaine fois elle ne pourrait pas prévoir ce que ça serait.

-Eh bien, commença-t-elle en changeant le linge sur son front, il est bien trop agressif, comme je l'avais supposé… On remarque pourtant qu'il se bat contre les effets seconds, et malheureusement je ne peux pas me permettre de baisser davantage le traitement. Le faire jouer pourrait le rendre dangereux pour la santé des autres, mais pas plus que pour la sienne…

Elle ne pouvait plus se prononcer, ne pas en savoir les causes l'inquiétait mais elle ne savait pas encore quels tests effectuer afin de trouver la source du problème. Aarch réfléchit en posant son menton dans sa main, Ahito était devenu quelqu'un de beaucoup trop dangereux pour le moment, il valait mieux le suspendre. C'était une décision lourde, et pourtant la plus appropriée.

-Ahito doit être suspendu, voire même enfermé ! On ne peut pas garder un élément aussi agressif au sein de notre équipe ! Déclara Aarch en étonnant même la soigneuse. Il pourrait blesser d'autres joueurs, et le laisser chez lui pourrait être nocif pour vos parents, Thran. Nous allons le garder dans notre repaire, à Akillian. Et je ne reviendrais pas sur cette décision.

-Je… Je vais aller faire mes affaires, dit Thran, la tête basse.

Il longea les couloirs rapidement, les poings serrés et le cœur lourd. Ils voulaient enfermer son frère dans l'infirmerie du repaire sur leur planète. Il espérait tout de même qu'il ait le droit de visites, il ne pourrait pas vivre sans regarder son frère, sans lui parler.

Sa chambre était vide sans son frère, il pouvait toujours préparer son sac avec le siens, c'était ça de prit. Alors il s'acharna à tout ranger et nettoyer tant il le put, d'ailleurs tout le monde préparait ses affaires. L'arrivée était imminente sur la planète de glace et enfin, ils reverraient leurs amis là-bas et surtout leurs parents.

Harris était des plus impatient ce jour-là, à peine une journée et Lord Phoenix avait déjà répondu à son offre, il se hâtait de venir sur son vaisseau afin de se mettre en accord sur les termes du contrat. Il avait quelqu'un à se mettre en poche, en plus il lui avait affirmé qu'il ne viendrait pas seul, accompagné de trois hommes à sa solde. C'était un projet des plus haletants qu'il avait là, entre ses mains.

-Le multi-fluide va enfin prendre vie… Ah ? Je vous attendez, Lord Phoenix ! Affirma Harris alors que l'imposant homme entrait dans son bureau.

Il avait été informé de sa visite quelques instants plus tôt par ses robots, ancien de la Technoïde dont il avait changé le processeur et la mémoire. Les programmes étaient plutôt bons sur ceux-ci, et de toute façon, il savait lui-même se servir de la technologie et pourrait en créer des plus performants dès qu'il aurait enfin des fonds.

Les fonds financiers, il comptait bien les avoir avec l'homme devant lui, qui venait de le saluer tout en s'asseyant sur un siège.

-Lord Phoenix accompagné de ses hommes de main. Désormais, vous autres, vous serez sous mon commandement et vous ferez enfin fortune… Parlons de ce contrat, vous savez pertinemment qui je veux mettre à terre ?

-Tout à fait, je le sais, vous êtes un homme d'ambitions mon très cher Harris. Votre projet me plait, et moi aussi dans un ancien temps, je voulais mettre à mes pieds la Technoïde. D'ailleurs un dicton dit « Soit proche de tes amis, mais encore plus de tes ennemis ».

-En effet, ce qui m'avait poussé à entrer dans la Technoïde afin de récolter assez d'information, et surtout ce fameux multi-fluide. Voulez-vous faire un tour du propriétaire.

-Montrez-moi ce multi-fluide, je suis là pour ça…

Harris se leva de son bureau afin de regarder de plus près les hommes de Lord Phoenix, ils n'avaient pas la tête de pirates, n'étant pas dans ses données, tous plutôt jeunes et forts, ils feraient l'affaire. Il pria alors l'imposant homme de le suivre, le chemin pour se rendre vers les turbines de multi-fluide étant long, et tortueux, un peu un labyrinthe pour être sur que quiconque entrerait ne pourrait jamais en ressortir à temps.

C'était une précaution à prendre pour ces maudits pirates ! Eux savaient se dépêtrer de n'importe quelle affaire. Et surtout, ils se mêlaient de tout et n'importe quoi ! Comme s'ils savaient avant Harris ce qu'il prévoyait de faire, mais ça c'était impossible, ce n'était même pas dans un fichier, alors pour faire court, personne ne le savait, les seules choses probables étaient des suppositions.

Ils descendirent rapidement des étages, trois, prirent un ascenseur pour aller dans un autre étage situé plus bas qui n'empruntait pas d'escaliers. Tournaient sans cesses entre les couloirs plus ou moins longs, c'était vraiment un labyrinthe ! D'ailleurs il osa demander un plan.

-Je dois attendre de vous faire entièrement confiance avant de vous donner un document aussi important que celui-ci. Mes bureaux sont les endroits les plus importants.

Puis ils continuèrent pour se retrouver dans un endroit circulaire ou l'ancien pirate dénombrait une douzaines de portes semblables les unes aux autres.

Ce fut celle juste à leur droite qui s'ouvrit sous un passe magnétique que seul Harris détenait, cet homme là était trop prévoyant, ce ne serait pas une mince affaire de gagner leur confiance.

-Que me faut-il pour gagner votre confiance ? Demanda soudainement l'homme dont il manquait un œil. Que je vous amène un pirate ?

-Ce serait une preuve suffisante pour que je vous croie digne de moi, en effet. Sourit l'autre en pensant qu'il y gagnerait à avoir un pirate chez lui.

-Vous en aurez un dans les plus brefs délais… Phoenix se tut en arrivant dans la salle immense, baignée d'une faible lumière verte.

Il put enfin voir les énormes cuves de multi-fluide, en réalité énorme n'était pas un mot assez fort pour définir ceci. C'était tout simplement démesuré ! Il en resta bouche-bée avant de reprendre la parole.

-Avec ceci, vous avez de quoi faire exploser toute la galaxie ! Vous êtes un vrai génie !

-Il ne servira pas à ceci, cependant je compte bien donner un petit aperçu sur le compte des pirates, ce qui doublera la somme de leur recherche. Et ça devient intéressant pour mes fonds, mon financement.

Il eut un rire démoniaque à n'en plus finir, Phoenix le suivit en riant tout aussi fort que ce dernier, son plan était parfait ! Personne ne pourrait le déjouer d'aussi tôt.

-Sonny, heureux de te revoir en vie ! S'exclama Benneth en voyant les portes s'ouvrir sur ses deux coéquipiers. Avec la Technoïde en poche.

-Non, seulement le leader, rectifia Artie. De notre côté nous avons bien bossé chef, les nouvelles recrues sont ici ! Benneth et moi avons cherchés de notre côté et… Je vais les appeler.

Blackbone n'était pas du genre à papoter pour un rien, il voulait voir ces recrues si spéciales et en prendre cinq ou six dessus afin de récupérer un peu d'aide, surtout de coéquipiers.

Il y eut une dizaine de jeunes qui s'avancèrent dans la base, ils y avaient été emmenés les yeux bandés afin que cette station reste secrète, trop de gens en voulaient aux pirates, même sur l'archipel de Shiloë.

Ils étaient tous plus ou moins grands, avec une bonne carrure, solide, mais maintenant il fallait en retenir seulement six. Le blond admira son travail, ces jeunes hommes avaient tous ce qu'il fallait pour devenir un bon pirate, mais en examinant le groupe qu'Artie avait amené il eut une expression de surprise sur son visage.

-Gamin, regarde ce que tu fais, c'est une fille, on ne peut pas avoir besoin d'une fille dans l'équipe !

-Et pourquoi pas ? Demanda ce dernier. Ce ne serait pas la première et de plus, elle m'a réellement étonné ! Je suis sur que Sonny va la garder…

Alors le chef avança vers la seule carrure assez frêle, une jeune fille plutôt jolie de part son visage taillé dans la porcelaine, pâle et ses grands yeux turquoises. Elle avait de très longs cheveux roux, tirés en deux chignons sur son crâne dont quelques mèches folles s'échappaient. Elle portait sur elle une tenue forte extravagante et courte pour une gamine.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? Et donne-moi tes particularités pour devenir pirate ? Demanda Blackbone en s'approchant très près de la jeune fille.

-Enya, répondit celle-ci du tac-au-tac tout en se mettant à hauteur du chef pour lui chuchoter des choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire aux autres.

Sonny écarquilla les yeux de surprise, malgré que les yeux de celle-ci aient été bandés elle avait su dire, au moindre caillou, le chemin emprunté pour se rendre à la base secrète. Après elle sortit un holo-collant inventé par elle-même afin de retrouver son chemin. C'était quelque chose de rare, malheureusement à usage unique. Elle avait su s'en servir dans le meilleur des cas.

-Tu es la bienvenue chez les pirates, petite. Déclara le chef en lui donnant une frappa amicale dans le dos. Tu me fais penser à mon fils, tu le rencontreras peut-être un jour.

-D'Jock, je sais que c'est lui, rétorqua-t-elle simplement. Je sais tout.

Benneth murmura à son ami qu'il avait eut raison de la prendre, elle serait un pion d'une aide incroyable dans leur équipe. Elle pourrait faire pencher la balance en leur faveur en un rien de temps, et Sonny se trompait rarement sur les nouveaux espoirs des pirates.

Il mit quelques minutes à faire son choix, puis enfin, il exposa les nouvelles situations aux jeunes arrivants. L'affaire était un gouffre dans lequel il valait mieux ne pas plonger à pieds-joints, à moins d'avoir un élastique pour revenir en arrière à tout moment.

-Notre but : Arrêter Harris, un ex-membre de la Technoïde !

L'arrivée allait bientôt se passer, Tia avait hâte, tout comme son copain, de revoir leurs parents. Tous quatre avaient acceptés la relation qu'ils entretenaient depuis la finale de la première cup. Après tout, ils étaient des êtres humains pourvus de sentiments comme tout le monde, surtout à leur âge.

Elle resserra la main de Rocket en le regardant amoureusement puis sourit finalement. Elle était tellement heureuse d'être tombée sur lui, d'avoir vécu tant de choses, le galactik football, les rencontres, Mei et les Snow Kids. De plus aujourd'hui elle reverrait ses parents, et ils avaient tout accepté sans rechigner, c'était une fille incroyablement heureuse maintenant.

Même si Ahito restait une tâche sombre, elle pensait à lui, sans ce gardien phénoménal, ils couraient à la perte de leur équipe, même si Yuki était une assez bonne joueuse. Ahito restait Ahito et c'était cela qu'ils appréciaient tous par-dessus tout.

Elle passa une main lasse d'attente dans ses cheveux et décida d'aller voir ou en était Mei avec ses tonnes de fringues en tout genre. Pourquoi en prenait-elle toujours autant d'ailleurs ?

Une fois arrivée dans leur chambre commune elle se fit discrète en entendant que son amie était en conversation holo-phonique avec quelqu'un. C'était une voix qu'elle connaissait, mais qui ? C'était la question à élucider. Munie de son caméscope elle poussa un peu la porte.

-Sinned, arrête de m'appeler, veux-tu ? Je n'en ai rien à faire de tes propositions ! Hurla la sulfureuse brune à l'encontre de son destinataire. Rejoindre les Shadows ne m'intéresse pas !

Puis elle raccrocha furieuse tout en claquant l'objet dans son lit. Tia éteint alors son appareil puis entra dans la petit pièce, le regard interrogateur. Maintenant Mei serait obligée de tout lui avouer sur les intentions de Sinned.

**La prochaine fois dans Galactik Football : **

**-Voilà ce que j'attendais Lord Phoenix, ces robots vides de vie ! Ce sont eux, la clé.**

**-Un match amical contre les Snow Kids, rien de mieux pour tester les Technodroïdes V.5 ! Qu'en dites-vous Aarch ?**

**-Un local plein de multi-fluide ? C'est insensé, qu'est-ce que Harris pourrait bien en faire ?**

**-Corso, nous avons un problème ! Hurla Sonny soudainement devant sa holo-montre. Il se peut qu'un de nous joue à un double-jeu, mettons Enya sur l'affaire.**

**-Sonny ? Demanda Clamp un peu abasourdi. Que me vaut cet appel ?**

**-Thran, et si c'était irréversible ce que j'avais ? Tu sais, je m'en veux tellement.**

**-Je vous présente Jude, ce sera mon aide-soignante, Aarch, peut-elle rester avec les Snow Kids ?**

**-Désolée Mice, mais je dois partir pour une durée indéterminée…**

**-J'ai eus vent d'un secret sur vous Blackbone, que me vaut cette visite dans le cercle des fluides ?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Seul contre tous… Presque.

L'atterrissage s'était fait sans encombre, comme d'habitude mais ce qui faisait toujours peur étaient les hordes de fans qui attendaient à la station pour espérer entrevoir les Snow Kids. Même les deux petits nouveaux étaient devenus des stars et avaient leurs propres fans.

-Yuki, ça ne te fais pas trop bizarre ? Avant nous étions de parfaits inconnu ! Indiqua Mark alors qu'il saluait la foule.

-Non, et puis, tu sais on va bien devoir s'y habituer à la longue. Répondit-elle avec un sourire immense sur les lèvres alors qu'une petite fille avait passé les barrières de sécurité.

-Madame, c'est toi celle qui a remplacé Ahito ? Demanda la petite en la scrutant de ses grands yeux verts. Pourquoi il n'est pas là ?

Yuki repensa au stratagème mit en place par Aarch quelques minutes avant la descente sur la planète. Il avait dit que pour une fois, ils auraient le droit d'approcher les fans de près, et les faire s'intéresser à eux pendant un long instant afin de pouvoir sortir Ahito par l'arrière du véhicule spatial.

-Oui je l'ai remplacé, mais peut-être n'est-il pas encore descendu, tout simplement. Répondit Yuki en s'abaissant à la hauteur de l'enfant.

Puis une sonnerie la fit se relever rapidement et elle prit son holo-phone dans sa main, mettant en route le répondeur. Pourtant elle savait absolument qui cherchait à la joindre, mais en présence de ses coéquipiers elle ne pouvait pas semer le doute. Ce fut lorsque Clamp donna l'ordre de partir qu'ils purent faire un tour rapide au repaire des Snow Kids à Akillian.

Etrangement le froid ne leur avait pas manqué plus que ça. Micro-Ice put même prendre le temps de râler alors qu'ils entraient dans la grande bâtisse. Il suivait de près la deuxième gardienne alors qu'elle appela quelqu'un.

Il écouta attentivement ses paroles.

-Zyria, désolée mais je ne peux te joindre que maintenant… Ta proposition pour rejoindre les Elektras tiens encore ? J'ai réfléchis et… Je suis d'accord pour vous rejoindre !

Micro-Ice fit du bruit exprès pour qu'elle raccroche, elle lui devait des explications. Il se plaça devant elle, les poings serrés sur sa taille et la mine sérieuse.

-Tu vas réellement rejoindre les Elektras ? Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il impassible.

-Désolée Mice, mais je dois partir pour une durée indéterminée… Et tu sais, je n'ai plus de place pour le moment dans l'équipe.

-Ahito est malade, tout le monde compte sur toi ! Yuki… Je compte sur toi, je tiens à toi, je t'…

-Je le sais Mice, et c'est bien ça le problème, je ne suis qu'une remplaçante. Ca fait maintenant quelques temps que j'y réfléchis et j'en ai déjà touché deux mots à Aarch qui m'approuve. Désolée Mice.

Puis, aussi calme qu'elle pouvait le paraître elle partit sans se retourner. Elle avait des regrets de partir comme une voleuse, elle savait aussi que son histoire avec le cadet de l'équipe ne verrait probablement jamais le jour, mais elle ne voulait pas rester un pion pour le reste de sa vie, la elle avait une place sure, de plus elle était convaincue d'obtenir le fluide des Elektras rapidement.

-Je voulais juste te dire que je t'aimais… Souffla Micro-Ice alors qu'elle était déjà loin de lui.

Tellement loin…

Sonny tournait en rond dans son bureau, Magnus n'avait toujours pas donné de nouvelles concernant leur petite affaire délicate. Les autres, eux, ne perdaient pas leur temps à se tourner les pouces ni quoi que ce soit, ils entraînaient les nouvelles recrues, surtout cette gamine qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil tant son caractère lui faisait penser à son fils.

Il sourit en repensant à leurs retrouvailles éclairs, d'ailleurs, bientôt il donnerait des nouvelles à Clamp, en espérant qu'il soit avec lui, afin de le revoir encore. Il ne se lasserait jamais de le voir, il lui faisait souvent penser à sa défunte femme quant à son physique.

Il soupira, posant sa tête sur ses bras croisés, ce qu'il s'ennuyait lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de missions périlleuses. Puis tout à coup, comme il le voulait, l'espérait, il reçu un appel, son ennui allait être un mauvais souvenir.

-Magnus, je n'attendais que toi ! Alors, du nouveau ? Demanda le chef, impatient.

-Oui, j'ai eus des échos concernant un certain Harris, il aurait dans son laboratoire secret des cuves entières de multi-fluide !

-Un local plein de multi-fluide ? C'est insensé, qu'est-ce que Harris pourrait bien en faire ?

-Je ne peux pas t'aider, j'essaye d'en savoir plus, plus tard. Maintenant je dois te laisser, je travail sur un projet… Particulier… Je te laisse parvenir à mes dossiers confidentiels.

Magnus Blake raccrocha un peu trop rapidement au goût de l'homme blond. Se pouvait-il qu'il lui cache quelque chose, il activa son holo-montre sur le numéro de Benneth, en espérant que ce dernier ne soit pas trop occupé avec les gosses en bas.

-Merci, tu réponds… Benneth, j'ai besoin de toi urgemment. Indiqua Sonny sans prendre le temps de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit.

L'autre comprit parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre et demanda à Corso et Artie de se débrouiller sans lui un court instant. Le chef l'avait appelé. Il prit la porte et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre puis entra en trombe dans le bureau de Blackbone sans même frapper.

-Que ce passe-t-il Sonny ? Demanda-t-il essoufflé comme jamais.

-Plonge-toi dans les dossiers de Magnus Blake, je dois en savoir un maximum sur ce dernier, je pense bien qu'il se fiche de nous, et ça ne serait pas la première fois…

Il lui tendit un petit ordinateur muni d'une clé afin de le faire travailler un peu, il resterait en retrait tout en attendant les résultats de cette recherche qui se faisait pressante.

-Eh bien, il me faudra un peu moins d'une journée de travail, c'est urgent ?

-Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, alors dépêche-toi un peu !

-Oui chef ! Répondit Benneth tout en lançant la clé qui donnait maintenant quelques photos sur des cuves transparentes qui laissaient voir un liquide verdâtre.

Mais plus que ça encore, il y avait des milliers de dossier cryptés, et entre tous seulement deux affichaient un résultat concluant. Le jeune blond sut qu'il aurait du boulot et qu'il y passerait la nuit malgré l'impatience de son patron.

Il commença alors, se demandant comment il pourrait ouvrir tous ces dossiers le plus rapidement possibles tout en craquant ses phalanges.

-Nous n'avons pas toute la nuit ! Rappela Sonny tout en prenant une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de son subalterne.

-Un match amical contre les Snow Kids, rien de mieux pour tester les Technodroïdes V.5 ! Qu'en dites-vous Aarch ?

L'entraîneur prit en considération cette demande. Cela les faisait retourner plus rapidement que prévu dans le Genèse Stadium, non pas que ça aurait déplu aux Snow Kids, mais ils étaient en effectifs réduits, Yuki partirait dans quelques temps, Ahito était tout simplement hors service puis Mei semblait un peu trop distante.

Aucun n'accepterais, même si battre ces droïdes seraient un jeu d'enfants. Il regarda Maddox sur son immense écran tout en réfléchissant.

-D'accord, mais je veux convenir de la date et surtout de l'endroit de rencontre. Je ne peux pas faire bouger mon équipe d'Akillian et j'ai quelques soucis avec des membres de mon équipe, actuellement.

-Je te laisse prendre cette décision, et Akillian me semble être une bonne planète pour disputer un petit match, je prends soin de prévenir les médias et tu me rappelles lorsque tu auras la date en tête ?

-Je n'y manquerais pas, Duc Maddox. Au revoir.

Aarch souffla tout en massant ses tempes, c'était une décision dangereuse pour le moment, et ce n'était pas comme si c'était le match All-stars ou encore le début de la cup, voire pire ! La finale. Résolu il descendit de son bureau et profita que les jeunes étaient encore là pour les prévenir de cet affrontement, en même temps que le départ de Yuki.

Dans la salle commune il y avait Dame Simbaï, Clamp et tous ses joueurs, excepté Ahito qui lui était attaché dans un lit d'hôpital, Thran se ferait un plaisir d'aller lui mettre dans le crâne qu'ils disputeraient un match sans lui. Mais une personne retint son attention, une fille.

Un peu plus jeune que Micro-Ice, elle était vraiment petite entre Thran et Mark, leur arrivant à peine à la poitrine. De grands yeux dorés pour une chevelure brune abondante et détachée, elle faisait ressortir une candeur incroyablement charmante.

-Je peux savoir qui est-ce, Simbaï ? Demanda Aarch en s'approchant de la nouvelle venue.

-Je vous présente Jude, ce sera mon aide-soignante, Aarch, peut-elle rester avec les Snow Kids ?

Dame Simbaï semblait presque implorer l'approbation de l'entraîneur, de plus, si elle proposait quelqu'un, elle devait en être digne de ce nom.

-Tu sais Aarch, elle a besoin de quelqu'un pour lui apprendre à guérir les personnes, elle est vraiment douée et peut apporter un regard nouveau sur le cas d'Ahito ! Brim Simbra lui-même m'a demandé de la prendre sous mon aile.

-Le maître du cercle des fluides ? S'étonnèrent tous les joueurs en chœur.

-Eh bien, commença Aarch, dans ces cas la, je ne peux qu'accepter, bienvenue à toi Jude, et n'hésite pas à me guérir Ahito car bientôt nous aurons une rencontre amicale. Rien de bien dur, la Technoïde a mit au point ses nouveaux droïdes, et le Duc Maddox nous a demandé de bien vouloir jouer contre eux.

Tous étaient plus ou moins stupéfaits, Micro-Ice était plutôt heureux alors que Yuki commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Rocket se leva pour protester mais l'entraîneur donna tous les détails avant même qu'il ne puisse poser ses questions.

-Le match aura lieu à Akillian, ne vous en faites pas, mais Ahito ne pourra pas jouer. Et je dois aussi vous annoncer qu'il devra avoir lieu dans les deux semaines qui suivent dû au départ de Yuki qui a décidé de rejoindre une nouvelle équipe, les Elektras.

Thran se releva d'un bond pour fixer sa cousine, il savait qu'elle avait un projet pour plus tard, mais pas aussi rapidement tout de même, elle l'imita en se levant et prit la parole.

-Je serais honorée de jouer une dernière fois à la place d'Ahito, quant à ma mutation, j'ai pris moi-même le temps d'y réfléchir et d'accepter ce poste. Et je dois partir rapidement afin de posséder leur fluide, la vague Téktonïa.

Presque tout le monde l'applaudit pour son offre, elle allait leur manquer certainement, et ce fut Rocket qui s'approcha avec le sourire afin de lui dire que ses prochains adversaires seraient les Snow Kids.

Ce fut une bonne humeur qui s'installa rapidement, bien que quelques Snow Kids avaient encore la tête pleine d'incompréhension à l'égard de cette décision trop soudaine pour eux. Mais ce fut une bonne intention que de celle de partir afin de trouver sa place personnelle.

Lord Phoenix avait du mal à trouver un pirate à enfermer, certes Harris avait demandé n'importe qui, mais les pirates n'étaient pas n'importe qui, loin de là, en attraper un et le livrer serait une chose difficile. Bien plus coriace qu'il ne pouvait le penser.

Il fut demandé par son employeur alors qu'il longeait une fois de plus les couloirs de l'immense base qu'il habitait. C'était vraiment un labyrinthe, heureusement qu'il avait prit le temps de prendre quelques photos pour se repérer, sinon il serait certainement mort ici.

Il remonta alors rapidement les étages et en à peine cinq minutes il pu retrouver Harris devant la porte de son bureau.

-Venez avec moi, nous avons reçu quelque chose, et je vous dois des explications, cher Phoenix.

Sans un mot il suivit l'homme bien plus petit et frêle que lui dans les sinueux couloirs blancs. Tout était blanc ici, pas une seule note de couleur, pas de tâche, tout était parfaitement entretenu.

Ils longèrent encore quelques différents couloirs, ils menaient à une salle voisine de celle ou il entreposait le multi-fluide. D'ailleurs, pourquoi des salles voisines ? Il ne tarderait pas à le découvrir, et il sentait que plus rien n'allait être pareil après cette révélation.

Harris poussa la porte lentement, trop à son goût. Puis il fut décontenancé en apercevant une armée de robots inanimés ainsi que des cuves qui faisaient plus penser à des cercueils reliés à de gros câbles d'alimentation.

-Voilà ce que j'attendais Lord Phoenix, ces robots vides de vie ! Ce sont eux, la clé. Dit le patron, des étoiles dans les yeux. Ils vont révolutionner le fonctionnement de toute la galaxie ! Néanmoins, je ne peux pas encore vous dire quel rôle ils vont jouer, vous le saurez bien assez vite, quand vous aurez acquis ma confiance.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et laissa l'immense homme barbu dans la salle, il contemplait sans relâche ces carcasses vides, a quoi pourraient-elle servir ? Elles lui semblaient tellement mineures dans cette affaire. Devait-il lui en faire part ?

Puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

-Le multi-fluide, des carcasses vides… Bon sang !

Thran avait immédiatement sympathisé avec la nouvelle soigneuse peu bavarde qui aidait Simbaï dans ses recherches et la mise en œuvre de nouveaux traitements. Elle avait changé le pansement de D'Jock de ses petites mains, se demandant comme une star du galactik football avait bien pu faire pour se blesser ainsi.

L'aîné des jumeaux avait encore ce casque sur les oreilles, écoutant sans cesse les musiques que son jeune frère appréciait. Cependant elle venait le voir de temps en temps, pour prendre des nouvelles de son frère et lui apporter un peu de soutient.

Ils étaient un peu différent nota-t-elle en les regardant de près. Thran semblait réfléchit et fort d'apparence, les cheveux un peu plus courts, mais surtout bien éveillé. Fanatique de jeux et surtout d'informatique. Il passait son temps à créer de petits trucs inutiles guettant le réveil de son jeune frère.

Dont les cheveux étaient plus longs, indomptables, étalés autour de son visage pâle, taillé dans de la porcelaine, il devait certainement avec lui aussi un regard anthracite profond. Il avait une mimique adorable quand il dormait, un petit sourire se peignait sur son visage. Bien qu'il fut malade.

-Je pense qu'il est l'heure de son traitement, remarqua Jude tout en regardant sa montre de plus près. Oui, en effet, je vais lui injecter le médicament de Dame Simbaï…

Elle partit au plan de travail alors que Thran ne lui répondait presque pas, il semblait éteint, comme si sans son frère il était vide. C'était peut-être ça le fait d'avoir un jumeau, se dit-elle en s'approchant de nouveau, avec la seringue.

Elle entendit une voix malade, pourtant irrésistiblement suave. Jamais elle ne s'était dit que les jumeaux avaient une voix différente. Pourtant, c'était vrai, elle en avait la preuve devant elle.

-Thran, et si c'était irréversible ce que j'avais ? Tu sais, je m'en veux tellement.

-Ne t'en fais pas petit frère, tenta de rassurer Thran en posant une main sur le bras noué de son frangin. Et puis, tu sais D'Jock ne t'en veut pas, il te l'a dit lui-même… En attendant nous avons une aide-soignante qui va t'administrer le traitement.

Ahito releva une tête timide et pourtant intéressée sur la nouvelle arrivante. Plutôt jolie, de petite taille, tout à fait son genre, elle portait des petites lunettes rectangulaires qui lui donnait un air enfantin. Elle rougit timidement en relevant le drap. Dame Simbaï avait insisté : la cuisse.

-Je ne pense pas que ça fasse mal, indiqua-t-elle en plantant l'aiguille. Voilà, presque rien !

Elle lui sourit, il lui rendit son sourire, et elle fondit comme un glaçon, ce gars là avait un charme fou !

-Allez Ahito, assez dragué, j'ai des nouvelles pour toi…

Elle les laissa discuter de Yuki et du futur match et eut une impression qu'elle qualifia plutôt d'hallucination lorsqu'elle cru voir du fluide sortir par les ports de sa peau. Et c'était surement la fatigue, ou sa timidité qui lui jouaient des tours.

-J'avais cru voir le souffle sortir… susurra-t-elle pas trop certaine.

Benneth avait passé moins de temps que prévu sur ces dossiers, privilégiant la chance à la recherche poussée, ça avait porté ses fruits. Il repoussa ses lunettes d'un doigt tout en continuant à craquer le dernier dossier qui contenait un semblait de ficher.

C'était un véritable casse-tête, heureusement qu'il ne devait pas tous les ouvrir un à un, sans quoi, il y serait encore à l'heure actuelle.

-Sonny, bonne nouvelle, hurla le jeune homme blond en prenant une tasse de café. Les deux dossiers sont maintenant accessibles, je les envois sur ton bureau immédiatement.

-Beau travail Benneth, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi ! Déclara le prévenu tout en se rendant immédiatement devant l'écran ou les fichiers arrivaient rapidement.

Ses yeux parcoururent le premier fichier qui réservait une bonne surprise, un plan détaillé de la base de Harris, et l'endroit exacte où ils se trouvaient actuellement. C'était une chose à dire à Clamp, au moins il avait une raison valable.

Néanmoins il déchanta en ouvrant le deuxième dossier, Benneth aussi eut une expression de surprise sur le visage quand il l'aperçu sur son écran.

-Corso, nous avons un problème ! Hurla Sonny soudainement devant sa holo-montre. Il se peut qu'un de nous joue à un double-jeu, mettons Enya sur l'affaire.

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà la communication était coupée, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Artie, Corso et les nouveaux pour remontrer rapidement.

-Notre infiltré joue un double-jeu, un de nous est en danger, il veut kidnapper un pirate, articula Benneth tout en ne lâchant pas l'écran des yeux. Y envoyer la petite serait une mauvaise chose !

-Tout au contraire ! Elle sera parfaite pour la filature, quelqu'un d'autre se fera enlever, nous allons faire un binôme. Confia Sonny en s'approchant du groupe des nouvelles recrues. Peut-être même deux d'entre vous. Nous allons marcher dans leur sens.

Enya eut un pas de recul, elle faisait déjà sa première mission et c'était l'une des plus périlleuses, avec qui serait-elle ?

Tous les Snow Kids avaient eus une journée libre pour retrouver leurs proches et fêter en petit comité la victoire de leur deuxième cup. Certains comme Micro-Ice ou D'Jock n'avaient pas eus la chance de retrouver leurs parents, pourtant ils les avaient aperçu rapidement, mais ils étaient trop occupé.

Mais ce qui leur importait par-dessus tout était le match qui aurait lieu dans une semaine, Aarch avait trouvé un entendement avec le président de la Technoïde et on ne parlait que de cela sur la holo-télé. Clamp avait alors eut pour mission de régler quelques appareils pour dégivrer le stade de la planète, et il y travaillait de nouveau d'arrache pied.

Il se cogna la tête alors que Thran et D'Jock le retrouvèrent. Une gerbe d'électricité le surprit et il se recula d'un bond.

-Ah les garçons, souffla-t-il, Aarch me donne sans cesse du boulot. Vous tombez à pic ! Surtout toi Thran, j'aurais besoin d'un coup de main pour les circuits, peux-tu m'aider ?

-Oui, répondit-il l'esprit ailleurs. La nouvelle soignante m'a demandé de ne pas rester trop longtemps près d'Ahito, elle devait faire quelque… chose.

Mais avant même qu'il ne put de nouveau s'abaisser sous le bureau son écran s'illumina indiquant un appel furtif 5, la ligne de Sonny ! Il demanda aux garçons de garder tout ceci confidentiel avant de décrocher.

-Sonny ? Demanda Clamp un peu abasourdi. Que me vaut cet appel ?

-Mon vieil ami, j'ai une nouvelle intéressante pour toi ! Te souviens-tu de l'affaire du multi-fluide ? Harris en a des réserves immenses. De quoi faire sauter la galaxie s'il le souhaite. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui s'y connaisse quelque peu en informatique et tout ça, autre que Benneth. Ce dernier travaille déjà sur un programme pour… Bref, je vais t'envoyer les dossiers en rapport avec cette demande… En attendant, aurais-tu mon fils sous la main ?

Ce dernier ne prit pas le temps de demander l'accord à Clamp qu'il se plaça derrière lui, saluant au passage son père d'un signe de main.

-D'Jock, félicitation pour la cup, tu sais je suis tellement fier de toi. Stevens fais un peu la tête d'avoir encore perdu mais, la vie d'un pirate est compliquée.

-Merci, papa. Quand nous reverrons-nous ? Demanda a lors le roux, implorant une date.

-Plus rapidement que tu ne le crois mon fils. Mais je dois vous laisser là, j'ai encore des choses à faire, la vie de pirate n'est pas de tout repos.

La communication se coupa alors que Clamp venait tout juste de recevoir les fichiers qu'il ouvrit sous le regard médusé de D'Jock, dans quelle galère s'était encore mit son père ? Thran quant à lui demanda à Clamp s'il pouvait l'aider, il avait des connaissances en informatique, serait d'une aide pour Sonny !

Le vieil homme ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant de voir tout ce qui était en relation avec le multi-fluide, le repère de Harris, et son petit rendez-vous forcé avec le Duc Maddox, sa certaine « liberté » et surtout le plan qu'ils tentaient d'établir. Ce fut à ce moment qu'un homme calé en informatique devait intervenir, autre que Benneth qui se chargeait de faire de nouveaux pirates, les pires et plus recherchés.

-Thran, je pense en effet que tu pourras m'aider sur ce coup là, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Sonny a besoin de plusieurs passe de la Technoïde, de visiter les archives et de deux robots à disposition. Je te donnerais des carte-mères en temps voulu, construit ces robots.

Il accepta sans rechigner, de toute façon il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, et son frère était actuellement un cas bine trop grave pour tenter quoi que ce soit avec lui. Il se demandait bien quand celui-ci serait moins agressif pour le laisser sortir un peu. Voire reprendre l'entraînement.

-L'entraînement ! Hurla alors Thran pour D'Jock. Aarch va nous tuer si nous arrivons en retard !

Le Black Menta était enfin arrivé à destination, personne n'aurait pu dire ou dans la galaxie, c'était un endroit bien gardé et personne ne le trouvait aussi facilement, même Sonny avait eut du mal à y parvenir.

Cependant, une fois sur le cercle des fluides il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à parcourir les quelques salles afin de rencontrer les membres. Il se souvenait parfaitement quelle porte franchir alors que quelques subordonnés les suivaient. Dans le lot Corso, Artie, Benneth, Enya et deux autres, ceux qui devraient se faire enlever.

Blackbone eut à peine franchit le pas de la porte que Brim Simbra l'interpella.

-J'ai eus vent d'un secret sur vous Blackbone, que me vaut cette visite dans le cercle des fluides ?

-Maître Simbra, s'inclina respectueusement le pirate. J'ai une nouvelle des plus importantes à vous transmettre. Il semblerait que Harris, ancien membre de la Technoïde renferme dans un de ses vaisseaux du multi-fluide que nous croyions disparut avec Bleylock.

Toute l'assemblée fut choquée par de tels propos. Cependant le malaise qu'avait ressentit le grand maître était donc réel, quelqu'un possédait encore cette substance mortelle. Il vu alors les détails apportés par les pirates eux-mêmes et décida que quelqu'un devait agir.

-Maître Simbra, reprit Sonny, j'ai pour le moment trois membres qui vont infiltrés le vaisseau de Harris, si bien il recherche des pirates. Leurs jours ne sont pas menacés fort heureusement. Je vous tiendrez au courant de l'évolution des choses par le biais de Dame Simbaï.

-Faites donc, Blackbone, mais faites vite, je crains que la galaxie et le cercle des fluides ne soient en danger.

Il ne fallut pas plus de temps aux intrus pour repartir à bord du Black Menta et dresser un plan pour les deux qui se feraient enfermés alors que la jeune fille elle, resterait à l'écart afin de récolter un maximum d'informations tout en libérant ses coéquipiers.

C'était une mission qui se devait être rapide et sans accrochages, une grande discrétion. Pour cela Enya avait été demandé, elle avait su époustoufler le chef des pirates, maintenant elle devait mettre tout ceci, avec ses nouvelles bases, en action.

**La prochaine fois dans Galactik Football : **

**-Ace ! Charley ! Hurla la jeune pirate alors que ses équipiers se faisaient enlever sous ses yeux.**

**-Sonny, nous avons des problèmes ! Regarde ça ! **

**-Ahito a un problème, je pensais que je m'étais trompée, mais non…**

**-Voici une interview des Snow Kids à quelques jours de la rencontre face aux Technodroïdes V.5.**

**-On m'a proposé de rentrer en contact avec vous, Lord Phoenix, je veux tout savoir sur cette situation…**

**-La prochaine victime sera l'archipel des Shadows… **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Premier attentat.

Ce fut dans la cohue générale que les Snow Kids, en effectif réduit, arrivèrent au stade de leur petite planète glacée. C'était une journée agréable qui commençait là, une petite balade dans les neiges après une bonne douche chaude, puis un rendez-vous par Kallie Mystie à quelques jours de la prochaine rencontre de Galactik Football.

Une fois arrivée à l'entrée du stade, tout devint moins facile pour tout le monde. Aarch de sa carrure naturellement forte s'interposa immédiatement entre la foule et ses joueurs afin qu'ils se frayent un chemin.

La jeune reporter avait demandé à ce que cette interview se passe à cet endroit même pour se remémorer quelques bons souvenirs au début des Snow Kids et en même temps parler d'avenir.

Tous avaient plus ou moins hâte, Micro-Ice comme à son habitude faisait le mariole pour tenter d'évacuer un certain stress dont il souffrait tandis que Mark et D'Jock s'amusaient à leur passe-temps favori : embêter le cadet du groupe.

Tia avait encore et toujours son caméscope à la main, préférant immortaliser ce moment magique plutôt que de défendre le benjamin –de toute façon, c'était un cas désespéré.

Tous avaient les yeux grands ouvert, ça faisait des années qu'ils n'étaient pas revenus ici, la nostalgie fit place dans l'esprit d'un joueur quand il se dit que la dernière fois, il y avait son frère à ses côtés. Et que désormais ce dernier était attaché dans un lit, à l'infirmerie.

Au centre du terrain Kallie soufflait pour se préparer, elle attendait impatiemment les jeunes et leur entraîneur afin de pouvoir débuter, et surtout en finir le plus vite possible. Elle aussi se souvenait maintenant de la grande glaciation, mais elle put remarquer qu'encore une fois il y avait eut des efforts de fait : le stade était entièrement dégivré.

Tous prirent le temps quelques instants avant que la caméra ne commence à filmer avec, sur un petit écran adjacent, un décompte. Ce fut à la fin de celui-ci que la femme rousse prit enfin parole.

-Bonjour, très chers fans de sport holo-spectateurs. Comme vous pouvez le constater, commença-t-elle en se tournant vers Aarch, aujourd'hui nous avons l'honneur de nous trouver avec celui qui a été élu meilleur entraîneur de l'année. En effet Aarch a bien accepté de nous donner une interview à seulement deux jours de la rencontre contre les Technodroïdes V.5, quelles sont vos impressions, Aarch ?

-Eh bien tout d'abord, bonjour Kallie et merci de nous recevoir une fois de plus pour cette interview. Mes joueurs ne ressentent pas de grande pression face à ce match amical, tout au contraire, comme ils le disent si bien : ce ne sont que des robots.

-Une fois de plus vous avez l'air bien confiant.

-Je ne peux que l'être étant donné qu'ils sont d'une forme olympique malgré les entraînements à longueur de journée.

La jeune femme se retourna vers les joueurs qui se faisaient quelques passes rapides avec un ballon qui était abandonné dans un recoin du stade, elle s'approcha lentement de Micro-Ice.

-Alors Micro-Ice, comment se passe votre vie maintenant que vous êtes célèbre ? N'avez-vous pas trop peur de l'avenir ?

-Pas du tout ! Commenta celui-ci en se pointant du doigt. Je suis célèbre certes, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de rester moi-même, et, comme dirait si bien notre capitaine : c'est notre destin de remporter la Cup.

Micro-Ice avait prit une pause digne de son capitaine, se la jouant perso et fit une moue étudiée pour lui ressembler un tant soit peu, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire l'assemblée, cependant il arrêta immédiatement de rire lorsqu'il reçu le ballon dans le dos.

-Désolé Mice, déclara D'Jock, je pensais que tu étais un poteau d'entraînement.

Le roux rit de plus belle alors que l'équipe se rassemblait peu à peu près de la reporter.

-Yuki, nous avons entendu dire que ce match contre les Technodroïdes serait votre dernier en tant que Snow Kids, ces rumeurs sont-elles fondées ?

-Tout à fait, répondit-elle calmement. Une équipe adjacente m'a fait une proposition, et après une longue discussion avec Aarch, nous en sommes venus à un accord amical. J'ai l'autorisation de quitter l'équipe.

-Mais cela ne vous gêne pas quant à l'état de santé d'Ahito ? Vous êtes la seule capable de le remplacer dans les cages.

-Je ne m'en ferais pas pour lui à votre place. Ahito est quelqu'un de fort, et un traitement lui a déjà été donné. Il sera en forme pour les prochains matchs et attend de retourner sur le terrain avec empressement !

-Eh bien merci Yuki pour ces renseignements. Chers holo-spectateurs, c'est désormais officiel, la remplaçante d'Ahito va quitter l'équipe peu de temps après le match contre les Technodroïdes V.5.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes sur le terrain à discuter de tout et de rien, tous avaient des projets différents, Mei restait indécise mais n'en parlait pas plus que nécessaire, personne ne lui demandait rien.

Si bien, qui en avait à faire ? Personne n'avait même remarqué qu'elle n'était pas dans le champ de vision de la caméra.

Shiloë, les derniers préparatifs venaient de se terminer, les trois nouvelles recrues étaient maintenant prête à infiltrer la base de Harris pour enquêter de façon discrète les lieux et agissements de l'ancien membre de la Technoïde.

-Enya, es-tu sure que tu y arriveras ? Demanda une fois de plus Sonny en tenant la jeune fille par les épaules.

-Oui chef, la filature ça me connait, et je suis pirate maintenant, je sais que peu importe la situation on s'en sortira toujours ! Confia-t-elle avec un sourire.

Blackbone lui n'était pas confiant, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de laisser des petits nouveaux seuls, faire une mission aussi périlleuse que celle-ci. Même lorsqu'il avait accueillit Artie il l'avait accompagné dans ses débuts.

Mais l'enjeu actuel était trop gros, si Artie, Corso, Benneth ou même lui se faisaient enlever c'était la fin des pirates. Il le savait, et ce qu'il faisait n'était pas vraiment bon, les jeunes ne devaient pas servir de cobayes. Loin de là…

Mais Sonny n'en avait pas vraiment le choix.

-Tu n'oublies pas la fréquence de l'holo-montre, dit Benneth en réglant une dernière fois le matériel de la petite. 3606, c'est le code de liaison direct avec moi-même si tu as des problèmes, ton patch, ne l'active pas inutilement et surtout prend soin d'examiner toutes les salles, elles se ressemblent toutes là-bas.

-Ben, je le sais tout ça ! Ne me prend pas pour une gamine, et ne t'en fais pas, dès qu'on sera sortit de là-bas, je t'appel.

Le jeune homme blond ébouriffa une mèche de cheveux de la jeune fille tout en souriant, c'était la première fois qu'un nouveau lui parlait ainsi, c'était aussi la première fille de l'équipe et il était encore plus soucieux que pour Ace et Charley qui se préparaient avec du matériel basiques eux aussi.

Un petit vaisseau était prêt pour eux, Artie avait prit le temps de les inscrire dans les fichiers des pirates afin que Harris puisse tomber sur ces deux là, ça lui avait prit une journée entière de travail, mais il y était arrivé. Il eut un pincement au cœur, ces trois là étaient ses propres recrues et déjà un boulot si compliqué.

C'était la première fois que son chef prenait de telles dispositions.

Ace était un bon pilote, il conduisait des vaisseaux depuis son plus jeune âge et aimait ça. Il était né avec ce don, pourtant aveugle de naissance. Un appareil qui émettait des sons que seul son cerveau pouvait capter lui permettait de voler comme quelqu'un dont tous les sens étaient en alerte maximum.

La base où se trouvaient Lord Phoenix et Harris était à une demie journée de vol, pendant lequel le petit équipage passait son temps à jouer aux cartes, ou regarder Arcadia Sport, tous étaient fans de Galactik Football, de plus ce jour là, il y avait une interview spécial sur les joueurs d'Akillian.

_« -Yuki, nous avons entendu dire que ce match contre les Technodroïdes serait votre dernier en tant que Snow Kids, ces rumeurs sont-elles fondées ? _

_-Tout à fait, répondit-elle calmement. Une équipe adjacente m'a fait une proposition, et après une longue discussion avec Aarch, nous en sommes venus à un accord amical. J'ai l'autorisation de quitter l'équipe. »_

-Elle ne peut pas partir ! S'exclama Charley toujours aussi impulsif. C'est la meilleure gardienne après Ahito !

-Peu importe, regarde on arrive ! Rétorqua alors la jeune fille qui se penchait au hublot.

Les deux jeunes garçons se mirent à côté d'elle pour vérifier la véracité de la chose. En effet un immense vaisseau se tenait là, entre les météorites et les quelques plates-formes de l'ancienne Technoïde, il passait inaperçu. Comment avait-elle pu le voir d'aussi loin ?

Enya tapa rapidement le code de Benneth pour entrer en communication avec celui-ci, même si c'était une connexion d'urgence, elle appréciait entendre le ton de sa voix.

-Enya ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda ce dernier inquiet.

-Nous sommes arrivés, je veux que tu regardes s'il y a le moindre dispositif à franchir pour nous passer, ça à l'air d'être banal, mais je ne me fie pas aux apparences.

-Oh ! D'accord, je te fais ça tout de suite. Sinon, le voyage, pas trop long ? On n'a pas l'habitude de faire partir nos Hommes la nuit…

-Sans encombres… Alors, ça arrive ?

-Une vraie pirate dis-donc, sourit le blond tout en tapant sur son clavier. Eh bien, je viens de vérifier tous les dispositifs que nous avons dans nos bases de données, et rien. Le passage est libre, mais reste prudente, veux-tu ?

-Je te le promets Ben !

Puis plus rien, plus un seul signal, juste les appareils électroniques qui ne répondaient plus, le bouclier hors services, les défenses externes également, et rien pour attaquer. Plus rien ne répondait. Ace courut en direction du poste d'appel furtif le plus proche mais rien, il prit une initiative en tirant la jeune fille par le bras.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà elle était attachée dans une cellule d'envol d'urgence. C'était elle le pilier de toute l'affaire il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se fasse avoir.

-ACE ! Hurla-t-elle, tentant de libérer ses membres de l'emprise de la machine. Ace ! Que fais-tu ? Inconscient ! Vous allez vous…

-Je le sais ! Pars, et infiltre la base après avoir reçu mes données ! Bye !

Et la cellule décolla, sans autres manières les deux garçons la virent partir du vaisseau en mode furtif. Personne ne pourrait voir ce vaisseau miniature partir comme une fusée de l'appareil. Enya était maintenant seule face aux problèmes alors qu'un autre vaisseau venait prendre à l'assaut les deux pirates.

-Ace ! Charley ! Hurla la jeune pirate alors que ses équipiers se faisaient enlever sous ses yeux.

Maddox n'aimait pas qu'une situation ne lui échappe, c'était un homme d'affaire ! Pas un vulgaire pion de qui on se servait, aussi il avait attendu un bon moment avant de contacter Lord Phoenix, comme le lui avait conseillé Sonny Blackbone –il restait un pirate !

Maintenant ça faisait trop de temps que cette histoire lui trottait dans la tête, il avait bien essayé de se divertir en faisant construire ses Technodroïdes V.5 à la hauteur des Snow Kids, mais rien n'y faisait.

Harris était un ennemi bien plus puissant qu'il ne l'avait jamais soupçonné, et Lord Phoenix, un refoulé de la société avait contact avec et comptait bien profiter de cette situation pour le faire basculer.

Néanmoins, ne profiterait-il pas du pouvoir une fois qu'il l'aurait entre ses mains ?

C'était sans cesse cette question que le Duc se posait. Pouvait-il faire confiance à Lord Phoenix et Sonny Blackbone comme il l'avait fait avec Harris avant que ce dernier ne le trahisse ?

Si bien, il n'avait qu'une seule solution : appeler ce dit Phoenix, en précisant que les pirates et la Technoïdes marchaient main dans la main.

Ce fut d'un pas décidé qu'il regagna son bureau car dans ces moments de questionnement, il préférait de loin se mettre devant une fenêtre à regarder les paysages aux alentours. La voûte céleste, il n'y avait que ça de beau dans la galaxie.

Quand enfin il eut trouvé le numéro de Phoenix il se décida à le taper, maintenant il était sur, il voulait savoir. De toute façon il n'y perdrait rien.

-Duc Maddox ? Demanda l'homme opulent qui décrochait. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-On m'a proposé de rentrer en contact avec vous, Lord Phoenix, je veux tout savoir sur cette situation…

-De quelle situation parlez-vous ? Se frustra l'autre en faisant les cents pas dans un bureau tout aussi immense que lui.

-Je sais ce qui se cache dans les locaux de Harris, ne faite pas l'innocent ! Maintenant je vous propose un marché, une somme considérable contre les renseignements les plus importants de cette petite affaire.

L'autre prit le temps de réfléchir, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on lui faisait des propositions, bien qu'elles pleuvaient depuis ces derniers jours. Beaucoup voulaient savoir ce qu'advenait l'ancien membre de la Technoïde.

-Je sais que vous y êtes infiltré, maintenant acceptez, ou refusez… Mais je vous forcerez à parler, est-ce bien clair ?

-Ne vous en faites pas, Maddox. Tout va vous être servit sur un plateau d'argent, laissez-moi d'abord me présenter sous une autre identité…

-Bon Dieu ! Calme-toi, Ahito ! Hurla Thran en maintenant le buste de son frère. Quelqu'un !

Voilà, c'était le moment parfait, s'était dit Jude tout en s'approchant une seringue à la main. De sa petite taille elle empêcha le souffrant de bouger.

-Une force herculéenne dans un mouchoir de poche cette nana là, ne put s'empêcher de penser Thran à cet instant tout en se reculant pour voir la jeune fille retirer ses lunettes.

-Hey ! Pourquoi tu ne lui injectes pas la dose ? Cria-t-il sans même lui faire détourner son regard.

-On m'a demandé de le soigner, je le fais, ok ? Si ça ne te plait pas, la porte est derrière-moi Thran !

Ce dernier déglutit, son comportement avait changé du tout au tout. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'elle était arrivée ici, et personne n'avait su lui soutirer la moindre information, même Mei, Yuki et Tia n'y arrivaient pas.

Puis la, elle venait de lui crier dessus tout cela pour guérir son frère, enfin, il ne pensait pas qu'en faisant ceci elle le guérissait réellement.

-Si Dame Simbaï m'a demandé c'est pour quelque chose de bien précis dont elle se doute. Continua-t-elle plus posée, puis elle remit ses lunettes rectangulaires.

-Ok, pas besoin de t'emporter ainsi… Mais tu sais, c'est mon frère avant tout et, je tiens à lui plus qu'à ma vie, le lien qui unit les jumeaux.

-Je n'en doute pas, répondit Jude tout en réajustant sa petite robe rouge.

Sa timidité venait de refaire surface en quelques secondes, ses joues prirent même une teinte rouge alors qu'elle enfonçait l'aiguille dans le muscle de la cuisse de son patient. Elle avait vu ce qu'il y avait à voir, elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait du faire, maintenant elle pouvait partir.

C'était sans compter sur Thran qui la retint par le poignet.

-Comment as-tu pu changer de comportement en à peine quelques secondes ? Demanda-t-il suspicieux.

-Pense que j'ai une double personnalité, tu auras une réponse peu fiable, mais ça reste une réponse.

Puis elle partit ainsi, sans rien ajouter de plus alors qu'Ahito ouvrait péniblement ses yeux félins. Il râla, il avait le dos en compote et ne pas faire d'exercice le rendait fou. Il avait conscience qu'il faisait des crises, mais de là à le laisser attacher toute la journée, toute la nuit sans aucun répit… Ce n'était pas humain.

-En plus, bouda-t-il, je manque à chaque fois la nouvelle soignante ! C'est vraiment injuste…

Jude quant à elle s'était rendue auprès de Dame Simbaï qui lui demandait un compte-rendu après chaque crise, elles étaient de plus en plus fréquentes ces derniers temps, Ahito ne semblait pas guérir du tout et perdait un peu plus de poids de jour en jour… Déjà qu'il était aussi mince qu'un clou anorexique…

Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir la soignante dans le bureau de Aarch, elle y était souvent pour parler des cas de tous les joueurs, leur santé et capacité physique qui ne cessaient d'augmenter. Jude toqua timidement, comme l'était son caractère, elle se fit à peine entendre par l'ouïe fine de Simbaï qui se tourna immédiatement pour la voir, un dossier en main : celui d'Ahito.

-As-tu eus le temps de découvrir quelque chose ? Demanda aussitôt la femme en courant vers elle, et se baissant à sa hauteur.

-Oui, bien sur, mais je crains que Thran ne me soupçonne… Déclara Jude, les yeux mi-clos.

-Que se passe-t-il Jude ? Demanda Aarch. Je suis en train de parler du cas de santé d'Ahito avec Dame Simbaï actuellement et…

-Ahito a un problème, je pensais que je m'étais trompée, mais non… Répondit Jude toujours en regardant la soigneuse dans les yeux. Le souffle s'échappe vraiment de son corps !

-Quoi ? Hurla Aarch en s'approchant des deux jeunes femmes. Je vous prie de tout m'expliquer concernant cette jeune fille, Dame Simbaï, et surtout concernant l'état de santé d'Ahito !

Sonny s'étonnait encore de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de son équipe, c'était sans compter sur l'intervention brutale de Benneth qui s'en faisait pour la petite. Ce dernier était entré dans un fracas dans le bureau de Blackbone tout en annonçant qu'il avait perdu la liaison avec la gamine.

Immédiatement il y eut des recherches, non fructueuses… malheureusement. Ils avaient cru voir le vaisseau à un instant, puis il avait disparut, une fois qu'il fut relativement près du repère de Harris.

-Tout cela cache quelque chose ! Maugréa Sonny. Ils ont du expulser la petite hors le vaisseau, c'est sur elle que repose la mission… Maintenant, nous devons attendre qu'elle daigne nous recontacter.

Voilà, attendre, c'était tout ce sont ils étaient capable à l'heure actuelle, le jeune blond se prit la tête entre les mains, espérant sans cesse qu'à chaque seconde la gamine ne l'appelle. Elle lui faisait tellement penser à sa petite sœur qu'il s'était attaché à elle en peu de temps.

L'histoire de Benneth était l'une des plus tristes des pirates, sans prendre en compte Sonny. Il avait vécu sur Akillian, comme la plupart des pirates ici. C'était également à l'époque de la grande glaciation que tout dégénéra.

Maintenant cette époque était révolue, le souffle était de nouveau là-bas, mais lui sa famille n'était jamais revenue.

Il avait à peine huit ans lorsque cette époque arriva, il savait maintenant pourquoi, mais étant petit il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi le destin s'acharnait contre lui et sa famille… Tout d'abord il n'était pas né dans une famille aisée, son père ayant déserté le territoire familial dès la naissance de sa petite sœur, et sa mère ne trouvait pas d'emplois.

Jamais il ne sut comment elle gagnait sa vie, c'était un mystère. Néanmoins c'était une femme douce et aimante, qui aurait donné sa vie pour protéger ses deux enfants. Elle était maintenant partie, elles étaient parties. Toutes les deux, lui le seul survivant de sa famille.

Il avait erré dans le froid, ne disant pas un mot, ne cherchant même pas le réconfort d'une quelconque présence humaine. Elle s'était faite toute seule. Il avait croisé un gamin, beaucoup plus jeune que lui, Artie était son prénom, lui aussi avait perdu toute sa famille, mais il n'avait que très peu de souvenirs ayant quatre ans à cette époque de sa vie.

Ainsi était née une fraternité entre eux deux. Inséparables, ils volèrent pour manger, s'habiller, voyager. Un jour, ils s'étaient retrouvés sur Shiloë, par le plus pur des hasards. Et comme la chance était souvent amie avec ces deux là, ils tombèrent sur Sonny Blackbone quelques années plus tard.

Ils avaient alors dix-sept et dix-neuf ans. L'histoire de pirate commença, le chef lui en avait trente-trois. Et là, ils étaient tous les deux préoccupés par les trois petits jeunes partis en mission périlleuse.

Un bip sortit Benneth de ses douloureux souvenirs, le passé lui revenait souvent en mémoire, pendant ses moments là, il était souvent impossible de lui parler, il était ailleurs, absorbé. Mais là, le fait qu'il s'inquiète autant pour cette jeune fille de dix-neuf ans –qui avait l'âge de sa sœur.

-Enya ! Comment vas-tu ? Cria-t-il soulagé par cet appel.

-Je vais… ien… neth… Ace e… Ley… levés… va bien… seau… lage…

-Oh là, attends je ne comprends rien ! Dit-il en réglant rapidement l'holo-montre d'Enya à distance. Essaye maintenant ?

-Je vais bien, Benneth ! Ace et Charley ont été enlevés comme prévu. Précisa-t-elle alors que le son était désormais réglé. J'attends les nouvelles d'Ace avant de m'infiltrer, il me donnera les détails de l'intérieur et surtout voir s'il n'y a pas de problèmes.

-Ok, bien reçu, je vais en parler à Sonny. N'oublie pas Enya, préviens-moi à la moindre défaillance, au moindre problème, je coupe.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre que déjà il éteignit sa montre, soupirant enfin de soulagement. Il posa une main sur sa poitrine, respirant de nouveau normalement, il ne sut pas s'il aurait été capable de subir une perte comme celle de cette gamine. Il misait gros sur elle, elle était devenue son point faible en quelques jours seulement.

-Sonny, nous avons des problèmes ! Regarde ça ! Hurla Corso alors qu'il transférait des fichiers sur l'écran de son chef. Il semblerait qu'un projectile qui, il y a quelques années avait été fabriqué par nos soins, se dirige sur l'archipel des Shadows !

-Mais… ! Constata Artie avec effroi. Elle est pleine de multi-fluide !

_Quelques heures plus tôt, l'arrivée des pirates._

Harris avait repéré de loin ce coup là, les pirates qui viennent et tentent de percer son secret, cependant, ils semblaient plus perdus qu'en mission. Mais, il valait mieux se méfier, un pirate restait un pirate !

Il avait vite eut, grâce à Lord Phoenix, accès aux quelques dossiers et archives de l'archipel de Shiloë. A l'intérieur il pouvait remarquer distinctement deux silhouettes au minimum. Alors il entreprit un coup monté par les diables : démagnétiser le vaisseau afin de les prendre par surprise et les capturer.

L'homme imposant qu'était Lord Phoenix venait d'arriver dans le bureau de son patron, montrant fièrement du doigt qu'il avait su capturer deux pirates qui étaient dans la base de données de Shiloë. C'était un magnifique boulot, et peut-être en cet instant précis il avait gagné la confiance de Harris.

En effet, sur les liste, on y trouvait deux gamins ressemblant étrangement à ceux-ci, ils avaient sous les yeux leur fiche « technique ». L'un d'eux s'appelait Ace, plutôt grand et élancé, il avait des cheveux bruns en batailles et un regard vert puissant. L'autre de taille moyenne avait de longs cheveux noirs avec les pointes rouges pour un regard bleu profond, Charley.

Là n'était pas l'importance de l'affaire, ce vaisseau possédait surement quelque chose qu'il recherchait, des armes pirates. Rien de tel pour faire porter le chapeau une fois de plus à ce très cher Sonny Blackbone, au plus il avait d'ennuis, au plus il passait inaperçu.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une demi-heure qu'il parvint à faire entrer le vaisseau à bord du sien, extirpant maladroitement les deux jeunes, et prenant dans ses bras une fusée qui pourrait faire des dégâts… surtout chargée de multi-fluide.

Il y travailla longuement, se demandant plusieurs fois comment il pourrait incorporer ce produit à l'intérieur. Puis une idée lui vint en tête, en décalibrant l'espace intérieur de la capsule il aurait assez de temps pour l'envoyer sur une planète tout juste à côté d'ici.

C'était dans une phrase froide et diabolique qu'il annonça la nouvelle à Lord Phoenix.

-La prochaine victime sera l'archipel des Shadows…

**La prochaine fois dans Galactik Football : **

**-C'est une vraie catastrophe qui s'abat sur les Shadows ! Hurla Callie au travers de son micro. En effet, la Technoïde suspecte Sonny Blackbone d'avoir jeté une bombe sur l'archipel des Shadows, détruisant tout sur son passage, de même que le Smog.**

**-Ben, c'est incroyable ce qu'il se passe ici ! S'inquiéta Enya. Tu ne peux pas imaginer la quantité de multi-fluide ! **

**-Corso, cap sur la base de la Technoïde, je me dois de m'expliquer avec le Duc Maddox !**

**-Mei ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda D'Jock en voyant sa petite amie raccrocher, bouleversée.**

**-Maître Simbra, Sonny Blackbone avance sur les recherches du multi-fluide, commença Simbaï. **

**-Arrêtez ce traitement immédiatement ! Ca va le tuer !**

**-Tout se passe comme nous l'avions prévus, venez ici que je vous fasse rencontrer mes joueuses…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà un chapitre publié plus tôt que prévu, hey oui, je poste tous les vendredis. Mais comme demain je n'en aurais pas le temps, bah ça se fait aujourd'hui. Voilà, en espérant que ça vous plaise.**

**Sinon, un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres, vraiment un petit peu. Juste au passage, je suis à l'écriture du 21****ième****… **

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 5 : L'échappée.

La nouvelle avait frappé Brim Simbra de plein fouet, il avait tout ressentit, du choc jusqu'à la fin du Smog. C'en était finit des Shadows, pourtant il était sur que Sonny Blackbone n'y était pour rien en effet, il avait ressentit un autre fluide tout à fait inqualifiable, et lui mieux que les autres savait que les pirates ne possédaient pas de fluide propre à leur archipel.

A ce moment précis il avait ressentit un malaise, sa bulle habituelle explosant sur le coup, le laissant choir sur le sol immaculé du cercle des fluides. Tous les membres avaient alors accourut vers lui, ceux qui n'étaient pas là arrivèrent peu de temps après et une grande question se souleva dans la cohue générale : Que s'est-il passé ?

-Le Smog a été rayé, l'archipel des Shadows anéantie… Ils ne sont plus. Avait tout simplement répondu le maître en se relevant difficilement.

Dès lors la nouvelle tourna rapidement, toutes les planètes en avaient étés informées via les ambassadeurs ou présidents représentants. C'était une nouvelle des plus incroyable, la Technoïde ne tarda pas à mettre ceci sur le compte de Sonny Blackbone, n'hésitant pas à faire augmenter sa prime, même si tout le monde se demandait encore : Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

Il était vrai que ça ne lui servait strictement à rien…

Callie était aussi de ses gens qui croyaient en l'innocence d'un pirate à la renommée galactique, ils étaient peu nombreux, pas assez pour ne serait-ce que diffusé un message de soutient à la holo-télé, au contraire elle devait faire son travail et parler de cet incident avec son très cher confrère Nork.

Arcadia avait insisté : Blackbone était la cible à abattre.

-C'est une vraie catastrophe qui s'abat sur les Shadows ! Hurla Callie au travers de son micro. En effet, la Technoïde suspecte Sonny Blackbone d'avoir jeté une bombe sur l'archipel des Shadows, détruisant tout sur son passage, de même que le Smog.

-Hey oui Callie, c'est ce qu'il se raconte partout autour de nous actuellement. On en oublierait presque la Galactik Football avec toutes ces histoires. Néanmoins, Blackbone reste l'ennemi galactique numéro un !

-Tout à fait Nork, mais pas la peine de faire de pub, nous en parlons déjà assez, une seule chose à préciser le Duc Maddox à tenu à rendre public le fait que la prime à la capture d'un pirate s'élevait encore.

L'homme sourit en regardant Callie commenter les nouvelles de la journée. Il desserra son col qui le gênait un peu puis se ressaisit presque aussitôt enchaînant sur les sujets divers tels que les nouveautés pour les droïdes ménagers, ainsi que la rencontre, Snow Kids contre les Technodroïdes, match qui aurait lieu le lendemain sur Akillian même, où ils se déplaceraient.

_« -Surtout, chers holo-spectateurs, continua Nork tout en souriant niaisement. N'oubliez pas la rencontre Snow Kids contre les Technodroïdes V.5 qui aura lieu sur Akillian. Callie et moi-même vous attendons là-bas, et nous ferons un plaisir de vous commenter ce match ! »_

Le programme prit fin quelques instants après sous le regard déboussolés des joueurs de Galactik Football. Mais si D'Jock avait un air contrarié et attristé, Mei était quant à elle blafarde, prenant soin de sortir de la salle discrètement tout en tapant le numéro d'un de ses contacts.

-N'empêche, commença Micro-Ice en se levant d'un bond, ils ont encore augmentés la prime pour rien !

-Mon père n'est ni un assassin, ni un terroriste. Enchérit le roux voyant inlassablement les images de son père dans sa mémoire.

-Nous on en a conscience, rassura Tia en se levant gracieusement. Et ton père se sort toujours de ces embrouilles, tu le sais mieux que nous.

Une voix retentit au plein milieu de la salle, encore une idée de Clamp, maintenant ils étaient tous au courant lorsqu'il y avait un entraînement de prévus. Aarch avait naturellement une voix qui portait loin, mais les haut-parleurs étaient la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase !

Micro-Ice se réjouit un instant de pouvoir se défouler un peu, tout le monde ferait passer sa contrariété sur le ballon, et ça ferait un peu oublier. C'était pile ce qu'il fallait à l'heure actuelle. Il prit la tête du cortège et longea les couloirs clairs de leur pavillon. Certes ils étaient de retour sur Akillian, mais ils n'avaient presque pas de temps pour eux tant les entraînements prenaient de temps.

-Mice ? Interpella une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Dis, l'autre jour tu m'avais dis quelque chose mais…

Le cadet savait qu'il avait fallu beaucoup de courage à Yuki pour rassembler tout son courage et venir lui parler de cet « incident de parcours » durant lequel il lui avait murmuré à voix basse qu'il l'aimait. Ce jour-là il avait presque tout révélé, mais elle était partit depuis déjà un moment.

-Je ne me souviens plus trop, il avait de nouveau mentit se remémorant parfaitement ce moment insoutenable. J'y réfléchirais, en espérant que ça me revienne avant que tu ne partes !

Puis il lui fit un clin d'œil tout en descendant les marches qui menaient vers le holo-traîneur accompagné du reste de l'équipe. Thran le rejoignit en quelques grandes enjambées et ébouriffa ses cheveux.

-Hey, Mice ! On ne t'a jamais dit que tu ressemblais à une abeille en jaune et noir ? Taquina celui-ci.

Le cadet râla tout en se recoiffant rapidement. Les autres riaient ouvertement alors que D'Jock en rajouta une couche en lui disant qu'au moins, il était le plus grand, parmi les abeilles.

-D'Jock, intervint Aarch, sais-tu où est Mei ? On ne commence pas l'entraînement sans elle !

-Je vais la chercher coach, répondit celui-ci en se pressant vers la sortie.

Comment avait-il pu oublier sa petite amie ? Il se maudit et se mit à courir pour la retrouver, à ce moment là elle devait certainement être dans sa chambre, il entra soudainement.

-Mei ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda D'Jock en voyant sa petite amie raccrocher, bouleversée.

-Rien de grave, assura-t-elle en repoussant une mèche brune. On en reparlera plus tard, ce n'est pas grand-chose.

Le ton employé faisait entendre qu'il valait mieux ne plus en parler avant un moment. Ce fut dans le silence complet qu'ils rejoignirent le reste de l'équipe.

Aarch n'avait vraiment pas envie de rire cette journée là, Clamp et Simbaï étaient eux, à leurs places respectives alors que les joueurs prenaient place au centre de l'holo-traîneur dont le décor se composa dans une lumière aveuglante.

-Bien, commença le coach. L'exercice d'aujourd'hui opposera Mei, Tia, Rocket, Micro-Ice, Sinned, Stevens et Kernor face à Yuki, Mark, Thran, D'Jock, Warren, Luûn-Zia et Woowamboo.

Clamp chargea les fichiers des quelques joueurs demandés sur le terrain afin de former deux équipes complète et relativement équilibrée. Mei pourrait enfin se dépenser à fond pour oublier le stress accumulé ces derniers jours. Elle n'avait cependant, toujours pas parlé à son entraîneur de ses envies de faire un break avec le football, une grande lassitude s'emparait d'elle à chaque instant.

Un regard bleu marine croisa le sien, elle se sentit défaillir à cet instant précis mais se ressaisit aussitôt.

La nouvelle avait fait mouche sur Shiloë, Corso et Sonny avaient été d'ordinaire interloqués par cette capsule qu'ils avaient vu passer si près de leur vaisseau, mais pire encore ils se doutaient qu'ils seraient la cible d'Harris, ceci serait certainement un coup monté.

Il fallait à tout prit qu'il entre en contact avec la gamine de nouveau, qu'elle leur explique de vive voix ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Benneth, contacte la fille ! Commanda Sonny tout en s'approchant de l'écran de son bureau. Je veux lui parler, elle nous sortira d'affaire. Ah et, enregistre l'appel, veux-tu ?

-Immédiatement, chef ! Répondit ce dernier en composant le numéro de la jeune pirate.

Le temps parut long avant qu'elle ne réponde, ils savaient tous que de la petite bulle de sauvetage il y avait peu de chance qu'ils captent un mot sur deux, comme Benneth en avait eut le tour, cependant il avait fait quelques réglages… Sonny espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas d'encombres cette fois-ci.

Son écran se brouilla légèrement avant de dévoiler le visage pâle d'Enya, toujours enfermée dans cette bulle. Celle-ci fut stupéfaite se trouver en conversation directe avec le chef.

-Enya, j'aimerais en savoir plus sur ce qu'il s'est passé dès la démagnétisation du vaisseau, exactement tout, insista l'homme blond.

-Eh bien, nous avons ressentit une légère secousse alors que nous arrivions près du repaire de Harris. Plus rien ne répondait ! Nous étions paniqués et Ace a alors décidé de me mettre dans la bulle de sauvetage en répétant que j'étais celle qui saurait démasquer Harris. Ensuite, il a placé un mouchard d'écoute dans la pièce principale et ce que j'ai entendu pourrait vous aider à vous en sortir auprès de Maddox.

-Bien, continue ! Encouragea Sonny alors qu'il voyait clairement la quantité d'oxygène baisser derrière elle. Et ouvre la valve 12, tu auras de l'air.

Cette dernière s'exécuta et put enfin prendre une grande bouffé d'air synthétique.

-Eh bien, j'ai entendu des voix robotiques, certainement d'anciens robots de la Technoïdes, ils recherchaient des débris, ou des armes appartenant aux pirates afin de les lancer sur l'archipel des Shadows. J'ai pu enregistrer cette communication, je vous le transfert immédiatement et… j'ai reçu un message de Charley qui me disait que bientôt je pourrais me rendre dans la base de Harris.

-Très bien ! S'enchanta Sonny, tout allait vraiment bien pour eux grâce à cette petite. Pour te sortir de cette bulle tu décompresseras la valve 003 et la 15 après. Tu auras quelques minutes pour t'extirper du vaisseau avant qu'il n'explose. Bonne chance et merci !

La communication se coupa après avoir reçu les données envoyées par la petite. Benneth souffla un bon coup, elle était encore saine et sauve, c'était le plus important, mais il s'en faisait pour la partie ou le vaisseau était sensé exploser ! Il courut au bureau de son chef pour lui en faire part, mais se ravisa et demanda à examiner les dossiers. Ce qu'il lui accorda sur le champ.

Le blond prit le temps de tout écouter de nouveau, les deux discussions, et il se permit même de donner plus de netteté aux voix, surtout celles des droïdes, déjà que leur timbre était métallique, il n'en fallu pas beaucoup aux parasite pour les finir !

Après une dizaine de minutes Benneth revint voir Sonny en lui disant que tout était bon, retouché et parfait. Le chef eut un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres, tout allait comme sur des roulettes.

-Corso, cap sur la base de la Technoïde, je me dois de m'expliquer avec le Duc Maddox ! Avait simplement ordonné le chef en marchant rapidement vers l'écran de contrôle au centre du Black Menta.

-Sonny, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de tous nous envoyer là-bas, imagine Maddox ne nous croit pas ?

-Tu t'en fais trop mon vieux Corso ! Aller, démarre, j'ai les commandes qui me démangent là.

Ce fut dans un vrombissement assourdissant que l'imposant vaisseau des pirates commença à prendre son envol de l'archipel de Shiloë. Mais Corso était sur que quelque chose allait se passer, intuition de pirate, ou juste frayeur incontrôlable, il n'en savait rien…

_This world we never be_

_What I expected_

_And if I don't belong_

_Who would have guessed it?_

_I will not leave alone_

_Everything that I own_

_To make you feel like it's not too late,_

_It's never too late!_

Ahito ne se lassait pas d'écouter cette musique là, il l'avait découverte un peu par hasard et depuis ce temps là jamais il n'avait oublié ce rythme doux, cadencé et tellement profond. Une voix mélodieuse, râpeuse tout en étant forte et suave.

Ses doigts battaient le rythme sur le lit blanc de l'hôpital, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, il écoutait en boucle quelques albums de rock. Il aimait ça, et aurait aimé, étant jeune, jouer un instrument tel que la basse, ou la batterie.

Mais ne pas bouger de cet endroit qu'il connaissait maintenant jusqu'à la moindre fissure commençait à le faire se sentir mal à l'aise. Son frère lui manquait, l'équipe lui manquait, le ballon lui manquait, et encore plus, la dureté des poteaux de sa cage pour dormir lui manquait.

Souvent il grognait quand il pensait à cela, rester allongé toute la journée, sans répit dans un lit lui faisait perdre de ses motricités et beaucoup plus que cela, du poids et ce n'était pas bon pour le football.

Puis tout à coup un genre de trou noir, une lame qui s'enfonce en lui, une douleur saisissante qui l'empare et un cri de démence, le premier d'une longue liste. Il tente d'arracher vainement les liens qui le retiennent, ces crises sont admirablement monstrueuses, et il en a conscience après. Lorsque tout redevient calme.

Une partie de sombre se dévoile peu à peu, lui l'être normalement calme, réservé et posé devient un genre d'animal incontrôlable, rien ne l'arrête, même plus son frère. Il ne se reconnait pas, personne ne le peut vraiment. Une personnalité enfouie au fond de lui qui ne demande qu'à sortir en ces moments de faiblesses.

Il s'arracha la gorge lorsqu'il sentit la main –pourtant réconfortante- de son frère se poser sur son bras. Il se débattait comme un fauve, d'énormes perles de sueurs roulant sur ses joues avant de s'écraser contre l'oreiller.

Tous les membres avaient fait l'effort de venir le voir à ce moment précis, et il s'était emballé avant même d'avoir remarqué leur présence dans la petite pièce. Ce fut alors Simbaï qui s'avança la deuxième afin de lui administrer de produit. Elle l'aurait fait si seulement une petite boule d'énergie pure ne s'était pas dégagée des joueurs de foot devant elle.

-Arrêtez ce traitement immédiatement ! Ca va le tuer ! Hurla-t-elle en empoignant la seringue, l'éclatant de toute part sur le coup.

Tout le monde la regardait alors qu'Ahito continuait lui de hurler comme un dément. Elle prit appui sur ses genoux afin de reprendre sa respiration qui s'était saccadée tout en regardant la soigneuse devant elle qui avait un millier de question en tête.

Lentement mais d'un pas assuré elle s'approcha du jeune souffrant sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle avait à faire, après ceci Thran lui en voudrait certainement et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire ce genre de geste. Sauf peut-être quand… Là n'était pas la question, elle hésita un instant lorsqu'elle fut à côté du gardien.

Elle se dut de rassembler tout son courage et enfin…

CLAC

Le bruit retentit au travers de la pièce, seul ce bruit, plus un cri. Le grand calme. Jude se pinça les lèvres, mais eus un sourire lorsqu'elle vit les yeux de chats s'ouvrir lentement alors que l'album prenait fin. Depuis combien de temps était-il dans cet état second ? Cet état de crise ?

Il se redressa pour regarder ses mains gantées de mitaines s'affairer à détacher ses liens alors qu'elle demandait aux autres, d'une voix cristalline de quitter la salle. Mis à part Simbaï et Thran qui insista tellement pour rester qu'elle le laissa.

-Euh… Tu peux te lever, indiqua la jeune élève de Simbaï en rougissant légèrement.

Encore une fois, son caractère timide avait refait surface. Que cette fille était lunatique. En se redressant lentement il prit le temps quelques secondes pour la détailler des pieds à la tête.

Elle était petite, ça il l'avait déjà remarqué, elle était tout de même de la taille de Micro-Ice, plutôt pulpeuse et élancée. Ses longs cheveux châtains-roux tombait en cascade sur ses frêles épaules, une mèche couvrait partiellement un de ses yeux lagons. De petites lunettes rectangulaires marron, elle portait une sorte de capuche noire qui tenait par un bouton unique devant et qui arborait de longues oreilles de lapin toutes aussi noires que le tissu qui tombait par-dessus une robe rouge.

Bien qu'elle fut timide c'était une robe bustier, qui ne serrait pas sa taille, elle s'évasait d'avantage jusqu'à ses genoux pour l'arrière alors que devant elle s'arrêtait mi-cuisses. Elle portait, sur l'une de ses jambes un ruban noir sur lequel était attaché une clochette qui ne sonnait pourtant pas. Des bottes rouges et noires. Tenue étrange pour fille peu banale.

-Maintenant donne moi des explications ! Ordonna Thran en se rapprochant de Jude, la faisant rougir. Que fais-tu ?

-Je pense que Jude à trouvé un traitement adéquat au cas de ton frère, déclara simplement la soigneuse, tentant de calmer le défenseur. N'est-ce pas ?

-Effectivement, ce mal dont il souffre n'est d'autre que le Souffle lui-même. J'ai remarqué que lorsqu'il fait ses crises une quantité imperceptible d'échappe de son corps. Un peu comme un surplus… Je n'arrive pas à me l'expliquer, mais j'y parviendrais.

-Je peux poser une question moi ? Pourquoi tu m'as frappée ?

-Ah ! Euh… Jude se recula de quelques pas comme pour se protéger. Pour te… réveiller de ta… léthargie.

Ahito sourit pour la première fois depuis quelques jours, puis il eut un ricanement et un rire général s'empara de la pièce sans que personne ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Un mélange de peur, de frustration, d'angoisse et de colère, certainement une pression relâchée. Le gardien regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux.

-Je suppose que maintenant je dois m'en remettre à toi pour mes diagnostiques personnels ?

Il aimait jouer à la faire rougir, c'était drôle à voir, elle devenait encore plus rouge. Elle fit un signe négatif de la tête et sortit de la salle en courant presque.

-Eh bien, cette nana là… Souffla Thran en aidant son frère à se mettre lentement sur pied. Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil à voir p'tit frère !

-Doucement ! Précisa Simbaï alors que le gardien touchait presque sol. Ahito, nous allons reprendre des entraînements doux, et je pense que Clamp va avoir du travail pour agencer un coin de l'holo-traîneur afin que tu puisses expulser tout ton fluide en trop.

-Seulement ça ? S'indignèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

-Un problème de Souffle, continua Ahito, reprenant enfin plaisir à parler et non pas crier. Il sourit, et peu à peu tous revinrent dans la salle, la tornade Jude était passé, le champ était libre.

La galaxie était un endroit calme et reposant, cependant Enya se sentait étouffer dans le petit vaisseau de survie. Elle attendait le deuxième message d'Ace ou de Charley qui pourrait lui permettre de sortir d'ici et les rejoindre rapidement.

Rapidement était un mot qui la faisait frissonner, elle avait été confiante avant l'appel de Sonny qui lui disait qu'elle n'avait que quelques secondes pour sortir de la bulle dans laquelle elle se trouvait sous peine de mourir dans l'explosion, ou pire dans la galaxie, dans laquelle elle s'engouffrerait et se perdrait.

C'était ça, qui lui avait fait peur. Benneth et Artie eux avaient l'expérience pour se sortir de la sans un bobo et rejoindre dans une tenue de grenouille cosmonaute un vaisseau beaucoup plus loin. En espérant qu'elle y arrive sans dommages.

Au plus le temps passait au plus elle espérait pouvoir entendre le bip stressant de son holo-montre retentir.

-Heureusement que Sonny m'a dit quelle valve ouvrir afin de respirer de nouveau… Je serais morte ou bien, se dit-elle en souriant pour tenter de se décrisper.

Puis enfin la délivrance, elle entendit la voix basse mais néanmoins réconfortante d'Ace après avoir répondu à son appel.

-Hey, princesse, commença celui-ci. Nous sommes enfermés, mais on a sur désactivé le système d'approche le temps qu'il te faut pour arriver. On est OK, on t'attend.

La jeune fille sembla se détendre à l'entente de cette bonne nouvelle. Enfin elle allait pouvoir sortir de cette capsule et retrouver ses coéquipiers pour en premier lieu récolter des informations, et ensuite délivrer ses amis.

-Ok, répondit-elle avec un sourire. J'arrive pour vous, ne vous en faites pas !

Puis elle appuya sur le bouton pour finir la conversation, maintenant il fallait qu'elle se serve de tous les plans et de ce qu'elle avait apprit rapidement avec Artie pour prendre le plus d'échantillons et de renseignements possibles sur les projets de Harris.

C'était une mission délicate qu'elle ne pouvait exécuter qu'en étant seule. Si bien, des trois c'était elle la meilleure traceuse, et Blackbone ne voulait pas prendre le risque de faire enfermer sa propre équipe. Enya savait tout de même qu'il s'en voulait de faire risquer la vie de trois jeunes nouveaux pour un projet aussi important et dangereux.

Le plus délicat maintenant était de se détacher, d'enfiler la tenue pour survivre à la pression de la galaxie et savoir retourner au vaisseau de Harris. Le retour se ferait certainement grâce à celui qu'ils avaient emprunté à l'aller.

Enya prit le moins de temps possible, sautant dans l'uniforme noir qui lui serait vitale, attachant quelques réserves d'oxygène puis en activant un petit bouton sur son épaule droite qui lui permettrait d'aller vers un autre vaisseau rapidement.

Elle respira un bon coup avant d'ouvrir les valves qu'avaient précisé Sonny avant de terminer la conversation, il ne lui restait que quelques minutes maintenant. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de sauter de la bulle, une fois ouverte qu'elle fut aspirée dans la galaxie, s'éloignant rapidement de l'explosion.

Son frêle corps était comme absorbé par un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas, de toute sa force elle tenta de se redresser un peu, c'était sans compter sur son épaule qui avançait première faisait suivre son pauvre corps meurtri par la balade interstellaire.

Elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, que cela s'arrête rapidement avant qu'elle ne finisse par vomir au travers de son masque.

Son souhait se réalisa alors qu'elle vit plus très loin d'elle un vaisseau gigantesque. Elle détailla les formes rectangulaires comme elle l'avait vu quelques instants avant, avec ses camarades. Pour le moment il n'y avait pas de problèmes et une lumière qui brillait avant s'était éteinte. Peut-être la sécurité de retiré pour lui permettre d'entrer.

Les derniers mètres furent les plus longs à parcourir. Au plus elle approchait au plus elle angoissait. Une pression de plus en plus forte, tout le monde comptait sur elle. Elle remarquait, près d'un port d'embarcation il y avait leur vaisseau, il ne manquait que quelques missiles, elle en prit une photo.

Sa vitesse ralentit doucement et la stabilisa à un pas de l'entrée. Avant de passer le sas elle prit soin de mettre en marche son traceur et également le démagnétiseur pour les caméras. Un pirate n'était jamais trop prudent.

Son excursion allait maintenant commencer, elle n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur, pas le droit de se faire prendre et pas le droit de prendre trop de temps, juste travailler rapidement en faisant bien et ensuite libérer ses amis et retourner au vaisseau.

Une fois à l'intérieur elle hésita à faire son premier pas dans l'immense couloir blanc. C'était sa première mission de reconnaissance et elle avait un peu peur à ce moment là. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains elle s'enfonça dans le long corridor qui semblait ne pas avoir de fin.

Son holo-montre remonté à hauteur de son visage, elle venait de contacter Benneth.

-Ben, j'ai besoin que tu me guides, les photos ne sont pas complète j'en ai bien peur.

-Ok ! Alors, dans une dizaine de mètre tu vas avoir un premier carrefour, tu prends à gauche… Expliqua l'autre en la suivant à la trace.

Ils continuèrent ainsi de se parler pendant que la jeune femme marchait dans les couloirs, sans que personne ne vienne la déranger, les caméras étaient vraiment inutilisables, heureusement. Rien ne semblait avoir de fin, puis tout à coup le soulagement les escaliers dont lui parlait Benneth à cet instant précis.

Derrière le jeune pirate blond, elle entendait sans peine Artie la guider également, évitant quelques rencontres malsaines, il se chargeait de défaire les sécurités des prisons dans lesquelles étaient Ace et Charley.

Il y en avait des étages à descendre, elle ne se souvenait pas en avoir descendu autant en une journée ! De plus, le sommeil qu'elle n'avait pas eus la nuit passée refaisait surface, bientôt elle ne pourrait plus faire un pas.

-Bien, continua Benneth, maintenant tu vas avoir une grande porte rouge à ta gauche, entre, c'est dedans.

Alors elle s'exécuta sans prendre garde, il était naturellement rassurant. Puis elle se tut un long moment, les deux autres pirates dans le Black Menta ne comprenant pas son silence, le blond lui demandait ce qu'il se passait, pourtant les écrans de contrôle ne marquaient rien !

-Ben, c'est incroyable ce qu'il se passe ici ! S'inquiéta Enya. Tu ne peux pas imaginer la quantité de multi-fluide ! Je prends des photos immédiatement, et des échantillons !

-Fait vite, il ne te reste pas longtemps avant que les sécurités ne reprennent de leur fonction, il te faudra courir pour aller secourir Ace et Charley.

Alors elle se dépêcha, aussi vite que son corps meurtri, tiraillé entre la faim et le sommeil, lui permettait. Une fois finit elle tenta de pirater quelques archives prouvant l'innocence des pirates, une fois de plus. Puis elle courut, elle regarda le compteur que Benneth avait affiché, une dizaine de minutes.

Son traceur lui permit d'aller encore plus vite, toujours plus vite. Elle courait ne regardait pas derrière, fonçait, ne s'arrêtait plus, écoutait tant bien que mal Artie la guider vers les prisons alors qu'il venait tout juste de libérer les deux autres.

Tous les trois n'eurent pas le temps d'échanger le moindre mot qu'ils se mirent à courir ensemble, vers le vaisseau.

Sonny qui suivait ceci des yeux, et qui tentait de se rendre au repère de la Technoïde n'en cru pas ses yeux. Cette gamine serait une grande pirate.

C'était son envie de dormir et de manger qui lui permettaient encore de tenir, ils arrivaient presque au vaisseau quand la lumière ambiante devint rouge et que les couloirs furent inondés de cette couleur. Des sirènes retentissaient alors qu'ils entendaient déjà au loin des robots arriver.

Mais ils couraient, les caméras reprirent leur fonctionnement, ils couraient encore plus vite, tentant de ne pas trébucher. Quelques tirs au loin, une porte du vaisseau qui s'ouvre grâce à Artie, des robots qui les rattrapent trop rapidement. Une porte de sécurité qui se ferme quelques pas devant eux.

Les deux garçons passent alors qu'Enya est obligée de glisser sur le sol pour pouvoir passer, abandonnant malheureusement son traceur. Néanmoins, ils ont réussis, ils sont sains et saufs à bord du vaisseau.

Elle s'écroule et sourit en regardant les hommes dans le Black Menta qui sont consternés. Elle a réussit, ils ont réussit ensemble, c'est une équipe de choc. Sonny précise qu'il les fait suivre son propre itinéraire et enfin, la paix ! Le grand calme.

Ils se regardent tous les trois encore choqués et essoufflés de cette course folle et rient à en perdre haleine.

-Vous avez eux chaud les enfants, se rassure Artie en s'asseyant.

Cercle des fluides, quelque part dans la galaxie. Brim Simbra a fait convoquer une femme membre du cercle, c'est elle qui doit donner des informations relatives au sujet Blackbone, alors elle s'approche silencieusement, comme l'impose le règlement du cercle.

Elle s'incline légèrement et enfin sourit au chef.

-Maître Simbra, Sonny Blackbone avance sur les recherches du multi-fluide, commença Simbaï.

Tous semblent être contents de cette information, mais Simbra lui, reste impassible. Certes il avance, mais comment ? Est-ce que ses trouvailles font de grands pas ? Tout cela est trop flou, alors elle lui explique la mission, la récupération de quelques échantillons de multi-fluide.

Un échantillon, intéressant, il en veut un pour lui aussi l'examiner. Il sait également que Clamp se chargera de l'anéantir, tout détruire ne poserait plus de problème pour le cercle des fluides et la galaxie.

Il tente de conserver son calme, de plus la perte du Smog sur l'archipel des Shadows l'a un peu affaiblit. Il ne doit pas se réjouir, et il veut voir Blackbone en personne pour avoir des preuves, il était prudent.

-Dame Simbaï, vous pouvez vous retirer. Dit-il simplement en regardant son image s'effacer dans l'enceinte du cercle.

Il se dit que cette histoire va prendre une tournure vraiment intéressante, il ne sait pas à quel point.

**La prochaine fois dans Galactik Football : **

**-Laissez-moi vous présenter mon équipe, Maddox !**

**-Plus de pirates ? Comment ça, plus de pirates ?**

**-Aarch, ils sont tous en de très bonnes conditions pour ce match… Juste Yuki et Mei qui ont un manque d'énergie.**

**-Tu comptes vraiment… rejoindre les Shadows ? Que tu soutiennes Sinned… est une chose, mais de là à partir… c'est un peu fort.**

**-Duc Maddox, je dois vous expliquer les faits.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Technodroïdes V.5 versus Snow Kids.

La petite salle où se trouvaient les robots quelques jours auparavant était désormais vide, Phoenix aurait du s'en rendre compte, Harris ne cherchait qu'à l'entourlouper. Comme d'habitude, il ne savait faire que ça !

De plus, il avait dit qu'ils étaient la clé, qu'avait-il l'intention de faire avec ces carcasses ? Ca, Phoenix se le demandait bien.

-Ah, Lors Phoenix, je vous cherchais justement !

L'homme imposant se retourna rapidement pour voir qui lui parlait. C'était Harris en personne, d'ailleurs celui-ci ce demandait bien ce qu'il faisait dans cette pièce, certainement la recherche des droïdes qui étaient la.

Mais il avait eut d'autres plans pour ces carcasses, et c'était une surprise qu'il avait réservé à Lord Phoenix si toutefois il prouvait sa bonne volonté et son dévouement, et il l'avait fait en enfermant dans ses prisons deux pirates.

-Venez avec moi, nous allons voir quelque chose d'intéressant…

Il n'eut pas d'autres choix que de le suivre, il se demandait bien où il l'emmenait, c'était encore le même endroit, passant par différentes couleurs de portes avant que Harris en ouvre enfin une.

-Vous savez, vous m'avez prouvé votre vraie valeur. Je peux avoir confiance en vous, les pirates en sont la preuve alors laissez-moi vous présenter mon équipe, Phoenix !

L'homme écarquilla les yeux en voyant sept capsules qui ressemblaient bien plus à des cercueils, ils étaient tous reliés à une énorme cuve ne laissant rien à apparaître quant à son contenu.

-C'est à ce moment là, que vous entrez en jeu.

Voilà, ils y étaient, tous dans les vestiaires à se faire encourager rapidement par Aarch qui avait hâte que cela se finisse enfin.

-Ce ne sont que des droïdes, répéta-t-il en faisant les cents pas devant les joueurs. Ils misent tout le temps sur la défense, ne vous laissez pas avoir cette fois-ci et foncez !

« Tous les joueurs sont attendu sur le terrain ».

Maintenant c'était plus que l'heure. D'Jock se leva accompagné des autres, son rôle de capitaine lui permettait un rapide mot avant de monter sur les plates-formes qui les amèneraient sur le terrain. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient à Akillian, leur planète, leur terrain de jeu.

-C'est maintenant qu'on va devoir prouver que nous ne sommes pas rouillés ! Encouragea le roux. Cette victoire elle est pour nous, un amuse-bouche avant de toucher une troisième fois la cup !

Puis ils hurlèrent ensemble leur traditionnel « Go, Snow. Go ! ». Le dernier pour Yuki et enfin ils sortirent des vestiaires. Le gardien et Mark partirent avec les deux soigneuse, l'informaticien et l'entraîneur dans la salle de contrôle.

Sur le terrain les acclamations fusaient, tous adulaient les Snow Kids. Micro-Ice aimait toujours autant la foule et ses fans, espérant au fond de lui que cette sensation étrange qui le prenait chaque match ne se terminerait jamais.

-Et voici l'entrée des Snow Kids sur le terrain d'Akillian alors que les Technodroïdes eux sont déjà sur le terrain ! Commenta Callie.

-En effet, et nous pouvons noter que ces droïdes sont équipés de dégivrage instantané, n'oublions pas que nous sommes sur une planète glacée, ajouta Nork.

-Oui tout à fait Nork ! En attendant le coup de départ va bientôt être lancé.

D'Jock était face à un des robots, s'ils avaient étés humains il aurait pu se dire qu'ils avaient la frousse ! En même temps, personne ne pouvait faire face à D'Jock !

Puis enfin, ils entendirent un bruit sourd puis le ballon aux couleurs des Snow Kids s'élever haut entre les flocons de neige. Le mauvais temps faisait son apparition au plus mauvais des moments de la semaine.

Le roux se concentra rapidement alors que les robots eux, s'élevaient peu à peu, puis il fit exploser mon fluide tout en s'envolant à une allure folle pour pouvoir s'approprier le ballon.

-Et voici la première action de D'Jock qui s'élance et frappe le ballon pour le transmettre à Tia, c'est un bon début de match que celui-ci !

-En effet, continua Nork, on remarque que les Snow Kids ont envie d'en finir dès la première minute de jeu… Mais que vois-je ? Tia à remonté le terrain à elle seule et fait une passe à Micro-Ice qui marque instantanément !

Le cadet courut le long du terrain, pas une seule fois il n'avait utilisé le Souffle, seuls D'Jock au début et Tia à la réception. Les Technodroïdes étaient vraiment un passe-temps remarquable, et ça lui permettrait de signer des autographes.

Il fut secouée par Tia et D'Jock. C'était leur premier but, et certainement pas leur dernier !

-Bien Micro-Ice ! Commenta Aarch de son poste en hauteur. Continuez comme ça, on ne doit rien lâcher !

-Aarch, ils sont tous en de très bonnes conditions pour ce match… Juste Yuki et Mei qui ont un manque d'énergie. Elles peuvent néanmoins continuer le match.

Le deuxième ballon avait été envoyé depuis quelques secondes maintenant et il était de nouveau en possession des Snow Kids, puis, une rafale de neige et plus de ballon. Ces robots avaient cette aptitude à voir même en cas de neige, ce qui était un sacré avantage !

Ils remontaient à une allure incroyable, D'Jock, Micro-Ice, Rocket, Tia, Thran, Mei, aucuns n'avaient pu faire quoi que ce soit.

-Ils misent sur l'attaque ! Hurla Thran alors que tout le monde avait remarqué. Il faut changer notre stratégie !

-Oh, non ! Hurla Callie Mystie en se levant de ses tribunes. Yuki n'a malheureusement pas réussis à protéger ses cages, à vrai dire cette nouvelle version de Technodroïdes à l'air de plus en plus puissante !

-Espérons que ça ne décourage pas nos joueurs, enchérit Nork en fronçant ses sourcils.

Sur le terrain les deux défenseurs rassuraient Yuki et Aarch lui demanda de ne plus y penser et de se concentrer pour la prochaine fois. Elle se força à sourire et le match reprit son court avec une fois de plus une avancée des droïdes, Yuki avait vraiment peur de se prendre une fois de plus un but, sans compter sur Ahito qui l'épaula.

-Concentre toi sur le ballon, tu respires ballon, tu penses ballon, tu vis ballon, tu es ballon ! Pense, trajectoire, Yuki.

Elle sourit et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Les robots foncèrent encore une fois vers ses cages sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire, la rousse se prépara, sautillant légèrement sur ses jambes, respirant lentement comme pour analyser la trajectoire que le ballon allait prendre.

Un tir. Une respiration retenue par Ahito. Un suspens immense dans les tribunes. Un saut…

-Oh ! Quelle déception pour les Snow Kids qui encaissent leur deuxième but ! Il semblerait que la Technoïde ait décidé de nous surprendre pour une fois ! Déclara Callie tout en regardant Maddox qui avait répondu présent à cette rencontre.

_Même instant_

Le Duc Maddox avait bien voulu se rendre sur la planète gelée, mais c'était à contrecœur, il se rappelait encore d'une discussion qu'il avait eut quelques instants avant, comme si il pouvait toucher ce souvenir du bout des doigts.

Il restait impassible devant les buts marqués alors que son nouvel assistant lui était heureux. C'était la première fois que les Technodroïdes s'imposaient lors d'une rencontre, et si ces gamins n'étaient pas capables de rivaliser, personne ne le pourrait.

Ce n'était pas ces deux buts de ses robots, ni même le premier des Snow Kids avant la mi-temps qui allait lui faire oublier cette conversation quelques heures plus tôt avec Sonny Blackbone.

_-Duc Maddox, je dois vous expliquer les faits._

_Le chef des pirates était rentré de force, une fois de plus, dans son bureau accompagné de son habituel collègue Corso et d'une gamine qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant._

_-Sonny ! Je vois que le Genèse ne vous a pas suffit ! Et dire que j'étais assez débile pour vous croire ! Maintenant l'archipel des Shadows !_

_-Laissez-moi vous expliquer Duc Maddox ! Dit-il en empoignant son arme d'une main, forçant l'autre à s'asseoir. _

_Il grogna alors que Sonny s'avança vers le bureau, transférant les données nécessaires pour enfin que Maddox ne le croie une fois pour toute._

_Les images défilaient une à une sur l'holo-écran du bureau. Le directeur de la Technoïde semblait impassible, tellement de fois les pirates avaient étés accusés d'escroqueries, de trafique d'images et vidéos. Mais celles-ci paraissaient bien réelles. _

_L'inquiétude dans la voix de la jeune fille qu'il avait devant lui, les photos relativement mal faites prouvaient que c'étaient des vraies. Il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible, il avait même tout fait analysé de fond en comble par ses tout derniers robots._

_-Harris a entre ses mains les armes les plus puissantes de la galaxie, il peut tous nous détruire en un claquement de doigts, je n'aurais pas l'idée d'inventer une chose si grave si ça faisait perdre la vie de mon fils ! Il veut nous contrôler ! J'ai risqué la vie d'Hommes sans aucune expérience pour enquêter ! _

_-Je suis, en effet, tenté de vous croire Blackbone, mais toutes ces années de mensonges… ? _

_-Je ne peux pas me justifier sur les erreurs que j'ai faites auparavant. C'est une chose par laquelle je ne veux pas repasser et je suis prêt à tout pour permettre à la galaxie de survivre le plus longtemps possible, pour cela il nous faut anéantir les plans diaboliques de Harris !_

_Ils eurent encore quelques minutes de débats, mais au plus le temps passait, au moins il devenait facile de ne pas voir la vérité. Maddox devait se rendre à l'évidence, Blackbone était maintenant des leurs. C'était indéniable._

_Cependant lui aussi mènerait son enquête. L'homme imposant se leva de sa chaise._

_-Je jetterais un œil dessus, en attendant je décide encore une fois de vous faire confiance, mais je veux que vous ayez en permanence ce capteur sur vous Sonny. Je ferais aussi en sorte que vous puissiez aller voir votre enfant lors de son prochain match._

_Cependant, cela ne se voyait que trop bien, Maddox était encore sceptique, et ce n'était pas qu'un simple capteur qu'il venait de donner dans les mains à Blackbone, c'était un vrai système espion qui aurait les coordonnées de tous les pirates en tout instant._

Il secoua la tête alors que son nouveau collègue tapotait légèrement sur son épaule. Il grogna et reposa les yeux sur le terrain en plein milieu de la mi-temps. Depuis quand autant de temps s'était écoulé ?

-Ne vous laissez pas abattre ! Hurlait Aarch en effectuant une fois de plus les cents pas, les mains dans le dos. Ce ne sont que des robots nous sommes revenus au score, rien n'est perdu !

-Oui, rajouta D'Jock, nous sommes à deux partout ! Ils jouent sur l'attaque, je veux tous vous voir en défense dans la première partie, ensuite se sera l'effet de surprise, et j'ai une petite idée à soumettre.

Ils écoutèrent attentivement les paroles du capitaine alors que l'entraîneur approuvait, Yuki elle tentait désespérément de reprendre confiance alors que Mei semblait ailleurs, plus mal que d'habitude.

-Nous ferons rentrer Mark à la place de Mei et…

-Je rentre aussi ? Demanda soudainement Ahito en se levant d'un bond.

-Non, tu es trop faible encore, tu ne tiendrais pas dix minutes, rectifia Simbaï lui faisant reperdre son sourire. Mais tu auras le temps de reprendre avant les prochains matchs.

Le plus jeune des jumeaux bouda, marquant une ride entre ses sourcils, marque typique que les deux frères possédaient, tenaient de leur père. Thran lui flanqua une gentille tape dans le dos et ils repartirent sur le terrain alors qu'une voix demandait tous les joueurs sur le terrain.

Mei fut prise en charge par Jude immédiatement après le départ de ses coéquipiers. Cette dernière s'occupait des bobos superflu et des baisses de régime, certainement ce dont quoi souffrait la sulfureuse brune. Lorsqu'elle fut debout elle remarqua à quel point elle était grande. Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'avait à côté d'elle.

La jeune défenseuse prit le temps d'apprécier le silence d'une salle reculée, et d'être enfin face à une jeune femme qui la comprendrait, peut-être pourrait-elle lui parler un peu.

-Tu sais Jude, je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai, mais… je préfère ne pas en faire part à Aarch, ni personne pour le moment.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de m'en parler… tu sais. Je comprendrais….

-J'ai envie de faire un break avec l'équipe, jouer m'épuise, je perds mes forces, je me perds moi-même. Je ne sais pas comment l'annoncer à Aarch.

-Tu sais, je suis sure qu… qu'il comprendrait ! Je… Il est passé par là, lui aussi. Et… tout le monde a besoin d'une mise au… clair à un moment… ou un autre.

Mei acquiesça, cette fille était plutôt timide, un peu plus que Tia au début, mais toute aussi pure et simple. Elle aurait aimait ressemblait à l'une de ces filles tellement nature et simple, mais sa mère lui mettait tellement de pression et ces derniers temps un jeu dangereux s'était installé avec un autre joueur.

Sinned n'était pas quelqu'un a fréquenté, mais après la deuxième cup elle l'avait vu alors qu'elle fêtait ça avec ses amis. Elle c'était excusée et sortit le rejoindre, il faisait froid. 

_Il faisait froid ce soir-là, vraiment froid. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussée à sortir, elle ne le sut pas vraiment… Sinned n'était pas quelqu'un avec qui elle parlait et au contraire elle ne l'appréciait pas vraiment. Mais ce soir là, elle avait cru voir un humain en lui, titubant, les yeux rougis mais pas de froid. _

_A vrai dire, il était ivre, il sentait l'alcool à plein nez et semblait avoir pleuré tout son être. Pourquoi ? Alors elle posa une main sur son épaule et la première réaction qu'il eut fut bête et stupide, voyant que c'était elle, il l'enlaça._

_Derrière deux perles bleues regardaient la scène, il ne dirait jamais rien. Portant à lui le secret de cette soirée là, n'en parlant jamais avec la jeune fille._

_-Sinned je… Que se passe-t-il, je sais que ça ne vient pas de la défaite… Raconte-moi._

_Elle avait prononcé ses mots naturellement, comme si toute la confiance et le courage du monde s'était donné rendez-vous en elle à cet instant précis. Puis il commença à parler, elle avait clairement remarqué qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal._

_Il parla des heures de son enfance, la disparition tragique de ses parents, sa vie morne, un manque à côté de lui, sa vie de débauche. Au plus il s'enfonçait dans le récit, au plus le froid de l'hiver était chaud comparé au ton de sa voix. Puis il en vint à dire des inepties._

_-Mei, j'ai besoin de toi, pas seulement dans mon équipe parce que tu es une bonne joueuse… Juste besoin de toi !_

_Puis il s'était endormit, plusieurs fois D'Jock l'avait appelé sur son holo-phone, elle avait prétexté être retournée à l'hôtel, qu'elle avait été prise d'un vertige. Alors il lui avait demandé de prendre soin d'elle, qu'il s'inquiétait._

_-Tu ne devrais pas mentir à ton petit copain, avait-il dit juste avant de fermer les yeux._

Mei avait tout raconté à Jude qui avait finit ses tests et avait tout écouté attentivement.

-Tu comptes vraiment… rejoindre les Shadows ? Que tu soutiennes Sinned… est une chose, mais de là à partir… c'est un peu fort. Jude marqua un temps d'arrêt pour lui amener une boisson chaude. Je… J'arriverais à convaincre Simbaï qu'il te faut quelques temps de repos… Et… quant à l'explosion sur l'archipel, il en est quoi de… Sinned ?

-Eh bien, il n'a eut que quelques blessures superficielles d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, une cicatrice sur sa joue. Et, je pense passer une petite partie de mon temps avec lui pour le rassurer, je ne pourrais jamais rejoindre les Shadows !

Puis la discussion coupa court alors que D'Jock mit en place sa stratégie sur le terrain, tout le monde se pencha dessus, et les deux soigneuses devaient vérifier s'il n'y avait pas de problèmes apparents pour les joueurs.

-Mais que ce passe-t-il du côté des Snow Kids, eux qui ont joués défense tentent maintenant une percée digne de ce nom ! Commentait Callie, surprise.

-Tout à fait, approuva Nork en se levant de son siège. C'est une stratégie digne des Snow Kids !

Sur le terrain tous les yeux étaient rivés sur Thran, ordinaire défenseur qui remontait tout le terrain, lors des entraînements c'était lui le plus agile et rapide après Micro-Ice, mais c'était un défenseur et personne ne pourrait s'attendre à le voir en attaque.

Il courait toujours plus vite, se couvrant du fluide, autant qu'il le put, c'était cette partie qui était risquée pour les joueurs. Le Souffle le parcourut dans une explosion qui parcourut les écrans en hauteur, ce qu'il aimait cette sensation, puis quand il arriva devant les cages il s'arrêta net, montrant au gardien robot qu'il n'avait plus la balle au pied depuis un moment.

Puis le droïde n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de sa surprise qu'immédiatement un ballon, une fusée blanche traversa la ligne, coupant net les filets tant la frappe était puissante. Mark retomba sur les jambes, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres.

-Les Snow Kids reprennent la tête !

-Oui, cela ne m'étonnerait pas que les droïdes restent abasourdis par cette attaque du défenseur, ajouta la rousse toujours aussi surprise. Je pense que nous avons déjà l'issu du match chers holo-spectateurs !

Phoenix avait courut dans les couloirs quelques instants après ce que Harris lui avait montré. Un petit robot était arrivé –en haletant si ça aurait été possible- afin de dire une nouvelle des plus déconcertantes.

Les circuits chauds, il lui était impossible de le dire dans l'immédiat, les deux hommes durent attendre un moment avant de pouvoir entendre le message.

Harris se demandait bien ce qui avait pu se produire pour qu'il se grille les circuits. Certainement quelque chose de grave, mais comment aurait-il pu passer à côté ? Il possédait les programmes de sécurité les plus puissants de toute la galaxie ! Lui qui avait tant travaillé sur son projet.

Puis les lumières qui s'éteignent pour laisser place à une couleur rouge, alors que les alarmes retentirent plus fort que jamais. Le petit robot put enfin reprendre la parole.

-Les pirates ont déjoués les systèmes de sécurité, ils étaient trois. Nos troupes sont déjà à leur recherche, les lieux qu'ils ont visités sont inconnu, ils sont surement venus libérer leurs coéquipiers.

Voilà, rien de plus, Phoenix et Harris couraient vers les salles de multi-fluide afin de vérifier si rien n'avait bougé, puis, pas une seule trace, pas un seul cheveu, pas une seule poussière. Rien dans cette salle. A priori, ils étaient vraiment venus rechercher les deux autres qui s'étaient fait avoir.

Leur deuxième reflexe fut d'aller vérifier cette hypothèse. Les couloirs semblaient bien plus courts lorsqu'ils couraient, perdre deux pirates était une chose désagréable, bien qu'il n'y ait aucunes traces de leur passage dans la salle de multi-fluide, il n'était pas sur qu'ils n'y soient pas réellement allés.

Alors Harris entra les codes, tous les systèmes furent éteins pendant un moment, fermant toutes les portes de toute l'enceinte. Mais ils eurent une jolie surprise, sur un morceau de papier tout au fond de la cellule était marqué : Plus de pirates ! Avec un bonhomme qui souriait.

-Plus de pirates ? Comment ça, plus de pirates ? Hurla Harris en arrachant le papier. Je vais effectuer des recherches, sur leur passage !

Le match était bien avancé, et la stratégie de D'Jock n'avait eut effet qu'une seule fois, ils avaient ensuite réagit très vite. Après tout, ce n'étaient que des machines ! Les humains eux auraient étés surpris trop longtemps, mais peu importaient, désormais ils avaient l'avantage et il ne restait que quelques minutes.

Yuki avait fait des arrêts formidables, tous avaient très bien joués et étaient encore, pour la plupart, en forme olympique, surtout Micro-Ice qui était partout sur le terrain.

Il avait reprit goût au football pendant ce match. Tous avaient reprit le goût, mise à part Mei qui regardait cependant du poste où Aarch semblait plus content d'eux que jamais. C'était vrai, ils avaient fait un magnifique boulot aujourd'hui, et Maddox semblait contrarié, mais pas pour cette raison-ci.

-Micro-Ice tente une percée ! Hurla Nork dans son micro. Il dépasse les défenses, lui restera-t-il assez de temps à quelques secondes de la fin ?

Le cadet du groupe courait à en perdre haleine, il lui fallait ce but, c'était impossible qu'il ne le marque pas, pourtant les écrans se rapprochaient de la fin du temps. Deux buts sur un match, et il serait heureux !

Il tira d'un coup puissant, le ballon suivit la trajectoire voulue, le tir était cadré, la puissance le fit aller jusqu'aux cages en un temps record et la sirène de fin de jeu fit décomposer la balle.

Malgré le fait qu'ils aient gagné, il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le terrain synthétique du stade d'Akillian. Le froid ne le touchait plus, il venait de tout donner.

-Mais ! S'étonna Callie. On vient de m'apprendre que la fin de jeu a été sonnée après que le ballon ait franchit la ligne, les Snow Kids remportent la victoire 4 à 3 ! Micro-Ice à marqué un but impressionnant !

Le cadet ouvrit les yeux tellement grand qu'il cru un instant qu'ils furent congelés par le froid hivernal de la planète. Il sauta sur ses pieds et hurla de joie en courant vers ses coéquipiers, tous le félicitèrent de ce remarquable but, D'Jock ajouta que la chance avait toujours été avec lui.

-Sacré but, complimenta Aarch alors qu'ils venaient de regagner les vestiaires. Il va rentrer dans les anales celui-là Micro-Ice. Tu as fait du bon boulot. Repos pour tout le monde, Yuki, Dame Simbaï veut te voir.

La jeune gardienne partit voir la soigneuse, Jude étant allée faire un état de santé des autres joueurs.

-Tu as eus une baisse d'énergie pendant tout le long du match, tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Oui, je n'ai rien ressentit, j'ai même l'impression de n'avoir jamais été aussi en forme ! Soutint Yuki en s'étirant.

De son côté D'Jock avait prit un peu de recul sur le groupe, il avait brièvement parlé avec Mei, elle lui avait assuré qu'elle allait mieux avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le bout de son nez. Il prit le temps de réfléchir, jusqu'à ce que la voix familière d'un homme ne l'interpelle.

-Papa ? Demanda-t-il, alors que l'homme blond sortait de sa cachette. C'est une bonne surprise, ça ! Il faut que tu me racontes l'archipel des Shadows…

-Oui, je vais tout te dire, Aarch est au courant que je t'enlève pour la soirée, j'ai une carte blanche de la Technoïde pour un petit moment avec mon fils.

Puis ils partirent, empruntant un autre chemin pour se rendre au centre ville. Tous les autres avaient une fois de plus rejoints le café de la mère à Micro-Ice pour fêter sa victoire, ses deux buts remarquables. Le dernier avait fait sensation auprès de tous.

**La prochaine fois dans Galactik Football : **

**-Alors, c'est la dernière, tu nous quittes ? Demanda Micro-Ice, son visage enfoui dans le cou de la jeune fille. Tu vas nous manquer, mais on ne te fera pas de cadeaux à la cup !**

**-Hey frangin ! On a été sélectionnés pour le match All-Stars ! **

**-Mei ? S'inquiéta D'Jock. Tu vas bien ?**

**-Benneth, d'où tiens-tu cette marque ?**

**-Le Smog des Shadows a été rétabli, je ressens de nouveau le fluide.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Petit changement dans la publication de mes chapitres, étant donné que je trouve le temps long pour publier une seule fois par semaine puisque j'arrive à la fin de la première saison de ma fiction, j'ai décidé, à partir d'aujourd'hui de publier tous les mardis et vendredis.**

**Bah voilà, c'est désormais certain, j'ai finis la première saison de cette fiction, vous aurez donc deux chapitres par semaine.**

**Deux chapitres par semaine, c'est sympa, non ?**

**Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi ne met pas en forme mes chapitres comme je le fais sur Word… Normalement entre chaque passage dans un endroit différent il y a une petite étoile… mais elle ne se met pas… Tant pis.**

**Juste comme ça : J'AI MON BAC ! WOUHOU !**

**Voilà, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 7 : L'adieu.

Micro-Ice avait redouté cet instant depuis qu'elle leur avait annoncé qu'elle partirait de l'équipe, sa « bonne nouvelle », elle lui avait dit, lorsqu'elle était trop loin de lui pour entendre sa déclaration, ces trois mots qu'il avait mit un temps fou à trouver. Et cet instant était maintenant arrivé, toute l'équipe avait tenue à l'accompagner pour son départ qui était prévu depuis un moment déjà.

Même Aarch, Clamp Simbaï et Jude étaient venus lui souhaiter une bonne continuation.

Ce fut Mark, le premier, qui s'avança en posant ses mains sur ses épaules frêles.

-Tu vois, que tu as su prendre confiance en toi au final, tu as _ce _regard.

Il laissa la place aux deux filles qui lui firent un câlin automatiquement, Tia lui promit de lui envoyer des coucous par vidéos souvent.

-Et n'oublies pas, précisa Mei, reviens quand tu veux, on ira faire un petit tour et du shopping.

Quand Thran et Ahito s'avancèrent, ce fut à elle de se jeter dans leurs bras en respirant encore une longue fois leurs parfums.

-Ne t'en fais pas, déclara le plus jeune, quand on sera face à face je ne laisserais pas ton équipe marquer.

-Et moi, je défendrais ses cages ! Enchérit Thran.

Rocket n'avait pas grand-chose à dire, lui. Il lui assura de lui rendre compte de l'état de santé d'Ahito et de la tenir au courant de tout ce qu'il se passerait dès son départ.

Puis D'Jock s'avança, les mains dans les poches, un grand froid s'installa. Tous deux se jaugeaient du regard, un duel dans lequel il valait mieux ne pas s'interposer. L'expression avait changé depuis leur premier regard. Elle avait le regard fort, qui pourrait affronter n'importe quel danger, elle était vraiment prête à partir d'ici.

Tous furent émus lorsqu'il la serra dans ses bras.

-Reviens quand tu veux à la maison, jeune Snow Kid !

Tout le monde s'était attendu à avoir des larmes qui couleraient lorsque Micro-Ice allait lui dire au revoir, mais au contraire, sa boule dans la gorge l'en empêchait. Tout le monde connaissait les sentiments du cadet du groupe pour la jeune rousse devant lui, c'était pénible, douloureux de la voir partir sans même être capable de la retenir. Dans un faux sourire il s'approcha d'un pas ou deux et lui fit un signe de la main.

-Adieu.

C'était simple comme au revoir, tout le monde se disait que ça sonnait trop faux, mais personne n'intervenait, tous sur le bord des larmes de voir le petit souffrir ainsi. Il restait impassible, ne rien dévoiler aux autres, ne pas être faible.

Aarch et Clamp la félicitèrent et les deux soigneuses lui demandèrent de faire attention. Jude avait même concocté un baume apaisant pour ses futures blessures.

Yuki prit sa valise en main et leur adressa un dernier signe de main avant de se retourner.

Sa gorge lui piquait, il ne voulait pas pleurer, mais la laisser partir sans même autre chose qu'un pitoyable « adieu ». Il voulait, elle méritait bien mieux que ce mot pathétique.

Peu importait désormais à ce moment précis les perles salées qui roulaient sans fin sur ses joues, il courut, la retourna et la serra fort dans ses bras, aussi fort que possible.

Il nicha son nez dans le cou de la jeune fille en respirant encore et encore son odeur.

-Alors, c'est la dernière, tu nous quittes ? Demanda Micro-Ice, son visage enfoui dans le cou de la jeune fille. Tu vas nous manquer, mais on ne te fera pas de cadeaux à la cup ! Tu vas me manquer…

-Ne t'en fais pas Mice, tu ne sauras pas me mettre un seul but ! Indiqua celle-ci, profitant de son odeur fruitée pour une dernière fois.

Une larme perla, elle l'essuya aussitôt, et partit, déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

-Eh bien, conclut D'Jock sans dissimuler sa joie, il t'en aura fallu du temps et du courage pour lui dire au revoir et nous montrer combien elle compte pour toi.

-Oui, ajouta Tia. T'en aura mit du temps à comprendre que tu es amoureux d'elle.

-D'ailleurs, dit simplement Thran en fouillant dans sa poche. Elle t'a laissé une lettre.

Il lui tendit l'enveloppe scellée, seul lui la lirait, il n'attendit pas non plus avant de l'ouvrir, son caractère curieux reprenant le dessus. Ses doigts tremblaient beaucoup trop, mais il parvint à déplier le papier que ses yeux parcoururent aussitôt.

_« __Micro-Ice… Mice… Je…_

_Adieu !__ »_

Elle avait joint une photo d'eux deux que Tia avait prise en cachette. Ils étaient dans la salle commune du Genèse Stadium, la banquette rouge en fond, quelques coussins en décor. Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre lui posé sur l'épaule frêle de la rousse, elle la tête posée sur la sienne, mêlant leurs cheveux. Ils dormaient à poings fermés, un sourire de bonheur pendu sur leurs lèvres.

Micro-Ice sourit et rangea ces papiers dans son portefeuille.

-Bon, il fait froid ici, on se rentre ? Demanda-t-il, les traces de ses larmes sèches le long de ses joues.

Brim Simbra avait encore contact avec Sonny Blackbone par le biais de Clamp et Dame Simbaï. Il savait tout ce qu'il se passait dans la galaxie sans même avoir besoin d'avoir recours à ses visions. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre quel était le vrai but de Harris, prendre le contrôle de la galaxie était certes une très grande ambition.

Mais le cercle des fluides, le fluide lui-même et Brim Simbra étaient bien plus puissants, même s'il parvenait à prendre le contrôle de la galaxie, le cercle saurait toujours le mettre à terre.

Mais c'était l'un des ennemis le plus dangereux depuis la première guerre des fluides, ce ne serait pas une mince affaire.

Dans sa sphère, il écoutait à peu près tout ce qu'il se passait dans la galaxie.

Peter jouait de la guitare sans conviction.

Kernor faisait une partie de foot avec de ses amies.

Cath avait décidé d'aller en voyage sur Xzion.

Kira coupait des fleurs dans les jardinières.

Fumulgus s'étonnait de voir un halo noir l'englober entièrement.

-Le Smog des Shadows a été rétabli, je ressens de nouveau le fluide. Déclara Brim Simbra en ouvrant les yeux. Le capitaine de l'équipe des Shadows, Fumulgus l'a de nouveau sentit.

Tous étaient stupéfaits, encore plus Simbaï qui venait tout juste d'apparaître entre tous les autres. Cela faisait baisser de peu la culpabilité de Sonny Blackbone, mais pas totalement.

La Technoïde et le cercle des fluides savaient qu'il était hors de cause, mais il était le seul désormais à pouvoir arrêter Harris et ses plans diaboliques. Il possédait l'immunité des fluides et de la Technoïde, mais seuls les chefs étaient au courant. C'était une mission périlleuse.

Brim Simbra se concentra de nouveau sur les pensées extérieures de la galaxie, se focalisant plus particulièrement sur Blackbone.

Ce dernier faisait encore des recherches, appelait Clamp dans le plus grand des secrets et échafaudait un plan pour pourvoir démasquer Harris et l'empêcher de devenir plus puissant qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Dans le futur, Simbra voyait qu'il aurait un rôle à jouer, cependant c'était encore flou, il ne savait pas ce que serait la galaxie à ce moment venu, ni même s'il y laisserait la vie ou pas.

Que ferait-il ? Avait-il une place important à jouer dans le destin de la galaxie ?

Tout cela, il ne le savait pas encore, et sage comme il l'était il décida simplement de ne pas en faire part et de repenser à ceci au moment voulu. C'était une vision des plus étrange, mais il se concentra une fois de plus sur la jeune femme qui était apparut quelques instants plus tôt.

-Que me vaut cet honneur, Dame Simbaï ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant.

-Nous avons reçu, de Sonny Blackbone, un échantillon de multi-fluide. Nous allons travailler dessus, je vous en transfère un également.

-Bien, merci. Déclara celui-ci en soulevant sa main. Je vais moi aussi, effectuer des tests dessus.

C'était une réunion banale, comme il y en avait souvent ici. Il était bien plus rare que tous soient réunis. Le maître salua brièvement Simbaï qui s'effaçait lentement. D'ici quelques minutes il recevrait cet échantillon, tous les représentants de la galaxie pourraient émettre une hypothèse, faire des recherches.

Ils avanceraient et Harris serait stoppé, c'était sur.

Dès leur retour Tia avait directement allumé sa caméra et avait eut l'idée de demander les premières impressions sur le départ de Yuki à toute l'équipe. Aarch, Clamp et Jude n'y avaient pas répondu prétextant qu'ils avaient trop boulot, Dame Simbaï était introuvable alors elle se contenterait des joueurs.

Elle croisa dans les couloirs Ahito et Thran, parfait, ils seraient les deux premiers interviewés.

-Un petit mot sur le départ de Yuki ? Demanda-t-elle en les visant avec l'optique.

-Ca fait bizarre de voir que notre petite cousine à tellement grandit avec nous ! Commença Thran.

-J'espère que je serais rétabli pour son premier match, en attendant entraînement ! Continua Ahito en pointant du doigt la tenue jaune. Je lui ai promis de reprendre des forces.

-Ouais, elle va nous manquer, mais maintenant c'est une joueuse à part entière ! Ca nous fera bizarre de jouer contre elle.

Tia coupa la caméra un instant, elle les regarda avec un sourire aux lèvres. C'était leur cousine, grâce à Thran elle avait pu devenir joueuse professionnelle, et trop rapidement elle avait trouvé une place dans une équipe différente, purement féminine d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu.

Elle les remercia alors qu'ils prenaient la direction de l'holo-traîneur. Elle voulait avoir les avis de tout le monde concernant le départ de Yuki, ensuite elle décida de faire un passage chez les garçons, commençant par Mark.

Celui-ci avait prit une douche et traînait à lire des bandes dessinés torse-nu sur son lit. Il ferma le bouquin et regarda Tia s'asseoir à côté de lui alors qu'il enfilait un tee-shirt rapidement.

-Alors Mark, tes premières réactions sur le départ de Yuki ?

-Eh bien, comme tu le vois je m'ennuie ! Je passais beaucoup de temps avec elle, et nous étions arrivés au même moment ! Sa présence me manque énormément mais, je me dis que dès qu'on sera face à elle, je ne devrais pas penser à ça et la battre. Je lui avais bien dit qu'un jour elle encaisserait de mes buts !

Tia sourit, Mark avait été le plus proche de Yuki dès le début, ils étaient venus après la première cup alors que Rocket et Ahito n'étaient pas là pour jouer. Et ils avaient fait un boulot remarquable, puis maintenant elle était partie, se disant qu'elle ne serait plus vraiment utile.

-J'espère qu'elle ne jouera pas de notre amitié pour me déstabiliser en tout cas, conclut-il en débarrassant un peu sa chambre. Et toi Tia ? Elle te manque ?

-Eh bien, moi bien évidemment. Nous ne sommes pas assez de deux filles dans une équipe de mecs. Et je m'y étais attachée rapidement. C'est vrai que ça change de ne pas avoir sa bonne humeur dans les salles.

Puis elle partit en mettant à pause, pour pouvoir passer à quelqu'un d'autre. Qui était désormais l'ancien capitaine et son copain, Rocket.

-Rocket, tu me dirais bien un mot ou deux sur Yuki ?

-Eh bien, je n'étais pas là lorsqu'elle est arrivée, mais elle a su donner de la joie et apporter la bonne humeur au sein du groupe malgré toutes les tensions. Elle a aussi soutenu Thran lorsque son frère était souffrant. C'était une fille formidable, elle manquera à tous ici.

Elle coupa la caméra quelques instants, pour profiter de voir son petit ami, ils passèrent quelques minutes à en parler encore et s'enlacèrent. Ils trouvaient ça injuste qu'ils ne puissent pas dormir à deux le soir. Mais, ils étaient des sportifs, et si Aarch en retrouvait un d'eux trop fatigué la veille d'un match ils allaient passer un sale quart d'heure.

Elle repartit rapidement, toujours à la recherche d'informations concernant le départ de Yuki. En arrivant devant la porte de Micro-Ice elle eut un léger pincement au cœur. Ce dernier s'était enfermé directement dès son départ, refusant catégoriquement de manger quoi que ce soit. Ce qu'elle expliqua rapidement à la caméra avant d'entrer.

Micro-Ice était allongé sur son lit, les membres écartés, prenant le maximum de place. D'Jock l'avait laissé tranquille, étant certainement dans la salle commune. Il fixait le plafond, fermait les yeux, se remémorant les souvenirs passés avec elle.

Ses yeux n'étaient pas plus rouges que ça, il avait du prendre sur lui pour ne plus laisser les larmes franchir la barrière de ses yeux. Il avait une respiration calme et portait encore sur lui sa veste blanche qu'il portait pour sortir, ne voulant pas totalement effacer cet adieu touchant.

-Micro-Ice ? Demanda timidement la fille aux cheveux blancs. Je vais envoyer cette interview à Yuki, un petit mot ?

Ce dernier ne daigna même pas se relever, mais il tourna la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il avait posé sur sa table de chevet –ou pour une fois il avait fait de la place- cette photo qu'elle lui avait donnée. Le petit mot plié en dessous du cadre.

-Je n'imaginais même pas combien elle pourrait me manquer. Dit-il en soupirant. Tu sais Tia, je l'ai appelé, elle est arrivé sur Téktonie, elle se plait là-bas. Tant mieux…

Il se tourna sur le côté en boudant le manque de sa présence de la jeune rousse. Tia préféra le laisser seul le temps de digérer ce départ, elle lui précisa de retirer sa veste et elle ferma la porte. C'était incroyable à quel point il avait pu mal prendre ce départ. Il était donc vraiment fou d'elle. Presque tout le monde s'en était moqué, que ressentait-il maintenant ?

Tout en tournant la caméra vers elle, elle prit un magnifique sourire tout en indiquant qu'elle se rendait maintenant à la salle commune pour y retrouver D'Jock et Mei.

La grande salle était propre, personne n'y avait trop mit les pieds après ce départ. Mei avait tenu néanmoins à y mettre un peu de bonne humeur, il leur fallait un peu de temps pour accepter. Lorsqu'elle vit arriver Tia la caméra à la main elle trouva que ce fut une bonne idée de lui envoyer dès maintenant une disquette de souvenirs.

-D'Jock, demanda Tia en arrivant vers lui. Tu nous as fait un joli adieu avec Yuki tout à l'heure, pourquoi ?

-Il est vrai que je n'étai pas toujours facile avec elle. C'était un peu comme une épreuve, pour la forger, mais c'est une joueuse extraordinaire ! Les Elektras la méritent vraiment, elle les mènera loin dans la cup, je suis persuadé. Mais, face à nous elle n'aura aucune chance.

-Je trouve qu'elle a eut du courage pour partir, continua Mei en se plaçant devant la caméra. C'est vrai que ça peut paraître facile à dire « je m'en vais » mais non. Elle était déterminée à partir, et ça lui donnera l'occasion de voir beaucoup de chose dans la galaxie et il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle habite encore Akillian, nous la reverrons souvent.

Tia avait eut enfin les réactions tout le monde. Elle était contente et elle sortit la disquette pour la glisser dans une boîte de protection. Les deux autres arboraient un beau sourire, quelques instants. Pendant quelques secondes Mei le perdit, posant une main sur sa poitrine.

Elle était devenue blafarde en peu de temps et immédiatement elle s'assit sur les banquettes de la salle, inquiétant son copain et Tia qui étaient présents.

-Mei ? S'inquiéta D'Jock. Tu vas bien ?

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, en la soutenant par ses épaules. L'autre jeune fille courut dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une des deux soigneuses. Ahito étant partit pour un entraînement elle se rendit là-bas en très peu de temps, courant à perdre haleine.

Les portes s'ouvrirent rapidement et les deux femmes et Thran furent alertés.

-Mei est prise d'un malaise ! Cria-t-elle sans le vouloir.

Jude savait de quoi il en retournait, elle prit une pochette sur le rebord du bureau et s'élança dans les couloirs à la suite de Tia qui l'amenait à la salle commune.

Elle n'était pas vraiment sportive, peut-être que… ? Tia fut stupéfaite lorsqu'elle vit la soigneuse brune la dépasser rapidement, une vraie athlète, pensa-t-elle.

-Hey Jude* ! Hurla D'Jock voyant arriver la soigneuse avec une sacoche à la main. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, on parlait du départ de Yuki et… elle a eut un malaise !

Jude se pencha directement sur Mei, pressant sur son front brûlant un linge humide et froid, elle écouta sa respiration saccadée et forte, elle examina son pouls en posant deux doigts sur sa gorge.

-Elle fait une crise d'hyperventilation, c'est courant ? Demanda-t-elle à l'intention de D'Jock. Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, je le ferais respirer normalement là-bas.

-Non, sinon je ne serais pas aussi inquiet ! Déclara-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Jude replaça sur son nez ses petites lunettes rectangulaires et marcha aux côtés de D'Jock, Tia alla gentiment prévenir les autres, surtout Dame Simbaï en lui demandant de ne pas s'inquiéter. Elle ne retourna pas à l'infirmerie, préférant laisser les trois ensembles, sans rien perturber.

Sur place, Jude brancha un masque d'oxygène qui lui régulerait sa respiration peu à peu. Jamais le roux n'avait eut aussi peur, mais elle savait que maintenant elle devrait voir Aarch, avant elle voulait en parler un peu avec le roux.

-Je sais ce qu'à Mei, elle ne t'a pas parlé d'une pause ou quoi que ce soit ?

-Non, répondit simplement D'Jock en haussant les épaules, ne quittant pas des yeux sa copine. C'est vrai que depuis un moment elle est plus faible, souvent elle est épuisée alors qu'elle dort énormément. A croire qu'elle ne se repose pas.

Jude s'assit après avoir changé le linge du front de Mei qui luttait pour revenir à elle. Elle posa une main sur celle à D'Jock, le forçant à la regarder.

-Je vais aller voir Aarch pour demander deux ou trois mois d'arrêt pour Mei, elle ne pourra pas jouer le début de la cup. Tu sais, je dois privilégier son état de santé, de plus elle a besoin de partir alors… Vous allez vous retrouver à sept, comme à la bonne époque.

-Je… Elle ne peut pas faire ça ? Enfin… Il prit le temps de réfléchir. Tu as raison, je devrais m'occuper de sa santé et la ménager, mais lorsqu'on sera au Genèse, elle restera ici ?

-Oui, je suis désolée, elle devra rester chez elle, même si sa mère est une source de stress, on ne peut pas prendre le risque de la faire aller autre part.

La soigneuse décida de les laisser à deux, dès qu'elle se réveillerait ils parleraient. Elle avait préféré ne pas parler de Sinned, mais ce fut Micro-Ice qui vint la voir, les yeux un peu plus rouges que tout à l'heure.

-Je dois te parler de quelque chose, Jude. Avait-il tout simplement dit en l'emmenant dans une salle à côté de l'infirmerie.

Ils s'installèrent, et Jude prit soin de fermer la porte à clé pour que personne ne vienne les déranger, elle se mit face à Micro-Ice qu'elle n'avait jamais vu aussi sérieux. Quel changement de personnalité entreprenait-il ?

-Le soir où nous avons gagnés la cup une deuxième fois, nous avons fêté ceci quelques temps après au Planète Akillian et Mei commençait déjà à en avoir assez de toute cette notoriété qu'elle avait acquiert, elle avait décidé de sortir, en prétextant un coup de chaud. D'Jock n'avait pas posé de question supplémentaire et moi… Il se tordit les doigts un instant avant de reprendre. Je l'ai suivit et dehors je l'ai vue enlacer Sinned, bon, il semblait un peu bourré mais… Je ne sais pas si elle m'a vu, ensuite on a appelé pour savoir ou elle était, elle était repartit au repère, mais moi je savais qu'elle était dehors à parler au Shadows, encore.

Jude sourit, elle savait maintenant toute l'histoire de la victoire. Bien, Sinned posait donc un problème réel dans l'état de santé actuel de la jeune Snow Kid, elle devrait lui en parler avant qu'ils ne partent pour le Genèse d'ici quelques temps.

-Tu sais, Micro-Ice tu es bien plus impliqué dans l'histoire que D'Jock pour que toi, je ne te cache quelque chose. Ne le prend pas mal, si bien elle ne va pas les rejoindre. Sinned lui a plusieurs fois demandé de rejoindre les Shadows, elle m'a soutenu qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Mais il s'est ouvert à elle cette soirée là, elle connait tout de son enfance et se sent mal pour lui. Aussi, l'explosion sur l'archipel Shadows l'a atteinte, personne ne le sait. Elle a vraiment besoin d'une pause dans l'équipe, je vais négocier deux ou trois mois avec Aarch.

Il encaissa le coup, si bien il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle ne pourrait pas les rejoindre sur un coup de tête. Néanmoins il s'inquiéta, elle était tellement faible en ce moment qu'elle pourrait faire un peu n'importe quoi, mais il n'était pas résolu à lui en parler.

C'était quelque chose de difficile de voir tout le monde partir sans rien pouvoir faire. Il se leva lentement et retira enfin sa veste, Yuki était partit, Mei allait mal. Tout allait mal, il portait un secret sur ses épaules et maintenant il devait grandir pour pouvoir faire face à ces problèmes.

Sonny tapait encore des rapports divers et variés pour Magnus, Brim Simbra, Clamp et Maddox, c'était bien la première fois qu'il avait autant d'associés dans sa poche. Pour une fois, il pourrait s'en sortir et faire plonger Harris qui restait une tâche sur le tableau, néanmoins il savait que ce ne serait pas un jeu d'enfants.

-Artie, Corso ! Où est Benneth ? Demanda le chef en appuyant sur le haut parleur. J'ai besoin de lui pour un fichier trafiqué !

-J'envoie la gamine aller le chercher, dit immédiatement Artie.

Il se tourna vers elle, désignant l'endroit ou il se trouverait probablement. Plutôt les endroits, les cuisines ou sa chambre. D'après celui-ci, il travaillait sur un projet important, une nouvelle technologie pour aider les pirates.

Enya courut dans tous les sens n'étant jamais allée dans les cuisines, elle misa directement sur la chambre de Benneth. Se demandant au passage ce qu'il pouvait bien travailler dedans.

Elle arriva rapidement devant la porte ou il y avait une caricature du blond assez réussit pour le coup, elle toqua timidement et il demanda d'entrer, ne pouvant pas se lever.

Quand elle ouvrit elle le vit empêtré dans les câbles et morceaux de métal divers. Le torse nu, légèrement saignant à cause du métal coupant.

-Tu tombes bien, gamine, j'ai besoin d'aide là. Dit-il simplement avec un sourire agacé.

Elle l'aida tant bien que mal à se relever, lui évitant deux fois de se couper davantage. Puis lorsqu'elle le vit de dos, à reprendre un tee-shirt sur son lit elle le toucha, traçant une marque faite au fer rouge qui traçait un « P ».

-Que… ? Personne ne l'a jamais vu ! Cria celui-ci en devenant brusque, la bousculant au passage.

-Benneth, d'où tiens-tu cette marque ? Demanda celle-ci, plus curieuse que jamais. Je… J'ai la même !

Elle releva alors lentement sa jupe plissée au niveau de sa cuisse, abaissa ses longues chaussettes rayées afin de dévoiler ce même « P » au fer rouge lui aussi. Il hésita un instant à toucher le bourrelet de chair brûlé.

-C'est mon père qui m'a infligé cette marque quand j'étais jeune, de même qu'à ma… Tout ça n'a plus d'importance, ils sont tous morts maintenant ! Que veux-tu ?

Elle ne prit pas le temps d'assimiler le peu d'information dévoilé qu'elle lui dit simplement que Sonny Blackbone l'avait demandé pour ouvrir un fichier trafiquer. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il fut partit qu'elle se laissa choir sur le lit de ce dernier.

Alors lui aussi son père l'avait marqué d'un « P », elle était trop jeune pour se souvenir de la douleur, mais c'était étrange. Elle ne se souvenait pas de sa vie d'avant. Mais son père était violent, trop peut-être, souvent elle s'était dit que c'était à cause de lui qu'ils étaient tous morts.

Mais cette ressemblance était trop forte, elle avait un frère plus âgé qu'elle qui aurait 27 ans aujourd'hui, comme Benneth. Ils ne partageaient pas seulement cette marque involontaire, mais aussi quelques traits physiques.

Ce jour-là, elle décida de mener une petite enquête personnelle sur Benneth et elle, avaient-ils un lien ?

Ahito était vidé, l'entraînement lui prenait toute son énergie, ne manquant jamais de le faire s'endormir n'importe où et n'importe quand. Encore plus que d'habitude, Thran l'accompagnait pour éviter qu'il ne s'effondre dans un couloir. De plus, il faisait encore des malaises et des crises.

Ils marchaient tous les deux, l'un soutenant l'autre, Thran avait parlé du malaise de Mei à son frère, précisant qu'elle s'était réveillé et que cela avait instauré de nouveau une bonne ambiance, conviviale dans la salle commune.

Tous se retournèrent sur Ahito qui revint pour la première fois dans la salle commune, ses crises étant moins fréquentes et plus calmes. Ils le saluèrent tous tour à tour et reprirent place sur les banquettes de la salle, devant l'holo-vision, le programme Arcadia Sport allait enfin commencer.

Tous les jours, lorsqu'ils le pouvaient ils suivaient les échanges de la galaxie.

Ce jour-là Callie Mystie affichait l'un de ses plus beaux sourires, les étoiles dans ses yeux pétillants. Elle commença en saluant tous les fans de sport qui suivaient la chaîne. Puis une étoile filante dorée fut collée sur le fond, avec écris dessus All-Stars.

-Nous venons de recevoir, officiellement la liste des équipes du match All-Stars ! Cette année grande première, deux équipes d'humains vont s'affronter, les robots de la Technoïdes étant déjà été vaincus par les Snow Kids et le but remarquable de Micro-Ice.

Tous prêtèrent une oreille attentive, cette fois-ci ils avaient beaucoup plus de chance d'être pris, il y avait deux équipes ! Ahito lui n'attendit pas de voir les résultats et s'endormit aussitôt, la tête callée sur l'épaule de son frère. Micro-Ice n'avait pas la tête à ça non plus, pensant à trop de chose, mais Tia avait noté qu'il ne portait plus sa veste.

-Nous allons vous dévoiler la liste de la première équipe.

Derrière elle, quelques visages se dévoilèrent, les uns à la suite des autres.

-Warren des Ligthnings, Yuki des Elektras, D'Jock, Thran et Rocket des Snow Kids, Luûn-Zia des Wambas et enfin Kranez des Rykers. Commenta Nork en suivant l'apparition des visages sur l'écran.

Callie prit la suite, préparant son micro alors qu'un VS s'affichait sur l'écran et sept autres visages allaient être affichés.

-Stevens des Pirates, Sinned des Shadows, Woowamboo des Wambas, Zyria des Elektras et Mei, Micro-Ice et Ahito des Snow Kids ! Nous allons avoir une équipe presque complète de Galactik Football sur le terrain, ils seront face à face.

Tous furent stupéfaits, D'Jock lui allait jouer une fois de plus ce match qui lui avait donné des frissons. Il était heureux, mais pas plus que Micro-Ice qui apprenait enfin une bonne nouvelle, plutôt deux, il allait revoir Yuki plus vite que prévu.

-Hey frangin ! On a été sélectionnés pour le match All-Stars ! Déclara Thran en réveillant son frère. Ils ont su que tu étais guérit !

-Hein ? Ouais ! S'exclama celui-ci sans enthousiasme, avant de s'endormir une nouvelle fois provoquant l'hilarité dans la pièce.

Aarch descendit rapidement suivit des soigneuses et Clamp qui avaient tous appris la bonne nouvelle.

-Félicitation, Micro-Ice, je crois que tes magnifiques buts y sont pour quelque chose ! Six joueurs d'une même équipe, du jamais vu ! Je vais doubler l'entraînement des sélectionnés et on m'a une fois de plus demandé d'entraîner une équipe sur les deux. Artegor s'occupera de l'autre.

-Quelle équipe allez-vous entraîner ? Demanda D'Jock en espérant que ce soit la sienne.

-Malheureusement je me suis occupé de vous la fois passée, maintenant ce sera l'autre équipe. Reposez-vous bien ce soir, je tiens à ce que l'on commence demain, Ahito, Mei et Micro-Ice.

Le narcoleptique se réveilla en soupirant.

-Triple dose d'entraînement pour moi, je ne tiendrais jamais ! Râla-t-il.

Les autres riaient encore bon cœur, tous étaient heureux, même ceux qui ne participaient pas qui avaient qu'un entraînement simple et court. Et leur tour viendrait certainement une autre fois.

-Je dois te rajouter Ahito, que Kernor te remplacera dans les buts si toutefois tu ne vas pas bien. Décision irrévocable de la ligue. Bonne soirée les Snow Kids, vous avez carte blanche jusqu'à dix heures ce soir.

*_ Hey Jude_ c'est ce que D'Jock s'exclame envers la soigneuse. C'était juste une parenthèse pour la chanson des Beatles que j'écouté à ce moment précis de la fic.

**La prochaine fois dans Galactik Football : **

**-La ligue vient de rendre sa décision, l'équipe Vechnodrôme jouera de même que les Elektras dans la Galactik Football Cup !**

**-Aarch ? Demanda Clamp en remettant ses lunettes. Je pense que cette nouvelle équipe va nous créer des problèmes.**

**-Seulement après le match All-Stars… **

**-La musique ? Tu m'étonnes toi. **

_**« Alerte ! Intrus ! Alerte ! Intrus... »**_

**-Qui est là ?**

**-Nous sommes bien d'accord alors ? La cup aura lieu plus tôt que prévu !**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Un double agent, n'est jamais un bon agent.

Ce jour-là Jude avait enfin prise sa décision concernant Mei, lui en parlant quelques heures avant. Cette dernière était vraiment à bout de force, même Dame Simbaï lui avait conseillé de se reposer pendant un moment, afin qu'elle retrouve ses forces, mais qu'elle devrait tout de même jouer le match All-Stars dans deux semaines.

C'était d'un pas décidé qu'elle remontait pour aller voir Aarch, et lui faire part de ceci. Si bien, il ne pouvait pas refusé sous peine de voir un membre de son équipe en moins à causes de lésions plus graves par la suite.

Ce fut timidement, comme toujours, qu'elle frappa à la porte du bureau, en entrant immédiatement après, une chose que Dame Simbaï lui avait apprise, sinon elle pouvait attendre longtemps avant d'entrer.

-Aarch, j'aurais quelque chose à vous dire…

-Je t'écoute, Jude. Dit simplement celui-ci en posant quelques papiers qu'il lisait.

-Eh bien, récemment j'ai du m'occuper de Mei sous la demande de Dame Simbaï, elle et moi avons prit le temps de parler et… Elle a fait un malaise tout à l'heure.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Très bien, ne vous en faites pas, mais je m'inquiète… Enfin… Elle aurait besoin de… d'un arrêt indéfini…

-Je ne peux pas me le permettre, pas dans la conjoncture actuelle des choses, Yuki, Ahito, maintenant Mei !

-Si on ne fait rien ça va être de pire en pire ! Osa-t-elle crier. Son état de santé va se dégrader et il se peut que tout le monde garde en souvenir bien pire qu'une crise d'hyperventilation.

-Seulement après le match All-Stars… Et pas plus de deux mois !

-Ne l'a faite pas trop s'entraîner également, merci. Je lui en fais part.

Jude avait eut peur qu'Aarch ne refuse cette requête, après tout, il perdait beaucoup trop de joueurs en ce moment. C'était compréhensible, bien qu'elle eu un mauvais pressentiment sur cet arrêt. Néanmoins elle devait maintenant réunir tous les joueurs pour leur annoncer l'arrêt de Mei, celle-ci étant encore en observation à l'infirmerie.

Tous s'y étaient rendus en même temps aujourd'hui, pour aller lui transmettre un bon rétablissement, prendre des nouvelles, lui apporter de quoi boire et même des magasines.

-Alors, demanda Jude en entrant dans la salle, comment vas-tu Mei ?

-Mieux, beaucoup mieux même ! Répondit-elle en attachant ses cheveux. Je suis en pleine forme !

-Bon, les Snow Kids, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer. Aarch et moi-même avons prit une décision concernant l'état de santé de Mei.

Tous furent beaucoup plus attentifs, Mei sentait l'heure de la délivrance s'approcher à grands pas. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres roses.

-Mei sera suspendue pendant deux mois après le match All-Stars.

-Quoi ? S'indigna D'Jock. Mei ?

-Je l'ai demandé D'Jock, j'en ai assez de toute cette pression, et je regarderai tous vos matchs, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle lui donna un baiser timide, les joues roses et regarda les autres qui n'avaient certainement pas encore pris en compte cette nouvelle.

-Encore quelqu'un qui quitte l'équipe, réalisa Micro-Ice en partant.

Jude le suivit dans les couloirs et le retourna en le prenant par le poignet. Il savait qu'elle en avait besoin, que Sinned jouait un rôle important dans cette histoire, et que D'Jock en ferait certainement les frais. C'était à lui d'être fort pour l'équipe.

-Désolée de t'imposer autant de chose, rajouta la jeune fille en le laissant partir.

-Je saurais y faire face, déclara-t-il en se retournant.

Adim n'en revenait pas, elle était la présidente de la ligue et ils avaient prit une décision sans elle. Comment avaient-ils osés faire ça ? Et ce n'était pas la première fois, déjà avec les Elektras ils l'avaient fait.

Elle frappa d'un poing rageur sur son bureau en menaçant les autres de son regard perçant.

-Peu m'importe, nous ne connaissons rien de Vechnodrôme ! Cet archipel perdu au beau milieu de la galaxie.

-Nous ne connaissions rien de Téktonie !

-Elles nous ont fait un rapport détaillé ! Tout est trop flou sur Vechnodrôme ! Hurla Adim, aussi rouge que possible.

Les hommes la laissèrent seule, lorsqu'elle était énervée à ce point, il valait mieux la laisser réfléchir calmement à tout ça. Elle était réellement en colère cette fois-ci.

Elle croisa ses bras sur son bureau de verre et posa sa tête dedans afin de réfléchir calmement, ses cheveux roux s'étalant sur le verre.

Adim savait clairement que bientôt elle devrait transmettre un communiqué officiel pour les médias, afin de transmettre cette nouvelle. Aussitôt elle prit un papier et un crayon pour tenter de griffonner quelques mots. Elle n'avait pas pu prendre cette décision, elle ferait au moins semblant d'y avoir participé.

Elle jeta des mots vides de sens sur ce papier et le chiffonna peu de temps après, avant de le lancer dans une corbeille. Puis elle s'y reprit encore une fois, puis une autre, pour ne plus en avoir devant elle.

En ouvrant son tiroir elle pu sortir un nouveau paquet. Ce ne fut que deux heures après qu'elle téléphona à la chaîne Arcadia Sport pour transmettre ce papier signé de sa main, bien qu'elle eu l'impression que jamais elle n'avait été d'accord avec ceci.

Peu de temps après elle alluma son holo-viseur afin de voir les nouvelles sur Arcadia Sport. Callie Mystie était déjà en train de parler du match All-Stars à venir, Aarch allait prendre en main une équipe et Artegor l'autre.

Puis elle y vint, tout aussi naturellement qu'elle le faisait d'habitude.

-La ligue vient de rendre sa décision, l'équipe Vechnodrôme jouera de même que les Elektras dans la Galactik Football Cup ! C'est une jeune planète qui a vu le jour grâce à Lord Phoenix dont on ne connait pas grand-chose.

-Les habitants principaux sont des femmes, d'ailleurs l'équipe est entièrement féminine. Ajouta Nork en souriant.

-Deux nouvelles équipes féminines dans la ligue, continua Calie, ça me rappelle l'interview quand Aarch avait dit qu'il faudrait bien plus d'entraînement à son équipe.

Puis ils débâtèrent ainsi un moment, n'en pouvant plus la jeune rousse décida d'éteindre l'holo-viseur. Elle soupira et se prit un moment avant de se lever pour se rendre chez elle.

-Clamp, charge-moi les Lightnings. Bien les Snow Kids, vos adversaire seront les Lightnings, faites attention à ne pas vous laisser surprendre et toi Ahito, n'en fait pas trop !

Ce dernier déjà dans ses cages acquiesça, un sourire sur les lèvres, enfin il reprenait un entraînement avec les autres. Le match commença, D'Jock se faisant déjà devancé par la puissance de Warren.

Ils avaient un bon jeu de jambes, se servant relativement souvent de leur fluide pour se transporter plus loin sur le terrain. Thran su reprendre le ballon rapidement en l'envoyant directement à Tia qui elle esquiva deux joueurs qui fonçaient sur elle.

Micro-Ice réceptionna une fois de plus le ballon, ces temps-ci il avait évolué et jouait de mieux en mieux. Il courut vers les buts et tira fortement. Malheureusement la transversale était trop basse.

-Tu feras mieux la prochaine fois, Micro-Ice, soutint Aarch. Je veux que la prochaine passe soit centrée sur Mei, Rocket et D'Jock.

Le ballon fut remit en jeu, les Lightnings le reprirent aussi vite, fonçant vers les cages, Mei n'eut pas le temps de réagir et Warren tira, c'était cadré et puissant mais pas assez pour Ahito qui releva la tête et l'arrêta rapidement.

Une fois de plus, ce fut remit en jeu, cette fois-ci D'Jock prit l'avantage, néanmoins les défenseurs Xzioniens étaient coriaces reprenant immédiatement le ballon bleu et blanc. De même pour Mei qui cette fois-ci eut le temps de le reprendre dans un tacle étudié, l'envoyant à Rocket qui lui se servit du Souffle pour l'envoyer de l'autre côté du terrain que D'Jock avait déjà remonté.

Il reçu le ballon dans la poitrine, le stabilisant et le faisant tomber à ses pieds, il tira et marqua un but, simple mais beau. Il remonta de son côté du terrain et tapa dans les mains.

Puis encore une fois le jeté de ballon, prit directement par l'hologramme de Warren qui pour une fois courut directement vers les cages.

Ahito lui était sur que cette fois-ci il allait marquer. Ses yeux lui piquaient étrangement fort, sa vision se troublant. Il avait chaud, peut-être un peu trop. Ses membres tremblaient, et ses cheveux collaient sur son front et son cou.

Thran fut le premier à le remarquer, son frère secouait sa tête de façon négative comme pour se reprendre à chaque fois qu'il sombrait. Il courut vers ce dernier alors qu'il tombait sur les genoux, le ballon effleurant ses mèches noires.

-Ahito ! Relève-toi bon sang !

Le gardien prit tant bien que mal une gorgée d'eau, ferma les yeux quelques instant et montra à l'entraîneur que tout allait bien, il se remit sur pieds instantanément et reprit position pour un nouvel affrontement. Le suivant, il l'arrêta sans problèmes.

-Il a encore quelques malaises de temps en temps, précisa Simbaï. Nous travaillons encore dessus lui et moi.

Chaque entraînement durait les trois quart de la durée d'un match normal. Ce laps de temps écoulé, il demanda à Ahito, Mei, Rocket, D'Jock, Micro-Ice et Thran de rester. Ils joueraient avec les hologrammes de leurs équipes respectives. Mark sortit tranquillement, et partit prendre une douche chaude pour se relaxer.

Voilà, c'était le début du deuxième entraînement, et ils n'avaient pas finis d'en baver, Ahito, Mei et Rocket pensèrent au troisième entraînement qui suivrait, et le cadet des jumeaux au quatrième. Il était maudit, ce n'était pas possible autrement. A cette vitesse non seulement il reprendrait vite, mais il s'userait à la tâche.

Mais il y mit tout son cœur, et après ces entraînement, Simbaï le laissa tranquille afin de ne pas l'épuiser plus qu'il ne l'était. Un sourire parcourut son visage et il prit à son tour une douche tiède. Pour rejoindre les autres dans la salle commune peu de temps après.

Pendant le flash info d'Arcadia Sport, Clamp et Aarch ne s'étaient pas quitté, regardant dans la salle d'entraînement.

-Aarch ? Demanda Clamp en remettant ses lunettes. Je pense que cette nouvelle équipe va nous créer des problèmes.

-Tu as l'air de savoir des choses Clamp, maintenant tu dois m'expliquer.

Alors le petit homme à lunettes prit une grande inspiration et commença le récit depuis la victoire de la cup.

Enya repensait sans cesse à cette marque au fer rouge, pourquoi cette lettre spéciale, elle ne le savait pas vraiment. Elle refit une fois de plus ses chignons roux dont les mèches encadraient ses yeux turquoise. A vrai dire, les seuls traits de physique qu'ils avaient en commun était la frêle consistance et quelques endroits de leurs visages.

Elle se leva, laissant enfin tranquille ses cheveux, puis partit voir Artie qui travaillait lui aussi sur un travail dans sa chambre.

Elle frappa doucement, c'était à peine audible, mais Artie lui demanda d'entrer. Contrairement à Benneth, tout était en ordre, rangé et propre. Une autre caractéristique qu'elle avait avec celui-ci : le bordel.

-Je peux te parler de quelque chose, Artie ? Demanda Enya alors qu'il tapotait son lit pour qu'elle s'y asseye. J'aimerais te parler de Ben.

-Il a fait quelque chose ? Requit le métis, en se retournant. Tu peux tout me dire, hein !

-Eh bien… tu n'as jamais vu la marque qu'il a dans son dos ? Ce « P » ?

-Si une fois, mais je ne lui en ai jamais parlé… Je pense que ça a été fait au fer rouge. Mais… Il n'en parle pas. Comme un trou dans sa vie, ou un passage qu'il voudrait oublier, ça le rend nostalgique lorsqu'il y pense.

-Y pense-t-il de plus en plus souvent ?

-Oui, ces derniers temps ça devient une obsession pour lui. Je l'ai entendu hurler une ou deux fois dans son sommeil, je me contente de le réveiller, sans rien lui demander.

Enya se leva, relevant une fois de plus sa jupe et abaissant ses longues chaussettes, mettant à la vue d'Artie, cette marque qu'elle aussi avait de gravée sur sa cuisse. Elle le laisse voir quelques secondes et se rassit après, en soupirant.

-Lui et moi avons la même marque, gravée sur une parcelle de notre peau. Il ne m'en a pas trop parlé, je sais que c'est son père qui lui a fait ça, alors que moi je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Je devais être trop petite.

-C'est assez étrange, en effet. Mais… Lorsque j'ai connu Benneth, il m'a parlé un soir, lorsqu'il était un peu trop bourré et… Il m'a parlé de sa petite sœur, je n'en sais pas plus mais. Tu devrais faire des recherches, lui conseilla-t-elle.

Il lui sourit en posant une main sur son épaule, puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand, d'un seul coup sous l'effet de la surprise. Une sirène avait commencé à retentir dans le Black Menta !

_« Alerte ! Intrus ! Alerte ! Intrus... »_

-Qui est là ? Hurla Benneth en sortant de sa chambre, à peine réveillé.

Tous les pirates présents se levèrent d'un bond et coururent aussi vite que possible au centre de l'appareil, ou Sonny devait encore travailler.

Ace, Charley et Enya restèrent en retrait pour faire une attaque surprise si toutefois il y en aurait besoin. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela se passait, mais les dernières avaient causées la perte de nombreux Hommes.

Sonny était armé d'une main visible, l'autre dans son dos cachait une grenade qui leur permettrait de venir à bout de l'ennemi, mais aussi de leur vaisseau. Il ne l'utilisait qu'en dernier recourt, et jusqu'à maintenant le Black Menta était toujours en un seul morceau.

Corso avait son dos collé à celui de son chef alors que Benneth et Artie arrivaient de deux côtés différents. Ils n'avaient pas encore su d'où venait cette menace, les sirènes allaient encore, ce qui provoquait un mal de crâne saisissant.

Charley décida d'aller couper le système de là ou il était, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de temps pour s'y rendre. Alors il courut et tourna directement au premier carrefour. Là il arrêta le système, ça faisait vraiment du bien, de plus ils pourraient savoir d'où viennent les envahisseurs.

Il les entendit, derrière lui, par ou étaient-ils rentrés ? Peu importait, ils n'étaient que deux, un jeu d'enfant. Il sortit un aimant et le jeta sur l'un d'eux, les attirant.

Il profita alors pour retirer leurs armes et les amener à Sonny qui était encore en garde. Peut-être il n'y en n'avait pas que deux.

-Il semblerait que nous ayons à faire à la Technoïde, Sonny. Elucida Corso de sa voix grave.

Un hologramme se mit alors en route, sur celui-ci on pouvait voir le Duc Maddox qui attendait impatiemment que ses robots ne parviennent à infiltrer Shiloë. Puis quand il vit Sonny devant lui il se racla la gorge.

-Nous avons du nouveau sur les traces du multi-fluide, néanmoins je ne suis pas sur !

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Sonny, plus inquiet qu'il ne voulait le paraître.

-Une nouvelle planète a décidé de s'inscrire à la ligue et a été acceptée. Il s'agit de Vechnodrôme. Je veux que vous fassiez un maximum de recherche dessus et il paraitrait que son dirigeant ne soit autre que Lord Phoenix ! Mais ce n'est pas tout…

Jude marchait dans les couloirs, elle venait d'assister à un entraînement des Snow Kids, ce n'était pas une chose facile, et Ahito avait eut la chance de ne pas en faire quatre à la suite. Il se serait écroulé de fatigue, mais aujourd'hui il n'avait pas beaucoup utilisé le flux. Dame Simbaï lui avait demandé d'aller voir comment il allait.

Il ne fallait pas oublier le fait qu'un malaise l'avait prit pendant le match.

Toujours été-t-il qu'elle devait s'y rendre avec sa sacoche et tous ses accessoires pour pouvoir prévenir un éventuelle malaise, ou une crise.

En arrivant dans les couloirs des garçons elle entendit un son doux et pourtant fort. Elle se laissa un instant submergée par cette mélodie qui sortait d'une chambre, cet inconnu jouait bien, tant qu'elle aurait pu pleurer s'il y n'y avait pas eut un arrête volontaire.

En arrivant devant la porte des jumeaux, elle réentendit le son, moins fort cette fois-ci. Elle ne prit pas le temps de frapper à la porte, elle voulait voir qui jouait aussi bien. Puis un accompagnement au clavier.

Un cd était en train de dérouler sa bande de piano alors que, tenant une guitare, Ahito grattait les cordes sans se lasser. Les yeux clos, un sourire perdu sur son visage, il semblait ailleurs.

Il enchaînait les accords avec une certaine aisance, puis alors qu'il allait commencer à chanter il ouvrit les yeux, remarquant enfin la présence de la jeune fille. Il éteint alors son ampli sur lequel elle put y lire Marshall et posa sa guitare.

-Dame Simbaï m'a demandé de venir te voir… La musique ? Tu m'étonnes toi. Continua-t-elle, les joues roses.

-Je vais bien, mon malaise est passé, juste un peu de mal à la tête. Et oui, je joue depuis tout petit, alors que mon frère est plus technologie et calculs.

Jude prit une pochette dans sa sacoche, elle contenait un petit flacon de cachets blanc. Elle s'avança et lui tendit une bouteille.

-C'est largement moins fort que tous les traitements que tu as eu, deux par jours maximum, lorsque tu ne te sens pas bien.

Il en prit un et la remercia. Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur son lit, à priori il voulait lui demander quelque chose.

-Alors, c'est toi… Qui a trouvé ce dont je souffrais ?

-Je fais encore des recherches, mais oui. Une particularité que je suis seule à avoir, pour ça que le cercle des fluides m'a demandé de venir ici. Tu… voudrais bien jouer un peu ?

Alors il reprit sa guitare, réglant quelques effets sur l'ampli et s'asseyant sur le lit. Il commença une petite introduction doucereuse en se racla la gorge pour l'accompagnement vocale.

-_A hundred days have make me older_

_Since the last time that I saw you're pretty face_

_A thousand lies have make me colder _

_And I don't think I can look at this the same _

_But all the miles have separate _

_Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

Il enchaîna ainsi quelques minutes étant transporté une fois de plus ailleurs. Jude était elle aussi transportée par cette voix suave qui marquait bien la douleur des paroles. Elle ne le réalisa pas vraiment lorsqu'une larme roula le long de sa joue pâle. C'était juste un moment magique, un frisson la parcourut au moment du refrain.

« Je suis seul sans toi bébé, mais tu es avec moi, dans mes rêves. »

-A priori, ça te plait ? Demanda celui-ci en arrêtant de jouer après la fin du refrain.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux argentés et sourit en séchant sa larme d'un revers de la main. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis une timidité naturelle reprit le dessus. Elle prit dans son sac un petit morceau de plastique sur lequel elle pouvait voir les caractéristiques physiques d'Ahito.

-Je vais finir mon test, le week-end prochain tu sauras si tu peux jouer le match All-Stars.

Il se laissa faire, tendant ses bras, il en avait eut tellement l'habitude ces derniers jours. Jude passa le carré de plastique devant alors que des chiffres bougeaient peu à peu. Elle eut un sourire discret et le remit dans son sac.

-Tout est parfait tu commences à reprendre de la force, si tout va bien tu seras en grande forme pour ce match. Fait quand même attention à tes vertiges et repose-toi.

-Merci, Jude. Dis, t'as quel âge ?

-Dix-neuf ans. Répondit-elle en partant, sans se retourner.

Puis elle sortit de la salle, avec un rythme musical doux en tête. Elle se rendit directement au bureau d'Aarch ou Dame Simbaï lui avait demandé de la rejoindre après les tests qu'elle aurait effectués sur le gardien.

Devant la porte, elle ne prit même pas la peine de frapper, elle était à moitié ouverte et elle entendait clairement Simbaï dire qu'elle devrait revenir d'une seconde à l'autre.

-Je suis là ! Précisa Jude en arrivant devant le bureau. J'ai les résultats d'Ahito, il est en grande forme, il n'a plus de manque de fer, ni de magnésium. Son poids reste néanmoins très bas… Mais il pourra jouer le match s'il reprend durant ces deux semaines qui arrivent.

-Très bien, conclut Aarch. Simbaï, je veux que tu le fasses s'entraîner demain presque toute la journée, moi je dois retrouver les autres pour l'entraînement All-Stars. Nous mettrons un clone comme gardien.

La femme approuva et demanda à Jude de la suivre pour sortir du bureau.

Brim Simbra se demandait bien comment la Ligue avait pu accepter qu'une nouvelle planète, dont ils ne connaissaient rien, à jouer au Galactik Football. Ils étaient pourtant réputés pour choisir avec minutie leurs équipes.

Cela lui donnait une raison de plus de suivre attentivement le cercle des fluides qui tournait lentement en dessous d'eux.

Il avait longuement regardé la nouvelle éclosion du Smog, ce qu'il trouvait étrange était cette osmose qu'il avait avec ces fluides si différents. Lorsqu'un apparaissait ou disparaissait, il se ressentait, ça faisait partie de lui.

Mais quand l'un d'eux partait, il tombait, ressentant un malaise profond, même le plus insignifiant et le plus faible lui causaient une perte d'énergie considérable.

Retrouver le Smog l'avait fait retrouver des forces rapidement. Il l'avait de nouveau sentit, et c'était tant mieux pour les Shadows. Ils n'avaient jamais causés de grands dégâts, comparés à leur fluide plus que dangereux.

Il ouvrit les yeux de stupeur, quelque chose allait se produire, et rapidement.

En effet, un tremblement vint tous les sortir d'un état second, où ils étaient en connexion avec leur planète respective. Un immense hologramme venait de faire son apparition, personne en particulier. Juste un robot blanc, comme ceux de la Technoïde qui avait un message à transmettre.

-Je suis venu de la part de mon maître, commença le robot. Ce dernier vous demanderez de bien vouloir avancer la date de la prochaine cup sous peine de voir une autre planète exploser sans que vous ne puissiez rien faire. De plus, nous connaissons l'emplacement du cercle des fluides.

Simbra aurait voulu riposter à cet affront, mais face à un hologramme il ne pouvait trop rien faire. De plus il ne pouvait pas risquer qu'une autre planète en paye les frais. Ca, il en était hors de question ! Rapidement il se demanda si c'était une bonne chose, et pourquoi cet « ennemi » voulait à tout prix avancer la date ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'une légère explosion fit place plus loin dans l'enceinte, blessant superficiellement un représentant de la planète des cyclopes.

-Vous n'avez pas d'autre choix. Reprit le robot d'une voix monocorde.

-Très bien ! Capitula rageusement Brim Simbra en levant son bras. Nous en feront part à la Ligue ! La date de la Galactik Football Cup sera avancée, comme il plaira à votre maître.

-Nous sommes bien d'accord alors ? La cup aura lieu plus tôt que prévu !

Puis l'instant d'après plus rien, tout redevint calme comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé ici. Cependant, le cyclope était blessé et la décision était prise, sinon une autre planète exploserait. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Immédiatement il entra en contact avec Simbaï, elle devait rapporter tout cela à Sonny Blackbone, il devait mener une enquête.

**La prochaine fois dans Galactik Football : **

**-Je veux une équipe sur Akillian et l'autre sur Xzion ! Examinez ces planètes au millimètre près !**

**-C'est incroyable, le cercle des fluides et la Ligue ont prit une décision aussi mystérieuse que hâtive ! Celle d'avancer la prochaine Cup, les premiers matchs auront lieux deux semaines après le match All-Stars.**

**-Le match est dans deux jours ! Je veux de la rigueur, que vous ayez les yeux grands ouvert ! Vos adversaires seront les membres de votre équipe.**

**-Clamp ? Je veux que tu me mettes en relation avec Sonny Blackbone.**

**-Tout marche comme sur des roulettes, personne n'aurait pu croire que Lord Phoenix ferait autant de choses pour moi…**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Une décision étrange…

Dame Simbaï s'était demandé pourquoi Brim Simbra l'avait faite demandée rapidement, peu importait le moyen de communication. Elle se demandait alors comment cela se faisait ? Il était très rare que le maître ne les demande aussi rapidement.

Cependant elle coupa court l'entraînement d'Ahito ce jour-là, prétextant qu'elle avait une course urgente à faire pour la préparation de son traitement. Puis elle était partie, sans un mot de plus.

Alors elle était sortie, revêtant une longue veste crème à capuche pour que personne ne puisse l'apercevoir. Dans ces moments là elle sortait de la base, comme pour faire ses courses, mais elle seule savait que Brim Simbra l'attendait.

Là-bas elle eut une réunion des plus importantes, avalant difficilement chaque mot du maître. Il y avait un conflit froid, aucunes attaques si la Ligue décidait d'avancer la Cup. C'était quelque chose d'incompréhensible, mais Brim Simbra se faisait sa petite idée là-dessus.

C'était pour ceci qu'elle avait été convoquée deux fois, cette journée là.

Simbaï secoua la tête pour effacer ces souvenirs, il fallait qu'elle attende que Simbra lui donne l'ordre de prévenir Blackbone pour qu'elle puisse enfin lui en faire part. Après tout ceci serait une affaire qui irait loin, peut-être trop loin…

-Allez, Ahito encore un effort, réclama-t-elle au micro. Je sais que tu y arriveras.

« Je suis usé Dame Simbaï, se plaint celui-ci essoufflé. Je ne peux même plus lever les bras. »

-Tente de te dépasser, tu iras bien mieux après ça.

« Trois entraînements intensifs dans la journée, ce n'est pas ce que je peux appeler aller mieux. »

-Ok, on arrête pour aujourd'hui. Demain Jude te fera ton entraînement, précisa-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

L'holo-traîneur se dissipa en fragment et dans une lumière blanche aveuglante. Le gardien était vidé de ses forces, allongé sur le dos, la respiration haletante.

-Reprends des forces et va te reposer avec les autres dans la salle commune, tu ferais mi…

Elle arrêta de parler, recevant enfin le signal de Brim Simbra. Maintenant, elle devait parler à Blackbone. Elle partit avec précipitation sans même prendre le temps de finir sa phrase, laissant Ahito abasourdi.

Il y avait trop de marches pour se rendre au sous-sol, ou travaillait Clamp tout le long de la journée. Il y faisait un peu plus froid et il n'aimait pas trop être dérangé. Aussi, elle ne fut pas surprise de la voir la tête sous le bureau, en compagnie de Thran.

Ce petit l'appréciait énormément et passait tout son temps avec lui, la technologie étant leur maître mot. Cependant elle le congédia gentiment en disant que son frère le demandait. Il serait surprit de voir que ce dernier serait dans sa douche. Mais il comprendrait qu'elle avait besoin de parler avec Clamp.

-Clamp ? Je veux que tu me mettes en relation avec Sonny Blackbone. Imposa Simbaï en fermant la porte. J'ai reçu l'ordre de Brim Simbra.

Ce dernier ne prit même pas le temps de lui demander le pourquoi du comment qu'immédiatement il régla le mode furtif 5 pour appeler son ami de toujours.

-Sonny, commença Simbaï. J'ai un message pour vous… De Brim Simbra. J'ai quelques dossiers à vous transférer et une mission à vous imposer.

-Très bien, Dame Simbaï, je vous écoute. Dit simplement celui-ci en étant le plus attentif possible.

-Nous avons eus des nouvelles concernant Vechnodrôme, elle serait contrôlée par un certain Lord Phoenix, personne ne connait encore ses intentions, mais il a menacé le cercle des fluides, provoquant une explosion là-bas.

-Que veut-il ? Hurla Sonny en claquant du poing sur son bureau.

-J'y viens. Se reprit-elle devant la colère de Blackbone. Il a demandé d'avancer la date de la Galactik Football Cup, on ne sait pas dans quel but. Mais le plus important, il a placé des bombes sur quelques planètes sans que personne ne le sache vraiment. Nous avons répondu à son attente, mais les bombes sont une menace que seul vous pouvez arrêter !

-Très bien, j'ai reçu le message. Dit celui-ci en saluant rapidement Simbaï, puis la conversation finit court.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Clamp, se grattant la tête. Que va devenir la galaxie ?

Sonny venait tout juste de raccrocher à l'appel de la soigneuse des Snow Kids. C'était incroyable, comment avait-il pu opérer dans le silence aussi rapidement ? Quelqu'un aurait du s'en apercevoir, ou bien il avait des Hommes partout dans la galaxie, et là, ça devenait un énorme problème.

Harris devenait un énorme problème, sachant pertinemment que cette menace venait de lui. Malheureusement il n'avait plus de nouvelles de Magnus sur ce sujet.

-Dis Sonny, tu ne trouves pas qu'en ce moment les problèmes affluent de partout ? Demanda Corso sceptique.

Benneth arriva seul, légèrement agacé tant dis qu'Artie était en compagnie d'Enya, Ace et Charley. Les autres arrivèrent un peu au compte gouttes. Le blond avait l'impression que quelque chose se tramait dans son dos, en voyant cette gamine tout le temps avec son coéquipier, le sien à lui, pas à elle.

Jalousie ? Il ne savait pas vraiment le définir.

Mais pour le moment il se concentra sur ce qu'allait demander Sonny, c'était rare qu'ils étaient tous convoqué au même moment. Alors il se rapprocha le plus possible, pour ne pas être gêné par un quelconque bavardage, et ne voulant surtout pas entendre le son de la voix de Artie ou Enya.

Cependant il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la salle où ils se trouvaient tous, remarquant l'urgence de la chose dans le regard de Sonny. L'atmosphère était lourde, personne n'osait trop parler, ni même respirer.

-L'heure est grave, je sais qu'en ce moment nous sommes en effectifs restreint. Je vous demanderez alors de prendre en charge des nouveaux.

-Bon, continua Corso, avant de vous faire part de cette mission j'ai eus pour tâche de répartir deux équipe parmi vous tous.

Il se mit devant un holo-tableau et entreprit de noter deux groupes, après mure réflexion. Dans le premier groupe, ils étaient quatre, Artie et Ace en faisaient partie, dans le second, il y avait Benneth, Charley et Enya, avec deux autres. Ce qui n'enchanta pas le blond, depuis quand on le séparait d'Artie ?

Cependant il resta de marbre, demandant enfin le pourquoi à ses supérieurs. Ce fut au tour de Sonny de s'avancer lentement.

-Je veux une équipe sur Akillian et l'autre sur Xzion ! Examinez ces planètes au millimètre près ! Il nous faut retrouver une bombe.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus pour le moment, les jeunes n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de savoir, et les chefs de troupes seraient Artie, Ace, Benneth et Enya. C'était à eux qu'il voulait parler. Comprenant la gêne les autres partirent, Charley lui cola un récepteur sur la chemisette blanche de la jeune fille puis partit en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'à six, ils s'avancèrent tous plus près, cette fois ils allaient tout savoir de cette mission qui semblait vraiment périlleuse et importante.

-Bien, cette mission sera la plus dangereuse que je vous aurais attribuée le long de votre carrière, en espérant que ce soit la seule.

-Sonny, pas de blabla avec nous, demanda Benneth. On sait très bien qu'à chaque mission on risque nos vies.

-Justement, là il ne s'agit pas de vos quatre vies, ni celles de vos coéquipiers. Il s'agit pour le moment de ces deux planètes et bientôt de la galaxie si nous ne faisons rien !

Tous déglutirent avec difficulté, elle serait leur mission la plus dangereuse, en effet. Pas un simple repérage d'après ce qu'ils pouvaient comprendre.

-Il y a des bombes de multi-fluide posées sur des planètes de cette galaxie, les mieux exposées, nous supposons. Pour toucher un maximum de planètes. Il respira un instant en montrant la planète Xzion et Akillian. Ces deux planètes là sont les mieux positionnée, nous allons commencer par celles-ci, avant de s'attaquer au reste de la galaxie. Les missions seront dangereuses, pourtant vous devez faire au plus court. Si j'ai plus d'information, vous revenez sur le champ !

Tous acquiescèrent, c'était la première fois que Sonny semblait s'en faire autant. A croire que toutes les plus grandes nations de la galaxie comptaient sur lui. Corso posa une main sur son épaule, l'incitant à vraiment tout dévoiler.

-Harris est devenu notre plus grand ennemi, il ne tient pas que la Technoïde en poche, mais également Brim Simbra, nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir faire quelque chose pour les autres. Je soupçonne même qu'il puisse avoir un pirate à sa solde. Soyez très vigilent.

Ils avaient comprit que la réunion était terminée, Benneth prit congé accompagné d'Ace et Artie. Enya elle resta un peu dans la salle, réalisant le danger. Puis elle partit, décrochant le petit patch de sa chemise en précisant que la prochaine fois, Charley pourrait venir.

Elle partit sans un mot de plus. Marchant comme un automate jusqu'à sa chambre, ne comprenant plus vraiment rien aux paroles de Charley qui l'avait rejoint, ni même en faisant attention qu'elle bouscula Benneth qui retournait voir leur chef. Elle ne sut pas exactement ce qu'elle ressentait, mais ce n'était pas un bon présage… peut-être aussi elle s'en faisait pour rien.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda une deuxième fois Benneth, tentant de la faire réagir.

Il toucha son front et réalisa qu'elle était brûlante de température. Il ne manquait plus que cela ! Il la porta, demandant au jeune garçon de retrouver Artie, pour lui filer un cachet pour la fièvre. Un pion malade n'était pas un pion utile.

Il la porta dans sa chambre qui n'était plus si loin que ça, l'allongeant dans son lit, lui parlant durement pour qu'elle garde conscience. La pinçant lorsque ça devenait nécessaire, il se souvenait lui aussi de ces nombreuses fois ou ça l'avait prit étant jeune, dans des moments de paniques, une crise d'angoisse.

-Enya, dit simplement celui-ci, ne ferme pas les yeux ou je te tue !

Peu de temps après Artie arriva, lui faisant avaler le cachet, elle dormirait un peu, et dès son réveil elle irait mieux, mais il la rassurait quant à la mission à venir.

Ce matin là Rocket avait eut un mal fou à se réveiller, les douleurs de son dos étaient de pires en pires avec ces satanés entraînements, tout ça pour un match. Encore heureux qu'il ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe qu'il entraînait en supplément. Il les plaignait sincèrement.

Tia du, ce matin là, lui masser le dos alors qu'elle savait qu'il se réveillait à cette heure-ci. Elle prenait soin de lui.

A ce stade de la matinée, Mei, Micro-Ice et Ahito allaient entamer leur deuxième entraînement. Cette fois-ci avec les deux équipes All-Stars qui arrivaient à se déplacer pour ces séances. Thran avait certainement du aller voir son frère tant il s'inquiétait, et D'Jock devait se préparer lui aussi.

Toujours été-t-il que s'il traînait avec elle au lit, il allait sérieusement être en retard. Surtout se faire remonter les bretelles par son oncle.

A contrecœur il la laissa se prélasser dans ses couvertures encore chaudes, elle dormirait une heure supplémentaire. Elle en avait de la chance, il se le disait souvent, bien que jouer le match All-Stars était une chose incroyable, dormir et se reposer était tout aussi agréable. Surtout accompagné de son âme-sœur.

-A tout à l'heure, Rocket, murmura-t-elle en s'endormant comme un bébé.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et décida de ne pas rester ici une seconde de plus, il serait trop tenté d'y retourner et de sécher l'entraînement.

Il s'habilla rapidement, privilégiant l'heure de la douche après l'entraînement qui le faisait bien trop suer. Ils étaient intensifs et chargés, une vraie compétition, voir un entraînement digne d'une finale. Ils avaient rarement vu pire.

L'holo-traîneur se dissipa dans une lumière blanche vivace, dévoilant Mei, Micro-Ice et Ahito, essoufflés, trempés de sueurs. Ils râlaient, ce n'était pas humain de les faire s'entraîner ainsi, sans relâche.

Ahito se laissa tomber, pensant à son frère qui avait dormit plus longtemps que lui. Micro-Ice le secoua lentement, alors qu'il prit un cachet dans sa poche. Il commençait déjà à se sentir mal, pas étonnant, deuxième entraînement. Néanmoins, il tenait de mieux en mieux le coup.

Thran aujourd'hui ne l'avait pas accompagné, lui disant qu'il irait voir Clamp, mais oui, il dormait ! Se répétait Ahito sans cesse.

Les autres arrivèrent peu de temps après, tous étaient présent, bien que Rocket eut quelques minutes de retard. Personne n'osa se demander pourquoi. D'Jock fit une petite remarque en le saluant.

-Le match est dans deux jours ! Je veux de la rigueur, que vous ayez les yeux grands ouvert ! Vos adversaires seront les membres de votre équipe. Commença Aarch en s'approchant d'eux. Vous avez tous très bien joué jusque maintenant, vous ne devez pas vous décourager !

Au plus le temps passait, au plus la pression émise par l'entraîneur était grande. Artegor le rejoint avec quelques minutes de retard lui aussi. Ils aimaient faire un entraînement ensemble par semaine. Ce fut le deuxième et le dernier.

Après tout reprendrait son court normal.

Clamp chargea l'holo-traîneur après les quelques mots encourageant d'Aarch. C'était toujours aussi simple, jouer les uns contre les autres.

Ce n'étaient pas de vrais matchs, ils cachaient tous leur talent dans un coin de leur esprit pour surprendre l'autre le jour venu, et changeaient de technique. Sinon, ça serait trop simple.

Micro-Ice se sentait petit face à Warren, il avait été désigné attaquant principal, et il se sentait vraiment trop petit. C'était une stratégie de Aarch selon lui, il disait trop de fois que tout ce qui était petit était hargneux, en plus ces derniers temps il s'était nettement amélioré. Personne ne pouvait dire le contraire.

Néanmoins il fit un bond d'enfer quand retentit le premier envoi. C'était comme dans la réalité, à part que la, ils étaient dans une salle de 10 mètres carré. Ils ne le sentaient pas vraiment, l'espace était plus que suffisant.

Micro-Ice envoya directement à Stevens, le pirate blond qui voyageait incognito dans la galaxie pour les entraînements d'Aarch. Ce dernier courut rapidement vers les cages, avant de faire réaliser à l'équipe adverse qu'il n'avait pas de ballon au pied. Désillusion et feinte, c'étaient la devise des Pirates, ils étaient les plus rusés de la galaxie.

Sinned, aux côtés de Woowamboo, était dans les airs, le Smog l'ayant porté jusque là haut. Il avait la balle au pied. Son fluide était redoutable, tous les joueurs le savaient. Rocket le reprit rapidement, en plein vol lui aussi, l'envoyant aux pieds de D'Jock qui le remercia d'un signe de tête.

Il courut toujours plus vite, faisant un petit jeu avec Luûn-Zia. Mei et Woowamboo ne purent pas l'arrêter, Sinned et Stevens tentèrent également leur chance. Mais le duo approchait peu à peu des cages dans lesquelles Ahito était on ne pouvait plus prêt à tout arrêter.

Puis encore une réminiscence, un souvenir lointain qui avait cet arrière-goût de déjà vu. Les bras le long du corps, sans même pouvoir bouger, le ballon frôla ses cheveux, un peu plus à gauche et il aurait été défiguré vu la puissance de frappe et le Souffle qui suivait encore le ballon.

Le corps du gardien fut l'espace d'un instant sans vie, ce ne fut que lorsqu'il tomba sur les genoux qu'il tenta de se reprendre. Portant à ses lèvres le dernier cachet de la journée, c'était seulement le matin… Se disait-il en l'avalant.

Finalement, peut-être n'était-il pas encore guérit.

-Ahito ! Hurla Aarch. Comment te sens-tu ?

« Comme un chat, je suis prêt à tout parer, désolé coach juste une faiblesse. »

-Bien, prend en compte que les autres joueurs peuvent prendre en compte ton état de santé pour marquer plus simplement ! Continuez, maintenant.

Puis la partie reprit, sans même que de l'autre côté du terrain Thran ne put aller réconforter son frère. Le ballon passa rapidement partout entre les joueurs, manquant des buts, ils avaient égalisés puis finalement l'équipe de Warren et D'Jock avaient marqué.

La nouvelle était tombée comme une bombe sur la galaxie. En réalité Callie n'y croyait pas vraiment, c'était une première dans toute l'histoire de la galaxie, mais en plus elle trouvait cela louche. Certainement une menace dangereuse derrière tout ça…

Mais son métier consistait seulement à donner les communiqués officiels, et blablater un peu sur quelques sujets divers.

C'était son métier…

Alors, ce jour là, elle avait eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant la nouvelle à annoncer. C'était une décision étrange, très étrange…

-Antenne dans, cinq… quatre…

Le décompte fut terminée après le temps imposé et enfin elle salua les fans de sport puis partit directement sur les nouvelles express de la journée, dont la décision de la ligue.

Ce fut d'une voix hésitante et tremblante qu'elle l'annonça enfin, alors que Nork avait lui, insisté pour ne pas le dire.

Toujours elle qui avait le sale boulot, de toute façon…

-C'est incroyable, le cercle des fluides et la Ligue ont prit une décision aussi mystérieuse que hâtive ! Celle d'avancer la prochaine Cup, les premiers matchs auront lieux deux semaines après le match All-Stars.

-Tout à fait, se décida enfin à rétorquer Nork. C'est un mystère qui plane sur le pourquoi de cette folie, mais depuis bien des années maintenant, la Ligue à su nous surprendre dans tous les domaines. Nous étions persuadés que le Galactik Football y passerait.

D'Jock se leva d'un bond dans la salle commune, en hurlant que ce n'était pas possible. A vrai dire personne ne comprenait vraiment. C'était aussi insensé que stupide, deux semaines après le match All-Stars ? C'était du suicide !

C'était comme si ils décidaient de faire une rencontre dans trois jours, soit le lendemain de All-Stars… Chose aussi stupide qu'incompréhensible.

Ahito leva les sourcils en se réveillant, il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-C'n'est pas normal !

Puis il s'endormit aussitôt. Mais les autres furent de son avis. Rocket n'avait pas prit le temps de protester ni quoi que ce soit, non. Il préférait de loin aller voir son oncle qui lui aurait les faits réels par Adim.

Enfin, il l'espérait.

Le métis monta les marches quatre à quatre pour se rendre au bureau ou il ne prit pas le temps de frapper. Il entra en faisant se claquer la porte, surprenant Aarch. Il s'était attendu à voir un Snow Kid, mais pas Rocket, et ne s'était pas attendu par contre, à le voir dans cet état.

Peut-être savait-il ?

-Rocket ? Que veux-tu ? Demanda l'entraîneur en effaçant de son visage la surprise.

-Je veux savoir le fond de cette affaire concernant la cup, avait tout simplement répondu celui-ci, sans ciller.

Aarch se dit qu'il été borné comme son père, il en avait hérité. Mais là n'était pas le problème actuel, il n'avait pas encore su préparer sa réponse. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de penser à ceci que son neveu rétorqua aussitôt.

-Je sais que vous avez contact avec Adim, la présidente de la Ligue.

-Oui, en effet, mais malheureusement ça implique des personnes très haut placées, des affaires dont tu ne dois pas en avoir conscience. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'en parler.

Rocket repartit les poings serrés alors que ce fut au tour de Jude d'entrer dans le bureau, elle voulait parler santé et surtout savoir elle aussi, le fin mot de cette histoire. Néanmoins, elle commença par l'état de santé de Mei et Ahito, qui étaient ses deux principales préoccupations.

-Mei est stable, elle s'est mise en tête de ne penser qu'au match durant le match. Mais son état est assez étrange, elle a une baisse de régime étrange, alors qu'Ahito à l'air de reprendre toute son énergie en tellement peu de temps…

-C'est parfait, conclut Aarch, un peu ailleurs.

-Mais je m'inquiète quand même, il s'est passé exactement la même chose avant son malaise pendant l'entraînement, et la plupart de ses crises. Et il a beau avoir retrouvé toutes ses capacités, il a perdu un poids considérable… Ce n'est pas normal.

-Je veux que tu lui fasses des examens un peu plus poussés. Et tiens-moi toujours au courant. Puis, fais le reprendre son poids, force-le au pire.

Voyant clairement qu'il n'était pas vraiment conscient de ce qu'il disait, elle préféra lui demander ce qu'il se passait concernant cette décision étrange, ce fut à ce moment qu'elle sut tout du début à la fin.

Harris était l'homme le plus comblé, jamais il ne s'était dit que cette histoire de bombe aurait pu les effrayer à ce point ! Dire que tout cela n'était que machination, qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre bombe sur n'importe quelle planète de cette fichue galaxie !

Phoenix avait eut un plan tout bonnement génial pour cette fois. Il n'était pas déçu finalement, de l'avoir prit avec lui, mais maintenant ils n'étaient plus vraiment à deux, au plus le temps allait, au plus il avait des alliés.

Puis le plus important était le fait qu'il était sur que les Pirates passaient les planètes au peigne fin, désormais, il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait. Sans que personne n'interfère dans ses projets. Personne ne se doutait vraiment qu'au moins une personne de chaque planète connaissait les intentions personnelles de Harris.

Tant mieux dans un sens.

Il s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil en regardant les caméras de surveillance sur son écran.

-Tout marche comme sur des roulettes, personne n'aurait pu croire que Lord Phoenix ferait autant de choses pour moi…

C'était vrai, acheter une planète, faire croire à une nouvelle civilisation ou les femmes peuplent les deux tiers du continent. Où un fluide étrange avait vu le jour en quelques décennies, et surtout les faire accepter par la ligue.

Seul Phoenix en aurait été capable. Et il savait que cet homme là courait après la gloire, que jamais il ne pourrait le décevoir. Bien que les deux pirates enfermés se fussent enfuis, il avait tout de même prouvé sa valeur en les capturant.

Peut-être était-ce un peu simplet, mais il savait que Phoenix aurait pu se couper une main pour lui donner s'il en avait eut besoin.

-Bientôt, je ferais ma grande entrée sur les terrains sans que personne ne le sache. Je serais maître de la galaxie, et en plus de ça, j'ai assez de temps pour me faire un pirate ou deux. Pendant que le plus gros des troupes fouillent les planètes ou rien ne se cache.

Il se trouvait démoniaque, il aimait ça. Et il aurait assez de temps pour capturer Sonny Blackbone, ce vieux fou avait toujours envoyé tout le monde à part sa propre personne en mission. Oh, certes c'était déjà arrivé. Mais il était âgé désormais, et maintenant il ne lui restait qu'à trouver le Black Menta et le faire exploser, en extirpant le chef des pirates avant qu'il ne meurt.

Mais cette fois-ci il prendrait toutes les précautions nécessaires.

Personne n'était jamais assez prudent lorsqu'il s'agissait de Sonny Blackbone.

**La prochaine fois dans Galactik Football : **

**-Ce match va être incroyablement excitant ! Se réjouit Callie. Ces monstres du football vont s'affronter dans une rencontre amicale.**

**-Mais que se passe-t-il dans les cages ? Le gardien des Snow Kids souffrirait-il encore d'une quelconque maladie ?**

**-Jude, je compte sur toi pour me guérir, et m'expliquer des choses…**

**-Sonny ! Bon sang ! On nous attaque, quelqu'un en veut au Black Menta. Pire, à toi !**

**-Benneth ! Nous avons un appel furtif de Corso, il se passe quelque chose !**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : All-Stars.

Jamais Micro-Ice n'avait été aussi tendu la veille d'un match, même une finale lui faisait bien moins peur. Et il se répétait tout le temps qu'il ne devait pas angoisser, ça ne servait à rien… Mais c'était dans sa nature d'avoir les pétoches pour un rien, il ne pouvait pas le combattre.

Il tenta de se décrisper en prenant une bonne douche, bien chaude. Ca le réveillerait surement. Il pensa à Yuki, elle serait dans les cages, il serait en face d'elle. Comment réagirait-il ?

Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il était tendu… ? Il reçu un appel en sortant de la douche, Yuki. Il soupira et eut un sourire tendre sur ses lèvres.

-Hey Mice ! Alors, prêt pour la rencontre ? Moi j'ai hâte mais… ça va me faire bizarre, pas toi ?

-Ouais Yuki, ça va te faire bizarre d'encaisser mes tirs. Mais en fait, j'ai les pétoches moi aussi, premier match All-Stars.

-On est sur un pied d'égalité. Ah ! J'y pense, ne crois pas marquer.

-Nous verrons bien Yuki. Je pense y aller là, on a voyagé toute la journée, et Aarch veut nous faire un briefing. A tout à l'heure, sur le terrain.

-Ouais, Mice. Et, on ne perdra pas !

-Ca m'étonnerait, tu es dans l'équipe de D'Jock.

Ils rigolèrent un court instant et enfin le jeune garçon raccrocha à contrecœur, il se sentait encore plus tendu, mais il avait eut les encouragements de la gardienne. Il s'approcha de son armoire dans laquelle tout était en désordre, mis à part sa tenue pour jouer, elle était attaché à un cintre, pendu.

« Vestiaires dans 5 minutes ! » Hurla une voix dans le haut parleur. A croire qu'il y en avait même au Genèse.

Ils avaient tous été très excités à l'idée de revenir plus vite que prévu au Genèse Stadium. La finale leur revint en mémoire, ce moment magique il y avait plus d'un mois maintenant. Et déjà la Cup allait reprendre. C'était vraiment trop hâtif.

Aarch faisait les cents pas dans les vestiaires du stade, ils n'étaient pas encore au grand complet. Ahito lui, avait été le premier à arrivé, étant trop excité de jouer de nouveau, en même temps que Sinned. Il savait pertinemment que Stevens arriverait à la dernière seconde, Woowamboo et Zyria venaient tout juste d'entrer et Mei et Micro-Ice se faisaient encore attendre.

La pression était au maximum, sachant également que de l'autre côté du terrain, il y avait Artegor qui briefait rapidement des joueurs d'exception tels que Warren, D'Jock, Luûn-Zia et Kranez.

Les derniers Snow Kids arrivèrent, pression supplémentaire s'abattit sur l'assemblée. L'entraîneur de cette équipe avait dans ses mains le bandeau qui déterminerait le capitaine, à vrai dire, il avait longuement hésité entre Woowamboo et Micro-Ice, les deux attaquants. Cependant il avait opté pour une tête calme et reposée, il avait apprit beaucoup de chose en parlant à Zyria, l'Elektras.

Elle le remercia en passant sur son armure bleue le brassard rouge de capitaine. Ils avaient tous reçu une tenue comme celle des Snow Kids, Micro-Ice, Mei et Ahito ayant la chance de garder la leur. L'autre équipe était vêtue de noir et vert fluo, D'Jock ne s'y sentait pas à l'aise, et autant dire que ça tranchait sur Warren.

Mais ce n'était qu'un match après tout. Kernor, la gardienne des Rykers attendrait en compagnie de l'entraîneur et des soigneuses pour remplacer Ahito s'il en aurait besoin.

-Ceci n'est pas qu'un simple match ! Se seront vos coéquipiers ordinaires, mais en ce moment précis ce sont vos pires ennemis !

Aarch continua quelques instants à les encourager, repassant sans cesse sur l'écran leur stratégie. Ahito avait une frayeur, son frère avait toujours su marquer contre lui, depuis tout petit. Mei n'avait pas trop parlé à Sinned, sur qui elle avait pu enfin remarquer la cicatrice totalement guérit de l'explosion. Elle aurait voulu lui demander où il était en ce moment, comment allait-il ? Se remettait-il de cette catastrophe ? En voulait-il à D'Jock d'être l'enfant d'un pirate soupçonné ?

Autant de questions qui ne trouveraient pas de réponses, Micro-Ice savait tout ça, cette affaire le perturbait davantage.

De sa petite voix Zyria les encouragea à son tour, elle était petite, vraiment. Et une voix demanda tous les joueurs sur le terrain, Ahito sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines, jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de remettre les pieds sur un terrain. Il sautillait de joie dans les vestiaires, Simbaï lui demanda cependant de ne pas en faire trop et de prendre un cachet avant de jouer.

Il le fit tout juste avant de monter sur la plate-forme qui les mèneraient jusqu'au centre du terrain. L'équipe habillée de bleue fut au grand complet, ils avaient tous une étincelle qui brillaient au fond de leur regard. De l'autre côté ils purent voir la deuxième équipe, elle en noir, uniquement.

-Ce match va être incroyablement excitant ! Se réjouit Callie. Ces monstres du football vont s'affronter dans une rencontre amicale.

-Sans oublier que les deux entraîneurs ne sont autres qu'Aarch et Artegor Nexus, deux coéquipiers autrefois. Ajouta Nork avec le sourire. Ce match va être vraiment intéressant.

-Dans l'équipe noire nous avons en attaque Warren et D'Jock, au centre Rocket et Luûn-Zia, en défense Kranez et Thran, enfin Yuki dans les cages.

-Tout à fait, continua Nork en prenant lui une main dans les feuilles. Dans l'équipe bleue nous aurons Micro-Ice et Stevens en attaque alors que le centre accueillera Sinned et Zyria. Nous avons une défense de choc faite de Woowamboo et Mei, alors que dans les cages Ahito fait son grand retour !

La foule acclama tous les joueurs qui étaient face à face, comme à chaque début de match, Yuki fit un signe de main à Micro-Ice en souriant, alors que Sinned, face à D'Jock le cherchait du regard.

-Alors Sinned, prêt à perdre ? Demanda le roux.

-Parle pour toi, peut-être que pour une fois je supporte Micro-Naze, mais on va te réduire en miettes !

Ils se placèrent tous sur le terrain, ayant plus ou moins hâte que le match ne débute. Ahito prit son habitude de se laisser choir tout contre un poteau de sa cage. Le premier coup fut donné, et Micro-Ice se sentait trois fois plus petit que Warren, l'holo-traîneur déjà c'était une sacrée différence mais là…

Néanmoins il ne se laissa pas faire, il retomba directement sur les pieds, alors que déjà les passes et coups tordus filaient de l'autre côté du terrain. Sinned n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour courir et aller prendre le ballon de force.

Ce qu'il fit remarquablement bien.

-On dirait que l'équipe bleue se met enfin en route. Nota Nork. Sans oublier que Micro-Ice n'a pas eut l'avantage, de sa petite taille naturelle.

A peine les dix première minutes furent entamées que Stevens marqua contre Yuki, elle ne connaissait pas réellement la ruse de pirates, bien qu'ils n'aient pas de fluide. Elle ne se laisserait plus prendre.

Le deuxième, elle l'arrêta dans une bulle, c'était donc ça, la vague Téktonïa.

Tout était calme, c'était rare ! Mais depuis que les Pirates étaient partis en mission, tout était vide, d'où le calme rare qui s'était installé.

Ils avaient un rapport détaillé presque toutes les heures lorsque le réseau était disponible, Sonny n'avait pas prit la précaution de bouger, sachant qu'ils n'auraient pas les coordonnées pour rentrer. Même s'il y avait parmi eux, les pirates les plus expérimentés. De plus, Enya n'avait plus de patch traceur, alors pour les retrouver, ce n'aurait pas été une mince affaire.

Tout devrait bien aller, tout allait bien se passer, Corso se le répétait sans cesse. Même si derrière il se disait que jamais, ils n'auraient du laisser filer Artie. Benneth, il y en avait bien assez pour superviser deux groupes.

Artie était quelqu'un de plus utile à l'intérieur du vaisseau plutôt qu'en mission, tout le monde le savait. En filature, il était également l'un des meilleurs. Benneth lui savait ouvrir de tout et n'importe quoi, quelque soit l'endroit.

Même un vieux poste-radio il saurait en faire un lance-flammes.

Normalement tout devrait très bien se passer pour eux. Pour eux, les petits nouveaux, avec seulement un ancien. Ils n'étaient plus aussi nombreux qu'avant. Rares étaient ceux qui étaient restés après le retour du Souffle sur Akillian. Sachant que l'archipel de Shiloë était un endroit parfait pour les habitants de la planète glacée, lors de la glaciation ils y avaient accourus pour refaire une vie.

Maintenant, ils n'étaient qu'une poignée de Pirates. Sonny avait vu cela d'un bon œil, ça ferait du sang neuf et une meilleure qualité dans les missions. Mais ils avaient du partir de l'archipel pour des raisons diverses, préférant rester dans l'espace, ça serait plus pratique pour les missions.

Sonny regardait le match de son fils à l'holo-viseur, il jouait toujours aussi bien, et avait comprit que le match All-Stars n'était pas une mince affaire. Ils n'étaient pas en mode furtif, juste pour voir ce match, le chef avait insisté.

C'était tellement rare qu'il voit son fils qu'il en profitait un maximum, se disant que D'Jock le voyait assez aux spots publicitaire partout dans la galaxie.

Puis une secousse et des pas précipités.

-Sonny ! Bon sang ! On nous attaque, quelqu'un en veut au Black Menta. Pire, à toi ! Hurla Corso en arrivant, en trombe.

-Passe en mode furtif s'il n'est pas trop tard, et je veux que tu mettes en marche toutes les caméras extérieures !

-Il est trop tard, ils tentent déjà de percer les défenses que j'ai pris le temps de mettre en fonctionnement. D'ici quelques minutes ils perceront la coque du vaisseau.

-Alors prenons-les par surprise ! Sortons. Corso, je te laisse la proue !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, ils eurent le temps de sauter dans les combinaisons et de prendre des armes sur eux avant d'ouvrir le sas pour sortir. Ils le faisaient rarement, mais dans ces moments là, valait mieux prêter attention à ces intrus que de détruire le vaisseau.

Dehors il y avait des dizaines de robots de la Technoïde, mais les anciennes versions, alors les deux pirates purent se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait là de petites bestioles qui agissaient sous le compte de Harris.

Avait-il prévu de faire ceci pendant que tous les autres étaient sur Akillian et Xzion ? C'était-il fait avoir ? Il en avait bien l'impression, et il lui semblait pendant un instant que les autres eux, couraient après des bombes qui n'avaient pas l'air d'exister.

Ni sur ces planètes, ni sur aucune autre ! Un appel, Sonny devait les prévenir. Corso s'évertué à le faire également, mais ces petits robots étaient costauds, leur empêchant presque le moindre mouvement.

Déjà que de bouger dans l'espace n'était pas une chose aisée.

-Corso ! Hurla Sonny alors qu'il semblait se charger des dernières bestioles bioniques. Rentre à l'intérieur et passe un appel furtif 3 sur Akillian et sur Xzion ! Immédiatement, je te rejoins après !

Le pirate n'eut pas vraiment le choix, étant le seul à être proche d'une entrée, de plus les jeunes seraient assez pour faire partir cette menace. S'ils avaient le temps de revenir…

L'homme à l'œil bionique mit également en place les caméras de surveillance qu'il y avait sur les antennes du vaisseau, une ultime vérification pour vérifier si il n'arrivait rien de fâcheux à Sonny.

La première mi-temps s'était terminée sur le score de 3 en faveur des joueurs bleus, à 1 pour les autres. Artegor ne devait certainement pas être satisfait. Dans les vestiaires, tout le monde se couvrait d'eau fraîche, buvait de longues gorgées afin de se déshydrater.

Ahito n'avait pas eut cette chance que déjà Simbaï et Jude étaient venue vers lui pour vérifier son état de santé. Tout allait bien.

Ensuite Mei s'approcha de la jeune fille, lui faisant savoir qu'elle voulait lui parler un peu. Jude se doutait que jouer aux côtés de Sinned devait influencer sur son jeu, deux trois fois elle était restée bouche-bée devant la puissance du Smog, pourrait-elle craquer ?

La soigneuse n'en était plus tout à fait sure. Mei plongeait un peu plus chaque seconde vers l'univers Shadows. Elle lui en parla pas vraiment longtemps, Sinned se plaignait lui aussi d'une douleur, alors il vint voir Mei et Jude.

-J'ai encore mal au dos… Du coup que j'ai reçu lors de l'explosion.

-Très bien, répondit simplement Jude en prenant un baume. Je vais t'étaler ceci sur le dos, ça va être froid, très. Mais tu iras bien mieux après.

Aarch lui, faisait un rapide briefing accompagné de Clamp, ses joueurs, son équipe, était exceptionnelle ! Battre la technique de Warren et D'Jock à deux reprises sur trois, s'était vraiment beau. Il était tout simplement content. De plus son gardien semblait pouvoir tenir les deux mi-temps, il ne se servait du Souffle que lorsque c'était nécessaire. Comme le lui avait apprit Dame Simbaï durant leurs longs entraînements.

Une fois de plus ils furent demandé sur le terrain afin de jouer la deuxième, et dernière partie du match dont l'issu était presque inévitable, Sinned jubilait, il été en train de mettre D'Jock à terre petit à petit.

Micro-Ice boudait un peu de ne pas avoir marqué, et d'avoir raté un but tant il avait admiré Yuki. Elle en avait rit, et lui avait même dit que jamais il ne saurait marquer contre elle. Elle n'avait pas vraiment tord, comment faire de quelqu'un que l'on aime, son adversaire ?

Mais il nota tout de même que Thran l'avait bien aidé malgré tout ! Et c'était un très bon défenseur, ce n'était pas juste. Même s'ils menaient le score. Maintenant il fallait le maintenir et ne plus encaisser de buts.

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent sur le terrain, le public était fou d'excitation, comme si c'était le match incontournable, le match de l'année. Néanmoins, dans l'équipe adverse on nota la disparition que Luûn-Zia, qui avait fait une mauvaise chute, remplacée par Luur, un joueur d'une nouvelle équipe de la Ligue. Il sentait le reptile de l'autre côté du terrain.

L'équipe noire jouerait certainement une nouvelle stratégie, basée sur celle que les bleus avaient eut lors de la première mi-temps. Artegor savait parfaitement qu'Aarch ne changeait pas une stratégie gagnante. Ils joueraient défense, et il n'avait espéré que cela.

La deuxième mi-temps promettait d'être particulièrement intéressante, avait alors dit Callie en regardant les joueurs se placer comme il le fallait.

Cependant au coup d'envoi, Warren fut étonné de voir Micro-Ice le dépasser d'une bonne tête lorsqu'il avait bondi pour réceptionner le ballon aux couleurs jaune et rouge.

-C'est une magnifique passe à Sinned que nous fait Micro-Ice mais ! Luur reprend le ballon, fonçant à une vitesse incroyable vers les cages !

Le reptile était une masse de muscle plus impressionnante encore que la grandeur de Warren. C'était juste une équipe de gars démesurés. Néanmoins, Mei et Woowamboo foncèrent pour l'arrêter. Ahito se préparait déjà à arrêter un but phénoménal.

Une fumée verdâtre suivait le reptile imposant, la défense ne sut pas réagir à temps alors que déjà Luur arrivait près des buts.

Ahito laissa sortir le Souffle par tous les pores de sa peau, il aimait cette sensation de liberté étrange. Une force insoupçonnée qui pourrait le faire déplacer des montagnes. Malgré la chaleur, il tentait de se contrôler, en réalité, il ne se sentait pas vraiment bien.

Il plaça ses mains devant lui, sautillant un peu sur ses jambes, regardait ses mains se dédoubler, revenir à la normale. Encore cette double vision qui faisait son apparition au mauvais moment. Sa tête se secoua nerveusement pour chasser un vertige, Simbaï avait eut le temps de noter tous ces détails.

-Mais que se passe-t-il dans les cages ? Le gardien des Snow Kids souffrirait-il encore d'une quelconque maladie ?

Thran regarda immédiatement l'état de santé de son frère. Ahito tremblait de tous ses membres, le regard vague, il ne vit même pas le ballon frôler ses cheveux, néanmoins le but avait été comptabilisé. Mais tous les joueurs avaient cessés de jouer, regardant la scène, interdits.

Il tomba sur le côté, se claquant lourdement la tête, ses yeux se fermant une dernière fois, toute force l'ayant quitté une fois pour toute. Thran fut le premier à remonter tout le terrain pour aller voir son frère, il perdait haleine et se laisse tomber à côté le tournant sur son dos.

-Hey Ahito ! Réveille-toi, bon sang ! Hurla Thran en agitant le corps de son frère. Ahito !

-Faites un changement immédiatement, râla Aarch, préoccupé par l'état de santé de son gardien. Faites entrer Kernor, puis Jude et Simbaï, occupez-vous de son cas.

Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'Enya n'avait plus posée les pieds sur Akillian, peut-être 17 ans… ? Elle peinait à s'en souvenir. Mais il y faisait vraiment froid, et ses longues chaussettes de laine n'étaient pas assez épaisses pour la couvrir du froid. Elle aurait du écouter Benneth qui lui avait vivement conseillé quelque chose de plus chaud.

Charley à côté d'elle lui avait déjà passé une longue écharpe orange autour du cou.

-Au plus on s'enfonce, au plus on se gèle ici. Râla-t-elle en tentant de se réchauffer.

-C'est le but, rit alors Benneth en se frictionnant lui-même les bras. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Palmiers, soleil et farniente ?

Enya savait pertinemment qu'il aurait fait froid, elle ne s'était pas trompée de beaucoup. C'était glacial ! Mais pour le bien de la mission, elle résisterait. Elle aurait aimé garder sa fièvre d'hier, au moins, elle aurait moins froid, se disait-elle.

Et puis l'instant d'après un bip, puis un autre. Comme lors des appels furtifs. Les quatre autres avaient prit de l'avance sur la neige alors que elle, elle se contentait de répondre.

-Corso ? S'exclama-t-elle. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Nous avons un problème, demande à toutes les unités de nous retrouver sur le Black Menta immédiatement !

-Mais dis-moi ! Insista-t-elle en tapant nerveusement du pied sur la neige.

-Harris nous a tendu un piège, il n'y a aucunes bombes, ils voulaient juste Sonny ! Maintenant retour à la base, nous avons besoin de vous avant qu'i…

Puis plus rien, plus un seul son. La communication avait été brusquement coupée. Ce qu'elle en retint était le fait que Sonny Blackbone était en danger et qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire sur cette planète glacée.

Rapidement elle envoya cette conversation à l'autre équipe, tout en précisant qu'ils se retrouveraient sur le Black Menta. Ensuite, elle courut aussi vite que ses membres engourdis ne lui permettaient.

C'était à dire, pas vraiment rapidement.

Mais de sa voix perçante elle sut interloquer Benneth qui se demandait à peine où elle pouvait bien être, quand enfin elle fut assez proche elle lui annonça.

-Benneth ! Nous avons un appel furtif de Corso, il se passe quelque chose ! Ils en ont après Sonny et je crains qu'il ce soit passé quelque chose de grave pour eux deux !

-Vite, demi-tour, nous nous redirigeons de nouveau vers le Black Menta.

Sans même se douter que c'était déjà trop tard, ils marchèrent en sens inverse vers leur vaisseau.

Ahito avait été évacué peu après la demande d'Aarch, et ramené auprès des soigneuses. Kernor était entrée aussitôt, le remplaçant dans les cages. Jude regardait de temps en temps le match. Ahito voyait bien que son regard passait de Mei à Sinned, à Micro-Ice. Sans relâche.

Il avait eut du mal à reprendre conscience et avait même fait une rechute l'espace de dix secondes.

-Ahito, reprends-toi, bon sang ! Ne cessa de dire Dame Simbaï.

-On a perdu ? Demanda-t-il, tout naturellement.

Sa voix était faible et cassée, jamais ils ne l'avaient retrouvé dans un tel état. Même lors de ses crises, c'était un phénomène étrange, surtout sachant qu'il avait libéré le Souffle pendant le match. Peut-être n'était-ce pas assez ?

La herboriste passa lentement un test devant le gardien son niveau d'énergie était bas, trop peut-être…

-C'est hallucinant, tu perds ton énergie à une allure considérable !

-Dame Simbaï, cria alors Jude en repliant les branches de ses lunettes, j'ai une petite idée sur la chose ! Pourrez-vous me dire lorsqu'un joueur utilise le fluide ?

-Je te fais encore confiance cette fois, et j'espère bien que tu ne te trompes pas.

-Clamp, j'aurais également besoin que vous regardiez la jauge du Souffle des Snow Kids, c'est possible ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant d'Ahito, posant un linge humide sur ses yeux.

Ce dernier acquiesça d'un signe de tête et chargea ceci sur son écran. Plus important qu'un match, la santé d'Ahito était entre ses mains. Maintenant, elle savait peut-être de quoi il souffrait.

-Jude, je compte sur toi pour me guérir, et m'expliquer des choses… Réclama alors le jeune homme allongé sur le lit.

-Ils ont égalisé, hurla Aarch de colère en claquant ses poings sur la petite table. Les Bleus, ces dix dernières minutes sont à vous, utilisez votre fluide au maximum ! Ordre de Dame Simbaï !

Sur le terrain tout se passa très rapidement, quelques arrêts fantastiques de Kernor qui semblait heureuse de jouer la deuxième mi-temps, des arrêts également de Yuki, que la vague Téktonïa semblait épuiser encore. Puis un regard de Sinned à D'Jock, pointant Mei du pouce, passant une langue fine sur ses lèvres.

Le roux ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, commettant une faute irréfutable. Il fut enfermé, à quelques minutes de la fin. Micro-Ice bénéficierait de ce coup franc.

Il fixa Yuki de ses grands yeux bleus glacés, il ne pouvait pas, n'en avait pas vraiment la force… Une main posée sur son épaule, un sourire de toute l'équipe, il ferma les yeux un instant, visualisant quelqu'un d'autre dans les cages.

Micro-Ice laissa le fluide bleu parcourir tout son être, une sensation d'apaisement et de relaxation ultime, il flottait sur son petit nuage, seul le Souffle lui procurait ce bienfait. A croire qu'il y était dépendant.

Il courut, aussi vite que son petit corps lui permettait et frappa dans le ballon, lentement, assez pour que Yuki ait déjà plongé et que la balle ne dépasse la ligne à une vitesse réduite. Le signal de fin retentit alors.

Jude avait eut le temps de tout voir. Clamp lui avait dit, que le Souffle avait baissé d'une manière considérable dans le corps de Micro-Ice alors que d'après Dame Simbaï lui avait dit qu'il ne s'en était presque pas servit. Elle avait examiné attentivement le cas du gardien, qui venait de tomber en syncope, son corps ne rejetait pas le Souffle, il l'emmagasinait.

Elle reposa ses lunettes sur son nez et se tourna vers l'ordinateur afin de taper un petit rapport, Ahito reprit conscience peu de temps après qu'elle eut finit. Il la regarda un instant, elle arborait un magnifique sourire lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui.

-Je vais pouvoir t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle Ahito, je sais comment te guérir ! Déclara-t-elle toujours aussi souriante, fière d'elle. De plus, nous avons gagné, grâce à Micro-Ice.

-Tu viens le fêter avec nous, dis ? Demanda-t-il l'air sérieux. Tu leur annonceras que tu pourras me guérir en même temps !

-Je vous laisse deux jours de liberté avant la reprise des entraînements. Décida Aarch. Ahito, tu descends avec nous dans les vestiaires, tu mérites tout autant qu'eux cette victoire !

Thran était déçu, mais heureux. Partagé entre ces deux sentiments contradictoires, il décida de garder le sourire, son frère était bien plus important à ses yeux qu'un match de football.

**La prochaine fois dans Galactik Football : **

**-C'est à ce moment là que nous nous réjouissons d'avoir Sonny Blackbone dans nos prisons !**

**-Mice ? Tu as été form… formidable, continua Yuki en posant une main sur son front brûlant.**

**-Coach ? Je… Je démissionne !**

**-Regarde, ces dossiers de la Technoïde regorgent tous d'informations ultrasecrètes concernant un certain Lord Phoenix, puis Harris ! Mais… Benneth également ?**

**-Enya, Charley, Artie, avec moi sur la base d'Harris !**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Filets du Diable.

L'atterrissage était encore loin de se passer, Artie tentait de passer son temps du mieux qu'il le pouvait, traînant des sites et d'autres à la recherche de quelques conseils pour hacker, piratant quelques gros fonctionnaires de la galaxie.

Ace lui aussi commençait à tapoter nerveusement sur le clavier. Ne sachant pas quoi faire le temps du retour.

-C'est tout de même étrange, pensa-t-il à voix haute. Que Sonny ait pu se faire avoir ainsi ! Je veux dire… Ils ne lui en voulaient peut-être pas à lui dans le fond ! Il se serait contenté de le tuer… ?

-Je suis tout aussi surpris que toi Ace, mais ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils feraient ça, histoire de pouvoir capturer tous les pirates. Ainsi, ils gardent Sonny en vie, pour mieux nous appâter.

-Je ne le crois pas, il y a quelque chose d'autre de cacher, derrière tout ça !

-Fait des recherches sur la Technoïde, on n'est jamais sur de rien… Et ce n'est pas une parole donnée qui empêcherait Maddox de ne pas enfermer Sonny, déclara alors Artie en haussant les épaules.

Alors le petit Ace, apprenti d'Artie commença quelques recherches, regardant de temps en temps. Les fichiers défilaient devant ses yeux sans même s'arrêter, seuls quelques noms revenaient souvent. Comme un dossier imposant.

-Regarde, ces dossiers de la Technoïde regorgent tous d'informations ultrasecrètes concernant un certain Lord Phoenix, puis Harris ! Mais… Benneth également ? S'étonna Ace en pointant son écran du doigt.

Ils auraient certainement ce qu'il faudrait sur Harris et Phoenix. Cependant Artie était intrigué par le dossier de son ami, qu'est-ce que la Technoïde pouvait bien lui reprocher ? Qu'avait-elle recueillit comme informations ?

-Affiche-moi immédiatement ceux qui concernent Benneth, je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe pour lui chez la Technoïde. Un pirate fiché, est un pirate en danger !

Alors le jeune homme bascula tout sur l'écran géant du petit vaisseau, le groupe de cinq regarda attentivement les dossiers qui furent décryptés les uns à la suite des autres. Les yeux noirs d'Artie parcouraient rapidement les pages, il tentait de prendre le maximum d'informations et de tout regrouper pour former une thèse.

Il tenta de donner un sens à tous ces mots qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, Akillian, méta-fluide, glaciation, cobaye, famille, rejet, perte du fluide… Artie donna un coup de poing sur le bureau, faisant enfin le lien entre tout ceci.

-Lorsqu'il était enfant Benneth à subit la grande glaciation, ça ne l'a pas épargné, son père l'avait marqué au fer rouge sur le dos pour prouver qu'il avait subit une implantation qui le fit tomber malade, comme le méta-fluide. Puis désormais, tout le monde sait que la Technoïde était liée de près à ceci… Sa famille à dû subir le même sort, en pensant qu'Enya ait la même marque que lui –ce qui ne veut rien dire- on peut supposer qu'elle est sa sœur.

-Pire encore, ajouta Ace en se levant de sa chaise. Ils possèderaient à deux le Souffle ! Mais le méta-fluide à bien été enrayé de la galaxie ? Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas développés le fluide ?

-Ca, je ne le sais pas encore Ace… Toujours est-il que si le cercle des fluides le découvre, je ne donne pas cher de leur peau ici, en tant que Pirates… Trouver un moyen de détruire le Souffle d'eux, sans pour autant l'éradiquer d'Akillian… Difficile. Toutefois, ne tirons pas de conclusion hâtives, vaudrait mieux lui en parler avant et aussi à Sonny.

-Maintenant le problème qui se pose, reprit Ace en éteignant l'écran, retrouver et libérer Sonny !

Artie se reposa, le trajet pour retourner au Black Menta serait long, Xzion était relativement loin de là, et ils n'étaient pas encore arrivé sur la planète qu'ils avaient du faire demi-tour, sous un appel étrange d'Enya, et comme preuve une conversation interrompu avec Corso.

Il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter, ce n'était, certes, pas la première fois, mais il valait mieux rester prudent. La Technoïde était autrefois une ennemie redoutable, mais Harris lui, était bien pire que tout ce que les Pirates pouvaient imaginer.

Le métis songea alors à Micro-Ice, il aurait aimé regarder un peu la télé si toutefois elle avait encore été fonctionnelle dans ce vaisseau-ci.

-Raté le match All-Stars, grommela-t-il en faisant mine de bouder. Je ne sais même pas s'il a gagné…

-Moi, je me dis que tu peux le savoir en piratant les données depuis ton ordi… Commença Ace en tapant sur les touches rapidement. Résultat… 3 à 4 pour l'équipe de Micro-Ice, il met le dernier but et, problème d'Ahito, leur gardien après le début de la deuxième mi-temps… Faute de D'Jock qui frappe de plein fouet Sinned… Rien de particulier, la rengaine habituelle…

-T'es un Dieu, Ace, déclara Artie en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Alors ils commencèrent à parler football, filles, pour ne pas changer, regardant attentivement le moment où ils arriveraient sur le Black Menta, cependant, Benneth revenait sans cesse en mémoire du jeune Pirate.

Pour ne pas trop être préoccupé, il décida enfin de jeter un œil sur les quelques autres dossiers, sur Lord Phoenix et Harris, la moindre chose pourrait leur être utile pour leur enquête, mission et tout ce qui s'en suivait.

Ils appréciaient tous le calme d'une soirée après la victoire au Genèse Stadium. Les Snow Kids avaient eus un repos bien mérité, et Tia et Mark avaient décidés d'être aux petits soins avec eux. N'ayant malheureusement pas eus le privilège de jouer ce match fabuleux.

Ils étaient dans un café plutôt sympathique qui aspirait le repos, le calme et la sérénité. Tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, il y avait de l'herbe, synthétique certes, mais elle était présente. Chacun avait commandé des choses plus ou moins différentes, les plus âgés préférant une bière fraîche alors que Micro-Ice avait eu le droit à un lait fraise, ce qu'il trouvait injuste.

Ahito avait insisté pour que Jude les accompagnes et celle-ci avait insisté pour qu'il ne prenne pas d'alcool, ça ne se mariait pas avec son tout nouveau traitement en cours d'élaboration. Tia et Mei lui parlaient de tout et de rien alors qu'elles dégustaient des cerises.

Celles à la liqueur étaient les préférés de Mei. Thran eut la bonne idée alors de remettre sur le tapis « l'accident » pendant le match. D'Jock faillit s'étrangler avec la mousse de sa bière alors qu'il repensait à Sinned.

-Ah ce Sinned ! Je le croise, je pense que je l'étrangle ! Hurla-t-il, brandissant son poing vengeur. N'empêche Mei, je n'aime pas toutes ces allusions qu'il fait sans cesse sur toi !

-Je ne parlais pas de cet incident là, D'Jock… Rectifia Thran, les yeux fermés. Plutôt du malaise d'Ahito… Je pensais que ton traitement devait tout…

-Pas de ma faute s'il m'apprécie, répondit Mei avec quelque peu de retard. Et puis, j'ai du charme, ne soit pas jaloux.

-Mei, dis-moi ça fais combien de temps que tu as contact avec lui ? Hurla D'Jock en se levant.

La réaction fut immédiate de la part de Micro-Ice qui fit asseoir de nouveau son ami alors que Mei lui lançait un regard mauvais, à deux doigts de le frapper violemment. Juste assez pour qu'il en garde des séquelles.

-Mon traitement n'a pas tout arrangé, tenta Ahito, espérant ne pas se faire couper. Néanmoins, j'ai une superbe soigneuse qui a su trouver le défaut !

Il sourit en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire rougir. Il la regarda un instant de ses yeux anthracite qu'elle trouvait magnifiques. Elle s'y noya un moment avant que la réalité ne la rattrape de nouveau.

-Alors, continua Thran, t'as trouvé son « mal » ?

-Je reste sur la position du fluide qui le ronge, en quelques sortes. Pour faire en bref, il absorbe tout le Souffle qui est perdu lors des matchs, ce qui fait que vous vous épuisez plus rapidement et qu'il en fait une surcharge. Rien de méchant mais il se peut qu'il ait des crises de narcolepsies.

Le groupe rit bon cœur sans même qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Elle rougit et baissa les yeux quand elle sentit la main de Tia sur son épaule.

-Ahito possède une règle d'or à laquelle il n'échappe jamais ! La NOCQ, c'est un peu spécial, on lui a trouvé ça il n'y a pas longtemps.

-Le N'importe Où, Comment et Quand, précisa son frère en se moquant. Ne pas le voir dormir, ça serait comme si Micro-Ice attendrait la taille à Mark ! Impossible ! Ahi est le plus zen de tous, il dort pour 7 les veilles de finales.

-Nan, grand frère. C'est votre Souffle qui m'assomme ! Précisa-t-il en faisant mine de s'indigner.

-Cependant, reprit Jude en repoussant ses lunettes, nous ne savons toujours pas si c'est le Souffle en particulier, ou tous les fluides. Si c'est la deuxième hypothèse tu vas devoir apprendre à gérer ceci, où tu deviendras une bombe à retardement.

Plus personne ne rit, le gardien sentit une goutte de sueur perler sur son front. Le silence fit place alors que Micro-Ice lui, releva les yeux après avoir reniflé l'air autour de lui, il ne lui fallu pas plus d'une poignée de seconde pour comprendre.

-Yuki ! S'exclama-t-il en se relevant, la serrant dans ses bras. Tu es venu fêter ta défaite avec nous ? Thran le prend bien, mais D'Jock maintient qu'on n'aurait pas du gagner…

-Pas de ma faute si Sinned m'a cherché ! Répliqua sèchement le roux en croisant les bras. Il savait que je ferais une faute, ce n'est pas fairplay !

La petite rousse rit de D'Jock, elle l'avait toujours connu aussi impulsif, le temps n'améliorait rien. Mais ils étaient tous là, les Snow Kids, elle soupira, elle ressassait de bons souvenirs à rester en leur compagnie, cependant, Zyria devait certainement l'attendre.

-Mice ? Tu as été form… formidable, continua Yuki en posant une main sur son front brûlant.

-Hey, Yuki ? S'interrogea-t-il alors qu'elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, à côté de lui.

-Ne t'en fais pas, maîtriser la vague Téktonïa me demande bien plus d'effort que je ne le pensais… Tout va bien. Je… vais y aller.

Elle salua tout le monde d'un signe de main, puis déposa un baiser sur la joue de Micro-Ice avant de repartir. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que ce n'était pas le fluide qui lui jouait des tours. Il y avait autre chose, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi.

-C'est de famille, se questionna Mark. D'abord Ahito, et maintenant Yuki…

-C'est étrange, en effet… rétorqua Rocket. Les malaises d'Ahito ont commencés ainsi.

-Allez, ne stressez pas les gars. Jude va me remettre sur pied, double séance d'entraînement pour la peine ! Il sourit et toussota, il n'aimait vraiment pas les effets seconds.

-Mei ? Demanda Tia en regardant son amie, indifférente à ce qu'il se passait. Tu ne vas pas bien ?

-Je… vais rentrer à l'hôtel, le match m'a épuisée plus que je ne le croyais… Passez une bonne soirée vous tous ! Déclara-t-elle en leur faisant un signe de main.

Tendrement elle partit embrasser son copain, en lui soufflant dans l'oreille de ne pas s'inquiéter puis elle partit tranquillement… Presque…

-Mei ? Ca te dit de fêter notre victoire ? Demanda l'autre qui venait tout juste d'appeler.

Son plan avait marché comme sur des roulettes, Sonny Blackbone était vraiment stupide de temps à autres. C'était dans ces moments de non-lucidité que Harris avait choisit d'intervenir, le moment le plus propice pour n'en faire qu'une bouchée.

Il ne connaissait que quelques rares personnes qui pourraient le ramener dans le Black Menta. Pour le moment, il était plus qu'attaché sur lui-même dans le vaisseau qui allait sans doute dans le repère de son ennemi juré.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, tentant de s'habituer rapidement à la lumière douce, ambiante. Ces situations n'étaient pas rares, mais là, il ne savait pas vraiment ce dont Harris était capable, ni même comment s'en sortir. Il n'avait plus de montre, ni de téléphone, encore moins de capteur ou brouilleurs… Pas même sa veste rouge ordinaire.

A croire que des pilleurs étaient passés par-là. Ne restait sur lui qu'un simple tee-shirt blanc et un pantalon noir. Se doutaient-ils que là, caché quelque part, il avait encore une arme ? Certainement pas, sinon il ne serait pas habillé. C'était une bonne chose.

Puis il entendit sa voix, un ricanement plus précisément. Harris était un sadique qui n'hésitait pas à faire tuer, souffrir des milliers de gens pour parvenir à arrêter un seul homme. Souvent on avait dit de Blackbone qu'il faisait à lui seul plus de dix mille âmes, jamais il ne l'avait cru.

Mais mettre en péril, d'ailleurs faux-péril, un peu moins d'un tiers de la galaxie rien que pour sa capture l'avait fait réfléchir. Il était donc vraiment aussi recherché que ça ? Pourtant, il ne faisait rien de mal, à part aider la galaxie à être « plus propre » comme le disait si bien le slogan de la Technoïde.

Il repensa à ses équipes sur Akillian et Xzion, Corso encore dans le Black Menta… Avait-il eut le temps de prévenir les autres avant qu'il ne se fasse enlever ? Les Pirates étaient-ils encore sur les planètes, ou rentraient-ils ?

Etaient-ils tous partis à sa recherche ? Il ne le fallait surtout pas ! C'était se jeter dans la gueule du loup que de faire ceci. Une pure folie ! Il savait ses Hommes réfléchis, mais avec le tempérament d'Artie et Benneth, il était mal barré.

Sonny avait l'impression que bientôt Harris aurait sous la main une flopée de Pirates tout droit venus du fin fond de l'univers pour libérer leur chef. Le mauvais plan.

Pour le moment, il devait trouver le moyen de s'en sortir tout seul. C'était sa principale préoccupation. Gigoter ne lui servirait à rien, ça ne faisait que resserrer les liens… Alors il tenta de se détendre mais… Peut-être s'était-il réveillé trop tard car il sentit le vaisseau ralentir pour entrer dans un repère.

-Merde ! Souffla-t-il alors. Maintenant, je ne peux plus trop rien faire…

Sonny cessa de parler lorsqu'il entendit des pas venir vers lui, il ne vit que le bas d'un pantalon crème qui tombait sur d'affreuses chaussures marron. Néanmoins, il se doutait parfaitement de qui ça serait et il ne s'y trompa pas.

-Alors, Blackbone, commença la voix sifflante de Harris. Comment LE Pirate a-t-il bien pu finir enlevé par son pire ennemi ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, mais le silence ne plaisant pas à son hôte Harris lui flanqua un coup de pied dans l'estomac ne manquant pas de faire cracher du sang à Sonny.

-Il est bien plus facile de frapper son ennemi lorsqu'il est déjà à votre merci, n'est-ce pas ? Souffla le Pirate difficilement.

-Assez ! Hurla-t-il en s'abaissant devant lui, le perçant de son regard. C'est à ce moment là que nous nous réjouissons d'avoir Sonny Blackbone dans nos prisons !

Puis il se relevant en ricanant, ordonnant au passage à ses robots de le faire enfermer dans la cellule la plus sécurisé de toute la base. Alors il se fit relever comme un sac de voyage puis ils l'embarquèrent à l'intérieur de la base.

Il pourrait tout de même recueillir quelques informations, maintenant qu'il savait où il était, à l'intérieur. Néanmoins, le repère était grand, entièrement blanc. Il trouva étonnant le fait qu'Enya ait réussit à ne pas se perdre. Mais elle avait toujours un patch qui retraçait le chemin qu'elle faisait et Benneth l'avait également bien aidé ce jour-là.

Lui, il était seul, et uniquement son sens de l'orientation lui permettrait de s'en sortir vivant. Lorsqu'il fut libéré dans une cellule, prenant le temps de se rappeler par ou il était passé, il fut détaché, si bien à l'aide de seulement ses deux mains, il ne pourrait pas aller bien loin, comme l'avait dit Harris auparavant.

Ce dernier, s'avança encore une fois devant lui, le regard mauvais, essuyant le sang qui perlait encore de sa bouche.

-Maintenant Blackbone, tu vas pouvoir assister à l'explosion du Black Menta mais pas seulement ! Shiloë aussi va payer pour tout ce que tu as fait.

-Entre toi et moi, répliqua aussitôt le Pirate. C'est toi qui nous fait le plus de tord, Harris.

-Est-ce donc si mal que cela, de vouloir la galaxie à ses pieds ? D'en être l'unique dirigeant ?

Puis il partit sans ajouter un mot de plus, laissant enfin le blond faire le tour des lieux. A peine quelques minutes d'enfermement et il pensait déjà à un plan d'évasion ! Maintenant comme obtenir un moyen de communication sans que Harris ne s'en rende compte ?

En aurait-il assez de la carcasse d'un ancien robot de la Technoïde, il en avait tellement déjoué que maintenant, ça serait un jeu d'enfant d'en faire un émetteur pour contacter ses agents sur l'archipel et son vaisseau.

Sans compter sur quelqu'un ici qui pourrait lui apporter de l'aide…

-Sinned, pourquoi as-tu fais ce geste envers D'Jock ? Demanda Mei, en regardant l'arcade de ce dernier. Il ne t'a pas raté !

Elle pressa une lingette imbibée d'alcool modifié dessus pour désinfecter la plaie. Elle avait répondu présente à sa demande pour fêter leur victoire, bien qu'elle savait qu'il voulait simplement la voir.

-Je ne sais pas trop, obtenir un coup franc peut-être ?

-Ca ne sert à rien, si tu fais ça pendant tous tes matchs, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau ! Réprimanda-telle en appuyant un peu plus sur la lingette. Déjà que tu n'as pas beaucoup d'alliés dans la galaxie, ne fait pas le con Sinned.

-Aïe ! Oui, ne t'en fais pas… N'empêche, je réitère ma demande, veux-tu rejoindre les Shadows ? Nous avons besoin d'une attaquante comme toi !

-Je… Je ne sais pas. Tu sais, je suis attachée aux Snow Kids, ils sont ma famille !

Une autre personne, plus loin sourit de contentement. Mais ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus quand elle posa sa main sur celle de Sinned.

-Mais je serais là pour te soutenir. Elle sourit puis sirota tranquillement sa menthe glacée.

L'autre, plus loin dans le café les regardait. Il tenta de faire un lien rapide avec Mei, les deux mois, l'archipel des Shadows, la soirée… Il se passait un truc louche dans lequel Sinned tentait d'amadouer Mei… Ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Aussi, qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête pour la suivre ? Il savait que ce n'était pas bien, il risquait de se faire découvrir. D'un autre sens, il se sentait trop impliqué dans cette affaire pour ne pas la suivre. Puis, il sourit, se disant qu'en effet D'Jock ne l'avait pas raté.

Micro-Ice se prit la tête entre les mains, jamais il n'aurait pu penser qu'à force de parler à Mei d'une façon plus douce et agréable que D'Jock, Sinned parviendrait à la faire changer autant. Elle avait caché des choses, s'inventait des excuses pour le retrouver, pourtant il voyait clairement qu'elle aimait le roux, et que le brun n'était là, qu'un ami à qui elle donnait du soutient.

Enfin, lui aussi avait du trouver une excuse pour pouvoir la filer, prétextant que de voir Yuki lui avait écrabouillé le cœur –ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux. Seule Jude avait comprit qu'il partait à sa poursuite dans le Genèse Stadium, c'était le seul qui savait si bien le faire, à croire que sa petite taille était vraiment utile pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Le cadet porta sa montre à ses lèvres, parlant tout bas. De l'autre côté, Jude qui avait demandé tous les détails. Aarch devait lui faire confiance, et si Mei partait, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa place dans l'équipe.

-Elle rentre au bercail, je la suis immédiatement ! Fin.

Malgré le fait qu'il suivait une de ses amies, Micro-Ice aimait le fait d'être un genre d'espion pour le compte de quelqu'un, il prenait des risques, se mettait en danger, risquait son amitié avec Mei tout cela pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de conneries.

Cette dernière se leva, enlaça Sinned un instant avant de lui adresser un signe de main puis de partir pour se rendre à l'hôtel. Jude avait du jouer d'il ne savait pas trop quoi pour faire rester les Snow Kids le plus longtemps possible où ils étaient avant le départ précipité de Mei.

Il tenta de la dépasser, connaissant presque tous les recoins du Genèse il arriva avec une longueur d'avance dans l'hôtel, puis avait prit le temps de parler un peu avec l'hôtesse d'accueil. Lorsqu'elle arriva, il fit une mine déconfite et la pointa de son index.

-Que ? Tu n'étais pas censé être rentrée, toi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je me suis perdue, avait-elle répondu tout naturellement. Tout le monde sait que je ne connais pas aussi bien le Genèse que toi, Mice. Tu sais si Aarch est là ? Je dois lui parler de mes deux mois de repos…

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse empruntant l'ascenseur, d'un pas mécanique elle se dirigea vers le bureau de l'entraîneur. Combien de temps avait-elle réfléchit avant d'annoncer ça ? Mei savait parfaitement ce qu'elle encourait à dire cela, mais, elle n'en pouvait plus de rester ici.

Sans frapper, elle entra dans le bureau, prenant soin de fermer la porte après. Posant ses mains sur le bureau, fermant les yeux et inspirant un bon coup.

-Coach ? Je… Je démissionne ! Avait-elle dit d'un traite, cependant hésitante.

-Quoi ? Hurla Aarch en se levant. Tu as tes deux mois de repos, tu ne peux pas démissionner aussi facilement que cela !

-Eh bien, je le fais quand même. Déclara-t-elle, toujours les yeux fermés.

-Que se passe-t-il Mei ? Tu sais, si tu as des problèmes je peux les régler ! Jamais je n'aurais du écouter Jude !

-Non, elle n'est pas fautive, vous non plus. Personne à vrai dire, ça vient uniquement de moi…

-Toi, ou Sinned ? Se demanda Micro-Ice, appuyé sur le mur à côté du bureau. Quand est-ce que tu as autant changée ?

Il baissa les bras et repartit dans sa chambre. Une personne en moins. Dès que D'Jock l'apprendrait, il serait fou de rage. Saurait-il garder ce qu'il a entendu et vu pour lui ? Il se demandait encore si elle avait une liaison secrète avec Sinned. Elle qui avait l'air d'être folle amoureuse du capitaine des Snow Kids pourtant.

Il ne prit pas le temps de plus y réfléchir, et partit prendre une douche.

-Bon sang ! Râla Artie en s'étirant. Le trajet le plus long que j'ai fait ! Bon, maintenant retrouver Sonny…

-Heureux de te revoir, déclara Benneth en lui adressant un signe de la main, constatant les dégâts dans le vaisseau. J'ai retrouvé Corso inconscient, je l'ai fais allonger dans sa chambre.

-Bien, maintenant j'ai quelques dossiers pour toi Ben, ouvre-les.

L'autre accepta d'un signe de tête, s'asseyant pour commencer à décrypter les fichiers, récupéré à la Technoïde. Ils avaient de nouvelles mesures de sécurité, maintenant il lui faudrait plus de temps que prévu.

Il ne prêta pas vraiment attention lorsque le sien passa devant ses yeux, s'attaquant directement à celui de Harris. Après tout celui-ci avait emprisonné leur chef et avait certainement des projets bien trop dangereux pour la galaxie.

Benneth regarda médusé le charabia incompréhensible qui venait d'apparaître sur l'écran tout en fronçant les sourcils. Que pouvait-il bien se passer là-bas, l'intérieur des dossiers même était crypté, ou codé… Jamais il ne s'en sortirait seul !

Alors il demanda un coup de main à Ace et Artie qui semblaient en connaître un petit rayon sur ces nouveaux dossiers de la Technoïde. Les trois s'attelaient à la tâche alors qu'Enya et Charley décidèrent de rendre visite à Corso et lui faire un point rapide de ce qu'il s'est passé depuis la prise en otage de Sonny.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre dans laquelle ils purent voir Corso ouvrir les yeux, il venait tout juste de reprendre conscience. Alors elle s'assit sur le lit tant dis qu'il se redressait, commençant à lui faire un rapide briefing de la situation actuelle.

-Vaut mieux ne pas se hâter, dit-il calmement. Harris cherche à tous nous avoir d'un seul coup… Faisons des recherches avant tout !

Enya allait reprendre la parole lorsque le téléphone de Corso sonna, un appel inconnu, étrange… Seuls les pirates avaient son numéro. Il se demanda si il valait vraiment la peine de décrocher, puis dans une situation d'urgence comme celle-ci, peut-être quelqu'un aurait eut des renseignements sur Sonny.

-Corso, enfin ! Dit soulager Sonny. Tu sais je suis venu à bout de combien de robots pour fabriquer ce téléphone de fortune ?

-Non, je ne le sais pas. Les troupes sont revenues ici, et Benneth fouille des dossiers pour venir te rechercher.

-Ne prévois que quelques Hommes, trois ou quatre au plus. Cette nuit, vers deux heures… Ca devrait aller, maintenant, tu demanderas à Enya les plans qu'elle a eut en y allant.

La conversation fut coupée presque après, ne laissant entendre que des grésillements. Ils avaient le feu vert de Sonny, maintenant ils devaient aller le rechercher au soir. Peut-être tenterait-il de contacter Enya ou Benneth pour un plan plus en détail du repère…

Cet appel fut retransmit sur les hauts parleurs dans le Black Menta.

-Enya, Charley, Artie, avec moi sur la base d'Harris ! Déclara Benneth en se levant. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut sur Harris.

**La prochaine fois dans Galactik Football : **

**-Regardez-moi ça ! S'étonna Benneth. Un morceau de vérité sur Lord Phoenix ! **

**-Papa… j'ai besoin de te parler…**

**-Mei a prit ses deux mois dès aujourd'hui.**

**-Dites plutôt qu'elle a démissionné… **

**-Quelle idée as-tu eus de mettre ce dossier sur l'ordinateur ? On ne sait pas qui peut tomber dessus.**

**-Voyez-vous ça, n'est-ce pas quelqu'un d'intéressant ? Il me le faut ! Nous allons sur Akillian. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Un nouveau projet.

Aarch faisait les cents pas dans son bureau, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce que Mei lui avait annoncé. Elle démissionnait. Il devait leur annoncer qu'elle partait. Ils savaient tous qu'elle se prenait deux mois de repos, mais pas qu'elle aurait décidé de démissionner. Quel choc au sein de l'équipe cela pourrait-il impliquer ?

Il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix que de le dire aux Snow Kids. Enfin, il pouvait toujours leur dire qu'elle avait prit ses deux mois, et attendrait un peu pour leur annoncer qu'elle était partie de façon définitive.

Il appuya finalement sur le bouton des hauts parleurs, maintenant il devait l'annoncer avant que ce soit elle qui ne le fasse. Il leur avait laissé un peu de repos avant de reprendre les entraînements, peut-être n'étaient-ils pas tous là.

-Je veux tout le monde dans la salle commune dans cinq minutes ! Dame Simbaï, Clamp et Jude compris.

Au grand bonheur d'Aarch, ils arrivèrent tous dans la salle, Tia se demandait bien ce qu'il avait à leur annoncer pour semblait aussi sérieux tout à coup. Micro-Ice revint une serviette sur ses cheveux encore humides de la douche. Mark avait un doux sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres. Thran, Ahito et Jude arrivèrent à trois, parlant de tout et de rien, D'Jock et Mei semblaient s'être disputés à propos du coup qu'il avait porté à Sinned. Rocket arriva un peu en retard, à peine réveillé de sa sieste. Les deux autres arrivèrent en même temps que lui.

Ils étaient au grand complet.

-Bien, dans deux semaine c'est le début de la Cup, il ne faut pas le négliger, cependant nous avions un problème. Mark n'était que remplaçant.

-Avions ? Répéta Tia en interrogeant le coach du regard.

Voilà, c'était maintenant qu'il devait leur dire, il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière, puis tout le monde semblait surpris de cette remarque. Il posa ses mains sur la table au centre, Ahito semblait déjà s'endormir et Micro-Ice était distant. Mei sentait la délivrance arriver à grand pas, une fois de plus.

Il se racla la gorge pour qu'ils fassent tous attention. Cette nouvelle leur ferait l'effet d'une bombe s'il leur disait tout.

-Mei a prit ses deux mois dès aujourd'hui.

-Dites plutôt qu'elle a démissionné… Laissa passer Micro-Ice malgré lui.

Il ferma les yeux, rejetant sa tête en arrière et posa une main sur son front. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui, mais le plus brûlant de tous était celui de Mei, aussitôt elle se leva d'un bond, le pointant du doigt. Ce dernier ne cilla pas.

-Comment se fait-il que tu le saches ? Hurla-t-elle, l'air mauvais.

-Parce que, je sais tout. J'ai beau être le cancre de service, celui qui a l'air de ne pas savoir réfléchir, je comprends mieux que quiconque ce qui se passe ici. Après tout, personne d'autre n'avait remarqué que tu pensais prendre le large depuis le milieu de la précédente Cup.

Tout le monde était bouche-bée, jamais ils n'avaient connus Micro-Ice aussi indifférent. L'atmosphère devint lourde et insoutenable. Aarch ne parlait pas, ils régleraient ça entre eux, Dame Simbaï, Clamp et lui-même partirent de la salle.

-Micro-Ice… Souffla Thran en posant une main sur son épaule, comme pour le calmer.

Cette fois-ci, ça ne fonctionna pas pour autant. L'aura apaisante du défenseur ne fit pas effet, il paraissait calme, mais ne l'était pas le moins du monde. Il ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus glacés et regarda Mei, les joues rouges de colère.

Il se leva de sa petite taille et passa devant elle en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

-Maintenant, je te laisse leur expliquer ta petite folie, et surtout…

Il se pencha vers elle et lui glissa à l'oreille un mot qui sembla la faire trembler de colère. Elle lui flanqua une claque dont il se souviendrait, il haussa les épaules et partit de la salle, d'un air détaché, nonchalant.

-Mei ? S'indigna Tia en se relevant. Que se passe-t-il ?

Jude se leva à son tour, congédiant Mei afin que la salle ne devienne pas un gouffre de questions inutiles et incessantes. Elle leur expliquerait tout quand Mei serait partie. Lorsque la sulfureuse brune partit de la salle pour faire ses affaires tous les regards se braquèrent sur Jude qui enleva ses lunettes, repliant les branches, époussetant sa petite robe rouge.

-Elle a un problème en ce moment… Et je pense qu'elle se fait manipuler par… Sinned.

-Comment ça, Sinned ? Demanda D'Jock en se levant. Ce… Depuis quand ? Et Micro-Ice était au courant ?

-Depuis peu de temps avant la finale, il lui a faite plusieurs propositions pour rejoindre les Shadows, et Micro-Ice la suivait, trouvant son comportement étrange… S'il ne vous a rien dis, c'est pour épargner d'avoir mal et moi… Je pensais que ces deux mois lui suffiraient pour qu'elle reprenne des forces…

-T'as cru bien faire, mais qui nous dit que ce n'est pas toi qui a tout foutu en l'air ? Hurla D'Jock en s'approchant rapidement d'elle.

Immédiatement les jumeaux se levèrent et se placèrent devant Jude, alors que Rocket et Mark tentaient de calmer D'Jock qui préféra aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Non, pas sa chambre, il y aurait Micro-Ice, donc un meurtre !

-Tu vas venir dans ma chambre, décida Rocket en le tenant par le bras.

Ce dernier ne trouva rien à redire alors que Jude restait encore choquée, jamais elle ne l'avait vu si en colère et déjà l'un d'eux la tenait pour responsable, dans cette optique là, elle ne réfléchit pas et fondit en larme. Réconfortée par Tia.

-Excusez-moi, c'est… Il m'a fait peur et j'ai ressassé de mauvais souvenirs… Dit-elle en séchant ses larmes.

Ahito la regarda un instant, il se demandait bien quel souvenir douloureux elle pouvait bien garder en elle pour craquer aussi vite…

D'Jock quant à lui ne se sentait pas vraiment bien, Rocket l'avait allongé sur son lit et lui avait demandé de ne pas trop y penser, il devait se mettre les idées au clair.

-Je sais que je ne t'ai jamais vraiment parlé D'Jock, mais l'année passée, quand j'ai joué au Netherball, je me suis dis que si j'avais prit le temps d'y réfléchir, je ne l'aurais pas fait… Sinned a eut raison de moi.

-Toujours lui, hein ? Demanda le roux en retenant le quelque peu de larmes qui tentaient de s'échapper. Tu sais, je le ressentais, c'est pour ça que j'ai mal réagit pendant le match…

-Je sais ce que c'est de… ne pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, et tu devrais parler à Mice. Depuis autant de temps déjà il garde tout ça pour lui, il ne doit pas être dans un meilleur état que toi.

-M'en fou ! Ne me parle pas de lui je suis encore trop énervé ! Il me l'aurait dit j'aurais tenté de réparer… Je… J'aimerais parler à mon père, s'il te plait.

Alors sans un mot Rocket sortit de sa chambre, il allait certainement demander à Mark d'aller dans la chambre de Micro-Ice le temps que ça se passe en un entre eux deux. Il retourna à la salle commune, ou il vit Tia et Jude parler un peu de Mei tandis que les jumeaux eux parlaient tout bas d'un peu de tout, surtout Mei, Sinned et Micro-Ice. Mark lui restait impassible, comme absorbé par autre chose.

D'un coup on entendit une voix retentir dans le haut-parleur, la voix puissante et forte d'Aarch qui demandait après Jude. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il en était advenu de cette situation.

Alors elle monta les marches, s'en allant en direction de son bureau, alors qu'immédiatement en bas, dans la salle commune on parlait déjà d'elle.

-Vous pensez à ce que je pense ? Demanda directement Tia. La réaction qu'elle a eut avec D'Jock ?

-Elle aurait très bien pu se faire violenter par ses parents ou…

-Pas de parents, précisa Ahito. Elle les a perdu toute jeune, elle a été élevée dans le cercle des fluides…

Alors il y eut un instant de silence et Mark reprit aussitôt.

-Harcèlement physique ?

Les autres haussèrent les épaules. Et Thran laissa ses pensées vagabonder vers Micro-Ice, qu'avait-il subit depuis le début de cette histoire ? Quand avait-il autant changé ? Il se leva et dit simplement aux autres qu'il allait lui parler un peu. Son frère le suivit, ne restèrent que Tia qui partit voir Mei et Mark qui alluma l'holo-viseur.

Le roux était encore allongé dans le lit de Rocket quand il sortit enfin son téléphone. Dérangerait-il son père alors qu'il faisait certainement face à ses propres problèmes… ? Il tenta tout de même.

-Papa… j'ai besoin de te parler… Tu sais, il se passe beaucoup de choses ici…

-Ton père est enfermé le môme. Déclara une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas. Va te faire foutre !

Puis plus rien, une conversation de terminée, mais il entendait encore la voix faible et cassée au bout du fil qui lui annonçait que son père s'était fait avoir. Il sortit de la chambre en trombe puis descendit voir Clamp, lui saurait faire quelque chose ! Et cela lui permettrait certainement d'oublier un instant Mei, Micro-Ice et Sinned.

Alors il alla voir le vieil homme qui serait certainement sous son bureau à s'électriser avec des gerbes qui éclateraient de partout.

Ce dernier n'était pas vraiment dans cette position lorsqu'il entra, il était face à Dame Simbaï et ils semblaient parler de choses réellement plus importantes que la folie de Mei ou le coup d'état de Micro-Ice, ni même de la future guérison d'Ahito. Mais il n'en entendit pas même une bribe, ils étaient bien trop discrets.

Pouvait-il également le dire à Dame Simbaï ? Au point ou il en était… Il s'en fichait un peu à vrai dire, et même Aarch serait au courant sans même qu'il ne soit présent. Alors autant mieux leur en parler maintenant.

-Clamp, j'ai besoin de toi ! Sonny s'est fait enlever… Déclara D'Jock sans manières. Je ne sais pas par qui mais, tu peux contacter quelqu'un ?

-Demande a Micro-Ice, il a contact avec Artie… Je crains que Benneth ne soit occupé…

-Non ! Tonna celui-ci. Je… j'aimerais que ce soit toi… S'il te plait.

Alors ce dernier ne parla plus, mettant en marche l'appel furtif 5 vers le Black Menta. Il n'attendit pas plus d'une minute pour que Benneth ne décroche, il devait certainement mettre en œuvre un plan pour le faire s'évader.

-Clamp ! Que me vaut cet honneur ? Demanda le blond tout sourire.

-D'Jock a tenté de joindre son père, sais-tu ou il se trouve ?

-Ouais ! Enfermé dans les prisons de Harris, on ne sait où dans la Galaxie, pourquoi ? Non, sérieusement, il s'est fait enlevé et nous devons attendre soit ses nouvelles directives, ou le matin, tôt, pour aller le rechercher, il sait déjà comment faire pour se sortir de là. Enya a eut le tour…

-Enya ? Nouveau pirate ? Demanda Clamp, changeant totalement de sujet.

-Nouvelle, avec cinq autres nouvelles recrues. Une fille, étrange, hein ? Mais ne t'en fais pas, si quelqu'un se fait enlever, c'est avec elle qui faut voir, un talent fou ! Mais je demanderais à Sonny de te contacter dès qu'il sera de nouveau dans le Black Menta.

-Précise qu'il doit appeler D'Jock aussi, je te laisse Benneth, tu as l'air débordé.

-A qui le dis-tu ?

Puis ils fermèrent la conversation, aussi simple que ça, mais le roux n'en revenait pas vraiment. Comment, dans quelles conditions son père avait-il pu se faire avoir aussi simplement par Harris ? D'Jock ne savait pas grand-chose de cette affaire, mais il avait bien comprit qu'il était redoutable pour avoir su enfermer son père.

Comme un avertissement sur des évènements à venir… Il voyait déjà le pire arriver.

-Je te vois plus tard Clamp, déclara Dame Simbaï en faisant mine de sortir.

Mais il la retint par le poignet, elle se retourna vivement et elle prêta attention à ce qu'il pointait du doigt sur son écran. Aussitôt elle blêmit et commença à courir pour remonter. Elle remonta dans l'infirmerie : vide. Bureau d'Aarch ? Elle se le demandait bien.

Simbaï la croisa dans les escaliers, soulagée ! Mais elle devait encore réparer ses bêtises, elle s'en voulait un peu également elle ne lui a pas dit.

-Ah Simbaï, déclara Jude en souriant, j'ai appelé Ahito pour faire un test à l'infirmerie. Je voudrais que tu viennes aussi.

-Oui, en même temps je te demanderais de faire quelque chose, je cherchais après toi justement.

Alors elles descendirent toutes les deux pour retrouver l'infirmerie ou il y avait déjà Thran et Ahito, à moitié en train de dormir contre l'épaule de son frère. Jude le fit réveiller par Thran et il s'assit alors dans le lit, puis finit par s'allonger.

-Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a vu ? Demanda Jude en retirant encore ses lunettes. Libérer du fluide en mince quantité, à peine perceptible.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se mit alors à en relâcher tant dis qu'elle observait timidement, osant à peine toucher le Souffle que seule elle percevait. Il rit, puis elle se releva.

-Faudra que tu m'expliques un jour, le problème de tes lunettes… Rit Ahito en arrivant à les prendre.

Il les porta un instant et les reposa immédiatement. S'étonnant de ce qu'il venait de voir. Thran rit, à croire qu'il avait vu à travers les vêtements, ou que ça déformer le visage.

-Tu ne vois que les ombres des personnes ? S'exclama-t-il. Tu fais comment ?

-Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait cela… J'ai un regard profond, avec ces lunettes je vois, comme toi tu vois, quand je les retire je vois le fluide des personnes à l'intérieur d'elles et j'ai aussi une force considérable. Enfin, ça dépend des personnes. C'est pour cela que Brim Simbra m'a envoyé ici pour te guérir, il supposait le Souffle de te mettre dans un état second.

Elle sourit et leur demanda de ne rien révéler. Toute petite, elle avait trop souffert de ce « don ». Elle se retourna vers Dame Simbaï afin de voir ce qu'elle faisait. Jude passa un œil intéressé par-dessus son épaule quand elle constata qu'elle était dans les dossiers des joueurs.

-Quelle idée as-tu eus de mettre ce dossier sur l'ordinateur ? On ne sait pas qui peut tomber dessus. Réprimanda-t-elle.

Thran se leva également pour voir alors que Jude était retournée auprès d'Ahito pour garder un échantillon de fluide, ensuite elle lui demanda de libérer la même quantité jusqu'à épuisement. Ce qu'il ferait. Elle retourna près de Simbaï en rangeant le flacon, sur lequel elle avait collé une étiquette, dans un tiroir.

-Quel dossier ?

-Celui d'Ahito ! Je sais que je fais le même, mais lors de découvertes sur le Souffle on ne le met pas, nos fichiers sont trop facilement téléchargeables pour les autres. Et Dieu seul sait ce qu'encoure Ahito maintenant !

Elle se chargea de l'effacer immédiatement, se confondant en excuses. Simbaï sortit de la salle, maintenant soulagée que les dossiers soient effacés, personne de mal intentionné ne pourrait les avoir désormais.

-Jude ? Demanda alors Thran. Je sais que tu parlais à Mei, sais-tu si elle va rejoindre les Shadows… ?

-Je ne peux pas t'éclairer dessus, moi tout ce qu'elle m'a promit est partit en fumée. Elle m'avait juré de ne pas quitter les Snow Kids, vous étiez sa famille mais… Maintenant je ne suis plus sure de rien et j'ai peur des représailles de D'Jock.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça lui passera, et je suis même sur que Mei reviendra, soutint Ahito qui essuyait des gouttes de sueur sur son front. Quand je ne sais pas, mais ça s'arrangera.

-Aller, dernier prélèvement avant la liberté ! Déclara-t-elle à Ahito en s'approchant de lui avec un flacon neuf.

Harris avait particulièrement aimé enfermer Sonny Blackbone dans sa cellule spéciale qu'il ne pourrait certainement pas ouvrir aussi facilement. Il était peut-être le chef des pirates, mais il ne saurait pas s'en sortir cette fois-ci.

Ca, il en était sur, tout se passait à merveille. Et dans quelques jours, le Black Menta et l'archipel de Shiloë exploseraient ! C'était ça, le plus beau dans l'histoire !

Il était vraiment fier de lui, heureux que son plan marche comme sur des roulettes et le plus merveilleux dans tout ça était le fait que dans deux semaines il y aurait le début de la Cup, le début de son rêve et de son réel avenir.

Enfin, il serait le maître incontesté de la galaxie, et personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Pas même la Technoïde ou encore le cercle des fluides.

Il avait tellement de projets différents désormais qu'il ne savait pas vraiment où donner de la tête ses recherches actuelles portaient sur une personne capable de lire ou de maîtriser plusieurs fluides différents. Ainsi il connaitrait les défauts de ses robots pour mieux les faire.

Et il lui fallait cette personne avant le début de la Cup, ou bien il y aurait un problème avec ses joueuses. Pourrait-il encore attendre les éliminatoires ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment mais cette personne jouerait un rôle important pour son avenir.

Il tenta une fois de plus de fouiller dans les dossiers des planètes différentes. Entre tous ces joueurs de Galactik Football, l'un d'eux devait bien avec ce don ? Ce n'était pas possible autrement !

Il s'arrêta sur toutes les équipes qui lui venaient en tête en premier, les Lightnings, Rykers, Shadows, Snow Kids…

Snow Kids ? Qui avait eut l'étrange idée de révéler des choses sur eux ? Peu lui importait, maintenant il avait la fiche de chaque joueurs. Ses petits yeux longèrent les documents qu'il récupérés quand tout à coup tout s'arrêta. Ceux qui n'avaient pas été téléchargés furent supprimés.

La personne avait du tout retiré. Mais il avait les cinq premiers, sachant qu'ils étaient dans l'ordre de numérotation des maillots, comme pendant les matchs. Il s'attarda rapidement sur le premier cas le gardien.

Il portait donc le numéro 1 et se prénommait Ahito. Plutôt intéressant, il se rappela brièvement qu'il avait été malade ou blessé avant le début de la deuxième Cup. Mais ce qu'il lisait sur lui était vraiment intéressant.

Une jeune soigneuse avait fait des recherches sur lui, il pouvait emmagasiner le Souffle de ses coéquipiers ce qui provoquait ses malaises fréquents. C'était déjà un bon point, et une question en suspend le fit davantage réfléchir. Pouvait-il aussi s'accaparer le fluide d'autres planètes ?

Harris ne chercha pas plus loin, il lui fallait ce jeune homme sur le champ. Même s'il devait subir des expériences pour le moins étranges, peu lui importait il y en aurait d'autres après lui. Tout comme il y en avait eut avant.

Ce fut cet instant précis que Lord Phoenix choisit pour entrer dans le petit bureau, se penchant sur l'écran que fixait son patron avec un air sadique.

-Voyez-vous ça, n'est-ce pas quelqu'un d'intéressant ? Il me le faut ! Nous allons sur Akillian.

-Nous ne pouvons pas vraiment nous y rendre ? Si ? Demanda l'autre en espérant qu'il n'y aille pas réellement.

-Ne vous en faites pas, cher Phoenix, nous allons juste prendre quelques repères… Pour le moment, nous aurons le gamin après. Je veux que vous me prépariez un vaisseau immédiatement. Et faites ajouter de la surveillance près de la cellule de Blackbone.

Phoenix partit du bureau, il était venu pour lui annoncer quelque chose, mais il ne se souvenait plus très bien après l'annonce de son patron. Bah ! Ca ne devait pas être très important, sinon il lui aurait dit. Il se serait souvenu.

Phoenix marchait dans les couloirs blancs du repère, se demandant bien ce que ce jeune joueur pourrait apporter de plus dans les projets de Harris ? Il avait déjà eus des cobayes, et aucun n'avait survécu… Ce petit courrait un risque, devait-il en avertir… ? Il ne le savait pas.

D'ailleurs il ne se souvenait même plus de ce prénom qu'il avait à peine eut le temps de lire sur l'écran. Alors, à quoi bon en parler, il fermerait les yeux, comme il l'avait fait avec les habitants de l'archipel Shadows.

L'explosion avait caché des expériences. Prévoyait-il de faire la même chose avec Sonny Blackbone, et le restant des pirates ? Ou simplement faire disparaitre une menace un peu trop pesante ?

Il n'en savait fichtre rien, et n'avait pas envie de le découvrir… Quoi que le cas de Blackbone l'intéressait vraiment. Bien plus que Harris ne pouvait le croire. Cependant il s'avança vers un droïde et lui fit demander d'autres robots pour surveiller la cellule de Sonny comme le lui avait demandé le patron.

Ensuite il décida tout simplement de retourner dans son propre bureau, lui aussi avait des affaires à régler, puis maintenant il devait mettre sur pied une planète afin que le cercle des fluides et la Technoïde ne se pose pas trop de questions.

Mais également d'autres affaires dont personne, même Harris, n'était au courant.

Artie s'ennuyait ferme, attendre les ordres il n'aimait pas ça. Parce qu'il n'y avait jamais rien d'intéressant à faire. Il voulait parler à Benneth de ce qu'il avait apprit, mais ce dernier était tout le temps occupé… Comme avant, lorsque Bleylock était encore une menace pour la galaxie.

Voire pire, il bossait de plus en plus. Et maintenant que Sonny était prisonnier, c'était encore une autre affaire. Pourtant, à part éplucher des dossiers, et les lire sans arrêt n'était pas passionnant. Pas pour un pirate qui ne rêvait que d'aventures ! Comme Artie.

-Regardez-moi ça ! S'étonna Benneth. Un morceau de vérité sur Lord Phoenix !

Alors le métis se précipita derrière son coéquipier de toujours, ami d'enfance. Par-dessus l'épaule du blond il lut rapidement quelques informations concernant ledit Phoenix.

Tout ce qu'il y avait à retenir était le fait qu'il avait voulu être un Pirate à un moment de sa vie, que souvent il aimait jouer les doubles agents et qu'il travaillait souvent pour les pires des pires de toute la galaxie.

Il avait beau lire plusieurs fois, il ne trouvait pas vraiment de choses intéressantes. Ah ? Après avoir trouvé une fortune d'on-ne-sait-où, il s'était acheté une planète sur laquelle existait une équipe de Football qui avait été mystérieusement inscrite à la Ligue. Vechnodrôme, se souvint Artie.

Elle avait créée bien des débats cette planète. Les choses avaient-elles évoluée ? D'ailleurs, il s'était même raconté qu'Adim, la présidente de la Ligue n'avait pas eut son mot à dire. Etonnant pour la plus grande personnalité du Galactik Football.

Il était vrai que ceci était soupçonneux, mais on y voyait clairement également, que ce Lord Phoenix travaillait, et pour la Technoïde, mais aussi pour Harris. Et ça, c'était une information de premier ordre.

Ils venaient de trouver la perle rare parmi des dossiers plus affligeants les uns que les autres. Enfin, ils avaient trouvés. Alors le blond sauvegarda tout ceci, le plus important dans un fichier à part et continua à parcourir la liste de fichier, sauf qu'à ce moment là il avait prêté attention.

Il avait vu, que son nom y été inscrit aussi. Il se questionna rapidement avant de l'ouvrir alors qu'Artie se demandait s'il valait mieux ne pas lui apprendre tout de suite que…

-Tu as été un cobaye au sein de la Technoïde du temps ou Bleylock faisait ses expériences… Enya est probablement ta sœur, puisque votre père, qui travail pour la Technoïde à cette époque à infliger une marque à ses deux seuls enfants, pour en faire des rats de laboratoire… Lâcha Artie d'une traite.

Il prit le temps de respirer, laissa Benneth accumuler tout ceci et ajouta qu'il tenait à lui en parler incessamment sous peu. Il avait vraiment voulu lui en parler. Mais le blond eut une toute autre idée, s'il y était Enya aussi. Et là, il aurait la vérité !

Valait mieux tuer le temps en attendant l'appel de Sonny.

**La prochaine fois dans Galactik Football : **

**-Bon sang Clamp ! Désactive l'holo-traîneur !**

**-J'ai l'impression de perdre mes joueurs à la petite cuiller…**

**-Bon, maintenant sauvons le Black Menta.**

**-Clamp, j'ai besoin de toi… J'ai un petit problème.**

**-Akillian, planète froide où les cobayes poussent comme des fleurs !**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : De problèmes en problèmes…

Harris n'aimait pas le fait de laisser ainsi Sonny Blackbone dans son vaisseau, sans surveillance. Les robots n'étaient que des boîtes de conserves et ils ne savaient pas échafauder un plan si le Pirate saurait s'évader.

Personne ne pouvait jamais être sur de rien.

Alors il fit les cents pas dans son vaisseau, en attendant de voir apparaître au loin la petite planète qu'était Akillian. Désormais recouverte de bleu, entièrement glacée.

Harris était braqué contre l'univers entier, rien n'allait dans son sens, à croire que la paix éternelle pourrait vraiment exister grâce au Galactik Football. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il leva les yeux au ciel tout en continuant de marcher, ne pensant pas vraiment à grand-chose.

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire ici, la trajectoire avait déjà était calculée, il lui restait deux heures de voyages, et en plus de ça, ils allaient atterrir à quelques kilomètres du repère des Snow Kids, en espérant qu'ils y soient.

Cependant il savait qu'il y avait une probabilité qu'ils n'y soient pas, ayant disputés pour la plupart, le match All-Stars. Et là, il devrait attendre, mais une chose ne lui échapperait pas, il allait détruire le Black Menta et l'archipel de Shiloë, quoi qu'il advienne !

Il retourna s'asseoir devant le poste de pilotage, regardant une fois de plus le dossier du jeune gardien qu'il n'aurait aucun remord à embarquer. Il voulait se souvenir au maximum de son visage pour le repérer plus facilement.

De taille moyenne, il portait souvent des lunettes sur son front pour retenir ses cheveux noirs qu'il portait mi-longs. Ayant des yeux bridés de couleur anthracite, c'était précisé qu'il avait un frère jumeau, ayant les cheveux plus courts, il ne devrait pas s'y tromper. Au pire, il demanderait confirmation…

Tout était une question de tact.

Bah ! Ca serait un jeu d'enfant de l'attraper, et même s'il était avec quelqu'un, cela ne le nuirait pas, le Souffle était leur seule arme et ils n'avaient pas le droit de s'en servir. Alors que lui, ses pistolets, ils étaient indétectables.

Harris ferma les yeux un instant pour se reposer. Il ne les ouvrit de nouveau que bien plus tard, alors qu'au loin, à travers la vitre, il put enfin voir la petite planète bleue. Enfin, il atteignait un nouveau but.

Ils atterriraient d'ici quelques minutes et il se hâtait déjà à se préparer pour le grand froid. Akillian était vraiment glacial, disait-on. Elle était devenue populaire que grâce aux Snow Kids qui avaient appris à retrouver le Souffle.

Alors que le décor fait de glace et de neige pointait le bout de son nez, il commença à s'emmitoufler dans des manteaux épais. C'était l'une des rares fois où il mettrait les pieds sur Akillian, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Aussi ne fit-il pas attention lorsqu'un papier glissa de sa poche alors qu'il descendait et que ses pieds s'engourdissaient déjà malgré la protection.

Il n'y avait pas à dire : Akillian était vraiment froid !

-Akillian, planète froide où les cobayes poussent comme des fleurs ! Bien, faisons un tour rapide des lieux.

Il fut suivit ainsi par Lord Phoenix qui avait bien entendu, tenu à venir. Et si le devoir l'appelait sur Vechnodrôme, eh bien, il s'y rendrait. De toute façon là-bas, tout était surveillé par un de leurs alliés. En effet, l'archipel des Xénons, n'était pas vraiment loin. Et un peuple aussi respectueux que celui-ci tenait ses engagements, aussi lointains étaient-ils.

Harris, Phoenix et quelques robots marchèrent un bon moment avant de trouver une habitation, ils avaient trouvé là un genre d'hôtel dans lequel ils pourraient séjourner le temps que ces maudits Snow Kids ne reviennent sur leur planète.

Bien loin de la réalité, ils ne se doutaient pas que le Planète Akillian ne louerait pas de chambres. Mais ils y avaient trouvé autre chose qui allaient grandement les aider.

Cette femme, la serveuse semblait parler d'un certain Micro-Ice avec ses clients, et ce prénom lui fit rappeler l'un des cinq dossiers qu'il avait pu lire. Ce gamin un peu prétentieux était un attaquant de la jeune équipe, il allait le mener jusqu'à leur base où ils s'entraînent et l'affaire serait presque réglée.

Harris sourit suite à son idée et partit directement au bar, demandant à la femme de lui en dire un peu plus sur ce « joueur d'exception ». Elle, elle était loin de se douter qu'à en parler, elle mettrait en danger la vie d'un enfant des neiges qu'elle avait tant de fois accueillit dans son établissement.

Elle le conseilla pour un hôtel, lui disant que l'un d'eux se trouver près de la faculté d'Aarch, l'entraîneur. Il choisirait celui-ci, mais en attendant il lui fallait prendre un repas chaud, sinon le froid, le vent et la neige auraient raison de lui.

-Que pensez-vous d'une choucroute Akillienne ? Demanda-t-elle alors en les amenant à une table.

Sonny avait la mauvaise impression que son plan ne fonctionnerait pas longtemps pour lui s'évader. Harris semblait amener de plus en plus de robots pour le surveiller… Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il allait pouvoir s'en sortir.

Bien que les deux premiers eussent finit en tentative de téléphone. Qui avait fonctionné ! Il avait eut la chance de contacter Corso maintenant il devait sortir et récupérer ses affaires, mais également déjouer les missiles qui devaient certainement être braqués sur le Black Menta et l'archipel de Shiloë.

C'était cette partie de son plan, qu'il craignait davantage.

Mais il avait réussit à ouvrir les trois premières portes de sa cellule, n'en restait plus qu'une et la plus simple. Un vrai jeu d'enfants chez les pirates. Alors il commença tout simplement à l'aide des restes de droïdes de la Technoïde puis lorsqu'il réussit il s'arma. Les robots afflueraient certainement de tous les côtés.

Et il ne s'y trompa pas, lorsque quatre droïdes arrivèrent de chaque côté et en face, s'il s'en sortait, c'était vraiment un coup de chance ou une idée d'enfer ! Parce que là, il se voyait déjà six pieds sous terre !

Il n'eut que quelques coups d'œil à lancer dans la pièce pour remarquer, en hauteur un conduit d'aération, ne manquait qu'à y accéder… Alors il laisse les robots venir à lui, les mains levées dans les airs, les armes au sol.

Ce qui éviterait des tirs qui seraient mortels pour lui. Mais lorsqu'ils furent assez proches de lui il sauta sur l'un d'eux, s'agrippant à la grille. Maintenant il n'avait que quelques secondes pour enfin grimper dans les conduits.

L'aération était étroite, vraiment. S'il avait été aussi imposant que ce traître de Magnus, cela ferait un moment qu'il serait bloqué, en espérant qu'ils s'élargissent à un moment, sinon bientôt, il ne pourrait plus respirer.

Il ne savait pas trop ou il allait, mais il se rendait à l'évidence que la ou ça s'élargissait, ça mènerait dans un bureau, et il espérait reconnaitre, au travers des grilles, celui de Harris. Tout comme il souhaitait que sa cellule ne soit pas loin de son bureau.

Harris était un homme qui aimait avoir le contrôle de la situation en toute circonstance. Alors un bureau rapproché près de sa cellule lui permettrait d'être sur les lieux plus rapidement.

Evénement logique que Sonny suivit, et qui le menèrent droit dans un premier bureau, vide. Néanmoins il y avait un immense bureau surplombé d'un écran holographique encore allumé.

Il descendit, il aurait au moins des informations à défaut de trouver le bureau de Harris.

On pouvait dire que de tous les pirates, Blackbone était certainement le plus chanceux. Sur les murs on pouvait y voir accrocher des cadres qui affichaient fièrement le buste de ce cher Harris. Peut-être son bureau ? Narcissique était le deuxième prénom de cet homme-ci.

Mais ça découverte le choqua, en plus de vouloir réduire à néant Shiloë et le Black Menta, il en voulait aussi à un Snow Kid, que voulait-il en faire ?

Il remarqua différentes feuilles sur lesquelles il y trouva d'entouré le prénom d'un certain Ahito, se remémorant vaguement de la tête du gardien. Alors, celui-ci avait peut-être la capacité d'absorber tous les fluides ? Un genre de multi-fluide humain ? Bombe humaine…

Entre les mains de Harris ça serait bien trop risqué. Aussi, il effaça tout ceci après avoir récupéré quelques dossiers.

-Bon, maintenant sauvons le Black Menta, déclara-t-il en tapant rapidement sur le clavier. Pendant que les missiles furent déviés dans un trou noir de la galaxie, il fouilla le bureau, à la recherche de ses effets personnels.

Chose qu'il trouva rapidement, sa montre, sa veste, ses armes et son bracelet fétiche. La preuve qu'un jour il avait aimé une femme, sa femme, avec laquelle il avait eut un fils, D'Jock. Il pensa à ce dernier brièvement alors que l'ordinateur chargea les données du deuxième missile qui lui, était pointé sur Shiloë.

Maintenant, il ne lui restait qu'une demi-heure pour désarmer ce missile, regagner une navette et entrer en contact avec Corso. Histoire de les rassurer quant à son état actuel. Il s'en soutirait une fois de plus, chose qui n'était pas rare.

Dès qu'il eut finit de dévier la trajectoire de la fusée, une fois de plus, il ne prit pas le temps de faire quelques recherches, le temps pressait désormais et il devait à tout prit trouver une nacelle pour retourner sur le Black Menta.

Alors il parcourut les couloirs blancs, un patch traceur dans la main, qu'Enya avait utilisé et qui lui donnerait le chemin pour se rendre à une sortie. Ce qu'elle avait été utile cette gamine là ! Il ne la regrettait vraiment pas, Artie avait vraiment de bon choix en matière de Pirates.

Les couloirs semblaient ne jamais en finir, il réalisa soudain qu'il était poursuivit que lorsqu'il sentit, effleurer son épaule, une balle de plasma sortie tout droit d'une arme droïde.

Mais cela lui permit de courir beaucoup plus vite, il ne devait certainement pas se faire attraper, pas par de vulgaires boîtes de conserves ! Sonny Blackbone ne pouvait pas se rabaisser à ceci !

Alors il courut, passant de justesse les portes qui se refermèrent devant les droïdes qui semblait le maudire. Mais il s'en fichait, il était en vie et c'était ce qui importait, de plus il devait urgemment contacter Clamp, l'un de ses joueurs était en danger.

Dès qu'il fut dans une navette il entra directement les coordonnées du Black Menta, désactivant tous les traceurs dans les appareils. Jamais Harris ne devrait retrouver ces informations là. Il devenait bien trop dangereux ! D'ailleurs, il se demandait bien qui avait pu donner ces coordonnées ! Un traître parmi les Pirates !

Il appuya enfin sur la touche de communication pour joindre Corso et sa flotte.

-Ah ! Sonny, où es-tu ? Mais… tu m'appelles de ta montre, tu es sauf ! Se soulagea Corso en s'effondrant dans son fauteuil. Nous nous sommes fait un sang d'encre ! Tu n'imagines pas…

-Si, je l'imagine parfaitement Corso, j'ai eus la même frayeur lorsque douze droïdes ont foncés sur moi ! Mais peu importe, j'ai besoin que…

-Tout d'abord, ton fils veut te parler, tu ferais mi… Peler… Ter.

-Merde ! Pesta Sonny en tapant du poing sur le récepteur de Corso qui venait de rendre l'âme. Mais il avait toujours la solution de parler à D'Jock, de plus, lui pourrait prévenir Clamp beaucoup plus rapidement !

En espérant qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard pour le jeune gardien…

Ahito était des plus excité à l'idée de pouvoir s'entraîner avec toute son équipe au complet, c'était devenu tellement rare qu'il nommait ceci de miracle, remerciant tout particulièrement Jude qui semblait s'effondrer à la tâche, ne dormant presque plus tellement ce traitement lui prenait du temps.

Mais il savait la remercier en lui jouant quelques airs à la guitare. Elle appréciait sa musique, et lui il appréciait sa simple présence tantôt apaisante, tantôt dynamisant. Cette fille était le Yin et le Yang à elle toute seule.

Il secoua la tête alors qu'il se changeait avec ses coéquipiers dans les vestiaires, avant de commencer cet entraînement. Il avait vite récupéré du match All-Stars et son frère avait décidé de le surprotéger.

Ce qui commençait légèrement à l'agacer. D'ordinaire l'attention que Thran lui portait était mignonne et touchante, mais depuis le début de sa « maladie » il en faisait trop. Souvent il tentait de se mettre à sa place, voir son jumeau, son double tomber toutes les minutes ne devait pas être quelque chose de facile à gérer.

Alors pourquoi restait-il aussi impassible face à cela ?

-Allez frangin, le secoua Thran par l'épaule, tous à l'entraînement, parait que Aarch nous a mit du lourd !

-Pour ne pas changer… Soupira-t-il en souriant.

Néanmoins sur le terrain c'était une toute autre affaire, arrêtant, surprenant et commandant le ballon. Il avait réussit –et c'était le premier- à maîtriser le fluide.

Bien sur tout le monde le possédait, mais personne ne le maîtrisait vraiment. Ses nombreux tests avaient eut raison de sa maniabilité, aussi il fut largement encouragé par Aarch et Simbaï à l'un des arrêts qu'il avait effectué.

Dès le tir de début, D'Jock avait prit possession de la balle face à Warren, chose qu'il avait acquis rapidement avec l'expérience. Les passes s'étaient enchainées rapidement, Thran, Mark, Tia et pour finir Micro-Ice qui était en pleine puissance, même à 15 Ahito, le tir aurait été difficile à contrer.

Mais, il y était parvenu aussi simplement que d'arrêter un ballon tiré par Clamp.

C'était venu naturellement, il avait laissé son Souffle parcourir ses bras, se prolongeant plus loin vers la balle qui arrivait à toute allure. Le fluide bleu entourant le boulet qui avançait, l'englobant et le faisant ralentir de façon considérable. Puis il l'avait reprit dans les le plus naturellement possible, sachant que c'était une façon de manier son fluide.

-Magnifique arrêt Ahito ! Refait nous ça tout le long de la Cup et tu seras la nouvelle muraille ! Complimenta Aarch.

-Tu maîtrises presque le Souffle maintenant, ajouta Simbaï, bientôt tu pourras être une équipe à toi tout seul !

-Oui, merci. Dit simplement celui-ci en s'adossant contre un poteau. Mais… Je suis claqué Dame Simbaï ! Ca me demande beaucoup trop d'énergie tout ça !

-Ok ! On le retravaillera avec les autres plus tard, conclut Aarch. Tu peux sortir, je vais faire bosser le une-deux de D'Jock et Micro-Ice !

Les deux attaquants se plièrent alors à l'ordre donné alors que les autres eux allaient se doucher. Un repos mérité après un entraînement lourd. Aarch avait fait descendre Tia en défense et Mark en milieu de terrain avec Mark. Ils avaient une bonne stratégie, l'équipe était bonne et n'avait jamais aussi bien joué.

A croire que rien ne pourrait causer la perte des Snow Kids. Bon, certes Aarch était très loin de la vérité. Il savait que si ses joueurs se défonçaient ainsi c'était à cause du départ brutal de Mei, d'ailleurs il avait vu trop de fois D'Jock lancé des regards plus noirs que le suif à Micro-Ice peut-être pour ça qu'il avait eut envie de les faire travailler à deux.

-Très bien les garçons, vous aller devoir vous entraider, et ne pas vous tirer dans les pattes ! Déclara Aarch d'un ton qui se voulait sans réplique. Clamp, tu me charges uniquement Mei sur le terrain, seul il y en aura assez.

-Tu ne penses pas que c'est risquer pour les deux là ? Demanda le petit scientifique en repoussant ses lunettes rondes. Tu sais, ils ne sont pas en accord depuis son départ.

-Je le sais, rétorqua Aarch. Fait juste ce que je te dis.

Alors il téléchargea l'hologramme de Mei, face à ces deux là, elle avait une défense infaillible, d'où le besoin de répéter le une-deux de ces deux attaquants. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils oublient la fille si nécessaire, maintenant elle n'était plus Snow Kids, et ils devaient se l'enfoncer dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toute.

Sauf que peut-être l'entraîneur n'avait pas réellement la notion des sentiments ? Peut-être était-il fou de mettre l'image, trait pour trait, de Mei en face de D'Jock qui le digérait déjà mal ? Il était tout simplement un peu décalé dans les sentiments, ne comprenant pas vraiment le lien fort qui avait uni Mei et D'Jock pendant près de cinq ans.

Le roux se sentait mal déjà, de se retrouver seul avec Micro-Ice. Il s'inquiétait, mais ne le montrait pas. Tous les deux étaient dans le même état, exténués, tous deux subissaient une peine de cœur foudroyante et tous deux étaient clairement fatigués, tant que les cernes se creusaient trop fort.

Mais lorsqu'il vit, peu à peu, apparaître devant lui sa petite amie, plus rien décrocha son regard émeraude des perles turquoises devant lui. Enfin, il aurait aimé que rien ne les décroche à part ce cœur stupide qui battait à tout rompre, ou la main de Micro-Ice sur son épaule, ni même les tremblements soudains qui s'emparaient de son corps.

-D'Jock ! Reprends-toi, bon sang ! Hurla Micro-Ice qui tentait de le garder sur pieds. D'Jock, je t'en supplie !

-Tu me supplies de quoi Micro-Ice ? De ne rien m'avoir dit sur Mei ? D'être aussi stupide ? D'être égoïste ? Tu voudrais que je te pardonne, hein ?

Alors le roux tenta de reprendre contenance, de reprendre appui sur ses jambes qui ne lui permettait pas trop. Il s'avança dangereusement de son coéquipier, le poussant, le faisant tomber lourdement sur le côté.

Le petit savait qu'il aurait à subir ce genre de colère, mais jamais il n'aurait pu croire que ça ne ferait aussi mal, pas seulement physiquement, mais mentalement. Son meilleur ami venait de le mettre à terre et il savait que, dans cet état là, il ne resterait de lui qu'un corps sans vie dans quelques minutes.

Néanmoins les coups que lui portaient l'autre ne possédaient aucune force, pas même de courage, à croire qu'il se blessait beaucoup plus lui. Micro-Ice ne faisait rien d'autre que d'accuser les coups alors qu'il semblait déjà entendre hurler Dame Simbaï.

-Bon sang Clamp ! Désactive l'holo-traîneur ! Hurlait-elle alors que D'Jock semblait peu à peu reprendre contenance.

Cette expression n'était que façade lorsqu'elle le vit tomber raide à côté du corps du cadet de l'équipe, qui malgré les coups reçu n'en fut pas moins inquiet. Il secouait vivement le corps de son meilleur ami, visiblement anxieux face à ces attitudes soudaines.

Aarch se pressa vers D'Jock, précisant qu'il l'emmenait à l'infirmerie, alors que Simbaï elle, tentait d'aller voir auprès de Micro-Ice son état après cette attaque faite de désespoir et de pleurs de la part du roux.

Ce fut dans la surprise que Jude put voir les deux coéquipiers d'ordinaires soudés arriver dans l'infirmerie ou elle travaillait encore sur le traitement, s'écroulant de fatigue à la moindre occasion.

D'Jock reprit connaissance à peine quelques instants plus tard, Simbaï s'occupait des deux cas, laissant à Jude le temps de souffler entre quelques tests pour ce maudit traitement qui utilisait toute son énergie.

-Sacré boulot ! Râla-t-elle en mélangeant deux nouvelles herbes. Hâte d'entendre un petit morceau de musique !

-Hey ! Salua Thran en arrivant dans la salle, suivit de près par Ahito. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Les jumeaux étaient étonnés, d'ordinaire lorsqu'elle travaillait, elle dormait sur un dossier, ou préparait des choses qui finissaient par s'enflammer. Mais ce jour-là, D'Jock qui reprenait connaissance et Micro-Ice dont le visage était égratingné… Tout cela leur semblait étrange.

Thran posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du capitaine. Lui assurant que ça arrivait à tout le monde de se chamailler avec son meilleur pote, mais qu'il ne fallait pas pour autant oublier les liens d'une amitié longue et solide.

Puis une sonnerie les retins, c'était rare que D'Jock recevait des appels dans la faculté, il ne s'agissait que de Pirates ou fans qui avaient réussis par un moyen ou un autre d'obtenir son numéro. Dans ce cas-ci, il s'agissait de son père. Lui qui avait lutté pour l'avoir au téléphone.

-Papa ! Soupira celui-ci, heureux d'avoir une bonne nouvelle. Si tu savais combien j'ai besoin de toi !

-D'Jock, désolé de ne pas pouvoir venir. Et ne t'en fais pas, je suis en lieu sur désormais, je retourne sur le Black Menta. Je viendrais te voir dès que possible !

-Oui, et je te téléphonerais plus tard, j'ai besoin de te parler, urgemment.

-Aucuns problèmes, maintenant peux-tu mettre le haut-parleur, j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

-Ca tombe bien, Dame Simbaï est ici… Signala D'Jock en appuyant sur la touche afin que tout le monde entende.

-Ah, Dame Simbaï, cela faisait bien longtemps… J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous ! Déclara le chef des Pirates.

Tout le monde savait que lorsqu'il empruntait ce ton, c'était qu'il ne blaguait pas, d'ailleurs il rigolait rarement sur tout et n'importe quoi. Les blagues n'étaient pas son truc. Et puis, cette fois-ci c'était une nouvelle vraiment pesante qui pourrait amener une catastrophe auprès des Snow Kids.

-Harris va tenter de kidnapper Ahito, votre gardien !

Le concerné fut surpris. Bon, qu'il soit malade était une chose, mais de là à le kidnapper, c'était un peu fort, non ? Il se retourna sur Thran qui était encore aux côtés de D'Jock, personne ne parlait, même Sonny gardait le silence, comprenant seulement maintenant qu'il était dans la salle.

Simbaï prit les devant en allant directement voir Aarch, alors que Jude faisait s'asseoir Ahito sur une chaise, prenant maintenant à charge D'Jock et Micro-Ice qui ne parlaient toujours pas. Thran s'avança vers son frère, posant ses mains sur ses épaules avec un sourire.

-Ne t'en fais pas, si les Pirates sont au courant, tu ne risques rien ! Assura-t-il en se voulant compatissant. Et, je ne laisserais personne t'arracher à moi.

Comme le pensais Ahito, l'attachement de son frère était tout à fait normal, après tout ils étaient jumeaux. Cependant, trop de pression, tue la pression. C'est dans une colère inexplicable que le plus jeune des frères partis de la salle, les poings serrés.

-C'est de ma faute Thran ! S'excusa Jude en appliquant un pansement sur la joue de Micro-Ice. Si je n'avais pas mit ces dossiers sur la base de donnée, jamais ils n'auraient su ! Je m'en veux tellement…

L'autre répondit que tout le temps que son frère était protégé, de près, il ne risquait rien. De toute façon, Thran n'était pas le genre de gars à en vouloir à n'importe qui, pour n'importe quoi. Son esprit scientifique lui disait d'analyser les situations avant d'agir.

Dans le bureau d'Aarch les nouvelles allaient bon train. Lors de la deuxième cup il avait perdu deux joueurs, cette fois-ci l'histoire semblait se répéter. Le destin s'acharnait sur les Snow Kids. Ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Il écoutait encore Dame Simbaï lui parler de D'Jock et Micro-Ice qui eux étaient encore opérationnels. Mais elle n'avait pas encore parlé des dégâts mentaux de la bagarre, ni même du projet de Harris pour Ahito.

-Et puis Aarch, nous avons plus pressant que cette histoire de fille… Je veux dire que, nous avons eus des nouvelles de Sonny Blackbone. D'après lui Harris en aurait après les capacités d'Ahito. Il a récupéré les dossiers et les transferts à Clamp. En espérant qu'il n'arrive pas à nous l'enlever, sinon… je ne donne pas cher de sa vie.

-J'ai l'impression de perdre mes joueurs à la petite cuiller… Déclara Aarch alors qu'il invitait Simbaï à descendre dans les compartiments où Clamp travaillait surement d'arrache pied.

Alors ils descendirent les escaliers quatre à quatre, peu importait le nombre de niveaux à descendre. Ils devaient lui en parler, et plus important encore, Simbaï devait faire un compte rendu à Brim Simbra, et seul Clamp était au courant de cette affaire là.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans la petite salle ils purent surprendre une conversation que celui-ci entretenait avec une personne dont la voix n'était pas totalement inconnue.

-Clamp, j'ai besoin de toi… J'ai un petit problème.

-Raconte-moi Benneth, mais je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir t'aider, nous sommes débordés ici !

-Je vais être clair alors… En étant petit j'ai mon père a brûlé sur mon dos un « P » au fer rouge, puis on a subit un test assez étrange à base de méta-fluide… Il serait possible que moi et Enya nous possédons le Souffle, étant originaire d'Akillian et j'aimerais supprimer cette possibilité sans risquer d'endommager le fluide des Snow Kids…

-Je peux travailler dessus, j'ai autrefois longuement étudié le méta-fluide. Ca m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'il existe encore, tu sais… Bien, je vais me mettre au travail ! Envoie-moi les documents nécessaires.

-Bien, merci encore Clamp ! Je ne compte plus les dettes que j'ai envers toi.

-Aller, c'est tout naturel, salut Sonny de ma part.

Puis la conversation se finit ainsi, laissant à Clamp le temps de découvrir que Simbaï et Aarch étaient présents. Il se retourna, tous devaient des explications les uns aux autres… En plus des Snow Kids qui avaient un problème de fluide, maintenant c'était au tour des Pirates… Alors que Harris également se faisait de plus en plus menaçant pour toute la galaxie !

Jamais ils ne verraient la fin de cette sordide histoire…

**La prochaine fois dans Galactik Football : **

**-Eh bien non ! Thran, je n'ai pas envie de te comprendre ! Jude ? On sort !**

**-Benneth, je voudrais que tu te rendes sur Akillian, nous allons extraire ton méta-fluide.**

**-Alors… Le voyage n'a pas été trop dur ?**

**-Bon sang ! Comment a-t-il pu… !**

**-Dame Simbaï, ce que je vais vous demander n'est pas une mince affaire…**

**-Mei, Mei, Mei… Si tu savais combien je suis heureux de te voir ici !**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Quand tout se met en route.

Un cri qui avait parcourut tout le vaisseau. C'était aussi simple que cela. D'Jock passa une tête à moitié endormit par la porte, tout comme Mark qui partageait sa chambre pour le moment. Sa relation avec Micro-Ice ne s'étant pas réellement améliorée.

Rocket et le cadet aussi passèrent leur tête à la porte afin de voir ce qu'il se passait ici. A peine huit heures au matin et déjà ça hurlait ?

Le plus étonnant était de remarquer de quelle chambre cela venait, dans le couloir des garçons, ils avaient beaucoup plus l'habitude d'entendre hurler Micro-Ice et D'Jock, plutôt que les deux frères qui étaient pourtant les plus calmes possibles.

C'était tellement rare que ça serait comme voir Artegor Nexus distribuer des bonbons, chose impossible !

-Putain Ahito tu vas le comprendre quand que tu risques ta vie là ?

-Thran, je suis assez grand pour me préserver seul ! Tes putains d'instinct maternel tu te les mets ou je le pense ! Et bien profond !

-Retire ça immédiatement ou je ne réponds plus de moi ! Hurla une fois de plus le premier, se doutant bien que tout le vaisseau était désormais réveillé

-Bien vas-y ! Tu n'attends que ça ! Je me trompe ? Bravo ! Pour quelqu'un qui tente de « protéger » son frère ! Quel exemple !

Micro-Ice ne voulait même pas imaginer la scène dans la chambre, ça devait être folklorique. Il savait pertinament qu'il ne fallait absolument pas toucher à Ahito, pour Thran ce n'était pas son frère, c'était toute sa vie. Chose qu'Ahito n'arrivait plus à comprendre avec ce maudit traitement.

-Tu ne vois pas que ce traitement te ramollis les neurones ou quoi ?

-Eh bien, monsieur le scientifique, déballe ta science ! Je t'écoute !

-Euh, tenta D'Jock bas à Mark, Simbaï ne répond pas… J'essaye Jude !

-Ahito ! Tu ne comprends pas que tout le monde s'inquiète ? Moi premier ? Et que tu risques ta vie ?

-VA CHIER THRAN ! J'AI 20 ANS MAINTENANT !

Puis un claquement sourd, les derniers mots qui résonnent encore mais s'estompent peu à peu. Personne n'ose bouger, ni respirer. Juste les pas pressant de Jude dans le couloir, elle n'osa pas vraiment imaginer quel à été la cause de ce claquement.

Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, se demandant bien ce qu'il s'était passé, n'entendant de Thran maintenant qu'une voix que seul Ahito pouvait entendre.

-… Ahito, tu es plus que mon frère, tu es mon double, ma vie… Je ne veux pas qu'il ne t'arrive malheur… Comprends-moi… Je t'en supplie…

Le spectacle ne valait vraiment pas le détour, voir Ahito les yeux gorgé de sang, le regard mauvais, dans une de ses crises de colère était atroce ! Thran lui se maintenait l'arrière de sa tête qui avait certainement cognée dans la table de chevet. Jude partit immédiatement le voir, jetant un regard noir à Ahito.

Elle le rassura, il n'avait rien, cependant le cadet des jumeaux ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille là. Non, vraiment pas, il avait besoin d'un bol d'air frais, et maintenant. Certainement pas seul, et personne n'oserait l'approcher dans cet état là.

-Eh bien non ! Thran, je n'ai pas envie de te comprendre ! Jude ? On sort ! Annonça celui-ci en faisant presqu'otage la jeune soigneuse, l'agrippant par le poignet de façon brusque.

_With blood shot eyes I watch you sleeping_

_The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading_

_Would she hear me if I calls her name?_

_Would she hold me if she knew my shame?_

_There's always something different going wrong_

_The path I walk's in the wrong direction_

_There's always someone fucking hanging on_

_Can anybody help me make things better?_

Ahito chantait alors que le vaisseau se posait sur Akillian, ils avaient effectués le vol de nuit. Maintenant, il allait enfin pouvoir respirer, si bien il ne pouvait rien lui arriver de mal sur sa planète. Harris n'était pas fou à ce point.

Jude n'avait rien contre sa voix, mais à cet instant là, cassée, brisée et gutturale, ce n'était pas vraiment lui. Il battait le rythme avec ses pouces contre ses poches. Il avait prit son sac et sortait déjà, les portes à peines levée.

Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui, il ne voulait pas croiser ses parents, ni son frère. Ni même aller à la faculté d'Aarch. Non, juste besoin d'aller faire un tour ailleurs, de se vider la tête, penser à autre chose… son frère était trop protecteur, il n'appréciait plus. Pourtant il savait que c'était le traitement…

Il irait le revoir plus tard, lui donner des excuses, qu'il avait commencées par écris. Pas très convaincant… Il était encore trop énervé ! Jude remarqua un vaisseau garé non loin de la faculté et du Planète… Etrange, peut-être avaient-ils une panne quelconque ? Elle proposa d'aller y jeter un œil.

Ne se doutant pas qu'elle enchaînait erreurs sur erreurs depuis son arrivée…

Le cercle des fluides était calme… Un peu trop peut-être. Brim Simbra écoutait ce qu'il se passait dans la galaxie, comme à l'accoutumée, rien d'intéressant. Il se demandait bien, quand est-ce que Simbaï pourrait enfin revenir, donner des nouvelles de la galaxie, plus particulièrement du cas Harris puisqu'à sa dernière connaissance, Sonny était enfermé par celui-ci.

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'elle pointa le bout de son nez. Elle semblait fatiguée et sérieuse. Peut-être un peu trop pour simplement quelques nouvelles de Sonny Blackbone.

-Maître Simbra, j'apporte de nouvelles de Blackbone mais également de Harris, nous avons une nouvelle tâche sur ses agissements.

-Je vous écoute attentivement, déclara Brim Simbra en s'avançant lentement de la jeune femme.

-Il a été dit que Harris en avait après le cercle des fluides et la Technoïde, il ferait tout pour parvenir à son but. Et il se trouve qu'Aarch est en « possession » d'une personne qu'il veut à tout prit. Notre gardien de but, Ahito est un réceptacle de fluide quel qu'il soit.

-Et en quoi ce gamin peut-il être important pour Harris ?

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il fait encore des recherches sur le multi-fluide, et Ahito serait le meilleur réceptacle pour ses expériences. Il est en danger, et devient une arme redoutable contre nous s'il Harris se l'accapare.

Brim Simbra prit cette indication en compte. Il était vrai que maintenant la sécurité de ce gardien devenait importante. N'était-ce pas lui qui avait des problèmes de santé d'ailleurs ? Il se souvenait clairement avoir envoyé Jude pour le guérir.

A priori, il ne s'y était pas trompé.

-Pour le cas de Sonny Blackbone, il s'en est sortit de justesse, profitant que Harris ne soit pas sur sa base. Nous ne connaissons pas sa position actuelle. Lord Phoenix serait à sa solde également. D'où l'archipel de Vechnodrôme et la nouvelle équipe.

-Je comprends mieux maintenant… Cette équipe serait donc chargée du multi-fluide pour lui permettre de jouer… D'où l'avance de la date de la Cup ! Mais, dans quel intérêt ?

-Nous ne le savons pas encore et croyez bien que tout le monde y travaille d'arrache pied. Concernant l'affaire des bombes sur Xzion et Akillian, ce n'étaient que des leurres pour isoler Sonny afin de le capturer. Harris voulait voir exploser Shiloë, comme il l'avait fait pour l'archipel Shadows.

Le maître acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il réfléchissait à tout ce qu'elle lui avait rapporté, puis elle se souvint également.

-Benneth et Enya, deux Pirates, seraient quant à eux, sous l'emprise du méta-fluide. C'est incompréhensible, je pensais qu'il serait ici en lieu sur ! Clamp va se charger de les extraire de leur corps et je vous l'amènerais également.

-Bien… -Dame Simbaï, ce que je vais vous demander n'est pas une mince affaire… Partez, membres du conseil, je veux m'entretenir seul à seul avec Dame Simbaï.

Tous s'exécutèrent sans broncher, lorsqu'il donnait un ordre, valait mieux s'y tenir sous peine de représailles. Alors la tête baissée, ils sortirent tous de la pièce. Lentement il s'approcha de la soigneuse afin de parler le moins fort possible.

-On raconte jusqu'ici que Harris est à la recherche de membres un peu partout dans la galaxie, infiltrés dans une équipe de football, ou dans le cercle des fluides. Vous allez être une de ces personnes. C'est indiscutable, faites.

-Bien, maître Brim Simbra. Dit-elle en s'inclinant. Je me retire.

Puis elle partit sans autre mots, sans aucune manière. Mais le teint blafard, elle devrait mettre en péril toute son équipe pour satisfaire les ordres de Harris… C'était plus que risqué, elle ne pouvait pas en parler à Aarch, ni à Clamp. Seule Jude devrait être au courant, c'est vraiment un jeu dangereux.

Elle devait dorénavant, trouver un moyen d'entrer en contact avec Harris, lui proposer son aide. De plus, s'il en avait après Ahito, il la prendrait certainement.

Rapatriés, ils avaient tous été rapatriés sur un archipel voisin de l'archipel des Shadows. Comme si on pouvait se permettre de faire ceci sans se soucier de ces habitants qui souffraient et mourraient à cause de l'explosion.

Des médecins avaient étés dépêchés sur les lieux, le Smog avait été anéantit et bien heureusement retrouvé un jour par Fumulgus. Artegor avait fait entraîner ses Shadows à ce moment là, celui de l'explosion.

Ils n'avaient pas de séquelles, personne, seul Sinned avait sur sa joue, une longue cicatrice d'où le sang coulait en abondance.

Alors il avait accourut vers lui, voyant son visage couvert de sang, l'avait fait soigner rapidement et ensuite ils avaient été dans les premiers à partir de l'archipel, avec les plus blessés et les gens qu'ils qualifiaient de prioritaires.

Ils pensaient à tous ceux qui maîtrisaient le Smog en désignant ces personnalités là, mais également celle qui possédaient une grande fortune.

De toute façon, Sinned n'avait pas de famille, personne à regretter. Alors il était repartit sans rien ressentir pour les autres qui agonisaient sur l'archipel dévastée par une capsule étrange. Une arme que personne n'avait connu jusque là.

Peu de temps après, Artegor et Sinned avaient dû se rendre sur le Genèse Stadium afin de disputer la rencontre All-Stars. Mais l'entraîneur savait que, depuis quelques temps, son petit protégé était mal en point. En effet, celui-ci passait du temps au téléphone, pensait à autre chose, ne répondait plus lorsqu'on lui envoyait des piques cinglantes…

Tous ceux qui connaissaient Sinned auraient trouvé ça étrange. Et c'était bien le cas.

Plusieurs fois il avait raccroché son téléphone, furieux. Une voix de fille de l'autre côté, certainement une de ses conquêtes qui tenait trop à lui pour le laisser filer entre ses doigts, c'était pourtant la première fois qu'elle se faisait autant insistante.

Artegor était loin de se douter que c'était une toute autre version des faits. Cette fille n'était pas une conquête, encore moins un futur trophée. Peut-être que pour l'équipe ça serait une aubaine de l'avoir…

La réalité rattrapa Sinned, normalement elle avait du démissionner hier, et devrais arriver aujourd'hui sur l'archipel. Il avait prit soin de lui noter les nouvelles coordonnées, indiquant également son adresse afin qu'elle se rende directement chez lui.

Il ne lui fallait qu'attendre que la belle Mei ne pointe le bout de son joli nez aquilin. Sinned était une personne qui n'avait pas de remord et ne connaissait pas le sens du mot fair-play. Tout au contraire, manipuler les gens était dans sa nature, à croire qu'il ne vivait que pour cela.

Il avait réussit à avoir Rocket, lors de la cup précédente avec le Netherball. Et maintenant c'était la délicieuse défenseuse des Snow Kids qui lui était avancée dans un plateau d'argent.

Certes il avait tout dévoilé de sa personnalité, et maintenant il était vulnérable face à elle, mais peu lui importait, il voulait mettre D'Jock à terre, voire plus bas qu'à terre, et voulait Mei en attaque dans son équipe.

Il l'obtiendrait, coûte que coûte ! Si bien, D'Jock lui était déjà passé dessus, il y repensa en touchant son arcade, il ne l'avait vraiment pas raté ! Puis il entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte, se doutant parfaitement de la personne que ça pourrait être.

Puis là, il la vit entrer, élégante, beaucoup plus que d'habitude, un immense sourire sur les lèvres, à cet instant précis il eut l'impression de fondre comme glace au soleil tant elle rayonnait.

-Mei, Mei, Mei… Si tu savais combien je suis heureux de te voir ici !

-Je ne sais pas si je dois l'être moi, je me sens mal de mentir ainsi à D'Jock…

-Tu ne l'as pas quitté ?

-Je ne peux pas m'y résoudre, certes c'est un enquiquineur de première, mais je suis tellement attachée à lui… Bref, ça ne t'intéresse pas !

-Tu as raison, je m'en fou complètement… Mais je n'ose même pas imaginer sa tête lorsqu'il verra que tu as rejoint les Shadows…

Ils se jaugèrent du regard un instant et la jeune femme se demandait encore comment elle avait pu accepter de devenir une Shadows. Comment réagiraient les Snow Kids, ceux qu'elle qualifiait comme sa famille ? Thran lui avait envoyé un message au matin, disant que si elle avait était près de lui, il lui aurait demandé de le réconforter après l'engueulade avec son frère.

Mais désormais, elle n'était plus là.

Sinned lui, jubilait. Il avait déjà fait un communiqué officiel, qui serait diffusé le lendemain pour prévenir la Ligue qu'elle avait rejoint son équipe. Ne restait maintenant qu'à l'annoncer à Artegor, celui-ci aussi en serait ravi, peu à peu les pions d'Aarch se retrouvaient de son côté de l'échiquier.

_Le matin, l'arrivée sur Akillian._

Aarch s'inquiétait visiblement, tout autant que Dame Simbaï, mais moins que Thran qui était en face d'eux deux, dans l'infirmerie.

-Si je ne l'avais pas foutu en rogne, il ne serait pas partit seul, s'excusa une fois de plus l'aîné des jumeaux. Je sais que c'est son traitement qui agit, mais… C'est la première fois en vingt ans que ça nous arrive !

-Reste tranquille Thran ! Rappela Simbaï en tentant de nettoyer sa plaie, à l'arrière de sa tête.

-N'empêche c'est fou ! Enchérit Aarch, en croisant les bras. D'abord Yuki, ensuite Mei, D'Jock qui commence à faire des malaises et Ahito qui est à la limite de se faire enlever. Si ça continue je ne pourrais plus rien faire, nous sommes à cinq pour une équipe de sept normalement…

-On va retrouver Ahito ! S'exclama Simbaï en tentant une nouvelle fois de désinfecter la plaie. Reste tranquille, Thran ! J'ai demandé à Jude de suivre les moindres faits et gestes de tous les joueurs, ainsi je connais la position exacte de tout le monde sans problèmes ! Maintenant, laisse-moi te soigner !

Le joueur déglutit difficilement, elle pouvait vraiment faire peur lorsqu'elle s'y mettait ! Il se plaignit alors qu'il sentit le produit se répandre sur sa coupure. Mais il réfléchit un instant, si elle savait ou se trouvaient tous les joueurs, elle pouvait retrouver son frère, et même Mei.

La soigneuse prit une disquette dans sa poche qu'elle confia à Aarch, lui indiquant d'aller trouver Clamp. Lui saurait lire ce genre de disquette et donner l'emplacement précis du jeune gardien, mais également de Jude.

Alors il sortit de la petite salle, cela faisait maintenant quelques minutes qu'ils étaient arrivés à la faculté, et déjà il y avait du boulot partout. Néanmoins, il devait se responsabilisé un peu, si toute la galaxie était au courant de ces affaires, bientôt les Snow Kids n'existeraient plus !

Lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau il put surprendre une conversation avec Benneth.

-Benneth, je voudrais que tu te rendes sur Akillian, nous allons extraire ton méta-fluide. Ah ? Je te laisse Aarch viens d'arriver…

-Ok, Clamp. Et je prends Enya avec moi, en même temps tu pourras vérifier un petit truc… Aller, à demain, j'arriverais.

-Besoin de quelque chose, Aarch ? Demanda le petit informaticien en se tournant vers son ami.

-Oui, Simbaï m'a confié cette disquette afin que tu suives Ahito, il nous faut sa position pour nous le retrouver. Indiqua Aarch en donnant la disquette à Clamp.

Ce dernier l'introduit directement dans son lecteur afin de pourvoir donné la position du gardien dans Akillian. Il fut étonné de remarquer que cela donnait également les coordonnées dans la galaxie. Mais le plus étonnant était la nouvelle qu'il allait lui annoncer.

-J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, Aarch… La bonne est que j'ai repéré Jude et Ahito. La mauvaise et que lui seul n'est plus sur Akillian.

-Donne-moi les coordonnées de Jude, elle saura répondre à mes questions ! Bon sang ! Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard !

Clamp lui nota le tout sur un papier, furieux et surtout inquiet le coach remonta les escaliers de la faculté pour donner la nouvelle à Dame Simbaï. Dans la salle, elle s'occupait encore de la plaie du défenseur, son frère ne l'avait pas raté.

Il fut aussi le premier debout, voyant l'air que l'entraîneur affichait, et à priori, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Simbaï le fit s'asseoir dans un lit, mieux que personne, elle connaissait ce regard qu'Aarch affichait.

C'était vraiment une mauvaise nouvelle, elle put lire dans ses yeux.

-Thran, nous avons retrouvé Jude et ton frère. Jude se trouve pas loin du Planète Akillian alors que ton frère… Est quelque part dans la galaxie, entre l'archipel Shiloë et la lune d'Obia.

C'était vaste comme « quelque part ». Thran baissa les yeux en s'allongeant sur le lit, se recroquevillant contre lui-même. Pour finir ses paupières se fermèrent libérant enfin une larme qui roula lentement le long de sa joue.

L'entraîneur décida d'aller annoncer lui-même la nouvelle au reste de l'équipe, et il chargerait D'Jock et Rocket d'aller rechercher Jude qui était certainement dans les neiges froides d'Akillian.

Le voyage avait été atroce, long et Akillian méritait vraiment le surnom de planète glacée ! Mais le retour était reposant et un sourire de victoire flottait sur les lèvres des deux hommes sans scrupules qui aimaient voir souffrir le jeune homme dans leur cellule.

En réalité il n'y avait pas eus grand-chose à faire, malgré la femme là, qui avait tenté de les empêcher de faire un petit otage.

Ce… Ahito ? Oui, Ahito… Avait fait un malaise quelques pas avant d'arriver devant le vaisseau de Harris. C'était un énorme avantage, pas besoin de le chercher, donc pas de perte de temps et en plus de ça, ils n'auraient pas à se mettre en danger pour accéder à la Faculté sur Akillian.

D'ailleurs il devait avoir un sommeil de plomb parce que ça faisait déjà deux heures qu'ils avaient quittés la planète glacée pour retourner à la base de Harris. Bientôt, il se réveillerait, le passage à côté de l'archipel de Shiloë était bruyant.

Mais il n'attendit pas d'entendre le grincement des brouilleurs pour ouvrir ses yeux lentement, s'habituant à la clarté aux alentours, ne réalisant pas encore où il était. Ses réveils devenaient de plus en plus difficiles avec le temps. Parfois le matin il lui fallait deux, voire trois réveils. De temps en temps l'assistance de son frère.

Son regard se posa d'abord sur la chose sur laquelle il était allongé, un sol plutôt froid et bien dur. Comme un vaisseau, alors il tenta de vérifier cette hypothèse en regardant un peu plus les alentours.

Ce qui le marqua d'abord fut les barreaux, il était enfermé ? Depuis combien de temps ? Etait-ce donc ce Harris qui avait vraiment mit son plan à exécution ? Il prit peur et pensa à son frère, ensuite à Jude qui l'avait accompagnée.

Il resta le plus silencieux possible, sortant encore de son sommeil qui ne l'avait pas réellement reposé. Il avait envie d'une tartelette à la fraise avec du sucre glace dessus. Peu importait les envies de son estomac, il se concentra de nouveau sur le reste du décor.

Verdict, c'était bel et bien un vaisseau, comment avait-il pu se faire avoir ?

Son holo-montre bipa lorsqu'elle s'alluma, il voulait envoyer un message à Thran, presque prêt à s'excuser en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, le suppliant de revenir, il ne supportait pas d'être loin de lui.

Le bruit de sa montre fit lever un homme, très grand, et vraiment imposant. Il arriva devant le jeune Snow Kid qui s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, et il semblait mal en point, sa chute ? Son malaise ? Peu lui importait !

-Alors… Le voyage n'a pas été trop dur ? Et le réveil, belle au bois dormant ? Demanda le grand homme en rigolant. Ne t'en fais pas, poupée, nous sommes bientôt arrivés !

-Je… Où sommes-nous ? Arriva-t-il à articuler, se réveillant une bonne fois pour toute.

-Loin de ta petite planète, là où personne ne saura te retrouver, ajouta Phoenix avec un sourire sadique sur le visage.

Puis il retourna voir Harris qui était aux commandes du vaisseau. Ils arrivaient petit à petit sur la base, dans cinq minutes à peu près. Bah ! Peu lui importait, tout ce qu'il voulait était tenter une expérience sur ce garçon et réduire à néant Sonny Blackbone !

D'ailleurs, une fois arrivé sur la base le prisonnier fut transféré dans une autre cellule, bien plus vaste déjà, mais beaucoup plus sécurisée.

-Lord Phoenix, je vous demanderez de préparer la salle pour effectuer le test sur ce gamin, immédiatement !

L'autre acquiesça, sans poser de questions, valais mieux ne pas en poser avec quelqu'un comme Harris. Lui, il partait en direction de son bureau, remarquant rapidement, sur le chemin, que ses robots étaient à terre.

Alors il courut devant les cellules pour vérifier, jamais il n'aurait du laisser Blackbone seul dans son repère ! Quelle idée il avait eut de faire ceci !

Devant les portes ouvertes il resta bouche-bée.

-Bon sang ! Comment a-t-il pu… ! Ah, maudit sois-tu Sonny Blackbone ! J'aurais ta peau !

Puis une seconde idée vint le frapper, il avait laissé sur son bureau des documents importants qui pourraient jouer contre lui devant la Technoïde et le Cercle de Fluides… Cette histoire le mettait dans une mauvaise posture, désormais.

Il s'assit sur son grand fauteuil alors qu'il reçu un message, dans quelques instant le gamin serait prêt pour l'expérience. Mais un bip le retint devant l'écran, un appel masqué… ? Etrange. Comme sujet d'appel il y avait d'écrit « Recherche de collaborateurs ». De quoi le faire prendre cet appel, il n'avait jamais assez de personnes dans la galaxie de son côté.

Quand il décrocha il ne put apercevoir que deux longues mèches de cheveux bruns sur lesquelles il y avait des morceaux de bois vert et rouge. Une grande capuche couvrait son visage, cette personne était non-identifiable pour lui.

-A qui ais-je l'honneur ? Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

**La prochaine fois dans Galactik Football : **

**-Je pense que vous et moi allons accomplir de grandes choses, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Injecte le reste ! Peu m'importe sa réaction !**

**-Jude, tu dois m'aider à retrouver mon frère !**

**-Tu es Thran ? J'ai peut-être une idée pour le retrouver… **

**-Salut, Yuki… J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles à t'apprendre…**

**-Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire à quelques jours maintenant du début de la cup !**

**-Je viens vous apprendre que Dame Simbaï est entrée en contact avec Harris, tout se déroule comme prévu, maître Simbra.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : Une expérience.

La nouvelle avait crée une atmosphère lourde au sein de l'équipe, Ahito avait donc réellement été enlevé. Micro-Ice avait profité de cet instant pour parler à D'Jock, lui demandant de faire un effort pour Thran.

-Tu te souviens, quand j'étais partit avec les pirates ? Tu étais dans tous tes états, pourtant nous ne sommes qu'amis… Eux sont frères jumeaux, ce n'est pas rien, Thran va avoir besoin du soutient de tout le monde, et nous voir parler de nouveau et nous soutenir le réconfortera.

-Je crois que tu as raison Micro-Ice, mais je t'en veux toujours un peu pour Mei… Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais si j'avais été au courant, peut-être j'aurais su la faire changer d'avis.

-Ne t'en fais pas D'Jock, je m'en veux, tout autant que toi, tu m'en veux. Allez, Aarch veut nous voir en salle commune. Indiqua Micro-Ice en tendant une main à son ami.

Il l'accepta et se releva rapidement, le cadet n'avait pas tord, maintenant ils devaient tous se serrer les coudes pour Thran et Ahito, mais avait-il pour autant l'envie de se battre ? Il avait au plus profond de lui un mauvais pressentiment… Comme si quelque chose, plutôt quelqu'un allait tout changer. Déjà que Mei était partit.

D'Jock regarda son holo-montre biper, un message de Maya, il demanda alors à Micro-Ice de partir devant, il le rejoindrait après avoir regardé son message.

-D'Jock, j'ai eus une vision. Ahito court un grave danger là où il est en ce moment. Il vous faut le retrouver avant l'expérience !

Puis, plus rien. Le message prenait fin sur cette révélation, alors il décida de garder ceci pour lui, en attendant. Mais le mot expérience ne lui présageait rien de bon…

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune il put remarquer qu'il était le dernier à arriver, tous étaient déjà assis sur les banquettes alors que Aarch, Simbaï et Clamp attendaient encore son arrivée. Il eut à peine passé le pas de la porte que l'entraîneur commença alors.

-Bien, nous savons tous qu'Ahito nous a fait une jolie scène hier avant de partir avec Jude sur Akillian. Grâce à Dame Simbaï nous avons pu localiser Jude, je charge Rocket et D'Jock d'aller la chercher, Clamp vous fournira les coordonnées. Quant à Ahito, nous sommes en train de le tracer pour aller le rechercher. Nous superviserons nous-mêmes cette opération. J'attends de vous un soutient collectif pour Thran, et surtout ne le lâchez pas du regard.

-Coach, où est-il ? Je ne l'ai pas vu venir. Demanda Tia.

-Il est à l'infirmerie, il a mal réagit au départ de son frère et je suis encore en train d'examiner sa blessure à la tête, déclara Simbaï en se voulant rassurante.

-C'est insensé, comment Ahito a-t-il pu perdre la tête à ce point ? Demanda Rocket, intrigué.

-De la même façon que tu l'as perdu au Netherball, rétorqua Tia.

-Non, supposa Micro-Ice, c'est certainement son traitement… Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il nous avait sauvagement attaqués D'Jock et moi la fois dernière…

-Toujours est-il que vous ne devez pas traîner pour aller rechercher Jude, maintenant ! Ordonna Aarch en regardant D'Jock et Rocket sortir de la salle. Les autres, je vais vous faire vous entraîner pour penser à autre chose, et ne pas oublier que la cup est dans quelques jours maintenant.

Le capitaine et l'ex-capitaine sortirent de la faculté presqu'immédiatement après avoir reçu les coordonnées pour aller rechercher la soigneuse. Cela devait faire bientôt deux heures qu'elle était dans la neige, ils ne savaient pas dans quel état ils la retrouveraient.

Quelques mètres plus loin ils entendirent des pas courir après eux, Thran, à leur grande stupéfaction. Comment était-il sortit de l'infirmerie, ils ne le savaient pas. Mais il était clair qu'il voulait les aider à retrouver Jude, et qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de faire demi-tour ou le convaincre de ne pas venir.

De plus ils auraient fait comme lui, si ça avait été leur frère.

Ils marchèrent un long moment dans les neiges froides, ne sentant plus leurs pieds engourdis. Aarch aurait tout de même pu leur donner un moyen de transport. Heureusement qu'aujourd'hui il n'y avait pas de tempêtes de prévues… Sinon ils auraient étés dans de beaux draps.

Au loin dans le paysage ils virent enfin les bâtiments se dessiner, il seraient bientôt à l'endroit inscrit par Clamp. Quelques pas et ils trouveraient Jude. Ce fut Thran le premier qui remarqua la jeune femme avec sur elle, uniquement sa robe rouge, et sa capuche aux longues oreilles recouvrir son visage.

Ses lèvres étaient bleuies par le gèle et sa peau avait déjà une teinte rouge. Depuis combien de temps était-elle allongée dans la neige, inconsciente ?

-Bonne nouvelle Clamp, nous avons retrouvé Jude, mais prévient Dame Simbaï, elle semble faire une hypothermie, indiqua le roux devant sa montre.

Thran avait alors retiré sa veste pour la recouvrir et tenter de la réchauffer pour qu'elle reprenne conscience.

-Jude, tu dois m'aider à retrouver mon frère ! Allez, réveille-toi ! Supplia-t-il.

Celle-ci avait les yeux ouverts, semblait consciente alors que son pouls était trop bas, ses pupilles étaient contractées. Rapidement ils l'avaient emmené, retrouvant des forces qu'ils avaient perdues en arrivant. Thran passa par un autre endroit alors que les deux autres amenaient la jeune femme dans l'infirmerie.

Immédiatement elle fut prise en charge, Dame Simbaï prit sa température qui avait chuté à 31 degrés, puis commença alors à lui mettre un masque respirateur dans lequel l'oxygène insufflé était chaud.

-Cela permettra de réchauffer ses organes vitaux. Elle a eut de la chance, encore quelques minutes et elle risquait le coma ! Souffla Simbaï en réglant la machine. Nous devons attendre avant qu'elle puisse nous donner quelques informations, Aarch. En attendant… J'ai quelque chose à faire.

L'appel d'hier lui procurait encore des frissons, au plus il avançait, au plus il touchait à son but : un membre du cercle des fluides l'avait contacté, il se souvenait encore de la voix de cette personne et surtout de la conversation.

_-A qui ais-je l'honneur ? Avait-il demandé perplexe. _

_-Je suis membre du cercle des fluides. Déclara la femme._

_-Eh bien, je n'en espérais pas tant, deux membres du cercle rien que pour moi, ma foi ! C'est intéressant. _

_-Une seconde chose va vous paraitre encore plus intéressante pour vous, je suis la soigneuse des Snow Kids._

_-Bien, vous tombez à pic on peut dire ! J'aurais grand besoin de vous dans les heures qui suivent. Recontactez-moi dès que possible._

_-Bien._

Pas un seul mot de plus lors de cette conversation holo-phonique. Il attendait patiemment des nouvelles de cette femme, rapidement de préférence. Avoir déjà un membre du cercle des fluides était une bonne chose, mais deux était bien mieux.

Il remit correctement sa veste rose en place puis se leva de son bureau, se rendant dans les cellules voisines afin de rendre visite à son cobaye. Ce dernier était étrange, il ne parlait pas, ne mangeait pas trop à part les choses sucrées et dormait presque tout le temps depuis leur arrivée.

Encore une fois il essayera d'avoir des informations sur sa capacité avant de lui faire cette foutue injection de multi-fluide. C'était la première fois qu'il essayait sur un humain en pleine santé, les Shadows eux étaient à l'agonie et ça les tuait. Ce n'était donc, pas concluant.

De plus, ils avaient vécus deux attaques de multi-fluide sur leur planète, incluant toujours les pirates. Détruire les Pirates, la Technoïde et le Cercle des Fluides était son objectif, ensuite il prendrait le contrôle de la galaxie toute entière.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la cellule son holo-montre bipa, indiquant un appel, celui qu'il attendait tant ! Il se racla la gorge avant de répondre.

-J'attendez votre appel, membre du cercle. Je suis heureux que vous ayez su me faire parvenir la proie.

-Je savais que j'y parviendrais voyez-vous, je les manipules autant que je le souhaite et je suis à votre entière disposition, commandant Harris.

-Je pense que vous et moi allons accomplir de grandes choses, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, commandant. Je ne peux que marcher dans votre sens. Je me dois de vous laisser désormais. Ils ont commencés les recherches ici…

Harris sourit en appuyant sur le bouton pour terminer la conversation, tout allait comme il le voulait. Derrière les barreaux, le jeune gardien se gratta l'arrière de la tête, n'étant pas sur qu'il ait vraiment reconnu la voix… Il lui semblait pourtant que c'était Dame Simbaï !

-T'inquiètes Thran ! On va le retrouver ton frère, assura D'Jock en posant une main sur l'épaule du défenseur.

-Tu sais, j'ai l'impression que les Snow Kids fondent comme glace au soleil, soupira Thran en baissant les yeux. Mei qui démissionne, Yuki qui est partie, Ahito qui est malade et qui s'est fait enlevé puis… Ne te mens pas D'Jock, tu digères mal le départ de Mei, tu en fais des malaises et tout le monde à remarqué que tu ne manges plus.

-Et tu ne dors plus, ajouta Micro-Ice. Heureusement, tout le monde est encore là, et soudé !

-Oui, approuva Tia, Rocket et Mark en entrant dans la chambre du défenseur qui avait eut l'autorisation de retourner là-bas. Tout le monde te soutient, c'est comme ça la famille !

-Alors pourquoi… ? Pourquoi Ahito a réagit ainsi, si il fait partie de la famille ?

-Les traitements, tu le sais parfaitement, reprit Micro-Ice. Moi on me reproche de manger trop de cochonneries sous peine de me faire prendre quelques kilos !

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en boudant alors qu'un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de l'équipe. Thran les remercia d'être venus le soutenir, mais il préférait rester seul pour le moment, s'allongeant de nouveau dans le lit de son frère, serrant son oreiller dans ses bras. Son odeur y était.

Micro-Ice quant à lui avait préféré ne pas rester avec D'Jock, le roux aimait rester seul en ce moment, pensant encore et toujours à Mei. Alors il décida d'aller faire une balade dans les rues gelées d'Akillian, si bien, presque personne ne verrait son absence. Simbaï, Clamp et Aarch étaient trop occupés. Et le reste de l'équipe, bah, il n'avait pas envie de parler de toute façon.

La neige tombait encore aujourd'hui, il avait prit soin de prendre une veste chaude pour ne pas s'enrhumer. L'équipe était déjà trop diminuée. Il sourit en sentant les flocons fondre lentement sur son visage, ses mains.

Akillian était peut-être une planète froide et meurtrière, elle n'en était pas moins magnifiquement belle, et accueillante. Et puis, un jour Yuki lui avait dit que la neige blanche contrastait de façon magnifique avec ses cheveux de jais. Et que ces yeux d'un bleu glacé étaient magnifiques avec le reflet du paysage blanc autour.

Il en tomba amoureux, une fois de plus. Et n'avait rien su répondre, il avait tristement bafouillé, le rouge au joue.

Il sentit un flocon fondre sur sa joue. Pourquoi ne pas appeler Yuki ? Cela faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas appelés, et il voulait lui donner des nouvelles d'ici. En espérant qu'il ne la dérangerait pas…

Il eut du mal à appuyer sur les petits boutons tant ses doigts étaient engourdis, mais il y parvint au bout de quelques instants. Voyant apparaître sur l'hologramme, une nouvelle Yuki. Plus belle que jamais. Ses cheveux avaient un peu poussés depuis leur rencontre, elle avait un piercing supplémentaire à l'oreille.

Sa tenue également était différente, elle avait troqué son tee-shirt à manches longues et sa jupe et ses chaussettes pour un débardeur orange avec un jean noir taille basse et des ballerines. Epoustouflant.

-Hey, Mice ! Salut ! Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller fort toi !

-Salut, Yuki… J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles à t'apprendre… Je voudrais que tu me laisses parler sans m'interrompre et… assied-toi, s'il te plait.

Cette dernière le regarda d'un air inquiet, il venait de blêmir d'un seul coup et elle put constater qu'il était en dehors de la faculté quant aux petits flocons de neiges qui fondaient sur sa peau laiteuse.

-Je t'écoute attentivement, pourvu que ce ne soit pas trop grave.

-Depuis que tu es partie, il s'en est passé des choses. Au moment ou Tia a filmé la disquette qu'elle t'a envoyé Mei à fait un malaise et elle a démissionné il y a quelques jours. D'Jock en devient fou et à fait un malaise lui aussi. Il gère mal le fait qu'elle soit partie sous l'influence de Sinned. Maintenant, tu dois t'accrocher parce que… Il prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux. Ahito s'est fait enlevé !

-QUOI ? J'arrive immédiatement sur Akillian ! Nom de… ! Ahito, bordel !

-'tend Yuki… Nous sommes déjà à sa recherche et nous savons où il est, pas la peine de…

-Si ! Je prends la prochaine navette et c'est in… aïe… indiscutable ! Elle posa une main sur une table à côté d'elle, se courbant légèrement. Je… Ouais, tu as raison, mais je t'en supplie, tiens moi au courant Mice !

-Oui, je te le promets, je te tiendrais au courant. Je… Haha ! Tu vas trouver ça con et tout mais bon… Tu me manques Yuki !

-Tu me manques aussi Micro-Ice. Je viendrais vous voir au Genèse pour la cup. Ne t'en fais pas, tout va s'arranger… J'espère. Je vais avoir un entraînement moi aussi donc euh… Eh bien, à la prochaine Mice !

-Dis-moi Yuki… tu me le dirais si tu avais un souci.

-Bien sur que non ! Je ne veux pas vous inquiéter ! Aller, à la prochaine !

Cette fois-ci elle raccrocha pour de bon, ne laissant plus Micro-Ice lui poser la moindre question. Il avait constaté également qu'elle avait perdu un peu de poids, elle devait sacrément s'entraîner donc, pour posséder la vague Téktonïa.

Il marcha encore un petit moment sous la neige avant qu'elle ne se fasse plus insistante encore. Peu à peu le ciel ne ressemblait plus qu'à un amas de flocons qui paraissaient gris tant il y en avait. Il courut avant de ne se retrouver empêtrer dans une tempête de neige, elles étaient violentes sur Akillian.

Il avait eut l'étrange sensation que maintenant il serait dévoilé aux yeux de maître Simbra, comme si elle avait tout savoir et tout lui dire. Mais d'un autre côté, si elle l'avait rejoint, c'était parce qu'elle était comme lui.

Y avait-il un risque pour autant ? Il ne le savait pas et n'en aurait pas la réponse à moins d'aller le dire lui-même à Brim Simbra et laisser des doutes planer sur lui. Non, il en était hors de question !

-Je viens vous apprendre que Dame Simbaï est entrée en contact avec Harris, tout se déroule comme prévu, maître Simbra. Indiqua-t-il en se courbant légèrement.

-Comment êtes-vous au courant de notre petite affaire à Dame Simbaï et moi-même ? Demanda alors, calmement, le maître du cercle. Personne n'était sensé le savoir.

-Oh, eh bien Dame Simbaï m'a juste demandé de vous dire ceci, ensuite, je n'en sais pas plus !

Simbra resta sceptique face à cette révélation, néanmoins, il n'en fit pas mine, décidant d'acquiescer et de se retourner, il demanda également à l'autre de bien vouloir sortir, il devait méditer.

Ce fut dès qu'il fut sortit que l'hologramme de Simbaï apparut devant ses yeux, la mine inquiète, depuis quelques années déjà ils se doutaient d'un mouchard dans le cercle, maintenant elle en était sure.

-Maître Simbra, j'ai pris contact avec Harris, tout se déroule selon nos plans… Enfin presque ! Un membre du cercle fait partie des sbires de Harris !

-Je suspectais déjà quelqu'un en effet, depuis la première victoire des Snow Kids… Intriguant, tentez également de le surveiller au maximum. Et bonne chance pour votre gardien.

-Merci maître, je me retire. Déclara-t-elle alors que son hologramme se désintégrait peu à peu.

Le réfectoire était vide, il n'y avait pas de mot plus approprié. Peut-être un véritable désert… Certes il n'était que midi, et souvent ils arrivaient tous en retard, Aarch espérait clairement que ses élèves ne soient pas tous en train de déprimer inutilement sur les cas Mei et Ahito. Ils ne devaient pas penser à autre chose qu'à la cup.

Bien que lui aussi était sur les nerfs. Il croisa Clamp qui lui aussi vint prendre un repas, Simbaï arriva quelques minutes après, traînant Thran et D'Jock qu'elle surveillait de près. Peu à peu les autres Snow Kids arrivèrent, sans grande conviction, sans appétit.

Tous étaient déboussolés, perdus. Thran semblait noyer son envie de pleurer dans ses verres d'eau alors que D'Jock mangeait à peine.

-Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire à quelques jours maintenant du début de la cup ! Hurla Aarch en frappant sur la table, faisant ainsi tourner la tête de tout le monde vers lui.

Il ferma les yeux et respira, ce fut l'une des rares fois ou il perdait son sang froid, et plus personne n'osait respirer.

-Bon sang ! Certes Mei et Ahito ne sont pas là, peut-être je suis égoïste et je ne pense qu'à la cup ! Mais même si ce n'est pas pour ce cas, vous n'allez pas vous laisser détruire, si ? Il se dirigea vers la table, où seul le cadet semblait manger convenablement, moins que d'habitude quand même. Si vous ne mangez plus, vous perdrez vos forces, et certainement bien plus qu'une foutue cup ! Je veux que vous fassiez le plein de vitamines, je ne veux pas vous ramasser à la petite cuillère !

Simbaï décida qu'il était temps qu'elle intervienne, Aarch n'avait pas tord, ils étaient tous comme des fantômes, déjà depuis le départ de Yuki, la bonne ambiance avait eut du mal à revenir.

-Si vous voulez on va au cimetière ! Lança Micro-Ice sur un ton ironique. Là-bas l'ambiance y est mortelle.

Personne ne rit, mais la soigneuse partit les voir, parlant d'une voix plus posée et calme. Douce, reposante et rassurante.

-Aarch n'a pas tout à fait tord les enfants. Vous devez manger, et être fort pour les autres, si tout le monde tombe, qui va vous soutenir ? Nous n'en auront plus la force non plus. Elle posa une main sur les épaules de Micro-Ice et Tia qui étaient à côté d'elle. Faites attention à votre santé, elle est plus importante que n'importe quoi d'autre.

-Plus importante que mon frère ? Lança Thran blasé, plantant sa fourchette dans un morceau de viande. Tout le monde sait que vous avez raison Dame Simbaï… C'est juste difficile, c'est tout. Mais si vous me permettez…

L'aîné des jumeaux ne finit pas sa phrase, une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit et il sourit. Ce qui parut étrange à tout le monde. Il les incita à manger et lui-même avala le contenu de son assiette rapidement, se resservant même en légumes.

Peu de temps après il fut prit d'un mal incontrôlable au niveau de la poitrine, son sang semblait se glacer, mais il ne laissa rien transparaitre devant les autres. Il pensa à son frère.

Clamp avait trouvé ce revirement de situation étrange, tout comme les autres. Mais maintenant ils mangeaient, et c'était le plus important. L'entraîneur félicita Simbaï pour ces quelques mots réconfortant et ensuite elle partit avec un plateau repas, Jude était réveillée, dans quelques heures elle pourrait leur donner des indications sur l'enlèvement de leur gardien.

Un cri déchira le silence de la base. Cri de souffrance, de peur, un supplice douloureusement intense qui ne cessait pas. Phoenix tentait de se convaincre que c'était pour son propre bien, et celui de son patron.

Les habitants de l'archipel Shadows n'avaient réagit aussi vivement eux. C'était étrange. Il ne restait pas grand-chose de cette capsule de multi-fluide, mais il peinait à lui injecter le reste, ce gamin ne devait avoir que vingt ans à tout casser et n'avait pas parut en état déjà bien avant qu'il ne lui fasse cette injection. Il souffrait, c'était plus que palpable.

Ahito s'était dit qu'il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de ressentir une telle douleur. Elle était tout bonnement indescriptible, ça le tiraillé de partout. Il sentait dans ses veines se répandre le liquide gelé de la perfusion. C'était insoutenable, il frissonnait sans arrêts.

Lorsque ça avait finalement atteint son cerveau, il avait dans un premier temps hurlé comme un damné, puis s'était évanoui de douleur. Dès que ce fut passé, il s'était réveillé, mais la douleur écrasante était encore présente. Trop présente à ce moment précis.

Il pense à son frère, alors que les larmes s'écrasaient sur la table sur laquelle il était installé, attaché même.

S'il l'avait écouté, il ne serait pas là, il serait encore dans la faculté d'Aarch et aurait fait un entraînement avec les autres, débattant sur le sujet Mei et Sinned. Mais il lui avait hurlé dessus, l'avait envoyé se faire foutre et était sortit en emportant Jude avec lui.

Il se souvenait seulement qu'elle était restée là-bas. En espérant qu'elle pourrait leur donner des indications. Le pire pour lui, était le dernier souvenir de son frère, se maintenant l'arrière de la tête, étant tombé contre la table de chevet.

Ses larmes redoublèrent, peut-être ça avait été la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, maintenant il se maudissait. Si un jour il le revoyait, il lui sauterait dessus et ne le quitterait plus jamais. S'excusant de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables.

Et puisqu'ils étaient jumeaux, peut-être Thran ressentait d'une façon ou d'une autre sa douleur actuellement ? Le sixième sens des jumeaux, il y avait toujours cru, étant moins scientifique que son aîné.

Il put entendre, malgré ses hurlements de douleur, quelqu'un entrer dans la salle. Il portait des talonnettes à en juger par le bruit, il trouva une ressemblance avec quelqu'un qu'il avait déjà vu… Cette veste rose il était sur de l'avoir vu quelque part.

-Commandant Harris, salua le premier homme qui l'avait enfermé dans la cellule et avait commencé l'injection. Il a l'air de très mal réagir à cette transfusion de multi-fluide. Peut-être est-il préférable d'arrêter ceci…

-Injecte le reste ! Peu m'importe sa réaction ! Hurla Harris, furieux de cette proposition. Il est un cobaye, peu m'importe combien il souffre !

-Bien, acquiesça l'autre en ouvrant une valve qui faisait de nouveau s'écouler le liquide verdâtre dans les veines du jeune homme, qui perdit connaissance une nouvelle fois.

-Tout va se passer comme nous l'avions prévu ! Dès que ça sera fait, s'il ne meurt pas nous pourrons toujours l'avoir à l'œil ! Peu m'importe si ses amis viennent le rechercher. J'ai réussis à fabriquer un appareil qui me donnera constamment son état de santé avec le multi-fluide en lui.

Harris savait qu'il était diabolique, peu lui importait, il n'avait rien à perdre. Plus personne ne semblait se souvenir de son nom mis à part Sonny Blackbone, tant mieux ! Il pourrait opérer dans le plus grand des secrets.

Extraire le multi-fluide était une chose particulièrement difficile et longue. Aarch avait demandé à Clamp de superviser un entraînement, mais rien n'y faisait, le petit scientifique restait aux côtés des deux Pirates qui étaient arrivé en début d'après-midi sur Akillian.

Il avait fait la connaissance de la nouvelle recrue, ressemblant un peu à Benneth, il avait noté. D'ailleurs ce dernier avait demandé à Clamp de faire une recherche sur eux deux, trop d'indices laissaient penser qu'ils étaient frère et sœur.

Tous les deux voulaient en avoir le cœur net. Alors il leur avait prélevé un peu de sang avant de les faires s'endormir pour retirer leur méta-fluide avant qu'un fluide ne commence à se manifester dans leur organisme.

Ce qui laissait à Clamp la lourde tâche de dissimuler cette arme, Simbaï l'emmènerait certainement, encore une fois, sur le cercle des fluides. Brim Simbra avait tenu la première fois à le garder en sécurité.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes que les deux pirates purent enfin sortir de la salle, se relevant difficilement de la table. Ils sentaient un vide étrange en eux. Mais Clamp les avait rassuré, c'était totalement normal.

-Bon, déclara Benneth tout sourire. Maintenant je peux aller rendre visite aux Snow Kids ! Tu viens Enya, je suis sure que tu meurs d'envie de les rencontrer !

Il la prit par le poignet en l'emmenant dans la salle d'entraînement juste à côté du bureau de Clamp. A l'intérieur il put remarquer combien le scientifique travaillait sur ses machines, au plus le temps passait, au plus elles semblaient performantes.

Il remit en place son tee-shirt orange en saluant Aarch, seulement. Ce dernier lui expliqua rapidement le cas de Jude que Simbaï surveillait de très près.

-Tiens, en parlant du loup. Souffla Aarch en regardant les deux femmes arriver. Comment vas-tu Jude ? J'espère que tu pourras nous éclairer sur l'enlèvement d'Ahito.

-Ahito s'est fait enlever ? S'exclama Benneth, surprit de la nouvelle. Veux-tu qu'on aille le rechercher ?

Aarch n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Thran, en sortant de l'holo-traîneur, arriva comme une balle vers Jude, posant une main sur les bras de celle-ci, le regard suppliant.

-Jude, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ! Réclama ce dernier, d'une voix compatissante, remarquant les hématomes qui recouvraient ses bras et un sur son visage. Que veulent-ils ?

-Nous sommes sortis, et j'ai vu un vaisseau de la Technoïde pas loin du Planète Akillian et… Je me suis dis qu'il fallait peut-être y jeter un œil. Ton frère s'est assit dans la neige alors que je faisais un tour rapide, quand je suis revenu en face de lui, il m'a hurlé de m'en aller vous prévenir, mais un homme m'a… Enfin, je n'étais pas en état de partir et Ahito a fait un malaise à ce moment là !

Personne ne parlait, elle se confondait maintenant en excuses, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Seule une personne semblait ne pas être touchée par cette scène. C'était normal de s'en vouloir d'après elle. Elle se mit à côté de Thran, tapotant son épaule, découvrant par la même occasion ses yeux d'un gris profond, à la limite de l'argent.

-Tu es Thran ? J'ai peut-être une idée pour le retrouver… Déclara-t-elle en lui montrant un patch qu'elle avait de collé sur une clavicule. Je me suis déjà rendue chez Harris une fois, et j'en suis ressortie vivante.

-Bon, déclara Aarch, je suis d'accord pour que vous tentiez de me ramener Ahito, mais j'impose une condition : Clamp viendra avec vous, et Simbaï aussi, pour les soins.

Le petit scientifique acquiesça, tout comme la soigneuse qui semblait se reprendre. Elle était sure que Thran lui en aurait voulu, il n'était pas du tout comme ça. Quelqu'un de calme et de réfléchit. Tous se mirent d'accord sur la date de départ, quelques minutes pour que les deux Akillien se préparent, ensuite, ils partiraient. Valait mieux ne pas laisser le gardien une minute de plus avec ce vaurien de Harris !

**La prochaine fois dans Galactik Football : **

**-C'est maintenant officiel, Mei a rejoint les Shadows. Adim, présidente de la ligue est ici pour nous en parler.**

**-Bon, j'ai les résultats… Vous êtes réellement frère et sœur, mais je ne peux pas vous aider sur ce « P »… **

**-Thran, que fais-tu ici ? **

**-Ca fait des heures qu'il dort, il ne s'est pas réveillé une seule fois, Harris. C'est inquiétant ! Mais il a l'air de très bien réagir au Multi-fluide !**

**-Ahito ! Bon sang, Ahito ! **

**-Hey ! Quelqu'un ! S'époumona Micro-Ice. D'Jock ne va pas bien !**

**-Micro-Ice, le temps qu'il est suspendu, je te fais capitaine des Snow Kids.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : Pluie de nouvelles.

Le départ avait était rapide, et calme. Presque calme, tout le long de la préparation Thran avait insisté pour venir avec eux, c'était une petite idée qu'il avait eut un la veille en dînant. Il voulait retrouver son frère, il n'était plus le même loin de lui, et tout le monde le sentait. Ca s'était même vu, il ne touchait plus à ses branchements que Clamp lui avait demandés de faire, et ne jouait plus non plus, malgré les nombreuses fois ou Mark le lui avait demandé.

Alors, résolu il était partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, demandant à personne de le déranger, sous aucun prétexte. Il mit les oreillettes du baladeur de son frère dans ses oreilles et partit de la salle, les mains dans les poches.

_Comme je vais bientôt partir_

_C'est à toi de me lire_

_Une lettre écrite de moi en souvenir_

_Car si je reste là-bas, _

_Si je n'reste pas en vie_

_Tu n'te souviendras jamais de moi_

Thran soupira en écoutant ces paroles, pour une fois le rythme était calme, et il sut que quelqu'un dans le même état que lui aurait pu pleurer. Il se dit que ça aurait pu ressembler à une lettre d'excuse de son frère, mais non. Abattu il appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture de sa chambre…

Mais une petite main sur son épaule l'avait fait se retourner dans le couloir. Il se retournant, tombant nez à nez avec la pirate, qui était plus petite que lui de quelques centimètres peine. Elle lui sourit en s'avançant davantage.

-Tu sais, Thran. J'ai peut-être quelque chose à te proposer.

Elle resta avec lui un petit moment jusqu'à ce que Benneth ne l'appel, ils étaient tous prêts à partir.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je te ramène ton frère ! Cria-t-elle dans le couloir, tout le monde l'entendit.

Puis elle courut pour rejoindre le vaisseau à la sortie de la Faculté. Dedans il y avait un petit stock pour un voyage sans repasser par Shiloë, ou le Black Menta. Puis ils montèrent dans l'appareil qui décolla immédiatement après la fermeture des portes, Simbaï avait prit une dernière fois le temps de répertorier ses affaires de soin.

Benneth mit en route le pilotage automatique alors que tout le monde s'installait, ils n'auraient pas à vérifier la trajectoire, ils se rendaient directement sur le repère de Harris. Une deuxième fois pour Enya, qui lui balança les coordonnées sur une clé.

-Alors, demanda-t-il en faisant les derniers préparatifs pour le vol. Clamp, as-tu eus des résultats ?

-Oui, répondit ce dernier en posant la mallette qui contenait le méta-fluide. Ils doivent arriver.

-Je suis impatiente, pas toi, Ben ? Demanda la pirate, les yeux pétillants de joie. Ca serait sympa de savoir que nous nous sommes retrouvés grâce à Sonny Blackbone !

-Bon, j'ai les résultats… Vous êtes réellement frère et sœur, mais je ne peux pas vous aider sur ce « P »…

Les deux Pirates eurent un grand sourire sur leurs lèvres. Maintenant ils savaient qu'ils étaient de la même famille, le blond fut heureux de retrouver sa petite sœur qu'il avait crue morte tant d'années. Artie allait être dépassé par la nouvelle, il en était sur !

Mais il fallait se concentrer avant tout sur le plan pour faire s'enfuir Ahito le plus simplement possible. C'était la préoccupation du moment et ils disposaient de quelques heures pour le faire, ils y passeraient la nuit, s'il le fallait.

Phoenix avait eut des remords à tout injecter au jeune joueur de galactik football, après son second malaise il s'était réveillé, encore, alors que la perfusion était finie. L'homme avait insisté pour le garder encore quelques instants en observation, c'était lors des premières heures que l'on pouvait remarquer une anomalie.

Le gamin semblait mal en point, comme leur départ, leur arrivée sur la base et le début de l'injection. Peut-être avait-il déjà des problèmes de santé bien avant ceci ? Il ne le savait pas, et cela semblait le préoccuper d'un côté.

C'était la première fois qu'ils le faisaient sur quelqu'un d'aussi jeune, bien en vie et surtout qui maîtrisait déjà un fluide, le Souffle d'Akillian. Mais son dossier contenait des choses importantes : il savait canaliser et accumuler le fluide dans son organisme, et au long de toute sa vie jamais Phoenix n'avait vu une telle chose.

Il en avait entendu parler, mais avait tout simplement cru à une blague de mauvais goût. Si un Homme avait un jour le don de faire ceci, il serait une vraie bombe à retardement. La nuit commença à tomber lentement, sur les Shadows, la moitié étaient morts pendant les deux premières heures, le reste n'avait eut que de mauvais effets, troubles et hallucinations qui les avait poussés au suicide.

Lui rien, il ne semblait pas mal réagir, mais se débattait comme un diable pour se sortir de ces chaînes. Dans son regard il y avait cette fureur dévastatrice, le commandant de l'injection décida d'attendre un peu avant de le libérer et le faire retourner dans sa cellule. C'était trop risqué pour le moment.

De tous les cobayes c'était le premier à réagir aussi vivement. Son corps s'était réchauffé de nouveau, le froid du fluide était une ancienne histoire, et la douleur s'était un peu apaisée, maintenant elle semblait soutenable.

Il tentait de parler mais ne parvenait qu'à geindre avec le bâillon dans sa bouche. Il grognait de fureur, c'était fou l'énergie que pouvait contenir son corps. Un peu plus, et Phoenix était sur qu'il se servirait de son fluide pour s'en sortir.

Mais les secondes passaient rapidement, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à se débattre contre ces liens qui se resserraient un peu plus. Il vit double un instant et des perles de sueurs roulèrent sur son front.

Ah ! Il se maudit, c'était bien le moment de faire un malaise, tiens ! Cependant, il ne pu s'en vouloir plus longtemps que ses yeux se fermèrent une dernière fois pour laisser place à un confort irréel et un trou béant qui l'aspirait vers l'inconscience.

Phoenix décida alors, à cet instant de le ramener dans sa cellule et de surveiller encore quelques instants qu'il se réveille en posant une caméra de surveillance devant les barreaux.

Ce ne fut qu'en plein milieu de la nuit qu'il s'inquiéta réellement, son premier malaise avait duré deux heures dans le vaisseau, les autres étaient courts. Mais là, depuis qu'ils avaient quittés la salle de transfusion, il était partit au pays des songes et semblait ne pas vouloir en revenir.

Alors il s'était levé pour aller vérifier son pouls. Qui était très faible, mais encore présent. Il dormait, perdait conscience dans son sommeil, revenait à lui, mais dormait encore et toujours. C'était vraiment inquiétant comme position.

Il jugea bon d'en faire part à Harris qui était certainement dans ses compartiments. Il entra sans même prendre le temps de frapper, essoufflé d'avoir courut dans les couloirs.

-Ca fait des heures qu'il dort, il ne s'est pas réveillé une seule fois, Harris. C'est inquiétant ! Mais il a l'air de très bien réagir au Multi-fluide !

-Tant qu'il réagit bien, ça me va, maugréa le patron en se retournant dans ses couvertures, replaçant correctement son bonnet de nuit ridicule. Peu m'importe s'il est dans le coma ou quoi que ce soit. Nous l'améliorons plus tard !

-Mais Commandant Harris, peut-être que plus tard il sera trop tard justement. Insista Phoenix en entrant dans la chambre.

-Je ferais des améliorations du multi-fluide demain, et nous lui feront une nouvelle injection. D'ailleurs, avons-nous calculé le temps qu'il mettrait à s'en débarrasser naturellement ?

-Non, pas encore, je m'en occuperais demain, bonne nuit commandant.

Phoenix avait abandonné, espérant que le joueur ne mourrait pas, parce que cette fois-ci, Sonny Blackbone était encore bien en vie et avait des preuves contre Harris. Ils seraient tous les deux en danger, s'il mourrait à cause de cette injection.

Il eut un genre d'élan de compassion en posant une couverture chaude sur le corps recroquevillé sur lui-même, au fond de la cellule. Mais il avait bien l'intention de faire un autre geste tout aussi compatissant envers ce gamin.

Il en allait de la protection de Harris, et surtout de Vechnodrôme, sans lui, il n'y aurait pas d'équipe et donc, pas de prise de pouvoir sur la Galaxie. Phoenix était conscient qu'il jouait un rôle important dans cette affaire-ci, et serait prêt à tout pour y parvenir.

La vie de journaliste était compliquée, surtout pour Callie. Elle recevait des tas d'informations différentes à chaque fois, et elle triait celles qui en valait la peine ou pas. C'était un rude travail, et souvent elle passait des heures, en compagnie de Nork, à vérifier les sources de l'annonce.

Aujourd'hui encore n'échappait pas vraiment à la règle, des tas de papier s'empilaient sur son bureau qui un jour, elle en était sure, céderait sous le poids. Il y avait quelques papiers qui se démarquaient des autres par leur couleur, le cercle des fluides envoyait peu de communiqués, mais la couleur était mauve.

Callie savait aussi, en prenant le papier vert dans la colonne de feuille, que celui-ci était un qui venait de la ligue. C'était moins rare, et souvent ils en faisaient des flashes info. Cette fois-ci elle se demandait bien ce que ça pouvait être.

Ses petits yeux noirs parcoururent la feuille rapidement, lire des papiers tout le long de la journée était un bon entraînement. Néanmoins cette nouvelle là était précisément LA nouvelle qui leur fallait pour relancer un débat sur le Galactik Football. Tout en bas, elle put lire l'heure d'arrivée d'Adim pour une interview spéciale.

La présidente de la Ligue pensait donc à tout. Ne restait qu'à préparer le studio, ils ne leur restaient pas beaucoup de temps.

-Nork ? Demanda Callie, tu lis ce communiqué et on passe à l'antenne, aller !

Ce dernier accepta d'un signe de tête et prit le papier. Il fut tout autant surprit que la jeune femme et il partit directement se préparer en coulisses avant d'entrer sur le plateau pour le flash spécial. En à peine quelques minutes il fut prêt, alors que la présidente passait la porte du studio d'enregistrement.

Le générique démarra rapidement, ce qui devait certainement être retranscrit sur tous les écrans de la galaxie désormais. Callie et Nork prirent place avec Adim, juste à côté.

-Bonjour fans de sport ! Salua Nork, avec le sourire. Aujourd'hui communiqué spécial de la Ligue. Nous avions eus récemment un rapport selon lequel Mei aurait démissionné des Snow Kids, et comme une nouvelle ne vient jamais seule, en voici la deuxième partie.

-C'est maintenant officiel, Mei a rejoint les Shadows. Adim, présidente de la ligue est ici pour nous en parler. Alors Adim, est-ce qu'un joueur a le droit de partir d'une équipe pour en rejoindre une autre ?

-Oui, aucune règle ne l'empêche. De plus, nous pouvons noter que ce n'est pas la première fois dans l'histoire du Galactik Football. Encore récemment nous avons vu partir de chez les Snow Kids, Yuki, la remplaçante d'Ahito, pour aller chez les Elektras. Répondit celle-ci simplement, croisant ses jambes.

-Eh bien, continua Callie, on peut dire qu'Aarch n'a décidemment pas de chance pour cette Cup-ci. On avait pu voir Sinned partir chez les Shadows, Ahito qui a eut quelques temps d'arrêts et désormais Mei qui quitte aussi l'équipe.

-On va bientôt assister à la dissolution de l'équipe d'Akillian, soutint Nork en souriant. Aarch qui avait de si grands projet.

-Mais, ajouta Adim, Mei ne pourra pas jouer avec les Shadows le temps qu'elle ne pourra pas utiliser le Smog. Je vous rappelle que pour faire partie d'une autre équipe il faut à tout prix maîtriser le fluide de l'équipe.

-Nous aurons bientôt une interview de Mei, l'ancien défenseur des S-K ainsi que Sinned, capitaine de l'équipe des Shadows.

Le temps passa rapidement dans la salle d'interview, et ils parlèrent de l'avancée spectaculaire de la date de la Cup. Puis ensuite Nork enchaîna sur la météo de la galaxie. Quand le flash fut terminé Adim resta un instant avec Callie, ne comprenant pas le revirement de situation chez les Snow Kids.

La présidente avait envie d'appeler Aarch pour lui en parler, d'ailleurs, elle le ferait de retour dans ses bureaux.

Tous les joueurs étaient partis prendre une douche, l'entraînement matinal, ce n'était pas pour eux. Aarch avait même littéralement pété un câble en s'apercevant de la disparition soudaine de Thran. En contactant Clamp il n'avait pas eut plus de chance.

Il aurait voulu appeler chez ses parents, mais s'il n'était pas là-bas, ils allaient être encore plus inquiets. Et aucun des Snow Kids n'avait su le faire décrocher sur son holo-phone. Il s'était évaporé dans la nature. Aucunes traces de lui, et pour bien faire, la disquette qui affichait leur position était dans les mains de Simbaï.

Micro-Ice était recroquevillé sur lui-même dans la douche, laissant l'eau chaude couler le long de son corps. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il était ainsi, sans bouger d'un cil. Les yeux fermés, il pensait à tout ce qu'il se passait ici. La démission de Yuki et de Mei, la maladie d'Ahito et le manque de tonus de son ami.

Plus rien n'allait, ce n'était plus comme avant. Le temps où ils jouaient pour le plaisir de jouer. Au moment où il n'y avait pas d'histoires étranges entre tout le monde. Il était néanmoins content de voir que Mark, Tia et Rocket tenaient le coup. Lui, il encaissait tout et commençait lentement à s'endurcir, s'était ça aussi, grandir.

A travers le bruit des gouttes qui tombait, martelaient et lavaient sa peau sale de mauvaises nouvelles, il entendit rapidement le générique d'Arcadia Sport. Il prêta une attention soudaine, les flashes annonçaient souvent de mauvaises nouvelles.

D'Jock devait certainement regarder l'holo-télé allongé dans son lit, déprimant.

_-C'est maintenant officiel, Mei a rejoint les Shadows._

Micro-Ice n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Mei, rejoindre les Shadows ? C'était impossible, Sinned lui en avait fait baver lors de la première cup, et maintenant elle se jetait corps et âme dans cette équipe de malades ?

Rapidement il sortit de la douche, fermant les robinets et enfilant un peignoir à toute hâte. Il ouvrit la porte et posa directement un regard inquiet sur D'Jock qui portait une main sur sa poitrine.

_-Nous aurons bientôt une interview de Mei, l'ancien défenseur… _

Micro-Ice éteint rapidement l'holo-viseur, s'asseyant à côté du roux qui était au bord des larmes. Il ne parlait pas, tentait de retenir ses larmes en serrant, chiffonnant dans ses mains la photo de lui et elle, à leur début. Ils étaient tellement bien.

L'écran s'alluma une fois de plus, montrant le visage de Mei, désolée. Elle commença alors à leur dire au revoir, un à un.

-Rocket, Tia, vous deux, vous êtes fait pour être ensembles, vous possédez quelque chose de rare et précieux. Tentez de le sauvegarder. Thran, tu vas devoir apprendre à défendre sans moi désormais, et veille bien sur tout le monde, on ne sait jamais. Ahito, tes musiques vont me manquer, je ne pourrais plus veiller sur toi désormais, désolée… Mark, c'est vrai qu'on ne se connait pas vraiment, mais après tout, tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, j'aurais du mal face à toi. Micro-Ice, tes blagues vont me manquer, je te promets. Je suis désolée de te laisser avant le poids de tous mes secrets, petit frère, fait attention à toi, et parle à Yuki, veux-tu ? Coach, je suis désolée de vous imposer ça, mais si je suis aussi forte c'est grâce à vous, également à Clamp et je ne remercierais jamais assez Dame Simbaï et Jude pour les petits soins. Et comme on dit, le meilleur pour la fin… D'Jock toi et moi, nous sommes trop proches pour le moment. Sache que, comme je te l'ai promis une fois, rien ne nous séparera, pas même le fait que je sois dans une autre équipe, parce que c'est toi qui j'aime. Tu n'as pas su me le montrer mais je sais ce que tu ressens. Tout comme je sais qu'en ce moment tu dois être dépité et je m'en veux… Je viendrais te voir si tu me le demandes ! On a encore besoin l'un de l'autre et, tu vas me manquer là-bas, je… Je t'aime !

Tous étaient au bord des larmes, blotti l'un contre l'autre, pleurant les larmes de leur corps, se maudissant de ne pas avoir su la retenir au moment ou il fallait, ou réconfortant son ami de toujours. Micro-Ice avait une main posée sur l'épaule du capitaine de l'équipe. Alors que celui-ci se perdait entre une respiration trop rapide et les larmes qui n'en finissaient plus.

Puis, comme au ralenti, il vit le corps du roux basculer de droite à gauche, trembler légèrement, puis se paralyser d'un seul coup, encore conscient, il s'effondra sur le sol de la chambre.

-Hey ! Quelqu'un ! S'époumona Micro-Ice. D'Jock ne va pas bien !

Le voyage semblait plus long que prévu à cause des pluies de météorites. C'était souvent que cela se produisait, pas loin du repère de Harris, c'était une protection naturelle supplémentaire, mais ceux qui osaient s'y aventurer avaient souvent des problèmes avec leur vaisseau.

Ce fut le cas de Benneth qui tentait tant bien que mal d'ouvrir le bouclier de protection de la petite réplique du Black Menta. Encore quelques chocs et ils y passeraient tous !

-Enya, tente le volet 12 en décompressant la valve 07 ! Immédiatement ! Ordonna Benneth en hurlant.

Les météorites qui heurtaient le vaisseau faisaient un bruit terrible, et maintenant ils n'avaient plus de communication radio et avaient étés coupés en plein conversation avec Sonny.

-Le vaisseau ne supportera pas un choc supplémentaire ! Hurla Enya qui n'arrivait décidément pas à ouvrir les valves alors que Simbaï soignait Clamp qui s'était prit un mauvais coup.

Maintenant c'était à lui d'agir, sinon ils y resteraient tous, et jamais il ne le reverrait. Alors, quitte à être découvert, il sortit de sa cachette en courant et entoura la jeune fille de ses bras, l'aidant à tirer sur les décompresseurs qui ne résistèrent pas longtemps.

Le bouclier s'ouvrit juste avant qu'une météorite ne vienne de nouveau s'écraser contre le métal du vaisseau. Tout le monde soupira mais deux d'entre eux semblaient légèrement furieux malgré qu'il leur ait sauvé la vie.

-Thran, que fais-tu ici ?

-Je suis venu vous sauver ! Quelle question ! Rétorqua celui-ci en se reculant des valves de sécurité. Je voulais juste vous aider à retrouver mon frère…

-Tu es inconscient Thran, dit alors calmement Simbaï en s'approchant de lui. Ca fait des heures que nous sommes ici, tu dois mourir de faim et de froid ! Tout ce temps passé entre les bagages ! Viens que je t'examine.

Alors il s'approcha de la soigneuse qui rapidement regarda son état de santé et lui donna quelques bricoles fortes en sucre à grignoter. Pour une fois qu'il avait le droit. Elle l'engueula tendrement en lui disant de se montrer la prochaine fois. Bien sur, elle avait répondu à Aarch qu'il n'était pas avec eux, alors qu'il était planqué depuis tout ce temps.

Enya s'approcha du petit groupe en s'excusant, c'était elle qui lui avait dit comment entrer dans le vaisseau sans se faire voire, et sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive avant un moment à la faculté. Elle n'était pas Pirate pour rien.

-Ca tombe bien que tu sois là Thran, pour te faire patienter, que dis-tu de fabriquer les robots que Sonny m'a demandés ? J'ai justement les cartes mères avec moi !

Ce dernier acquiesça et prit les outils qu'il lui faudrait afin de créer deux robots pour les Pirates. Enya l'accompagna dans une pièce à l'écart où il aurait le loisir de travailler comme il le voudrait, il accepta qu'elle reste avec lui le temps qu'il les fabriques.

-Alors, tu es Pirate depuis combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il en vérifiant l'état du matériel qu'il avait entre les mains.

-Quelques semaines, peut-être un mois… Travailler pour Sonny c'est trois fois rien, et puis j'ai retrouvé mon frère. Avec les pirates on retrouver tout le monde Blackbone à retrouvé son fils.

-Hum, j'espère que ça fonctionnera pour moi aussi. Répondit Thran en commençant à trier les pièces autour de lui. Depuis qu'il n'est plus là, j'ai commencé à écouter sa musique de dingue ! Du métal, et dire qu'il arrive à s'endormir avec ça !

-Oh, Ahito. Celui qui dort dans ses cages. Dit celle-ci avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Ne t'en fais pas, on va le retrouver.

Ils passèrent leur temps à fabriquer ces machines, effectuant des tests de temps en temps, et parlèrent de tout et de rien. Il se sentait proche d'elle, simple et confiante. Elle avait tout à fait l'étoffe d'une vraie Pirate, dommage… Et puis, vint une question qui la fit détourner son regard.

-Tu es originaire d'Akillian alors, pour avoir été malade du méta-fluide ?

-Je… n'aime pas parler de ceci, en parlant avec Benneth je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas un bon passé.

-Ok, bah moi je viens d'Akillian, et d'ailleurs je suis tout le temps resté là-bas. Jusqu'à ce que je devienne joueur de football professionnel.

Elle avait aimé le fait qu'il ne demande pas pourquoi, ni comment, encore moins lui dire qu'il était là pour l'écouter si elle voulait en parler. Il respectait le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas revenir sur un épisode douloureux de sa vie, elle le remercia muettement. Et lui, il la remercia de lui faire oublier un peu son malheur, loin de son frère.

-Enya ? Appela Ben sur sa montre. Nous y sommes, tu vas nous le récupérer ?

-Bien, Thran, c'est le moment d'aller rechercher ton frère. Je vais te faire venir avec moi.

Elle réussit à le faire venir avec lui au bout de quelques secondes maintenant, jamais elle n'aurait la force de le prendre avec elle s'il était endormit, ou tout simplement hors service. Ils acceptèrent rapidement et enfin ils parcoururent la plate-forme qu'elle connaissait maintenant.

Elle lui demanda de la suivre, sinon il se perdrait. Il put remarquer qu'elle courait vite, un talent de pirate. Ils longeaient les couloirs blanc immaculés jusqu'aux cellules les moins sécurisées, en effet, ce n'était pas un pirates, seuls quelques barreaux suffiraient.

-On a de la chance, je vais les faire fondre tu tiras dessus. Ordonna-t-elle en sortant son arme. Ton frère doit-être là-bas, sous la couverture.

Les cellules là n'étaient pas vraiment difficile à pénétrer, put constater Enya qui avait déjà finit d'ouvrir. Thran lui avait courut dans le fond de la cellule, retirant la couverture, regardant son frère blême et faible.

-Ahito ! Bon sang, Ahito ! Appela celui-ci en tentant de le réveiller.

-Pas le temps ! Le bureau de Harris est juste à côté nous avons à peine le temps de retourner au vaisseau, on le réveillera là-bas.

Il le prit sur son dos et ils recommencèrent à courir le long des couloirs blanc, ils prirent plus de temps à arriver cette fois-ci, en effet, courir avec un poids mort sur le dos n'était pas une chose facile.

Néanmoins, ils y parvinrent tout de même, avant que l'alarme ne se mette en route.

Jude avait su faire un diagnostique rapide sur le cas de D'Jock. Il faisait un genre de baisse de régime important en plus d'une anorexie apparente. Le fait que Mei parte avait eut plus d'incidence qu'il n'y paraissait. Tout le monde pensait qu'il s'en remettrait vite ! Eh bien, c'était raté.

Elle-même n'avait pas vu le coup venir, il semblait manger pourtant, et ne ratait pas une occasion de vanner Micro-Ice depuis qu'ils s'étaient reparlés et semblait en bonne forme lors des entraînements.

Une façon étrange de cacher un malaise. Aarch été resté à côté d'elle le long du diagnostique.

-Je dois lui faire reprendre des forces, et il va devoir suivre un traitement vigoureux à base de vitamines et glucose. Il a également perdu beaucoup en fer, et ses conjonctives sont très claires. Il risque une anémie alors… Je préfère dire qu'il devrait être suspendu un petit moment.

-Encore, souffla Aarch en s'asseyant. Micro-Ice, le temps qu'il est suspendu, je te fais capitaine des Snow Kids.

Le cadet aurait pu être heureux en temps normal, les autres membres de l'équipe n'y virent pas d'inconvénient. Si bien personne n'avait de mot à dire, c'était la décision du coach, elle était irrévocable.

Au plus les minutes avançaient, au plus les autres partaient, avec un mot gentil envers Micro-Ice, ce dernier resta au chevet de son ami un long moment, réfléchissant encore et encore à un moyen pour le faire penser à autre chose dès son réveil.

Ils étaient à deux dans la chambre de l'infirmerie, de temps en temps les yeux verts s'ouvraient, et se refermaient presqu'aussitôt, il semblait dormir et avoir quelques passages éveillé. Le cadet posa une main sur le bras du roux et posa sa tête sur le lit. Parlant seul, en espérant que D'Jock l'entende dans son sommeil.

**La prochaine fois dans Galactik Football : **

**-Bon sang Thran ! Partir comme ça sans nous prévenir ? Tu aurais pu risquer gros !**

**-Alors, comment ça va, toi ? **

**-Eh bien, on peut dire que désormais l'équipe Shadows est puissante. En espérant que cela n'empêche pas les Snow Kids de se battre lors de la prochaine rencontre pour le début de la cup.**

**-Mei, un effort s'il te plait ! Tu dois entrer en possession du Smog !**

**-Sonny ? Il y a un problème qui vient de la planète Vechnodrôme…**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : Le retour du multi-fluide.

-Benneth, merci de m'avoir ramené Ahito ! Remercia Aarch en posant ses mains sur les épaules du blond. Thran ! Tu seras dans mon bureau dans cinq minutes !

-De rien Aarch. Tu sais, c'est normal de s'entraider entre amis. Déclara l'autre en souriant.

-Hey, bonne chance, chuchota Enya à l'encontre de Thran qui déglutissait difficilement. J'y pense, je t'ai laissé mon numéro si tu as encore besoin d'un pirate un jour. Bye !

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se sauver avec Ben, ils devaient retourner sur le Black Menta désormais. Elle avait la même couleur d'yeux que Micro-Ice.

L'aîné des jumeaux monta les marches quatre à quatre, réalisant que le coach était déjà monté. Il allait se faire incendier, et personne n'était là pour le défendre, il était sur de passer un sale quart d'heure dans le bureau.

Il réussit à rattraper Aarch en entrant dans l'immense salle aux murs rouges. Il prit place sur un fauteuil alors que l'entraîneur resta debout, près de la baie vitrée. Il se demandait encore, comment pouvoir l'engueuler sans qu'il ne se sente mal pour autant.

Il inspira un grand coup avant de se retourner vers l'aîné des jumeaux qui semblait avoir plus que peur de se retrouver seul avec Aarch dans son bureau.

-Bon sang Thran ! Partir comme ça sans nous prévenir ? Tu aurais pu risquer gros ! Tu en as conscience ?

-Oui coach mais…

-Tu es partie sans même laisser de mot ! Personne ne t'a vu ! Tout le monde à pensé au pire ! Tu es vraiment irresponsable !

-Je le sais mais…

-Je ne veux pas de gens irresponsable dans mon équipe tu entends ?

-Vous auriez fait pareil pour votre frère ! Hurla Thran hors de lui. Pardon… Coach.

-Tu as raison Thran, j'aurais fait pareil, et c'est pour cette raison que je passe l'éponge pour cette fois-ci. Nous avons de la chance qu'Ahito n'ait rien. Ah, et tu me feras deux séances d'entraînements pendant une semaine pour être partit comme un voleur.

-Bien coach… Capitula ce dernier en sortant du bureau.

Bah ! Il n'était pas renvoyé, c'était le principal. Il avait eut conscience qu'il jouait sa place, qu'il avait risqué sa vie. Mais toute personne censée aurait fait de même pour un membre de sa famille. Et puis, il avait fait de belles rencontres, il pensa à la jolie rousse, Enya et lui envoya un message en lui disant qu'il faisait encore partie des Snow Kids, et qu'il la remerciait encore du fond du cœur.

Dans les couloirs, il croisa Tia et Rocket qui revenaient sans doute de l'infirmerie. Enfin, ils eurent un instant pour se parler un peu. Immédiatement la jeune fille le serra dans ses bras, le voir partir lui avait fait peur. Ils en avaient déjà assez de Mei et Yuki.

-D'ailleurs elle a rejoint les Shadows, je vais te montrer son message, déclara Rocket en ouvrant un petit écran.

Il retint ses larmes, devoir défendre sans elle ne serait pas la même chose. Il en avait déjà fait les frais lors des entraînements. Plus rien n'était pareil depuis son départ, sa démission.

-Et D'Jock alors ? Demanda Thran inquiet pour son capitaine.

-Eh bien, il a très mal vécu le départ de Mei, il le prend comme une rupture bien que ce n'en soit pas une. Mais… Il est suspendu pour une durée indéterminée, nous revenons de l'infirmerie, il n'est pas en forme… Micro-Ice est devenu le capitaine. Aarch voulait te mettre toi, mais comme tu étais partis… Enfin bref. Tu vois, il y en a du changement. Expliqua lentement Tia. Donc, nous sommes de nouveau à la recherche d'un membre, en espérant que Simbaï arrive à remettre Ahito sur pieds.

-Aller mec, bonne chance ! Dit Rocket en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Puis ils partirent laissant Thran digérer les informations, puis le nouveau petit capitaine fit une apparition avec Mark, ils semblaient eux, aller à l'infirmerie. Il irait avec eux.

Ils avaient changés de studio pour recevoir Mei et Sinned. L'interview était aujourd'hui, et pour rien au monde ils ne voulaient rater ça. Ils étaient dans une grande salle donnant sur les étoiles de la galaxie, la lumière donnait l'effet d'une nuit avancée alors que les banquettes noires contrastaient avec les murs crème et marron autour d'eux.

Il y avait une petite table sur laquelle étaient disposées les feuilles de Callie et Nork qui se faisaient faire une retouche maquillage avant l'antenne.

Les deux Shadows étaient maintenant arrivés, et tout le monde s'installe autour de la table, les caméras et micros furent placés.

-Réglage lumière ! Hurla une voix de droïde alors qu'on entendait déjà une pub lancée.

_« La vie est tellement plus simple avec la Technoïde »_

_« Arcadia Sport, diffusée dans toute la galaxie et au-delà. »_

-Bonjour à tous les fans de football, commença Callie en souriant en face de la caméra. Bonjour Nork.

-Bonjour Callie. C'est aujourd'hui que tous les fans de foot se rassemblent devant leurs holo-écrans pour assister à l'interview de Mei, nouvelle attaquante des Shadows.

-En effet, les deux attaquant ont répondu présent à la demande de la chaîne. Mei, Sinned, merci d'être venus.

Mei sourit alors que Sinned lui, restait impassible, comme toujours. La caméra changea de plan pour voir les quatre personnes présentes sur le plateau.

-Alors Mei, pourquoi cette envie soudaine de rejoindre les Shadows ? Demanda Callie intriguée.

-Il y a des moments dans une carrière ou un changement s'impose. Rejoindre les Shadows est une expérience qu'il faut effectuer à un moment. Et Sinned a su profiter de l'occasion pour me le proposer. Elle repoussa une mèche brune et sourit avant de reprendre. Ca me fera évoluer et découvrir d'autres horizons.

-Sinned, pourquoi Mei ?

-Dans les Snow Kids, c'était une défenseuse incroyablement talentueuse. Elle a un potentiel incroyable et a su prendre conscience que son entraîneur ne savait pas en exploiter toutes les facettes.

-Pourtant il me semble qu'en attaque, Mei avait été une catastrophe lors de leur première cup, se souvint Nork. Pourquoi la mettre à ce poste ?

-Je n'étais peut-être pas douée il y a de ça quelques années, mais les temps changent et les gens évoluent. Et je peux vous garantir que mes adversaires vont mordre la poussière !

-Mei, justement. Sachant que vos prochains adversaires seront les Snow Kids, vous ne ressentez pas trop de pression ?

-Non, il y a une chose que j'ai parfaitement retenu des entraînements d'Aarch, un adversaire est dangereux, peu importe l'équipe en face. Alors je saurais faire avec.

-Eh bien, on peut dire que désormais l'équipe Shadows est puissante. En espérant que cela n'empêche pas les Snow Kids de se battre lors de la prochaine rencontre pour le début de la cup.

-Tout à fait Callie, mais n'oublions pas que cette équipe est également composée de joueurs formidables et qu'ils sont les doubles vainqueurs de la Galactik Football Cup.

-Mei, une question brûle les lèvres de tous les holo-spectateurs, qu'en est-il de votre relation avec D'Jock, l'attaquant fétiche des Snow Kids ? Demanda Callie le regard pétillant.

-Cette décision, de rejoindre les Shadows, n'affecte pas ma relation avec D'Jock, ce n'est pas un changement de fluide ou d'entraîneur qui va briser un lien aussi fort qu'avec le sien.

Elle sourit, et ajouta un petit mot pour le roux. Dans le fond elle se sentait mal de se retrouver face à lui dans quelques jours, sur le Genèse Stadium. Déjà dans l'holo-traîneur des Shadows elle avait eut du mal à rester impassible devant son regard émeraude.

Les rires autour d'elle la firent reprendre conscience de la réalité et elle sourit. Que quelques jours et elle reverrait D'Jock, elle avait hâte… mais elle se demandait aussi pourquoi il ne l'avait toujours pas appelé… C'était étrange.

Et elle n'avait plus trop de contact mise à part Tia, sa meilleure amie.

-En parlant de Fluide, continua Nork en regardant Sinned. Votre nouvelle recrue possède-t-elle déjà le Smog ?

-Eh bien, je ne peux pas vous en parler moi-même… C'est un fluide qui est assez simple à venir, tout le monde saura vous le dire. Mais on travaille dessus sans relâche, elle saura s'en servir avant le match contre les Snow Kids.

-Qu'en pense Artegor qui est encore votre entraîneur ? Ajouta Callie.

-Eh bien, il a été heureux d'apprendre que Mei voulait venir d'elle-même dans l'équipe, comme il le dit si bien, nous avions vraiment besoin de ça en ce moment. Elle sera un joueur important pour la prochaine cup que nous allons remporter haut la main !

-Nous l'espérons pour vous, approuva Nork. Mais j'espère réellement que Mei pourra se servir du Smog avant la rencontre, car comme nous l'a précisé Adim hier, sans le Smog elle ne pourra pas jouer.

-Ca ne me fait pas peur, répondit Mei en croisant ses jambes. Je suis une bonne joueuse et je suis sure de pouvoir acquérir ce fluide rapidement. J'y travaille tout le temps, et Artegor est assez bon conseillé. Sans oublier que je ne suis pas la première à passer du Souffle au Smog. Aarch, Artegor lui-même et Sinned, sont passés par là. Pourquoi pas moi ?

Ils parlèrent encore pendant quelques minutes et enfin le générique de fin retentit. Callie soupira, voir Mei partir de chez les Snow Kids était vraiment dépaysant. Elle était sure que ça serait bien l'une des dernières Snow Kids à partir de l'équipe. A priori, elle s'était trompée.

Mais le temps maintenant était à la préparation d'une navette pour eux se rendre sur le Genèse. Ils avaient encore le rôle de commenter les matches là-bas, c'était parfait pour eux, pour leur carrière, et la journaliste appréciait toujours autant la compagnie des Snow Kids.

Peut-être aurait-elle l'accord de les retrouver et passer un moment avec eux avant le match d'ouverture, comme d'habitude. Elle l'espérait.

Les deux Shadows partirent de la salle en les saluant et quand les deux journalistes furent seuls, ils s'échangèrent un regard inquiet. Jamais ils n'avaient pensé à un tel revirement de situation sur Akillian.

-Tu as bien répondu aux questions posées, gratifia Sinned envers sa nouvelle attaquante.

-Sinned, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour savoir parler convenablement. Si j'ai rejoins les Shadows c'est uniquement pour moi, pas pour toi ! Ne prends pas la grosse tête.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu restes avec un gars tel que D'Jock.

-Parce que quelque chose me rattache à lui, un truc que tu ne connais pas. Tu sais ? L'amour ! Cracha-t-elle en se retournant.

-Je me rends juste compte qu'à cause de ce minable tu n'as toujours pas trouvé le Smog, et tu pourrais très bien ne pas jouer. Tu dois être dans une colère noire pour l'obtenir.

-Eh bien continue à dénigrer D'Jock et c'est contre toi, que je vais me mettre en colère ! Je t'abhorre !

L'autre ne répondit rien et se contenta de hausser les épaules. En vue de l'arrivée près de l'holo-traîneur il décida de s'y arrêter. Une fois de plus elle devrait tenter de posséder le Smog, elle devait l'avoir aujourd'hui !

-Bien, on va aller s'entraîner, déclara Sinned en faisant s'arrêter le chauffeur.

-J'ai des choses à faire, j'aimerais avoir une vie.

-Les Shadows n'ont pas de vie ! Ils sont l'ombre d'eux-mêmes, ok ? Je pensais que tu l'avais déjà compris en venant ici !

Mei ne répondit pas, rejetant en arrière sa longue chevelure brune.

-D'ailleurs, tes cheveux, ou tu les coupes, ou tu les attaches ! C'est chiant ! Ordre de ton capitaine.

Alors elle prit une pince dans son sac et les remonta rapidement, provoquant un léger rire de la part de Sinned. Il aimait se moquer ouvertement d'elle. Dans l'holo-traîneur il lui demanda de réviser son attaque et toujours essayer de maîtriser le Smog.

Le décor se composa rapidement, un fond rouge pour un stade noir, lugubre, nota-t-elle une fois de plus.

-L'exercice du jour sera de prendre le ballon à un clone et de franchir l'obstacle en hauteur à l'aide du Smog et de marquer en dépassant les défenseurs. Tu sauras faire ? Pas trop dur ?

-Va te faire foutre Sinned ! hurla-t-elle en se mettant en position devant le premier clone qui avait la balle.

Pour les reprendre elle savait le faire, l'étape la plus difficile pour elle était de se servir du Smog pour franchir le mur qui était à presque dix mètres de hauteur. Elle savait qu'elle n'y parviendrait pas, elle n'était pas en colère, et ne s'était jamais servie de ce fluide.

De temps en temps elle se demandait bien comment elle avait pu accepter la proposition de Sinned. C'était quelqu'un de faux, sauf quand il buvait, elle avait apprit des choses douloureuses sur lui, certainement pour ça qu'il était aussi froid avec les autres.

C'était pour ça, qu'il ne la mettait pas en colère et qu'elle pardonnait tout le temps. Mei savait qu'elle avait un trop grand cœur.

Encore une fois elle laissa le Souffle parcourir tout son corps la faisant légèrement frissonner, c'était toujours ça, sa sensation. C'était agréable, surtout en plein match, quand elle avait trop chaud. Elle bondit d'un coup, se propulsant à l'aide de la fumée bleue et passa l'obstacle sans aucun souci.

-Mei fait un effort ! Tu dois maîtriser le Smog !

-Un s'il te plait ne serait pas de trop, Sinned !

-Mei, un effort s'il te plait ! Tu dois entrer en possession du Smog ! Répéta l'autre agacé. Je suis sur que même D'Jock pourrait le faire !

- Bah, demande-lui de nous rejoindre !

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est un raté, il savait qu'en continuant ainsi elle trouverait le Smog, en l'énervant. Il sait à peine se servir du Souffle, c'est un sous doué !

Elle lui lança un regard plus noir que la nuit en espérant trouver quelque chose à répondre. Mais ce dernier ne lui laissa pas de répit.

-C'est un boulet, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves, égoïste, beau parleur, raté, égocentrique, il ne sait même pas ce que c'est que de faire plaisir à quelqu'un, il ne pense qu'à lui.

-FERME-LA ! Hurla Mei, hors d'elle, alors qu'elle sentait une sensation étrange parcourir ses membres. PARLE ENCORE UNE FOIS DE LUI COMME CA, SINNED ET JE TE TUE ! COMPRIS ?

Elle reprit son souffle, il avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle en quelques secondes, ce n'était pas croyable, mais elle réalisa soudainement que c'était destiné à l'aider quand elle vit la fumée noire sortir de sa peau.

Enfin, elle possédait le Smog. Elle ne sourit pas, elle était contente, certes, mais pas au point d'en être heureuse. Maintenant elle pourrait suivre le même entraînement qu'eux et commencer à généré des passages pour passer d'un endroit à un autre sans être vue.

Pour le moment elle devait encore s'entraîner à le maîtriser, et ne plus se servir du Souffle. Le Smog était une sensation forte, qui attaquait chaque cellule de son corps. C'était poignant et tellement excitant.

Encore plus puissant que le Souffle et tellement plus enivrant que n'importe quoi dans la galaxie. Dans un second temps elle se propulsa avec, passant sans problème l'obstacle, le dépassant même d'un bon mètre.

Il n'y avait pas à dire Sinned était fier d'elle-même si lui avait mit beaucoup moins de temps. Mais il imaginait déjà la tête déconfite du roux en la voyant se servir du Smog.

-Ahito ! Salua Micro-Ice, en entrant dans la salle, accompagné de Mark et Thran. Alors ça va mon pote ?

-Ouais, ça me fait plaisir de vous voir tiens ! Thran… Constata celui-ci en baissant les yeux, serrant son drap dans ses poings.

L'aîné ne daigna même pas le regarder, mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Il grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « Va chier, j'ai 20 ans maintenant. » avant de se retourner face à un mur. Les deux autres ne parlaient pas, préférant faire profil bas.

-Allez les gars, j'ai le droit à un câlin quand même ? Réclama le gardien en ouvrant ses bras. Et après je vous raconte tout !

Les deux se jetèrent dans les bras du gardien alors que son frère aîné bouda encore dans son coin, marquant la ride entre ses sourcils. Mais Ahito reposa ses bras le long de son corps, prenait cette fois-ci un air sérieux, alors qu'entrait Jude, une épaisse veste sur elle. Elle vivait encore mal la congélation surprise et ne parlait pas non plus.

Elle prit un crayon, Simbaï l'avait chargée de faire un compte rendu de ce qu'il avait vécu là-bas. Elle s'installa sur une chaise à côté de lui, commençant à noter.

-Jude est allée faire le tour du vaisseau, à cet instant deux gars sont descendus et m'ont prit par surprise. J'ai tenté de me débattre, je lui ai hurlé de s'enfuir mais l'un d'eux l'a rattrapé et ils l'ont frappée, moi, je ne me souviens plus trop, je pense que j'ai fais un malaise à ce moment là… Puis je me suis réveillé dans le vaisseau, un gars m'a parlé, l'un d'eux s'appelle Lord Phoenix alors que l'autre c'est Harris, comme l'avait dit Sonny.

Il se laissa tomber contre l'oreiller, reprenant son souffle et tentant de ne pas paraitre trop choqué par ses douloureux souvenirs.

-En arrivant dans le repère ils m'ont traîné dans une cellule, j'ai perdu connaissance, encore. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais ligoté à une table froide, j'étais en sous-vêtement seulement, avec une perfusion au bras, et je le voyais la relier à une capsule étrange dans laquelle il y avait un produit vert… Ils me l'ont injecté, j'n'ai pas arrêté de hurler, c'était insoutenable, je croyais que j'étais en train de mourir ! J'ai perdu connaissance, mon corps à du perdre quelques degrés de température… Bref, je me suis réveillé bâillonné juste après et la transfusion de multi-fluide, comme ils disent était finit. Je me suis endormi, ou je ne sais plus trop… Et je me suis réveillé ici, je ne suis pas bien, et j'ai mal partout… Putain les gars, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir !

Thran s'était assis pendant le récit de son frère, mais il ne s'était pas retourné vers lui, il s'était juré de tout oublier en le revoyant, mais non. Ahito eut un rire nerveux en regardant Micro-Ice.

-Alors maintenant, c'est toi notre capitaine ?

Le dernier acquiesça et lui fit part qu'ils allaient quitter la salle. Ne restaient maintenant que Jude et Thran à côté de lui.

-Alors, comment ça va, toi ? Tenta Ahito en regardant la soigneuse qui avait ses yeux lagons rivés sur lui. N'empêche, c'est étrange, tes yeux changent tout le temps de couleur comme ça ? C'est vrai quoi, je les ai vue gris, dorés et bleu…

-Ah ! Oui, c'est à cause de mon humeur. Et également de mes lunettes. Sinon je vais très bien, j'ai fais une petit hypothermie, mes hématomes me font souffrir et j'ai encore des frissons quand je vois la neige dehors. Je… Te laisse avec ton frère.

Elle se leva en prenant une nouvelle fois sa température. Puis lorsqu'elle ferma les portes, le grand silence, Thran se retourna et soutint son regard un long moment, ne cillant pas.

-Ok, j'ai merdé frangin, s'excusa finalement Ahito en soufflant. J'aurais du t'écouter et ne pas m'emporter comme ça contre toi ! J'ai eus peur là-bas, j'ai pensé à toi, je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi, je regrette !

-Tu nous as tous fait peur. Répliqua sèchement l'autre. Tu m'as blessé également. Toi.

-Je m'excuse ! C'est le traitement, tu… Ok, ça n'excuse pas tout parce… J'ai préféré mourir à ce moment là… Capitula-t-il. C'était irréfléchi de te faire ça, encore plus de m'enfuir. J'ai mis Jude en péril en plus et… Thran ! Réagit, merde ! Je t'en prie, m'en veux pas…

-Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Demanda alors celui-ci en s'asseyant dans le lit de son frère. Tu m'as fais mal, tu m'as insulté, tu m'as renié et plus que tout au monde tu m'as fais peur ! J'ai eus tellement peur de te perdre, crétin !

Il s'allongea à côté de son frère en se blottissant dans ses bras, respirant son odeur. Oui, c'était finit, maintenant il était là, juste à côté de lui, il sentait le pamplemousse, c'était agréable. Il sourit alors que le plus jeune resserrait son étreinte, profitant lui aussi de l'odeur boisée de son frère.

-Je te jure que la prochaine fois que tu me fais ça, je te tue de mes propres mains. J'ai eus trop peur Ahi ! Je me suis embarqué clandestinement avec les Pirates, j'ai parcourut tout le repère de Harris pour venir te rechercher, je t'ai porté sur mon dos pour sortir, j'ai attendu sans relâche que tu te réveilles ! Merde, ne me fait plus jamais ça, ok ?

-Ok, frangin. Ah ! Il va être dix huit heures, déjà ? Dame Simbaï et Jude vont venir me faire des examens… J'y pense, Aarch à dit quoi de ton excursion ?

-Deux entraînements par jour et la prochaine fois, il ne passera plus l'éponge. Ah et… J'ai aussi un message de Mei pour toi… Elle dit qu'elle est désolée de ne plus veiller sur toi et que tes musiques vont lui manquer. Elle a rejoint les Shadows, tu sais.

Ce dernier acquiesça alors que les deux soigneuses entrèrent dans la salle, touchée par le câlin des deux frères, dans le lit du blessé.

Simbaï s'approcha en premier, une seringue à la main, prélevant de son sang alors que Jude elle, retirait ses lunettes en pliant les branches, et les attachant à son tee-shirt. Ahito remarqua qu'elle avait changé de style vestimentaire.

Un long débardeur bordeaux qui tombait sur une jupe noire. Elle portait des collants opaques et de grandes bottes noires. Un collier noir avec une croix autour de sa nuque et avait attaché ses cheveux à l'aide d'une pince.

-Aller Ahito, on fait ressortir son Souffle là. Comme on a vu ensemble.

Ce dernier ce concentra, pas beaucoup, juste assez pour prélever, mais pas trop pour que le cercle des fluides ne le détecte pas. Il ferma les yeux, laissant une vague sensation parcourir ses membres.

-J'n'y arrive pas… Déclara-t-il en ouvrant les yeux de nouveau. J'ai… perdu le Souffle ?

Ils venaient de rentrer sur l'archipel. Sonny leur avait annoncé qu'ils retournaient sur l'archipel et qu'ils attendraient leur retour là-bas, à l'endroit habituel. Alors ils s'y étaient rendus rapidement.

-On a ramené le gamin Sonny, déclara Benneth en saluant Artie. Dame Simbaï va nous faire parvenir ses résultats, elle craint qu'ils lui aient injectés du multi-fluide.

Corso tapa rapidement sur son clavier alors que les deux nouveaux robots aussi débarquaient.

-Et ça, ajouta Enya, c'est ta commande que tu avais effectuée il y a un moment à Clamp.

Ils prirent le temps d'échanger quelques mots sur le repère de Harris, malheureusement ils n'avaient pas eus le temps de récupérer des informations. Mais dans un sommeil perturbé le gardien de but avait mentionné que Dame Simbaï faisait quelque chose de louche avec Harris. Il avait aussi vaguement parlé de Vechnodrôme.

Si Harris avait un quelconque rapport avec Vechnodrôme, Sonny doutait que les joueurs là-bas seraient en possession du multi-fluide. Et la Ligue ne pouvait pas revenir sur sa décision, de plus, si Vechnodrôme gagnait la cup et touchait la coupe avec le multi-fluide, il se propagerait partout dans l'univers.

Mais ils ne savaient pas encore ce que cela impliquerait avec le temps. Il leur fallait trouver un moyen de faire disparaître ce multi-fluide. Corso lui, tapait encore sur son clavier et s'arrêta net à un moment.

-Sonny ? Il y a un problème qui vient de la planète Vechnodrôme…

-Déballe, rétorqua celui-ci en se penchant sur l'écran.

-Eh bien, comme tu te doutais c'est bien du multi-fluide, il faudrait te renseigner auprès de Brim Simbra… Mais avant tout, savoir quelles incidences il pourrait avoir sur les autres fluides.

-Je pense savoir, mais il faut que je vérifie avec Clamp !

**La prochaine fois dans Galactik Football : **

**-Nom de Dieu ! Cria Rocket en se relevant. Que s'est- il passé ?**

**-J'ai une idée, proposa Thran, on pourrait faire jouer Jude ?**

**-Alors D'Jock, pourquoi voulais-tu me joindre ?**

**-Ecoute ça, Phoenix n'est pas celui que l'on croit… Mais vraiment pas !**

**-Sonny Blackbone, que me vaut cette visite ?**

**-Maître Simbra, nous avons un énorme problème je crois.**

**-J'aimerais assez que vous me donniez des résultats de votre gardien sur l'avancée du multi-fluide dans son organisme.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 : Le multi-fluide et ses effets.

Le réveil avait été difficile ce matin-là. Les mauvaises nouvelles avaient cessées de pleuvoir pendant une courte période, Ahito avait reprit toutes ses forces et semblait ne plus faire trop de malaises et avait même une forme olympique, il avait même retrouvé le Souffle dans un entraînement individuel. Tout le monde avait été heureux de l'apprendre.

D'Jock lui, était toujours suspendu et cela devenait un problème par rapport au match contre les Shadows qui avançait à grand pas, match qui signait d'ailleurs, le début de la Galactik Football Cup. Aarch avait redoublé les entraînements dignes des finales, voire des matches All-Stars.

Tout le monde avait été plus ou moins heureux de reprendre, se disant que cette fois-ci, ils sauraient écraser les Shadows pour les matches aller, et retour. Ils ne les épargneraient pas.

-Clamp, tu me charges un clone en défense et les Shadows, Mark tu remontes en attaque aux côtés de Micro-Ice.

-Bien coach, déclara le métis en remontant le terrain de l'holo-traîneur.

-Je veux que tu te perfectionnes dans l'attaque, en attendant le rétablissement de D'Jock, se sera ton poste. Micro-Ice, tu prends la place de premier attaquant. Thran, je veux que tu fasses comme si le clone n'était pas là, devient une muraille. Tia, si l'attaque ennemie est trop forte tu descendras en défense avec Thran.

Tous approuvèrent d'un signe de tête, alors que devant le nouveau capitaine apparaissait peu à peu l'hologramme de Sinned, il se sentit petit, il arrivait à peine à ses épaules. Décidemment, il fallait vraiment qu'il grandisse !

-Comme vous pouvez le constater, reprit Aarch, nous avons mit Mei en deuxième attaquante des Shadows puisque maintenant c'est une adversaire. Faites comme si elle n'existait pas, de toute façon ce n'est pas elle.

Tous approuvèrent plus ou moins facilement. Après tout jouer contre Mei c'était comme jouer contre Warren, et à chaque fois ils gagnaient. Le coup de départ fut donné, Micro-Ice se propulsa directement sur le ballon, l'envoyant à Mark qui faisait ses premières actions en attaque.

Rapidement un défenseur reprit son bien et courut en direction des cages, dépassant Rocket et Tia par le Smog, se plaçant non loin du clone et de Thran. Il tenta un tacle alors que Tia courrait le rejoindre pour lui prêter main forte. Le clone courut en direction du Shadows qui courait encore en direction des cages.

Thran se cogna avec le clone et les deux se retrouvèrent sur les fesses. Le jumeau claqua du poing sur le terrain avant de se relever alors que le défenseur Shadows faisait une passe à Mei qui bondit dans les airs pour frapper le ballon.

Bien qu'elle connaisse la faiblesse d'Ahito, elle n'était pas encore assez douée en attaque pour parvenir à feinter, alors, ce fut sans un mal que le gardien de but arrêta le ballon en souriant.

-Pas pour cette fois, non.

Il relança le ballon à son frère qui se fit immédiatement taclé par un joueurs Shadows.

-Non, ce n'est pas possible Coach ! Il lui faut quelqu'un en défense, protesta Rocket en redescendant, l'aidant à se relever.

-J'ai une idée, proposa Thran, on pourrait faire jouer Jude ? Après tout, elle est d'Akillian et elle a déjà vu le Souffle en elle.

-Je suis d'accord pour lui faire passer les tests, mais on reprend l'entraînement immédiatement après. Capitula Aarch, à chaque fois ils proposaient la même idée et ne démordaient pas avant d'avoir eut un oui.

-Viens Jude, incita Clamp en tendant une tenue d'entraînement. Enfile ça, et va au centre de l'holo-traîneur.

Les joueurs sortirent du rectangle tracé au sol, profitant d'une petite pause. Rapidement elle se changea et s'approcha au centre.

-Micro-Ice, Mark, Thran et Ahito, je vous veux sur le terrain. Mark, tu vas tenter d'apprendre le une-deux de D'Jock et Micro-Ice, ça pourrait être utile. Jude, tu seras seule face à ces deux là. Tu arrêtes le maximum de ballons et les passe à Thran.

Ils se positionnèrent également sur le centre du rectangle, le gardien de but s'approcha alors d'elle et lui prit ses lunettes en précisant qu'elle jouerait bien mieux sans. Elle pourrait voir à quel moment ils utiliseraient le Souffle et elle aurait assez de puissance pour tacler les attaquants.

-J'espère me retrouver ici que pour un seul match… Pensa-t-elle en se dégourdissant les jambes.

-Il faut que je contacte Adim, savoir si elle peut jouer le match contre les Shadows. Clamp, fait les jouer. Je compte sur vous deux pour me dire si elle en vaut le coup.

Les deux membres du staff acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête alors que l'entraîneur sortit de la salle, prenant son holo-phone en main, composant déjà le numéro de la présidente de la Ligue. Elle décrocha presqu'aussitôt.

-Que me vaut cet appel, Aarch ? Demanda-t-elle avec le sourire.

-J'ai besoin de savoir si je peux utiliser un membre de mon staff pour jouer le prochain match contre les Shadows.

-Je me doutais bien que ce soit pour le football. Je te dis ça de suite…

Il attendit en la regardant. Elle avait coupé ses cheveux pour faire un carré plongeant bien lisse, elle avait troqué ses vêtements habituels de présidente pour une longue tunique turquoise par-dessus un pantalon blanc.

-Tu es magnifique, osa-t-il en souriant.

-Merci aucunes règles ne t'interdit de te servir de ton équipe personnelle pour jouer pourvu qu'elle soit dans la tranche d'âge de tes joueurs. Pour Dame Simbaï et Clamp, c'est inutile.

-Je pense à ma nouvelle soigneuse. Mais je ne veux pas la titulariser en tant que joueuse. Juste remplaçante.

-Alors elle sera comme telle, j'envoi un communiqué ?

-Je m'en chargerais Adim, merci. Et… Il sembla hésiter un instant, les joues s'empourprant. Ca te dirais de dîner avec moi un de ces quatre ?

-Oui, avec plaisir. On en reparlera plus tard, j'attends les hauts dirigeants de Vechnodrôme. A plus tard, Aarch.

Cela faisait un bon moment que tout était trop calme, Dame Simbaï était venue une seule fois lui faire part des projets de Harris, elle n'en savait rien. Il voulait juste un pion pour faire pression sur le Cercle des Fluides, et il était loin de se douter que cela ne fonctionnait pas comme il le souhaitait.

Mais ce que Brim Simbra en retenait était le fait que personne ne savait de quoi il en retournait. Mais Brim Balarius était désormais intriguant de part le fait qu'il sache que Dame Simbaï était en contact avec Harris. Au plus le temps passait, au plus il se posait des questions sur ce membre.

Déjà dès la première Cup des Snow Kids un membre du Cercle avait donné des informations capitales à Bleylock, et ce n'était pas négligeable. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ceci sans réagir.

Il était seul, à réfléchir dans sa bulle, flottant au dessus du cercle qui représentait la Galaxie, leurs planètes et plus important encore, leurs fluides. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne put entendre les pas qui vinrent juste derrière lui.

Un raclement de gorge.

-Sonny Blackbone, que me vaut cette visite ? Réagit enfin Brim Simbra en se retournant face au Pirate.

-J'ai des informations capitales pour vous, maître Simbra. Concernant Lord Phoenix et la planète Vechnodrôme.

-Qui aurait pu le croire ? L'un de mes membres joue double jeu alors que mon pire ennemi m'aide à détruire Harris.

-L'ennemi de vos ennemis et votre allié, rétorqua Sonny en s'avançant un peu plus près. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai pu constater que l'équipe de joueuses sur Vechnodrôme utilise un fluide. Mais pas n'importe lequel… Elles se servent du Multi-fluide. Mais nous ne savons pas encore pourquoi ils tentent les expériences sur des êtres biologiques.

-Du multi-fluide ? C'est une catastrophe ! S'ils remportent la Cup et qu'ils la touchent, le multi-fluide régnerait sur toute la galaxie.

-Je n'en doute pas, répondit Sonny en se retournant comme pour partir. Reste juste à savoir les incidences que le multi-fluide aura sur les êtres biologiques et les autres fluides.

-Bien, poursuivez vos recherches Blackbone, vous pouvez disposer.

Alors le pirate partit sans un mot de plus. Désormais il savait, il été sur que le multi-fluide régnerait sur toute la galaxie si Vechnodrôme touchait la Cup. C'était quelque chose qu'il devait arrêter avant la fin de la Cup, dire que le match d'ouverture n'était que dans quelques jours. Il n'avait que quelques mois pour arrêter les projets de Harris.

Certainement pour cela qu'il avait tant tenu à avancer la date. En espérant qu'il n'y arrive pas.

Tout le monde attendait impatiemment le retour de Blackbone qui était allé donner des informations sur le multi-fluide à Brim Simbra. A vrai dire, ils s'ennuyaient ferme. Corso moins que les autres, trop occupé à taper des rapports pour le chef des Pirates. Benneth et Enya faisaient des réparations rapides sur les robots crées par Thran alors que Ace et Charley eux, étaient en mission d'exploration pas loin de la lune d'Obia.

Artie était donc le seul à s'ennuyer ferme… La dure vie de Pirates lorsqu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Il soupira et se rendit dans sa chambre, s'enfermant avec un ordinateur pour effectuer quelques recherches diverses et variées.

Plus intriguant que quoi que ce soit, Lord Phoenix était quelqu'un d'intéressant. Bien avant qu'il puisse allumer son engin, il reçu un appel de Micro-Ice.

-Hey mon pote, comment ça va ? Demanda le métis en décrochant.

-Bien Artie, notre petit malade à reprit conscience. Et comme prévu je te donnerais des nouvelles sur les recherches en temps voulu. Et toi alors ?

-Eh bien, tu viens de m'interrompre en pleine recherche. Expliqua Artie en allumant l'ordinateur. Je n'apprécie pas énormément ce Lord Phoenix et je recherche la moindre chose sur lui.

-Je te gêne alors, tu as l'air d'être débordé de travail.

-Bah, pas tellement en réalité. Je m'ennuie, alors j'ai décidé de faire des recherches, tu comprends ? Toi quand tu t'ennuis tu tente de draguer. Moi je pirate les ordinateurs des autres.

-Tu as déjà pensé à « atteinte de la vie privée d'autrui » ? Demanda Micro-Ice en souriant.

-Ils n'en savent rien, se justifia l'autre. Pas le tout, mais je vais devoir te laisser là.

-Oui, de toute façon on va reprendre l'entraînement, allé. A plus Artie !

Le métis tapa rapidement sur son clavier et eut l'idée de télécharger quelques fichiers personnels de Sonny, il en avait eut l'idée, une fois avec Benneth. C'était le moment ou jamais. Son ordinateur était éteint et c'était le meilleur moment pour le pirater.

Il savait qu'il risquait gros à faire ceci, mais peu lui importait, personne ne le saurait jamais. Rapidement ses yeux parcoururent la liste de fichier jusqu'à tomber sur celui de tous les Pirates répertoriés depuis la grande glaciation.

Ses yeux scrutèrent tous les noms, rien n'avais vraiment changé, il avait entendu le nom de tous, et les avaient vu au moins une fois dans sa vie, excepté ce Magnus Blake. Mais ce qui l'étonnait encore plus était de voir s'afficher dans son dossier la double identité de Lord Phoenix.

-Putain, quand je vais dire ça aux gars… Ils ne vont jamais en revenir, je ne me doutais pas que Sonny marchait dans le même sens que ce pourrit.

Alors le brun se leva d'un bond avec son ordinateur en main et partit dans la grande salle centrale, en espérant que Sonny ne soit pas encore rentré, et ce fut le cas. Il soupira et demanda l'attention de tout le monde.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Artie ? Demanda Corso en s'approchant également.

-Ecoute ça, Phoenix n'est pas celui que l'on croit… Mais vraiment pas ! Il s'agit en réalité de Magnus Blake, un ancien Pirate que Sonny a refoulé parce qu'il était contre nos plans.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Demanda alors Benneth en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Sonny serait contre nous, et nous ferais aider ce Lord Phoenix.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Corso en fermant son œil. Pour le moment on va faire comme si nous n'en savions rien, mais menons l'enquête sur Sonny, ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'il nous joue un sale tour. En attendant, il ne va pas tarder à rentrer, alors tous à des occupations, Artie, tente de contacter Ace et Charley.

-Pour quoi faire ? On n'a pas…

-Assure-toi de l'avancée de la mission, Sonny verra que nous sommes tous occupé. Et éteint cette machine et protège tes fichiers.

Alors l'autre s'exécuta rapidement et ferma le clapet de son ordinateur. Il soupira en retournant pas loin de l'écran de Sonny, demandant une conversation holo-phonique avec Charley.

Clamp avait immédiatement approuvé le jeu défensif de Jude, elle se débrouillait plutôt pas mal et savait compléter Thran lorsque c'était utile. Si bien, tout le monde espérait que ce ne soit que l'espace d'un seul match.

Aarch était revenu alors qu'il avait l'approbation de la Ligue. Micro-Ice était en conversation avec un Pirate et les autres parlaient ensemble, le début de la Cup était proche.

-Bien, déclara l'entraîneur, je veux vous voir jouer avec Jude. Nous allons faire deux équipes. La première sera constituée de Tia, Ahito, Micro-Ice et Jude. Les autres, la deuxième.

La tenue d'entraînement de Rocket, Mark et Thran devint mauve et chacun se plaça alors de son côté du terrain. Micro-Ice se retrouvait alors devant Mark qui était beaucoup plus grand que lui, mais le souffle le faisait maintenant bondir plus haut que nécessaire. Alors d'entrée de jeu il prit la balle et l'envoya à Tia qui remonta rapidement le terrain, sans compter sur Thran qui lui récupéra dans un fabuleux tacle.

Il remonta également une grande partie du terrain avant de faire une passe à Rocket qui laissa son corps s'imprégner du Souffle. Ahito connaissait parfaitement sa façon de jouer, il savait également que pour arrêté ce tir phénoménal il devrait également se servir du fluide.

Alors l'agréable sensation qui le prenait ordinairement laissa place à un fourmillement et il put remarquer que Rocket se sentait étrange également. Néanmoins ils continuèrent tous deux à libérer le Souffle.

Puis un bruit retentissant, comme un coup de feu dans le silence le plus complet. Rocket mit ses avant bras devant lui alors que son Souffle sortait de son corps pour former une protection, il tomba quelques mètres plus loin sur le dos, Tia courant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Pour Ahito se fut le même, il fut propulsé à une vitesse incroyable contre ses filets, se cognant lourdement sur le terrain, perdant connaissance. Personne n'avait vu la scène venir. Pas loin des cages, tout le monde pouvait encore voir l'amas de fluide, le Souffle bleu qui se faisait peu à peu ronger par un fluide, une fumée verte.

-Nom de Dieu ! Cria Rocket en se relevant. Que s'est- il passé ?

L'explosion n'avait pas causé trop de dégât, mais Clamp avait éteint le programme et les avait fait sortir de l'holo-traîneur alors que Jude était déjà penché sur Ahito. Elle examinait son pouls, et sa température rapidement.

Simbaï la rejoint rapidement, s'accroupissant à ses côtés. La nouvelle défenseuse s'agenouilla à côté du corps inanimé alors que Mark retenait Thran pour ne pas qu'il les gênes. Jude se relevant avec une expression de terreur sur le village.

-L'explosion à été causée par le Multi-fluide ! Il n'a pas l'air d'être compatible avec le Souffle.

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi, rétorqua Micro-Ice, sinon nous aurions eus le même problème bien avant, puisqu'il s'en est servi avec nous.

-Réfléchit, Micro-Ice… Le multi-fluide a été prélevé dans la sphère. Lieu du Netherball.

Clamp s'approcha également au centre en replaçant ses petites lunettes rondes.

-Ce n'est pas faux. Chaque fluide a une empreinte unique, le multi-fluide contient le Souffle de Rocket. C'est pour cela que ça agit avec lui uniquement… C'est un problème que Sonny et moi avions affronté lors de la création du méta-fluide…

-Donc, comprit Aarch en prenant le corps inconscient d'Ahito dans ses bras. Si je comprends bien tous les joueurs de la Sphère ne pourront pas se retrouver face à Ahito tout le long de la Cup.

-C'est contraignant, compléta Simbaï. Luur, Warren, Luûn-Zaera, Kernor et j'en passe encore… Rocket est celui qui est resté le plus longtemps, les autres ne devraient pas craindre trop de choc… En attendant, on a pu voir qu'à une bonne distance leurs fluides ne se mettent pas en conflit. Clamp, tu pourrais essayer de retirer le multi-fluide, comme tu avais fait pour le méta-fluide ?

-Je peux tester, mais je ne te garanti rien.

-Toujours est-il que désormais, il faut faire reprendre conscience à ce cher Ahito. Jude et Simbaï, je vous l'amène à l'infirmerie. Rocket, tu viens. Thran ? Viens également, tu pourrais nous donner des précisions sur ton frère.

Le petit groupe partit en direction de l'infirmerie, alors que les autres restaient dans la petite salle d'entraînement. L'injection de multi-fluide avait donc servit à savoir s'il se mettrait en conflit avec les autres fluides de la Galaxie.

Harris avait gagné un bon point. Mais cela ne les empêcherait pas de jouer contre les Shadows, ni Ahito, ni Rocket. Du moins, Aarch l'espérait.

Dans l'infirmerie Rocket se fit soigner par Dame Simbaï alors que Thran avait su réveiller son frère en lui parlant simplement et Jude récupérait des informations essentielles pour faire un portrait rapide du multi-fluide et ses effets dangereux.

-Tes hématomes ne se voient presque plus, remarqua Ahito en relevant la tête.

-Oui, tu sais, je ne fais pas que des baumes pour vous. Ah, et… Tu peux me rendre mes lunettes ?

Il eut un air gêné et sourit, lorsqu'il les retira de sa poche elles étaient plus ou moins tordues au niveau des branches. Rapidement elle les redressa avant de les remettre.

-Ce qu'il y a de bien à avoir fait un entraînement avec vous, c'est que j'étais aux premières loges pour assister à l'explosion entre les fluides. Ce que je ne comprends toujours pas c'est la relation qu'ils ont. Parce que si le multi-fluide contient le souffle de Rocket, au lieu de le rejeter il devrait s'en nourrir…

-Oui, en effet. Approuva Simbaï. Je veux que tu fasses des recherches dessus, j'ai quelque chose à faire. Je reviens t'aider après.

Elle sortit après ces quelques mots.

-Je vais finir par tomber si elle me laisse tout sur les bras. Se plaint Jude, déjà fatiguée par les traitements, les soins et baumes. Maintenant rajoutait les entraînements avec les Snow Kids…

-En parlant de ça, se souvint Ahito, j'ai entendu quelque chose de bizarre chez Harris, qui concernait Dame Simbaï…

La concernée était partie dans sa chambre à l'écart dans la Faculté et composa rapidement le numéro de la ligne furtive de Harris.

-Ah, vous voilà, j'attendais votre appel… J'aimerais assez que vous me donniez des résultats de votre gardien sur l'avancée du multi-fluide dans son organisme.

-J'ai en effet eut les résultats de mes tests. Il se trouve que le multi-fluide a les effets prévus, notre jeune gardien ne repousse pas le multi-fluide et aspire bien celui des autres. On lui demandera de ne pas s'en servir pendant les matches.

-Bien ! Vous avez rempli votre part du contrat, maintenant laissez-moi également vous en apprendre plus. Les quantités que je possède dans ma base seront assez grandes pour être propagée dans la galaxie pour que je prenne le pouvoir. La quantité que nous avons donnée à votre gardien devrait s'épuiser dans deux semaines tout au plus.

-Bien, en attendant je pourrais leur dire que je mets au point un traitement pour l'enlever de son organisme.

-Je vous recontacterez lorsque j'aurais besoin de vous. En attendant, votre partenaire Brim Balarius m'aide à renverser le Cercle, prenez contact avec lui rapidement, je vous le conseille.

La conversation se coupa, ainsi c'était donc vrai, c'était réellement lui le traître dans le Cercle des Fluides… Elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer ceci ! Immédiatement elle brancha son holo-phone sur le signal du Cercle pour s'y rendre, seule à seule avec Brim Simbra, ensuite elle ferait des recherches sur Balarius.

Le maître fut d'abord étonné de la voir apparaître sans prévenir à l'avance. Mais l'air inquiet et sérieux qu'elle portait à son visage lui firent penser qu'elle avait apprit quelque chose de dangereux sur les avancées du multi-fluide, de Harris et du traître.

-Dame Simbaï, j'ai eus un rapport de Sonny Blackbone. J'attendais justement le vôtre.

-Maître Simbra, nous avons un énorme problème je crois. Le multi-fluide rejette le fluide de ceux qui ont joué au Netherball, lors de la précédente Cup. Mais c'est encore tolérable pour notre joueur, cependant, si cela atteint la galaxie, il y en aura assez pour que Harris puisse renverser la Technoïde, le Cercle des Fluides et la Ligue. Deuxième mauvaise nouvelle, Brim Balarius est notre traître !

-Bien, je veux que vous le contactiez et marchiez dans son sens, n'oubliez pas de me faire un rapport et si vous avez le moindre souci je veux que Sonny Blackbone fasse partit de vos alliés.

-Bien, maître. Je me retire, on me suspecte déjà ici. Il semblerait que le gardien ait entendu une conversation entre Harris et moi-même. Je vais tenter de lui faire oublier.

-Faites très attention Dame Simbaï. A très bientôt je l'espère.

Elle raccrocha rapidement et souffla. Puis elle repartit en direction de l'infirmerie avec un cachet dans ses mains, celui qui tenterait d'effacer les souvenirs d'Ahito pourvu qu'il n'en ait parlé à personne pour le moment.

Mais quand elle entra, elle tomba directement sur Jude, l'air mauvais.

-Vous allez nous expliquer ce que c'est, cette embrouille avec Harris. Et maintenant. Déclara-t-elle plus sérieuse que jamais.

Alors Simbaï verrouilla la porte avant de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, commençant alors à dévoiler sa double identité qu'ils auraient tous oublié après le cachet.

Son holo-phone sonna, alors il le prit et fut heureux de voir le nom qui s'inscrivait dessus. Ca faisait un petit moment qu'il voulait lui parler, et enfin il pourrait le faire. Alors sans attendre une seule seconde de plus, il appuya sur le bouton pour entrer en communication.

-Alors D'Jock, pourquoi voulais-tu me joindre ? Tu as de la chance, je ne suis pas très prit actuellement.

-Je voulais renforcer un peu plus notre relation père-fils… Mei a rejoint les Shadows et je le vis très mal à vrai dire…

-Tu as une petite voix en effet. Allez, je t'écoute, dit Sonny à son fils en souriant. Je suis là pour ça.

-Eh bien, depuis qu'elle n'est plus là, j'ai fais quelques malaises et je le gère vraiment mal. Je me suis fait suspendre pour une durée indéterminée… Le temps que je reprenne un peu de poids et du tonus… J'espérais que tu pourrais me remonter le moral.

-D'Jock, je suis passé par là, lorsque j'ai appris la mort de ta mère. Et j'ai eus une vie de débauche en tant que Pirate. Je m'en suis voulu d'avoir causé la grande glaciation. Mais j'ai retrouvé mon fils, et maintenant je suis quelqu'un de bien. Tu penses que c'est insurmontable, mais ce n'est pas un mur. Trouve la faille quelque part et creuse là pour t'en sortir. Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir t'aider vraiment.

-Tu as raison, au lieu de vouloir le franchir, accepter et passer au travers. L'affronter droit dans les yeux et ne rien lâcher. Tu as vécu bien pire et tu t'en es remit. On a peut-être ça dans le sang.

-Oui D'Jock. Si tu savais combien je suis heureux que tu me parles de tes doutes. Et ne t'en fais pas pour la Cup, ton retour dans les Snow Kids quand tu iras mieux fera un sacré effet de surprise qui vous fera gagner une nouvelle fois. J'ai entièrement confiance en toi.

-Merci, papa. Déclara D'Jock avec un micro sourire sur les lèvres. Je vais te laisser et tenter de me dire que je dois aller mieux pour tout le monde. Après tout, je les inquiète, je ne devrais pas. Merci, tu es le meilleur !

-De rien mon fils. Maintenant je dois te laisser, les brouilleurs de Shiloë vont fermer la convers…

-La conversation, termina D'Jock alors que la discussion fut terminée.

Le roux sourit un peu et se retourna dans son lit, tombant nez à nez avec la photo de Mei. Il prit le cadre entre ses mains et se jura qu'il se ressaisirait, pour eux deux, pour que ça fonctionne, même à distance. Il ne l'avait pas encore perdu. Mais pour le moment il n'était pas encore assez fort pour l'appeler.

**La prochaine fois dans Galactik Football : **

**-Micro-Ice, pourquoi D'Jock n'est pas là ?**

**-Il me semble que les Snow Kids tentent une sacrée percée sur le terrain !**

**-Nous avons étés informé par la ligue de l'apparition d'une remplaçante le temps que D'Jock ne revienne sur le terrain.**

**-On dirait que Mei à encore du mal à s'habituer au Smog, ça pourrait leur couter le match.**

**-Aarch, le Smog semble déjà la rendre malade, ce n'est pas normal.**

**-Brim Balarius, j'ai à vous parlez maintenant. Déclara Simbra en s'avançant vers lui. Et ça ne peut pas attendre.**

**-Regardez-moi ces petits bijoux de perfection ! Elles seront prêtes pour leur premier match dans quelques temps.**

**-J'ai besoin de vous pour mener Simbra sur une fausse piste. Il sera le premier à être éliminé.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 : Shadows versus Snow Kids.

Ils étaient tous en train d'angoisser dans les vestiaires, le début du match était dans quelques minutes et c'était la première fois pour Jude. Son premier, et peut-être seul match de sa vie. Elle l'espérait en tout cas, que ce soit le seul.

Elle était faite pour soigner les gens, et non pas taper dans un ballon. Quelle idée Thran avait eut encore ? Micro-Ice posa une main sur son épaule et lui sourit. Il pointa son brassard du doigt.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis aussi nerveux que toi. Contente-toi de défendre et dégager le ballon, ok ?

-Ok. Répondit-elle en tentant de sourire, ce qui ressembla plus à une grimace.

-Ce match, l'ouverture de la Cup, le match aller contre les Shadows… C'est certainement pas le plus important de votre vie, mais je veux que vous prouviez à Artegor que ses conseils ont étés utiles ! Vous aller battre ces Shadows et ne faites pas attention à Mei. C'est une adversaire ! Micro-Ice…

Le cadet se leva, il avait une fichue pression, la première fois qu'il été capitaine, et étrangement il était sur que ce n'était pas fait pour lui tellement il tremblait. Néanmoins il déglutit et prit son courage à deux mains pour les encourager avant de partir jouer.

-Même si D'Jock n'est pas là pour le moment, nous sommes les Snow Kids. Même si Mei est partie, nous sommes les Snow Kids ! Nous sommes un nom, un lien, une famille, une équipe et plus encore. Nous sommes l'équipe ! On va faire mordre la poussière aux Shadows ! Go, Snow Go !

Les autres se levèrent avec le sourire, tous les capitaines avaient eu un truc bien à eux. Micro-Ice savait détendre l'atmosphère par sa candeur enfantine malgré ses dix-neuf années d'existence. Ils hurlèrent leur slogan maintenant plus que connu avant de se rendre sur le Genèse Stadium. Le rêve reprenait.

-Et voici qu'arrivent les Snow Kids ! Hurla Callie dans son micro. Nous attendons plus que l'arrivée des Shadows. Nous avons étés informé par la ligue de l'apparition d'une remplaçante le temps que D'Jock ne revienne sur le terrain.

-Effectivement, mais comme le veut le règlement de la Ligue, elle ne pourra jouer qu'un seul match sans être titularisée, ajouta Nork en s'asseyant à côté de la rousse.

-Elle ferait donc partie du Staff technique d'Aarch et serait en soins. Elle prend le poste de défense que Mei a laissé vacant alors que Mark se place en attaque aux côtés de Micro-Ice le nouveau capitaine ! Et voilà l'entrée des Shadows !

En effet la plate forme faisait descendre les Shadows de leurs vestiaires et rapidement ils prirent place, mais Mei, ne trouvant pas le roux des yeux s'approcha de Micro-Ice.

-Micro-Ice, pourquoi D'Jock n'est pas là ? Demanda-t-elle, visiblement inquiète.

-Tu serais restée, tu l'aurais su. Place-toi, le match va commencer. Répondit l'autre impassible.

Alors elle retourna à sa place, Sinned la regardant passer retint un sourire devant sa tête déconfite. C'était bien fait pour lui qu'il ne soit pas là. Il souffrait et c'était tout ce qu'il avait espéré en la faisant rejoindre les Shadows.

-On dirait qu'il y a des tensions entre les anciens membres ! Remarqua Callie. Pas étonnant, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un Snow Kids rejoint les Shadows.

-De plus, Mei n'était pas la meilleure prétendante. Ajouta Nork.

Certes Sinned était conscient d'être un être abject et diabolique, mais il n'en avait que faire ! C'était dans sa nature, il n'avait rien à perdre.

Une dernière fois ses perles azur se posèrent sur le nouveau capitaine, une question vint la tourmenter dans ses pensées… Pourquoi était-elle partie ?

Elle secoua la tête de façon négative, effacer toutes ses pensées et se concentra sur le jeu. Faisant un sourire à Sinned, lui indiquant que tout allait bien.

Il regretta bien sur d'avoir été aussi sec, mais au moins les autres voyaient qu'il fallait réellement la considérer comme une Shadows, pour D'Jock, qu'elle avait mit dans ces état. Parce qu'elle ne valait pas mieux que Sinned au fond.

Mark lui fit un signe de tête et le coup de départ fut donné.

Le ballon partit comme une fusée, propulsé dans les airs à une hauteur que Sinned parcourut trop rapidement pour le capitaine. A peine quelques secondes et déjà ils avaient un avantage. Il savait maintenant ce que D'Jock ressentait lors des grands matches, à toujours être devant.

Micro-Ice convint les autres que le match ne pouvait pas se dérouler comme ça, tout le monde se tint prêt à la première action de Sinned.

Enfin, avec les expériences, il était parvenu à les créées. Il en avait mit du temps et de la sueur. Mais ça en valait le détour, depuis quelques temps maintenant, on se posait des questions sur les joueuses de Vechnodrôme. Désormais, elles étaient prêtes à jouer.

Il les regarda courir un instant, tellement fier que son projet prenne enfin vie. Il y avait mit toute son énergie, ses économies… Tant de travail, enfin elles étaient sur pieds.

Tellement heureux… Il porta son holo-montre à ses lèvres, appelant immédiatement Phoenix. Lui aussi devait le voir. Elles ne ressemblaient pas à des cyborgs, elles devaient apparaitre humaines avant tout. Et il y avait parfaitement réussit.

-Lord Phoenix, nos projets prennent forme… Venez donc voir dans le laboratoire sept.

-Très bien, j'arrive immédiatement. Répondit l'homme imposant en se levant de sa chaise.

En arrivant, il put constater, en effet, que les joueuses étaient toutes à l'entraînement, comme des humains normaux. Il remarqua également une caméra non loin d'elles. Harris faisait tout en sorte pour que ce soit le plus humain possible.

Il sourit une fois de plus en regardant le magnifique résultat de ses heures de travail. Il était réellement fier de lui. Il précisa également qu'il avait fabriqué un Coach robot qui se contenterait réellement de répondre aux interviews pour les journalistes. Rien de plus.

-Elles sont toutes dotées d'une carte interne qui les relies les unes aux autres, ce qui leur permet d'échanger des informations sur les joueurs. Ce qui m'échappe est le fait qu'elles aient une conscience. Un peu comme une intelligence artificielle.

-Vous avez vraiment fait du bon boulot, Commandant Harris. Je reste stupéfait face au résultat. Vous êtes digne de votre réputation.

-Regardez-moi ces petits bijoux de perfection ! Elles seront prêtes pour leur premier match dans quelques temps. D'ailleurs, contre qui jouent-elles ? Les Cyclopes, il me semble…

-Tout à fait, commandant. Approuva Phoenix, ne quittant pas les joueuses du regard. De vrais petits soldats. Nous sommes obligés de remporter la Cup avec elles.

-J'y compte bien ! Ragea Harris. De toute façon, le temps qu'elles sont en finale, cela me convient parfaitement ! Aucune équipe ne pourra les faire tomber.

Les deux rirent comme des déments dans le petit laboratoire avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Harris tourna des talons et prit le chemin pour repartir vers son bureau. Il avait peut-être finit une phase de son projet, il n'avait pas tout élucidé encore.

Et il voyait devant lui des heures, des journées, des semaines entières de travail.

Le jeu semblait avancé alors que personne déjà n'avait marqué, pourtant tous se donnaient à fond et personne ne prenait conscience que Mei était en attaque, parce que les attaques de Micro-Ice et Mark mettaient toujours le ballon côté défense des Shadows.

Pour le peu que l'on voyait une percée devant les cages Snow Kids il ne s'agissait que de Sinned ou encore Fumulgus.

Pourtant le match ne manquait pas en rebondissement. Tous les joueurs se donnaient à fond, et les Shadows étaient plus physique que jamais. Une nouvelle action de la défense Shadows fit atterrir le ballon vers Sinned qui se fit taclé immédiatement par un Thran plus qu'en forme.

-Pas pour aujourd'hui, Sinned, précisa-t-il en l'envoyant vers Tia.

Ce dernier le poussa et grogna.

-Tu vas te mettre à la place de D'Jock maintenant ?

-Non, tu adorerais ça ! En attendant, tu ferais mieux d'aller défendre tes cages ma poule.

Alors il se retourna et vit Micro-Ice et Mark tenter un superbe une-deux, digne d'un match de finale, ils devenaient de sérieux ennuis s'ils continuaient à jouer comme ça.

-Il me semble que les Snow Kids tentent une sacrée percée sur le terrain ! Commenta Nork avec le sourire. Ces pauvres Shadows se font fait prendre à leur jeu physique on dirait.

-De plus, on pourra noter que Micro-Ice est partout sur le terrain. Tous les joueurs sont en forme olympique pour ce début de Cup. Nous en n'attendions pas moins des doubles champions en titre ! S'enthousiasma Callie.

-Vous avez raison, quel match explosif. Mais ? Micro-Ice semble avoir fait exprès de frapper la transversale ?

Sur le terrain on pouvait un sourire malicieux se dessiner sur le visage du capitaine alors que Rocket arrivait à toute puissance sur la balle en l'air, frappant de toutes ses forces dans celle-ci. Le gardien de but Shadows qui avait déjà plongé n'eut pas le temps de réagir et Sinned n'était encore qu'au milieu de terrain alors qu'un magnifique but fut encaisser.

-Et but ! Hurla Callie. Les Snow Kids ouvrent le score à quelques minutes avant la mi-temps ! Quelle magnifique action collective, on ne ressent ni le manque de Mei en défense, ni celle de D'Jock en attaque. Une équipe plus jeune que jamais !

-Je pense, au contraire que s'ils se donnent à fond sur le terrain c'est justement pour compenser l'absence de l'ancien capitaine. Suspecta Nork. Le gardien Shadows relance en direction de Sinned !

-Et sonne maintenant la mi-temps ! Commenta Callie l'air joyeux. Les Shadows auront du mal à tenir la deuxième mi-temps s'ils jouent encore comme ça…

Les Snow Kids retrouvèrent leur vestiaire un immense sourire collé aux lèvres. Aarch n'avait pas grand-chose à leur dire il était tout simplement content de leur travail. Ils avaient su les surprendre et étaient d'une forme olympique.

-Alors, la défense, pas trop dur ? Demanda Micro-Ice à Jude, en buvant une longue gorgée d'eau.

-Eh bien, Thran est une vraie muraille, je n'ai rien à faire ! Je suis totalement invisible. Mais je l'en remercie, j'ai tenté une fois en début de match et tout le monde à pu me voir m'étaler sur le terrain.

-Bah ! Ne t'en fais pas, rassura Ahito, dans la première mi-temps c'est un petit fou-fou et après, il perd la pêche.

-Toi, tu ne l'as jamais, la pêche Ahito. Signala son frère en lui balançant une serviette.

La réplique provoqua un fou rire général dans la salle, sous le regard faussement peiné du plus jeune des jumeaux. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes il se joint à leurs rires. Thran posa une main sur l'épaule de Jude, lui indiquant néanmoins qu'il serait réellement en moins grande forme.

Tia s'étira comme un chat dans les bras de Rocket qui profitait d'une pause pour un moment tendresse. Aarch entra à ce moment là pour les féliciter et leur demander de changer de stratégie après les dix premières minutes du match pour surprendre Artegor.

-Ok, je veux un changement radical alors, demanda Micro-Ice. On va se la jouer défense à fond ! Je veux Thran, Jude et Tia devant les cages alors qu'Ahito prendra son envol pour les cages adverses comme lors de notre première finale.

-J'approuve, j'adorerais voir la tête à Sinned ! Lâcha Ahito enthousiaste.

-Je suis avec toi aussi Micro-Ice, ajouta Aarch. Bonne initiative. Tu es le plus imprévisible des capitaines.

« Les joueurs sont attendus sur le terrain »

Ils se levèrent tous d'un bond en hurlant une fois leur slogan et partirent sur la plate-forme immédiatement après. Mark resta en retrait avec Micro-Ice l'espace de quelques secondes et lui flanqua une tape amicale sur l'épaule, le complimentant de sa stratégie d'attaque.

Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il le suspectait, et depuis la déclaration de Dame Simbaï, il ne pouvait être que sur. Balarius était un traître au Cercle des Fluides. Depuis trop de temps déjà il lui faisait du tord. Pas seulement à lui, mais également à lui, aussi au reste de la galaxie, et il en avait parfaitement conscience.

Il croisa les bras en attendant, il n'avait pas provoqué de réunions entre les membres mais avait demandé le passage de Balarius rapidement. C'était une question critique, il devait en être sur.

Il avait décliné l'invitation pour le match d'ouverture de la Galactik Football Cup exprès pour être tranquille avec le traître. Ce dernier arriva quelques secondes après, lentement Brim Simbra se retourna vers lui.

-Brim Balarius, j'ai à vous parlez maintenant. Déclara Simbra en s'avançant vers lui. Et ça ne peut pas attendre.

-Que me vaut cette demande si pressante, maître ? Demanda l'autre en se courbant respectueusement.

-J'ai eus vent de quelques suppositions à votre propos. J'aimerais savoir comment avances vos projets avec Harris ?

Balarius était surprit, mais il resta impassible devant l'accusation de son chef. Comment avait-il découvert ? Quand, depuis quand avait-il des soupçons ? Puis, il semblait l'affirmer, alors ça venait de source sure.

Il devait à tout prix trouver quelque chose qui ait l'air crédible pour qu'il ne le croie. Il devait être innocent auprès de Brim Simbra, sinon tous les plans allaient être bousculés. Puis il sourit niaisement en se raclant la gorge.

-Ils avancent. Je ne sais pas, maître, comment vous avez fait pour me découvrir aussi vite. Moi qui tentais d'en apprendre un peu plus avant de vous faire un rapport complet.

-Ne m'induisez pas en erreur. Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il se passe, sachez que j'ai assez de preuves contre vous.

-Vos preuves, ou sources ont-elles vérifiés que j'avais constitué un dossier contre Harris ? Demanda Balarius, perdant son sourire, devenant tellement sérieux que Simbra fut tenté de le croire.

Ils se jaugèrent un instant du regard. Simbra regretta de ne pas avoir la faculté à lire dans les esprits des gens. Malheureusement. Ce fut Balarius qui s'approcha en tendant un holo-fichier au maître du Cercle, fichier qu'il prit entre ses mains et qu'il hésita à ouvrir, mais les paroles de Balarius le firent changer d'avis.

-Je voulais justement vous apporter ceci, tout ce qui concerne les plans de Harris, maître. Je vous le laisse, de toute façon je n'en ai aucune utilité. Puis-je me retirer ?

-Oui, faites. Mais, je vous tiens tout de même à l'œil, nous ne sommes jamais assez vigilant.

-Oui, maître. Sachez que je n'ai rien a caché.

Puis le membre du cercle partit sans un mot de plus alors que Simbra ouvrait le fichier, découvrant des choses effroyables sur ce Harris. Des choses que Dame Simbaï ne pouvait pas encore avoir en sa possession mais qui rejoignait pourtant ce qu'elle disait.

Dans le rapport, c'était bien plus détaillé que ce qu'il ne pouvait le penser.

La mi-temps reprenait enfin, Micro-Ice était encore devant Sinned qui apparemment avait passé un sale quart d'heure dans les vestiaires des Shadows. Il sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil, s'envolant à l'aide du Souffle pour attraper le ballon qu'il envoya directement vers Rocket.

Rapidement l'ex-capitaine bondit également grâce au fluide, pensant à ne pas trop se rapprocher du gardien, et tenta directement de frapper dans les cages adverses. Ce qui ne fonctionna pas, bien évidemment, mais il fallait jouer attaque et rien de tel que de faire beaucoup de tirs pour leur faire comprendre.

Sinned récupéra le ballon rapidement, fonçant vers les cages d'Ahito qui se préparait déjà à arrêter un tir aidé du Smog, sans compter sur la toute première actions de Jude qui tacla directement Sinned alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire appel à son fluide.

Elle fut récompensée d'une rapide accolade par Thran et d'un clin d'œil par Tia qui recevait la balle. Elle courut en direction des cages, passant à Mark qui se servit du Souffle pour faire comme un bouclier autour de lui, personne ne tenta de l'approcher puis il tira, et une fois de plus le gardien Shadows réussit à arrêter le tir.

Le gardien le renvoya directement à Fumulgus qui envoya aussitôt à Sinned. Tout le monde se demandait pourquoi lui, et pas Mei ? Alors Micro-Ice se retourna vers ses coéquipiers et leva ses deux pouces. Alors le plan se mit en route.

Mark tacla le Shadows rapidement, envoyant vers Rocket, qui lui passa à Thran. L'aîné des jumeaux le garda le temps de descendre vers les cages, Jude et Tia s'y mirent également. L'ex capitaine propulsa le ballon à l'aide du Souffle et Ahito se servit alors de la barre transversale pour également s'envoler.

-Eh bien, encore une action étrange chez les Snow Kids, on peut voir Ahito plus qu'en forme, comparé au match All-Stars qui fait une traversée du terrain !

-Effectivement Callie ! Ajouta Nork. Il tire… et… But ! Les Shadows ne s'attendaient pas à cela !

-Oui, Micro-Ice tient à nous surprendre on dirait ! Ce qui augmente le score à deux à zéro pour les Snow Kids !

Ahito remonta tout le terrain en courant, félicité par ses fans et surtout par l'équipe. Puis se fut la relance Shadows, et Sinned également eut un geste envers ses coéquipiers. Micro-Ice sentait la mauvaise nouvelle arriver à plein nez, il ne se trompait pas de peu, ils envoyaient Mei en attaque.

Le capitaine Shadows était sur de créer la surprise avec ce subterfuge là. La nouvelle attaquante courait rapidement, le problème des entraînements avec cette équipe, toujours se dépasser, même pour quelqu'un qui avait gagné la cup.

Elle laissa son corps s'engourdir du fluide noir, une brume épaisse. La vitesse la gagna encore, elle dépassa rapidement les attaquants de son ancienne équipe, les milieux de terrain également mais elle ralentissait considérablement.

-On dirait que Mei à encore du mal à s'habituer au Smog, ça pourrait leur couter le match.

-Déjà qu'ils se font menés à deux à zéro, ajouta Callie en souriant. Bon sang ! Mei vient littéralement de s'écrouler sur son ancien coéquipier.

La brune s'était arrêté en face de la défense des Snow Kids, personne n'avait eut l'idée de reprendre le ballon, la regardant vaciller, son corps commença à chuter. La dernière personne qu'elle vit fut Thran qui se précipitait vers elle.

Ce dernier avait réussit de justesse à la retenir. Il soupira, content qu'elle ne se soit pas fait plus de mal que nécessaire alors que Jude s'avançait également, blafarde.

-Le Smog l'a ronge de l'intérieur ! Elle ne tiendra jamais plus de quelques matches à ce rythme !

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant de reposer les yeux sur l'ancienne défenseuse de l'équipe. Une civière arriva sur le terrain.

Aarch, Clamp et Simbaï n'avaient rien raté de la scène qui s'était déroulée en bas. Ils étaient visiblement inquiets. L'entraîneur avait déjà vécu ceci et savait parfaitement le mal que procurait ce fluide. Le plus dangereux de la galaxie.

-Aarch, le Smog semble déjà la rendre malade, ce n'est pas normal.

-Ca me rappelle l'époque ou je jouais également avec les Shadows. Précisa Aarch, posant les mains sur son bureau. Mais on ne peut rien faire pour elle si elle refuse de se faire soigner par toi, Simbaï.

-Jude pourra toujours la convaincre, d'en bas elle a du voir le fonctionnement du Smog. Il me faut en savoir plus.

-Pour le moment, regardons la fin du match, tu lui demanderas des informations plus tard.

La soigneuse acquiesça et reposa ses yeux sur l'écran devant elle. Tous regardèrent de nouveau le match qui reprit après le départ de Mei, les Shadows étaient réduits à 6, et les Snow Kids avaient récupéré le ballon.

Tout allait relativement bien pour eux.

Il était contrarié, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Le fait que Brim Simbra soit au courant de la petite affaire avec Balarius l'énervait. Il devrait passer maître du Cercle des Fluides plus tôt que prévu.

Maintenant il devait mettre au point un stratagème pour l'éliminer rapidement, sans faire de vagues. Bon, il savait parfaitement que le Cup serait momentanément interrompue le temps qu'ils élisent un nouveau maître.

C'était à ce moment là que Balarius entrait en jeu. Il lui avait demandé de venir sur sa base pour parler affaire. Depuis quelques minutes maintenant ils se jaugeaient du regard, sans que personne n'ose vraiment parler.

Puis, un soupir. Harris croisa ses mains sur son bureau et le regarda enfin.

-Vous me causez des soucis, Balarius.

Il le savait, il en était plus que conscient. Donner tous ces dossiers avait été obligatoire pour encore faire partie du Cercle. Il soutenait difficilement son regard, un claquement de doigt et Harris pouvait le faire disparaitre.

Au contraire, il sourit.

-J'ai besoin de vous pour mener Simbra sur une fausse piste. Il sera le premier à être éliminé. Peu m'importe ce que vous devrez inventer comme excuse. Faites-le rapidement et assez bien, personne ne doit remonter jusqu'à vous.

-Bien, je… Je m'y mets dès aujourd'hui, Commandant.

Puis aussi naturellement et paisible possible il se leva et partit sans un bruit. Aussitôt, Harris ne resta pas sans rien faire, il laissait Balarius se charger de cette histoire, mais lui aussi devait prendre en main quelque chose. Rapidement il composa un numéro, un homme assez grand, habillé d'un élégant costume noir décrocha.

-Ah, Harrington. J'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce qu'il en est pour notre petite affaire. Dites-moi, tout.

-Eh bien Commandant, je suis troublé de vous dire que l'avancement n'est pas aussi rapide que prévu. Je vais tenter de faire mon possible, mais depuis l'annonce pour la planète Vechnodrôme Adim devient de plus en plus secrète.

-Je comprends très cher. Eh bien, vous faites toujours partie de son cercle « d'amis », faites en sorte qu'elle ne soit plus un problème le plus rapidement possible. Servez-vous de ses anciens coéquipiers si besoin ! Je n'aime pas que les choses traînent. Puis, Simbra doit tomber en même temps qu'elle. Précisa Harris dans une colère noire.

-Bien Commandant. Je vais trouver quelqu'un qui saura la faire tomber sans même s'en rendre compte.

-Faites, et comprenez, cher membre de la Ligue, que votre poste en tant que président est plus proche que ce que vous ne pensez.

La communication se coupa presqu'instantanément après la précision de Harris. Il ne voulait pas que les choses traînent. Bien qu'il accepterait quelques semaines de retard. Mais Harrington devait devenir président de la Ligue avant les demies finales.

Balarius lui, deviendrait rapidement maître du Cercle des Fluides. Tout était simplement parfait.

**La prochaine fois dans Galactik Football : **

**-Je voulais justement vous proposer d'aller y faire un tour…**

**-Tout le monde ne parle que de ça ! C'est une vraie catastrophe !**

**-Artegor Nexus souhaite affronter les Elektras dans un match amical.**

**-Cela va entraîner une interruption de la Cup pour une durée indéterminée. **

**-Aarch, c'est la première fois que tu m'invites au restaurant… **

**-Je ne sais pas comment, ni quand ça a bien pu se passer… **

**-Parfait, ne me reste plus que la Ligue…**

**-Jude ? Ca va ?**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 : Journée noire.

Brim Simbra avait lu le document une bonne dizaine de fois, à chaque lecture il semblait de plus en plus tétanisé quant à la puissance de l'ennemi, jamais il n'aurait pu penser que Harris aurait autant de pouvoir sur les peuples de la galaxie.

Il voyait le nom de tous ses alliés, membre de la Ligue, de certaines planètes importantes, même de joueurs de Galactik Football. C'était incroyable le nombre de personnes influentes et importantes de la galaxie qui travaillaient pour lui, pour renverser soit la Technoïde, le Cercle des Fluides, ou simplement Sonny Blackbone.

Balarius, lui, était heureux de voir que les évènements allaient dans son sens. Depuis qu'il avait du donner le dossier de Harris il avait du mettre au point un stratagème pour faire disparaître son maître, il avait longtemps cherché et cherchait encore à l'heure actuelle.

Le plus simple serait que Simbra soit assez curieux pour lui donner une idée pour l'éliminer. Faire disparaitre quelqu'un sans que personne ne se doute que ce soit lui était une affaire dangereuse. Au moindre faux pas, il serait tué, comme l'imposait le règlement strict du Cercle des Fluides.

Pour le moment il marchait le long des corridors aux reflets mauves pour se rendre directement devant Brim Simbra, se demandant encore comment il pourrait en venir à bout de manière invisible.

-Vous avez l'air préoccupé, remarqua Brim Simbra en s'approchant de Balarius. J'ai pris le temps de lire ce dossier et à vrai dire… Les cuves de multi-fluide deviennent un énorme problème. Mais, que faites-vous ici ?

-Oh, et bien je tenais à vous parler en personnes des projets Harris. Mais également que Dame Simbaï fait partir désormais de ses alliés.

-Comment ? S'exclama le maître, d'un air effaré. Je ne la croyais pas capable d'une si grande trahison ! Faites-la appeler.

-Pour reparler des cuves de multi-fluide… -Je voulais justement vous proposer d'aller y faire un tour… Voyez-vous, Harris est en retrait et sa base est pour le moment vide. Mais il nous faut partir dès maintenant !

Brim Simbra prit cette annonce en considération. Tout le monde lui avait parlé des cuves de multi-fluide, du multi-fluide en lui-même, des mauvais effets du multi-fluide… Partout autour de lui les gens étaient renseignés, il voulait également aller y jeter un œil. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça.

Alors, décidé il accepta d'un signe de tête, suivant les pas de Balarius qui semblait confiant dans ce qu'il entreprenait. Comme d'habitude, cela ne changeait pas vraiment avec lui. Il se demanda un léger instant comment Balarius avait été au courant pour Simbaï, et aussi s'il savait pour leur petite affaire ?

A priori non, sinon il lui en aurait directement parlé, disant qu'un membre à ses côtés aurait été un bon choix pour permettre l'avancée des recherches sur Harris. Mais ses pensées s'arrêtèrent à cet instant précis, alors que devant lui se dressait l'un de ses vaisseaux personnels.

Sans mauvais pressentiment il monta à bord, malgré un certain malaise. Puis un bruit étrange, une porte qui se ferme et tout s'accélère.

Le décollage est immédiat alors que Balarius n'est pas monté, il semble dire « Vous n'auriez pas du me faire confiance », et la puissance psychique de Simbra n'y peut rien, quelque chose l'affaiblit et peu à peu l'endort.

-Alors, souffla-t-il, c'est la fin ?

Il ferma une dernière fois les yeux, le vaisseau au fin fond de la galaxie ne ressemblant maintenant qu'à une étoile.

Il repensa à ses années dans le Cercle, également à Dame Simbaï, espérant qu'elle s'en sortirait seule, et enfin, vint à son esprit Jude, cette petite fille qu'il avait accueillit à la naissance et qu'il avait élevé presque comme un père.

Balarius lui était heureux, il en profita pour partir également, dans quelques heures les premiers membres allaient arriver, et il arriverait également à ce moment. Découvrant avec effarement que leur maître a disparut.

Et cela entraînerait des décisions importantes dans toute la galaxie, et l'élection d'un nouveau maître du Cercle des Fluides. A ce moment là, il serait élu, confiant, et Harris obtiendrait enfin le monopole sur une grande puissance de la galaxie.

Il ne s'y trompa pas, quelques heures après, tous arrivèrent un à un, alors lui aussi se mit en route avec les autres pour rentrer dans l'enceinte du Cercle des Fluides. Tous étaient plus ou moins occupés dès leur arrivée, prenant contact avec les ambassadeurs, alors que d'autres tapaient des rapports.

Tout le monde trouverait son comportement suspect s'il été le premier à demander ou se trouvait Brim Simbra. Alors, il attendrait le temps nécessaire pour que personne ne le suspecte.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu maître Simbra ? Lui demanda alors le représentant de la planète Xenon.

-Eh bien non, pas encore. Peut-être n'est-il pas encore arrivé… Mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, allons à son bureau.

L'autre accepta sans même se poser de question, la disparition soudaine du maître était trop étrange, jamais il n'avait été en retard ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Balarius se retenait de sourire, affichant sur son visage un air inquiet.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte du bureau ils purent trouver un mot sur lequel il y avait une écriture différente à celle de tous les membres présents dans le Cercle des Fluides. Le Xenon put lire que le maître avait été enlevé et tué par un ennemi commun à tous dans la galaxie. Personne ne connaissait vraiment Harris, ils n'y songèrent pas une seule seconde.

Faussement troublé, déconcerté Balarius revint dans la salle commune ou tout le monde travaillait d'arrache pied. Il avait un teint blafard et tout le monde le regarda.

-Brim Simbra… A été assassiné… Lâcha-t-il avant que son corps ne se dérobe sous son poids.

-Je ne sais pas comment, ni quand ça a bien pu se passer… Ajouta le Xenon. Nous avons juste retrouvé cette lettre posée sur son bureau. Une enquête sera ouverte après que la galaxie soit au courant.

-Il faudra également élire quelqu'un d'autre à sa place, supposa le représentant Cyclope. Tout d'abord, prendre contact avec le siège de la Ligue.

Tout le monde approuva rapidement, mais tous se tournèrent vers Balarius qui se relevait visiblement, avec peine. Mais il jubilait, tous les regards braqués sur lui prouvaient qu'ils s'attendaient à ce que ce soit lui, qui prenne sa place après les élections.

-Je vais m'en charger, dans ces cas là. Déclara-t-il simplement. Je me charge également de prévenir les membres absents.

En partant, en titubant, de la salle, il eut un sourire que personne ne put voir. Enfin tout se mettait en place. Maintenant il devait attendre avant de prendre la place de maître, et qu'enfin, Harris contrôle une grande puissance de la galaxie.

Callie n'en revenait vraiment pas. Certes ils avaient l'habitude de faire des flashes spéciaux dont le contenu choquerait toute la galaxie, mais cette fois-ci… C'était la pire chose qu'ils avaient lu depuis des années.

Toute la galaxie serait en deuil aujourd'hui. Ca serait une journée noire pour tout le monde.

Elle inspira une bonne fois en relisant le papier une fois de plus. Professionnelle, elle devait rester professionnelle malgré l'annonce à dire devant toute la galaxie.

Ses mains tremblaient comme jamais. C'était la première fois depuis son début qu'elle devait annoncer une nouvelle aussi terrible. Une retouche maquillage rapide pour ne pas trop marquer son anxiété.

La caméra vint s'installer près d'elle. Comme d'habitude Nork était en retard, et elle devrait tout annoncer, seule. Elle respira encore un bon coup, signalant qu'elle pouvait prendre l'antenne alors que le générique de la Technoïde se terminait.

Elle n'avait pas réellement pensé à ce qu'elle dirait une fois que tout serait ok, mais elle s'en fichait, dans ses moments là, tout venait tout seul. Ce fut l'une des premières fois qu'elle sentit le regard de tous les holo-spectateurs sur elle.

-Bonjour, chers holo-spectateur… Elle prit une bouffée d'air. Tout le monde ne parle que de ça ! C'est une vraie catastrophe !

Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise juste derrière elle. Jamais personne ne l'avait vu aussi troublée à l'annonce d'un flash spécial.

-Nous avons reçu, par communiqué officiel du Cercle des Fluides, le devoir de vous annoncer la mort de Brim Simbra, maître du Cercle des Fluides.

Elle laissa quelques instants de répit à sa voix brisée, laissant également le temps aux holo-spectateurs de digérer l'information. Ses petits yeux noirs se fermèrent et s'ouvrirent lentement.

-Nous suivrons l'enquête en temps voulu, sans compter la décision de la Ligue et du Cercle des Fluides concernant la Galactik Football Cup qui pourrait bien être interrompue. Néanmoins, nous restons confiant quant à la décision d'Adim qui sera, on l'espère, la meilleure décision.

La caméra changea de plan rapidement alors qu'elle se relevait, reprenant un peu de contenance. Elle savait que, derrière leurs écrans, des milliers de personnes seraient choqués de cette nouvelle. Voire plus, tellement de gens suivaient la chaîne de la Technoïde.

-En parlant de la présidente de la Ligue, nous aurons l'honneur d'aller la retrouver ici-même, plus tard dans la journée.

Elle continua un peu de parler des nouvelles venues de partout dans la galaxie et enfin elle rendit l'antenne. Une fois de plus, elle se laissa choir sur les sièges de la salle, alors qu'un peu en retard, Nork débarquait, s'approchant d'elle précautionneusement.

-Que c'est-il passé, Callie ? Demanda-t-il en voyant son visage, vide de sentiment. Il y a eut une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Brim Simbra, maître du Cercle des Fluides est mort hier. Un ennemi à le Technoïde, au Cercle, à la Ligue et aux Pirates d'après eux, ils ne savent pas qui, et une enquête est en cours. Elle reprit son inspiration. On peut se dire que, bientôt, ça sera notre tour, celui d'Adim… Ca fait étrange, jamais nous n'avons eus une menace aussi pesante !

-Je m'en doute. Déclara celui-ci en s'asseyant à ses côtés, prenant sa main. Mais je pense que certains trouveront quoi faire bien avant que la Technoïde ne se fasse avoir. Ils se sont attaqués à un gros morceau trop rapidement.

-Tu as sans doute raison… Je pense que… Je vais aller me reposer maintenant.

Telle un automate, elle se leva du siège, puis partit tout naturellement de la salle, tout le monde savait que ça lui avait fait un choc de dire tout ça à toute la galaxie. Peu de personnes auraient eut le cran d'annoncer une telle nouvelle.

Nork n'osait même pas imaginer l'état des personnes qui le connaissaient personnellement, au vu de celui de l'état de sa collègue.

Juste quelques paroles à la holo-vision.

_« Communiqué officiel du Cercle des Fluides, le devoir de vous annoncer la mort de Brim Simbra, maître du Cercle des… »_

Puis un grand fracas dans la salle commune ou tous les Snow Kids attendaient l'heure de l'entraînement. Un objet qui chute, un autre qui se brise éparpillant les morceaux de verre partout autour de l'impact.

Tous avaient directement tournés la tête vers la source du bruit. Pire encore que les bruits qu'ils avaient pu entendre, un sanglot, un corps qui se dérobe sous la nouvelle. Dire qu'elle venait juste leur annoncer le début de l'entraînement.

Elle était à genou, pleurant les larmes de son corps, corps qui tremblait sans cesse, secoué par la tristesse. Juste une personne avait eut le déclic de se lever et d'aller la voir.

-Jude ? Ca va ? Demanda Ahito en tentant de réconforter la soigneuse par son aura calme.

Celle-ci ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, se jetant littéralement dans ses bras, ses larmes n'en finissaient plus. Il eut un geste protecteur en caressant doucement ses cheveux qu'elle n'avait pas attachés ce matin là.

Aussitôt les autres vinrent la voir, Ahito l'aida à se remettre sur pied puis dans le haut-parleur Aarch leur demandait de se rendre en salle de briefing. Mais le gardien décida juste de l'emmener à l'infirmerie pour qu'elle se calme. Il fut accompagné de son frère, à deux, ils l'aidèrent à se rendre là-bas.

Dès qu'elle fut assise ce fut à Thran de sortir quelques secondes en appelant une jeune femme qu'il avait rencontré lorsqu'il avait sauvé son frère. Il sourit immédiatement en voyant son visage apparaitre sur l'écran.

-Enya… J'ai une nouvelle pour toi. Brim Simbra, maître du cercle des fluides est mort il parait. Je suis certain que Sonny voudrait le savoir…

-Ca me fait plaisir que tu m'appelles Thran. Je l'informerais dès que possible, mais je pense qu'il la sut, le matin il regarde souvent la chaîne de la Technoïde. J'avais justement envie de t'appeler.

Dans la petite salle, Jude s'était elle-même administré un calmant et s'était allongé dans le lit de l'infirmerie alors qu'Ahito tentait d'entrer en contact avec Dame Simbaï.

-C'est lui qui m'a recueillit après la grande glaciation. J'ai été élevée dans le Cercle… Et… C'était un peu comme un père pour moi ! Il… Il est partit.

Maintenant le gardien connaissait un peu mieux l'histoire, une partie en tout cas. Restait encore la tâche au tableau, sa peur face à D'Jock. Mais pour le moment il s'en fichait, tout ce qu'il pouvait remarquer était son petit corps parcourut de spasmes, son visage baigné de larmes chaudes et salées.

Qui aurait pu se douter que derrière une si petite vie, se trouvait une histoire aussi triste ?

Elle détacha ses cheveux, puis les remit en place dans un chignon serré. Non, ça n'allait pas… elle détacha ses cheveux et fit deux tresses qui tombaient de chaque côté de son cou. Visiblement pas esthétique…

Elle aurait pu répéter cette action à l'infini, si elle avait eut le temps, et surtout si on ne lui indiquait pas qu'ils arrivaient sur le Genèse pour l'interview tant attendu.

Adim laissa pendre ses tresses.

Son visage fin et délicat était maintenant marqué par la tristesse de la nouvelle. Son statut de présidente de la Ligue était momentanément le plus puissant. Elle avait passé la majeur partit de la nuit à travailler et la nouvelle était tombée comme une bombe.

Alors elle avait dû faire des recherches poussées, des dizaines de livres la cachant de sa petite taille. Lorsque le maître du Cercle disparaissait, elle avait en partit de ses pouvoirs pour faire régner la paix dans la galaxie, et devait présider également les élections.

Mais son regard ne cherchait pas le déroulement coutumier de l'élection, ni la cérémonie d'après. Juste savoir ce qu'il adviendrait de la Cup dans un premier temps. Certes elle savait que la Cup serait toujours là, mais en ayant la mort d'un membre aussi puissant dans la galaxie, tout était moins sur.

Elle se souvenait aussi parfaitement, dans son ancien temps en tant que joueuse de Galactik Football, le match interrompu pour les même raisons. Ce fut à cette époque que Brim Simbra avait été élu. Maintenant elle devait tout faire pour ne pas interrompre la Cup, espérant que ce soit possible.

Le froid de l'air synthétique lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle était sortit du vaisseau, machinalement. C'était étrange, son corps bougeait sans qu'on ne lui donne l'ordre, ses pensées allaient vers la Cup, vers Aarch…

Elle secoua vivement la tête pour chasser ses pensées, ses nattes virevoltantes à l'air. Elle avait troqué son costume habituel pour une tenue plus décontractée et joviale malgré cette bien triste nouvelle. Une tunique crème par-dessus un pantalon rouge. Ca lui allait à ravir.

Aussitôt qu'elle fut arrivée en dehors des barrières de passage de l'astroport, elle put voir Callie qui était déjà devant ses caméras allumées.

-Adim, les holo-spectateurs ne pensent qu'à une seule chose avec cette nouvelle qui est tombée ce matin même. Qu'advient-il de la Cup ?

-Eh bien, après des heures de recherches intensives sur tous les registres nous nous sommes faits à l'idée que la Ligue ne pouvait pas remplir pleinement les conditions du maître du Cercle des Fluides. Cela va entraîner une interruption de la Cup pour une durée indéterminée. Mais, rassurez-vous Callie, dès l'élection d'un nouveau maître la Cup reprendra.

-Nous pouvons désormais affirmer que la décision est prise. Jusqu'à l'élection du prochain maître du Cercle des Fluides, nous pourrons nous contenter uniquement de matchs amicaux.

-En effet, les matchs amicaux sont tolérés par la Ligue sans être vraiment orchestré par le Cercle. Alors, c'est avec plaisir que nous pourrons voir se disputer des rencontres sur le Genèse Stadium.

-Merci Adim pour ces révélations qui nous éclairent un peu plus sur les décisions qui se prennent pour assurer le plus longtemps possible le Galactik Football au sein de la galaxie. Ce fut un plaisir de vous…

-Avoir interpellée, finit Adim en triturant une natte rousse. Merci à vous Callie.

Puis elle partit aussi naturellement que possible. Voilà, c'était annoncé, désormais tout le monde savait que la Cup serait suspendu pour une durée indéterminée. Maintenant, elle voulait voir quelqu'un, son holo-phone sonna.

Il était heureux, il n'y avait pas de meilleure définition. Heu-reux ! Tout simplement. Ils ne parlaient que de ça depuis ce matin, la nouvelle avait fait mouche auprès de tout le monde. C'était formidable !

Harris se détendit pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Avoir enfin le monopole sur une grande puissance de la galaxie, et ce n'était que le début.

Néanmoins, il avait eut la mauvaise nouvelle d'entendre que la Cup serait momentanément suspendue, et ça, ce n'était pas vraiment bon pour ses projets. Il fallait que Balarius se fasse élire le plus rapidement possible.

Mais il ne devait rien presser cette fois-ci, sinon tout le monde se poserait bien trop de questions sur Balarius, et c e n'était pas du tout ce qu'il cherchait. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau, il devinait Lord Phoenix qui voulait certainement lui parler.

Il entra sans attendre d'autorisation, lui aussi un regard sur les lèvres. Il posa un dossier sur le bureau de verre.

-Les joueuses sont plus que prêtes. Nous pourrons organiser une première rencontre contre une équipe rapidement.

-Très bonne idée, quant au Cercle des Fluides Brim Simbra a enfin été éliminée. C'est tout juste parfait, ne me reste plus que la Ligue…

Les deux commencèrent alors à rire comme des déments, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Le bruit d'un holo-phone les fit s'arrêter brusquement, c'était un membre de la Ligue, ce cher Harrington qui lui donnait également des nouvelles sur l'avancée de leur projet. Tout allait tellement bien, que Harris se demandait pourquoi il avait attendu autant de temps avant de faire tout ceci !

-Nous avons déjà quelques clichés non trafiqués d'Adim et d'autres hommes, mais celui qui apparait le plus souvent est Aarch, commença Harrington en nouant convenablement sa cravate. C'est l'entraîneur des Snow Kids, puis, dans le règlement on peut clairement lire qu'elle ne peut pas avoir de liaison avec un entraîneur.

-Bien, mais quelques photos lorsqu'ils se serrent la main ne servent à rie, absolument à rien ! Je veux du concret, moi.

-Nous avons ses relevés téléphonique pour le travail, mais aussi ceux personnels, Aarch, encore une fois. Mieux encore, nous avons posé un mouchard, il l'a invité au restaurant, et certainement pas pour parler affaire.

La, c'était une très bonne nouvelle, à force de preuves et d'entêtement, Harrington pourrait accuser Adim qui aurait, bien entendu, tout caché. Elle serait alors renvoyée par le conseil de la Ligue et là, il prendrait sa place.

A croire que tout allait comme sur des roulettes pour lui. Vraiment, il était heureux !

_« Ce programme vous est offert par la Technoïde. »_

-Cet entraînement m'a tué, pas vous ? Demanda Micro-Ice en s'affalant sur les banquettes de la salle commune. Sérieux, j'ai hâte que D'Jock revienne, pas vous ?

-Si, souffla Thran exténué en s'asseyant lui aussi. Défendre seul sur le terrain m'épuise.

Il ferma les yeux, appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère, provoquant l'hilarité dans toute la salle, Tia fit même remarquer que de temps en temps les rôles s'inversaient.

-N'empêche, c'est toujours mieux que de les entendre se hurler dessus, remarqua Rocket.

-Traitement ! Râla Ahito en luttant contre une sieste.

-J'ai cru mal entendre… Murmura à peine Jude qui avait passé toute sa journée à dormir et pleurer. Mon traitement ne fait pas s'énerver les gens, tu cherches une excuse parce que ton frère avait raison, la preuve, tu t'es fait embarquer.

-Jude, un point, comptabilisa Micro-Ice en relevant son index.

-Taisez-vous un peu, Callie a l'air de faire une annonce super importante ! Râla Mark, exténué.

-A croire que tu craques pour les rousses, rit D'Jock en entrant dans la salle. Comment vous allez les gars ?

Micro-Ice fut le premier à sauter dans les bras de son meilleur ami, mais un râle les fit regarder Mark. Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à entendre les informations, mais ce court moment de silence leur permit d'entendre une nouvelle assez spéciale et rare !

-Artegor Nexus souhaite affronter les Elektras dans un match amical. Confirma Nork en souriant. Mais pas seulement, les Pirates souhaitent également défier les Snow Kids.

-Eh bien, nous attendrons les réponses des entraîneurs de chaque équipe dans ces cas là, précisa Callie. J'espère que les Pirates ne profitent pas de l'absence de certains joueurs pour les rencontrer.

-Alors D'Jock, tu reviens, tu vas mieux ? S'inquiéta Tia en se levant à son tour. Tu sais, tu nous a fait une sacrée frayeur !

Il sourit, gêné et leur expliqua qu'il allait nettement mieux, et qu'il reprendrait les entraînements dans un premier temps. Aarch et Simbaï étaient encore sceptiques quant à sa guérison éclair, puis il avait sans doute perdu des forces.

-J'ai une bonne idée, déclara Ahito en s'étirant comme un chat. D'Jock, Jude, vous regarderez bien avec nous « Jeux d'enfants » ?

-Encore ? S'exclama son frère, qui refit surface le temps d'une réplique.

Les deux acceptèrent, mais Rocket lui avait l'esprit ailleurs, se demandant pourquoi son oncle été subitement partit de la Faculté, un rendez-vous, mais avec qui… ?

Il en avait mit du temps à savoir ce qu'il porterait aujourd'hui. Ce soir était LA soirée, la plus spéciale de toute sa vie. Enfin il avait osé, depuis tant d'années. Aarch avait même avancé l'entraînement pour se prendre le temps de se préparer convenablement, et à vrai dire, il avait hésité un long moment avant de choisir quoi se mettre sur lui.

A croire qu'il était retombé en adolescence.

Il sourit lorsqu'il la vit arrivée, elle était tout simplement radieuse. Elle avait toujours la même coiffure de l'interview du matin, ses deux petites nattes, portant élégamment une longue robe noire, fendu à partir des cuisses.

Aarch la regarda s'asseoir de façon élégante, comme une vraie femme d'affaire. Ils se souriaient, se regardaient sans qu'aucun des deux ne parle. Elle brisa le silence de sa voix fluette.

-Aarch, c'est la première fois que tu m'invites au restaurant…

-J'ai envie de réparer mes erreurs du passé, se justifia celui-ci en lui offrant une rose orange, acheté quelques minutes avant. Je n'ai jamais été très démonstratif et je m'en excuse.

-Tu as raison Aarch, il y a des choses que le temps efface, excuse et oublie… Mais, jusqu'à l'année passée encore je doutais… J'ai hésité à venir. Mais fausser compagnie n'est pas une chose que je fais, pas même à quelqu'un qui m'a brisé le cœur.

-Je te promets de ne plus jamais le refaire.

-Les promesses ne servent à rien ici, Aarch. Tu le sais pourtant bien… Tu te souviens ?

-Oui, soupira-t-il, désemparé. Je… J'ai pensé que des pommes roussit façon cyclope te feraient plaisir, ça a toujours été ton plat préféré. Ca, c'est une chose que le temps ne m'a pas fait oublier.

Elle posa une main hésitante sur celle de l'homme devant lui. Ce soir-là il n'était pas l'entraîneur, le joueur de football, l'homme aux principes basés sur le football, non. Ce soir-là, il était un homme sensible et amoureux. C'était juste ça.

Ils entendirent un clic un peu plus loin, ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention… Malheureusement.

**La prochaine fois dans Galactik Football :**

**-C'est désormais définitif, D'Jock, tu peux reprendre les matches. **

**-Frangin, ça va ? **

**-Ouais et… non. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un nous cache quelque chose…**

**-Alors, pas trop les chocottes de te retrouver de nouveau devant Sinned ? **

**-Ces photos sont des plus intéressantes… Bon boulot Harrington. **

**-Enya, j'ai un petit boulot pour toi… Ils ne pourront pas refuser.**

**-C'est maintenant le début des élections pour le poste de maître du Cercle des Fluides. **

**-Ont doit les écraser, tu entends ? Ne baisse pas les bras, je sais que tu peux le faire, j'ai confiance en toi, moi.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 : Cacher, ou ne pas cacher ? Telle est la question !

Micro-Ice s'était posé des questions, quand au matin c'était lui le premier levé, également lorsqu'il avait remarqué Jude dormir dans la salle commune, appuyée sur l'épaule d'Ahito, le DVD encore dans le lecteur, mais aussi le fait de voir Thran qui avait dormit bien plus longtemps que son frère. Mais la pire chose de toutes, celle qui lui avait fait regarder à plusieurs fois la scène c'était bien le fait de voir Aarch avec un sourire d'imbécile heureux. Un qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Aujourd'hui était vraiment une journée étrange. Peu lui importait, il avait la journée pour lui Aarch avait supprimé l'entraînement. Une journée, sans D'Jock, sans entraînement, avec carte blanche, c'était trop rare. Seul problème : il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire.

Dans un premier temps il s'allongea sur son lit moelleux et respira un bon coup, fermant les yeux. Dans un second temps il appuya sur un bouton pas loin de son lit pour mettre en route sa chaîne hi-fi.

_Justine s'initie au secret_

_Une fleur dans la bouche_

_Elle entrevoit sa destinée_

_Justine qui se couche_

_Elle s'ennuie à trembler les sourds_

_Et compte les abattus du jour tout bas_

_Justine touche à l'émoi_

_Justine obéit_

_Aurait-elle trahit ou subi_

_Justine saignera_

_Une lueur rouge caresse son corps_

_Ce n'est rien, juste qu'une petite mort_

Son portable décida de sonner à cet instant précis, alors il coupa net le son, grommelant, à chaque fois qu'il pouvait enfin écouter de la musique au calme quelqu'un venait l'embêter. Ce n'était pas possible ça !

Mais un sourire de béatitude flotta sur son visage après avoir vu qui osait le déranger. Enfin… Pas vraiment, parce qu'elle ne le dérangeait jamais.

-Mice, ça fait une paye qu'on ne s'est pas appelé ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien Yuki, j'ai des nouvelles pour toi, de ton crétin de cousin. Je sais que je n'ai pas pris le temps de t'appeler, mais il l'a fait…

-Entendre ta voix me fait toujours plaisir, tu le sais pourtant ?

-Alors, pas trop les chocottes de te retrouver de nouveau devant Sinned ? Tu sais qu'il est bon attaquant et n'aura pas…

-Je le sais, Micro-Ice, s'exclama-t-elle de façon douce. Et non je n'ai pas les chocottes… aïe… J'ai même hâte.

-Pourquoi tu as mal ? Demanda le cadet des Snow Kids en voyant la jeune fille se tordre de douleur, un rictus sur le visage. Dis-moi, je vois très bien que quelque chose ne va pas Yuki.

-Ce n'est rien, va ! Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas alors que tu te plies de douleur ?

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant, Mice ? Demanda-t-elle, forçant un sourire.

-Parce que je t'aime, moi ! Et…

Il se pinça la lèvre inférieure et raccrocha, mettant un terme à la discussion. Il se maudit de l'avoir dit aussi rapidement. Il aurait voulu trouver un meilleur jour, moment, endroit… Peu importait, il aurait voulu le faire face à elle, et pas le déclarer devant un stupide holo-phone –qu'il jeta au travers de la pièce.

-Que se passe-t-il Mice, t'as l'air de mauvaise humeur, déclara Mark en attrapant le petit objet au vol.

Ce dernier grommela et enfoui sa tête contre son oreiller, indiquant clairement qu'il ne voulait pas parler. Mais le métis resta dans la chambre, s'asseyant tranquillement a côté du petit capitaine, rendant au passage son holo-phone.

-Allez, fait pas ta mauvaise tête. Raconte-moi ce qu'il se passe. Insista Mark en tapotant doucement sur son épaule. T'as l'air tout chamboulé. Ca fait même un moment que tu n'es plus pareil, tout le monde a remarqué. T'as quand même pas peur que D'Jock reprenne son rôle de capitaine ?

-Je lui laisse volontiers, j'ai mes propres problèmes, rétorqua ce dernier en se tournant de l'autre côté, fixant la fenêtre au fond de la pièce.

-Dis-donc, toi, des problèmes et sans rire en plus ? Ca doit être vraiment grave ! Rigola l'autre.

-Aller, dégage de ma chambre, va ! Je n'ai pas la tête à rire.

-Oh, c'est bon, on ne peut plus rire. Aller, à plus tard…

Il replaçait lentement, tendrement, une natte rousse derrière sa nuque, la frôlant au passage, lui procurant un frisson. Leurs regards croisés en disaient long sur leurs intentions d'après repas. Elle souriait comme elle n'avait jamais sourit auparavant. Si, peut-être une fois, ou deux. Lui, il avait l'air plus amoureux que jamais !

L'autre, ils s'étaient levés, certainement pour se dire au revoir, ou sortir dehors. On voyait clairement sa longue robe noire, fendue au niveau des cuisses, un simple collier. Lui il avait une tenue simple, mais distinguée. Ils semblaient assortis. Elle rigolait en le regardant, leurs doigts entrelacés. Il l'attirait vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Encore une autre, cette fois-ci c'était bien plus qu'un simple câlin. Il l'avait attiré à lui oui, mais pas pour la saluer. Juste l'enlacer tendrement en l'embrassant comme il ne l'avait jamais probablement fait.

La dernière, dans un endroit publique mais vide, personne ne se baladait, pourtant l'atmosphère était romantique. Juste un quart de lune, sans étoiles, un saule pleureur dans le coin et une petite fontaine au milieu d'un lac. Il était assis sur un banc, triturant une mèche de cheveux roux, elle, la tête posée sur ses cuisses, allongée. Ils souriaient, avaient les yeux fermés. Comme deux enfants heureux.

-Ces photos sont des plus intéressantes… Bon boulot Harrington. Gratifia Harris tout sourire.

-Merci, Commandant. Mais en plus de ceci je peux vous donner quelques indices, tels que cette note de restaurant, mais également celle d'un bar dans lequel ils ont prit chacun un milk-shake au chocolat au lait.

-Plus les détails seront précis, plus on saura la faire plonger rapidement. En espérant qu'elle ne puisse pas mettre au courant Aarch… Sinon ça serait lui qui démissionnerait, et il me fa ut le poste de président de la Ligue.

-Vous avez tout à fait raison Commandant, et ne vous en faites pas, j'ai déjà une petite idée sur le renvoi d'Adim.

Alors Harris précisa qu'il avait une confiance aveugle en ses décisions, qu'il saurait quoi faire pour qu'il devienne président de la Ligue après Adim. Si bien il était le vis-président, donc, pas de soucis de ce côté la.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs croisa ses pieds sur son bureau en soupirant de contentement. Il autorisa l'autre, son pion, à disposer et se mit à rire.

Il avait tellement d'Hommes dans sa poche, mais il se demandait encore comme l'un d'eux, le plus particulier, pourrait l'aider. Il avait eut à faire à lui une fois, et il ne semblait pas commode derrière son regard tantôt indigo, tantôt améthyste.

Après tout, il était comme la plupart des Shadows, asocial et taciturne. Mais ils avaient un sacré sens de l'honneur et une grande fierté. Lorsqu'ils promettaient quelque chose, ils le faisaient, de façon parfaite. D'ailleurs, ils incarnaient la perfection, et Sinned ne recherchait que cela.

Faire affaire avec lui avait été la meilleure idée qu'il avait pu avoir. Harris était un homme heureux. Aujourd'hui débutaient les élections pour le maître du Cercle des Fluides, Balarius serait élu, il en était certain. Et dans peu de temps Adim ne pourrait plus être présidente de la Ligue. Harrington serait président.

Ne manquait que les Pirates et cette foutue Technoïde ! Les Pirates ne lui poseraient pas de problèmes, il caressa du bout des doigts une fine chemise qui semblait contenir un dossier plus ou moins important, avec pour seul indice un « P » marqué au noir.

-Si seulement il était encore là, il saurait que non seulement la galaxie avance dans le sens que nous le souhaitions quand nous étions jeunes, mais également que son expérience sur ses enfants me serait utile à cela.

Ceux marqué d'un « P » étaient bien plus que de simples rats de laboratoire. En effet, ils avaient une mission à accomplir, dans l'optique de renverser la Technoïde un jour, ils allaient créer des clandestins, des Pirates pour aider, sans le savoir l'un de leur pire ennemi. Magnus Blake avait eut la tâche de créer cette formation et de s'exiler sur Shiloë.

Les Pirates étaient nés, et deux d'entre eux portaient l'initiale sur une partie de leur corps. Ils arriveraient à déjouer les plans de la Technoïde…

Enya grattait énergétiquement sa marque au fer rouge qui formait un ourlet de peau brûlée sur le haut de sa cuisse. Cela faisait maintenant un moment que ça la démangeait sans arrêt. Elle en avait parlé à Benneth qui avait eut le même problème qu'elle, à croire que depuis qu'ils savaient, ils n'étaient plus capable de rien contrôler.

Comme si quelque chose dans leur organisme leur demandait d'agir autrement vis-à-vis de leurs amis. Artie avait déjà laissé tomber l'affaire des sautes d'humeur de son ami alors que Ace et Charley tentaient eux, de comprendre quelque chose sur le cas d'Enya.

Elle râla en se tournant dans ses couvertures. Ce matin là, elle n'avait pas envie de se lever, elle pensa à son frère qui devait certainement encore être couché, lui aussi. Benneth, son frère… Cela avait avancé leur relation, il avait voulu découvrir la vie de sa sœur, et elle avait voulu le savoir également, ils entretenaient maintenant une relation fusionnelle.

Ses paupières se fermèrent lentement, très lentement, le noir fit place dans son esprit, elle divagua un instant. Moment bref pendant lequel elle avait pu voir des choses étonnantes.

Pas vraiment un rêve, ni un cauchemar. Juste une sensation étrange qui l'étouffait, un peu comme une prémonition.

Alors Enya sortie de sa torpeur en entendant frapper brutalement à la porte. Une touffe de cheveux blonds passa par l'encadrement. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, sans un mot, un regard seulement, et elle venait de comprendre.

-Toi aussi, tu as vu ? Demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

-Tu veux sans doute parler du « rêve » ? Oui, je l'ai vu… Acquiesça-t-il en empoignant les draps roses de la jeune fille. Nous ne pouvons en parler à personne malheureusement. Faisons juste attention l'un à l'autre, et surveillons nos faits et gestes. Désormais, nous ne sommes plus des Pirates de confiance.

-Alors… Tu y crois… Tu me diras, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive, ce « rêve »…

-Corso te demande… Tu ferais mieux d'aller le voir, précisa son frère avant de sortir de la petite chambre de fillette.

Elle se leva en détachant ses chignons, révélant une abondante chevelure rousse ondulée, mais elle les attacha aussitôt, juste le temps pour un coup de brosse. En partant elle claqua la porte et se mit à fredonner un petit air qu'elle avait entendu, ça, ou là… Elle ne savait plus… L'important était Corso, il avait du avoir une mission pour elle.

Alors elle marcha rapidement vers le centre de l'appareil, il n'aimait pas attendre. La patience était une vertu, mais pour lui c'était d'un chiant…

-Enya, déclara Corso en la voyant avancé au centre de la pièce. J'ai un petit boulot pour toi… Ils ne pourront pas refuser.

-Oui, que faut-il faire ? Je suis disponible immédiatement.

-Tu vas devoir entrer quelques temps dans le staff d'Aarch, nous craignons que quelqu'un en veuille encore aux Snow Kids, mais pour le moment tu peux te retirer, Sonny n'arrive pas à joindre Clamp.

-J'ai peut-être une idée là-dessus ! Je sais qui contacter. Puis elle sortit son holo-phone le plus naturellement au monde et composa le numéro de Thran sans regarder son écran une seule fois.

Rapidement elle passa l'appel sur l'écran de Sonny alors qu'elle sortit une cigarette de sa poche et l'alluma distraitement, entendant la voix suave de l'aîné des jumeaux.

Une discussion simple, parlant d'un fait ancien, qui s'était passé, le concernant. Elle avait su mettre en route le plan pour qu'ils puissent l'enlever, et bientôt ils viendraient le rechercher. Elle avait dit ça, oui. Elle l'avait d'une voix fluette à un homme étrange, qui portait une veste rose. Sa voix, il la connaissait, un peu comme celle de Dame Simbaï.

Non… Exactement sa voix. Elle avait échafaudé un plan avec Harris pour qu'il se fasse enfermé.

L'instant d'après, attaché, sur un lit. Une planche de bois peut-être… Il hurlait, son sang se glaçait et… Il entendait encore la voix féminine donner quelques indications sur son état de santé.

Comme si elle était alliée avec Harris, chose parfaitement insensée ! Pourtant il pouvait toucher ce souvenir du bout des doigts, le front coulant de sueur, les muscles contractés, les yeux fermés aussi fort que possible. Les poings serrés, les veines qui ressortaient, et la douleur mortelle qui parcourait tout son être.

Il hurla.

-Frangin, ça va ? Demanda Thran, visiblement inquiet en le secouant vivement.

-Ouais et… non. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un nous cache quelque chose… Déclara l'autre en se réveillant rapidement.

-En tout cas, précisa Jude qui avait prit toute la couverture, tu m'as fait peur à hurler comme un dément.

Il s'approcha alors d'elle et l'enlaça tendrement avant de lui chuchoter tendrement à l'oreille que tout allait bien. Thran laissa passer un grognement de dégoût et enfin Ahito se concentra de nouveau sur ce rêve particulier.

-Simbaï est une traitresse… C'est elle qui m'a fait enlever par Harris, il savait parfaitement où me trouver, grâce aux puces implantées en nous.

-Il faut en parler immédiatement à Aarch, déclara Thran, l'air sérieux. Si elle a fait ça pour toi, elle pourrait le faire pour n'importe qui d'autre !

-Il a raison, Ahito… Elle a du te donner un cachet pour tout oublier, malheureusement elle sous-estimait ton sommeil réparateur, même de mémoire.

Il accepta d'aller en parler au coach, ça lui paraissait une mauvaise idée. D'ordinaire Aarch était quelqu'un de très compréhensif, mais si l'on venait à toucher à son équipe, et à faire ami-ami avec un ennemi, personne ne savait vraiment dans quel état il se mettrait.

Dame Simbaï risquerait gros… Les trois en avaient conscience, mais ils ne pouvaient pas laisser une personne aussi dangereuse qu'elle au sein de leur équipe. Ils ne perdraient pas grand-chose, valait mieux qu'ils ne soient pas si bien guérit, mais au moins tous en vie.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques secondes qu'ils décidèrent enfin de monter à l'étage. Leur faculté dans le Genèse était plus petit que celle d'Akillian, mais peu importait, la disposition était la même, seize marches à gravir avant d'entrer dans le bureau d'Aarch pour lui annoncer la nouvelle…

D'ailleurs elles leur semblèrent très longues à monter, mais frapper à la porte du bureau était encore plus difficile qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé. Ils avaient longuement hésité avant de le faire, vendre Dame Simbaï n'était pas une chose facile à faire. Ils la connaissaient depuis six ans maintenant et jamais elle n'avait fait quelque chose d'aussi insensé…

Ce fut Jude qui prit son courage à deux mains pour enfin oser frapper à la porte de métal qui s'ouvrit presque instantanément après les petits coups. Ils furent tous les trois surprit de voir un sourire d'imbécile heureux sur le visage de l'entraîneur, certainement pour cela qu'il n'y avait pas eut entraînement… Mais cette nouvelle allait certainement lui faire perdre ce sourire.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda sérieusement Aarch en voyant l'expression qu'avaient prit les visages des trois jeunes gens dans son bureau, en face de lui.

C'était surement la première fois qu'il les voyait aussi sérieux, Thran s'avança d'encore un pas et fixa Aarch droit dans les yeux.

-Ce que l'on va vous annoncer ne va pas vous plaire…

-Je me demande encore pourquoi Artegor veut nous faire affronter les Elektras ? Je ne suis pas totalement rétablie et vaut mieux ne pas forcer en attendant le relancement de la Cup.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord moi. Même si tu n'as pas très bien repris Artegor à tout à fait le droit de nous en vouloir de ne pas avoir gagné le match aller contre ton ancienne équipe, indiqua Sinned. Puis, au début le Smog fait le même effet à tout le monde.

-Je n'en doute pas, mais je ne sais pas… J'ai comme l'impression que c'est différent, je le sens me ronger de l'intérieur, je n'y peux rien !

-Tu n'es juste qu'une trouillarde. Répliqua l'autre.

-Excuse-moi de croire qu'on ne les aura pas si je ne me rétablie pas. Excuse-moi de me dire que tu es un mauvais capitaine, et excuse-moi je ne pas croire en moi ! Le Smog me fait souffrir, je ne me reconnais plus ! S'indigna Mei en haussant le ton.

-On doit les écraser, tu entends ? Ne baisse pas les bras, je sais que tu peux le faire, j'ai confiance en toi, moi.

Ca devait être des paroles qui la réconforteraient. Enfin, ça aurait du l'être. Mais elle s'en fichait comme de l'an quarante. Quelle importance ? De toute façon, ils allaient perdre la Cup, elle était tout simplement une quiche en attaque, tout le monde le savait.

Une fois de plus, elle eut une requête, elle en connaissait déjà la réponse pourtant.

-Met moi en défense, je suis sure qu'on aurait toutes nos chances de remporter la Cup ! Juste la rencontre contre les Elektras. Ensuite nous n'en parlons plus !

-Non, non et non ! Merde, à la fin ! Hurla Sinned. Je te veux en attaque, point barre ! Dégage de là !

Il lui jeta un regard noir, elle le soutint voyant clairement qu'il ne rigolait pas. Mei était certainement beaucoup plus forte que ce misérable gars à ce jeu là.

-Putain ! Je t'ai dit : Dégage ! Répéta Sinned en s'approchant d'elle, la démarche mal assurée.

-Tu vas me faire quoi, sinon ? Demanda-t-elle taquine. Le dire à tes parents ? Oups, tu n'en as pas…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'excuser ni même de penser à ce qu'elle venait de dire qu'elle reçu un choc d'une rare violence. Depuis toute petite –à part son père- c'était le seul qui avait osé la frapper. Mais, digne de ce nom et humble, elle se releva.

Mei avait encaissé ce coup de poing, avait haussé les épaules en soupirant et tourné des talons.

-Tu es tombé bien bas Sinned… Moi qui te croyais mieux que ça… Tu ne comprends pas que le Smog nous rend malade, moi, je m'inquiète pour toi ! Ok ce n'était pas fairplay pour tes parents mais… Chacun à ses problèmes.

-Mei… Ok, je me suis emporté et je regrette amèrement… S'excusa Sinned en la retenant par le poignet. Je ne suis pas fairplay, j'avoue… Mais je tiens trop à toi, d'une façon que tu ne peux pas comprendre…

-Tu dois justement comprendre que toi et moi c'est impossible, et même si c'était le cas contraire, ça ne serait que l'histoire d'une fois.

-Tu me laisse cette fois-ci ? Juste, comme un adieu, que je me rende compte, qu'il n'y a vraiment rien.

-Je fermerais les yeux sur ça après que ce sera finit… Déclara-t-elle en se tournant, plongeant son regard turquoise dans le sien. C'est bête, t'as quand même de sacrés yeux.

L'espace d'un rien, peut-être de tout, on ne sait pas. Ca sera comme on voudra, plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Juste cette main froide autour de son poignet, l'autre dans ses longs cheveux bruns. Ses mains à elle dans son dos, l'autre sur sa nuque.

Tendrement il colla leur front, ça serait l'unique, il voulait juste que ce soit parfait. Lentement il colla ses lèvres froides sur celle de Mei, c'était comme il l'avait rêvé, peut-être même mieux. Doux, agréable et terriblement chaud.

Il avait chaud. Cette manière exquise que sa langue avait de jouer le rendait fou. Il pressa son petit corps de femme tout contre le sien, goûtant encore un peu d'elle avant de la laisser filer entre ses doigts.

Elle aussi avait chaud, s'était étrange. Il était un enfoiré de première, le pire de tous. Il avait inventé le sadisme. Oui, ça elle en était sure parce qu'il embrassait bien, très bien, peut-être juste trop bien. Le souffle court, elle se recula, un micro sourire sur les lèvres et elle se retourna pour se rendre dans les vestiaires.

Sinned avait encore ses doigts posé sur l'endroit de l'impact doux et réconfortant.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, il l'a voulait vraiment cette nana là. Elle était trop particulière pour qu'elle devienne le joujou de son meilleur ennemi.

L'ennemi en question en avait marre de tous ces tests aussi bidon les uns que les autres. Dame Simbaï ne le lâchait pas, il avait reprit un peu de poids et même beaucoup d'énergie, surtout lorsqu'il pouvait passer un peu de temps avec ses coéquipiers.

D'Jock bouda quand, pour la troisième fois de la journée, elle lui fit une prise de sang alors qu'il été forcé à manger un part de tarte aux poires Xzionniennes. C'était particulier… ces poires étaient gorgées d'eau et de petits cristaux croquants sous la dent. Pour lui, vomissif, de plus, il ne voulait pas perdre toutes ses dents.

Mais la soigneuse le regardait toujours, boire son jus de Banaise Cyclopienne. Même pas un jus, une mixture épaisse d'une vilaine couleur orange. Il détestait gouter depuis qu'il était tout petit, mais les biscuits dorés d'Akillian lui manquaient bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il demanderait à Maya de lui en envoyer !

Il n'y avait pas à dire, la gastronomie Akillienne était la meilleure de toutes ! C'était un fait indiscutable, les plus grands gourmets de la galaxie auraient pu le dire.

-Aller, encore une bouchée et je t'annonce une bonne nouvelle, déclara Simbaï en souriant.

Alors le roux se força, non pas à manger, mais à ne pas vomir son contenu stomacal dans assiette qui contenait le semblant de tarte. Ce fut avec une grimace non-étudiée, mais digne d'un clown, qu'il avala le dernier morceau de la tarte et but d'une traite le restant pâteux dans son verre.

-Alors, cette nouvelle ? Demanda D'Jock, sceptique.

-C'est désormais définitif, D'Jock, tu peux reprendre les matches. Tout va très bien, tu as vite repris. Je savais qu'un gars comme toi ne se laisserait pas avoir aussi facilement.

-Merci Dame Simbaï, je suis bien heureux de l'apprendre, enfin je vais…

Il s'arrêta de parler en voyant Aarch entrer dans la salle. Il voyait dans son regard une lueur que jamais personne n'avait du voir un jour. Souvent tout le monde le pensait en colère, mais non, c'était juste une contenance.

Ces yeux là étaient terrifiants ! Ils avaient inventés la noirceur, c'en était sur. D'Jock déglutit difficilement et jugea bon de sortir de la salle en fermant la porte doucement. Lorsqu'il se retourna il pu constater que les jumeaux et Jude étaient là. Il se passait quelque chose de grave.

Tout lui revint en mémoire au discourt d'Ahito.

-Simbaï, commença Aarch, les yeux fermés, pour se calmer. Je ne veux plus de toi dans mon staff technique. Ce que tu as fait, traiter avec Harris, vendre Ahito malgré son état de santé, les faire oublier… Vendre mon équipe ! Les faire souffrir à un point quasiment mortel pour le cas d'Ahito ! Tu es devenu folle ?

Derrière la porte les jeunes gens ne voulaient même pas voir le visage de Simbaï, ni celui de leur entraîneur. Ils savaient maintenant qu'ils ne la reverraient plus avant un long moment, Aarch ne changerait pas d'avis aussi facilement.

-Mais, Aarch… Je vais t'expliquer…

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer, pour cela il faudrait que tu me prouves que tout cela est faux ! Chose que tu es incapable de faire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pour le moment je ne peux rien te dire, mais…

-Pas de mais ! Fais tes affaires, et va ou tu le voudras… Je ne veux plus te voir dans ma faculté, au sein de mon équipe. Je t'avais fait confiance, Simbaï. Dehors.

Elle savait clairement que se confondre en excuses était peine perdue, mais pour le moment elle ne pouvait pas lui en parler, pas avant la fin des élections pour le nouveau maître du Cercle des Fluides. C'était impossible, simplement impossible…

Alors, sans répondre elle baissa la tête, empoignant quelques objets et les fourrant dans un sac. Il ne lui faudrait pas plus d'une demi-heure pour partir de la faculté, sans rien n'expliquer à personne. Peut-être à Clamp, lui demandant de ne rien dévoiler à Aarch pour le moment. De toute façon, ils garderaient contact.

Elle attacha soigneusement ses cheveux et sortit de la salle, croisant à peine le regard des quatre jeunes qui n'avaient rien perdu de la scène.

La salle était grande, blanche, claire et une atmosphère agréable s'en dégageait. C'était ici, que les élections allaient se tenir pour nommer un nouveau maître du Cercle des Fluides. Balarius était assez confiant, malgré les quelques discussions sur la disparition soudaine de Simbra.

Le fait que la plupart des grandes chaînes de la galaxie soient là aussi ajoutait à la pression. Tous avaient hâte de commencer, mais surtout d'en finir le plus vite possible. Mais pour le moment il fallait attendre, et c'était d'un ennuyant !

Il y avait tout ce fichu protocole à respecter, qui, maintenant, se mettait en place doucement, lentement, peut-être un peu trop lentement… Un peu comme un culte religieux, personne ne parlait ouvertement, ils étaient tous habillés d'une longue toge blanche, avec un capuchon qui couvraient leurs visages. Tous chuchotaient, ne manquait dans la salle que les retardataires.

Simbaï avait aussi eut du mal à venir, mais le renvoi de Aarch lui avait facilité la tâche. Maintenant Harris allait être déçu, mais pas pour son ennemi, mais plutôt pour elle, elle devait de nouveau intégrer l'équipe des Snow Kids. Comment ces gosses avaient-ils pu se souvenir de ça après avoir prit un cachet pour effacer la mémoire ?

Enfin, s'ils s'étaient souvenus de tout, ils n'auraient peut-être pas parlé à Aarch aussi rapidement et seraient revenus la voir. Il manquait une grosse partie de ce qu'elle leur avait raconté, le Cercle des Fluides, Simbra, la collaboration demandé par son maître avec Harris pour le démasquer.

Ils ne s'étaient pas souvenus, elle était partie. Maintenant, elle devrait mettre sur son morceau de papier un nom dont elle n'avait pas envie, mais Harris la suivait ici, elle le sentait. Alors, à contre cœur, aujourd'hui, elle voterait pour son pire ennemi : Balarius.

A cause d'elle, mais aussi de tous les autres membres, un traitre passerait au pouvoir, Harris commençait doucement à tirer les ficelles, et c'était cela qui ne lui plaisait pas. Puis, de sa toute petite place elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose.

La cérémonie allait commencer, on pouvait clairement entendre les caméras s'allumer tour à tour et les journalistes prendre la parole devant ces robots filmeurs. Ils venaient de partout, toutes les planètes de la galaxie, sur un archipel abandonné, loin du Cercle, personne ne connaissant exactement ses coordonnées.

Le ruban bleu qui était noué depuis les élections de Simbra venait d'être coupé par Balarius, qui était encore maintenant, le membre le plus influent parmi tous. Il se retourna, plongea ses mains dans ses grandes manches religieusement et déclara solennellement que « La cérémonie d'ouverture des élections était maintenant ouverte ».

Le rituel de départ commença alors, Balarius en premier plongea le bout de ses doigts dans un liquide rosâtre, glacée et s'aspergea le visage avec, avalant une seule goutte, avec cérémonie il entra dans la salle et prit place, au fond de la pièce qui venait d'être ouverte trônait trois grands sièges. C'étaient les membres les plus influents du Cercle, sans eux, la cérémonie ne pourrait commencer.

On vit, deuxièmement, Simbaï faire de même avec l'eau rose, le petit récipient était toujours rempli de la même façon, ni plus, ni moins. A croire qu'un certain mécanisme le remplissait à chaque fois.

Dès que tous furent passés, un représentant de chaque planète portant une toge verte pâle partit faire le tour de la pièce sans faire un seul bruit. Il devait noter sur un petit carnet le nom des membres présents, les faire signer et leur donner un morceau de papier bleu sur lequel ils noteraient le nom de leur futur représentant.

Dès que le tout fut terminé il sortit, prit de sa poche un ruban vert, signe de délibération, et noua ce dernier autour des poignées et se courba légèrement en attestant que « Le débat pouvait commencer ».

-C'est maintenant le début des élections pour le poste de maître du Cercle des Fluides. C'est un phénomène incroyable dans toute la galaxie ! On y assiste une seule fois dans sa vie, l'espérance de vie d'un maître est incroyablement longue.

-Tout à fait Callie, et depuis des millénaires déjà nous pouvons assister à un rituel de début dans le plus grand des silences. Maintenant je me demande bien ce qu'il peut se passer à l'intérieur, mais les conversations semblent animées, nous entendons leur voix retentir jusqu'ici.

-Dès la fin de ce premier tour nous aurons la cérémonie de déchiffrage, le Dôom, personnage qui a scellé les portes pour la délibération, ouvrira la porte, recueillera les bulletins et les mettra dans l'antre que nous voyons derrière nous. La réponse sera donné par celui-ci, s'il n'y a pas de feu, nous assisteront à un deuxième tour, ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un élu.

-Au contraire, ajouta simplement Nork, si un feu s'allume dans cette cheminée pour le moins étrange, il crépitera quelques instants, dévorant lentement de ses flammes les papiers bleus et le prénom s'inscrira à la suite sur la liste gravée sur la stèle de marbre blanc que nous pouvons voir à nos côtés.

Passé les explications, ils commencèrent à parler des pronostiques d'après les meilleures sources qui donnaient tous la représentant des Wambas gagnant, ou, en opposé de lui, représentante de la planète d'Akillian.

Tous guettaient le nœud au ruban qui bougerait de lui-même pour signaler au Dôom d'ouvrir les grandes portes de la salle, les conversations étaient basses, mais allaient bon train. Tous étaient impatients de connaître le nom du vainqueur, espérant au fond d'eux que le résultat viendrait dès le premier tour, comme cela c'était passé depuis toutes ces années déjà.

**La prochaine fois dans Galactik Football : **

**-MEI !**

**-Vient à la faculté le temps que Jude te soigne, je t'en supplie, viens.**

**-Et voilà le coup de départ ! Nous allons enfin voir ce que donne Mei face à Yuki !**

**-Coach ? J'aimerais vous parler…**

**-Tia ? Tu feras attention à Yuki, elle à l'air mal en point aussi.**

**-Quel but extraordinaire de Sinned qui veut arracher la victoire !**


	22. Chapter 22

**Dans ce chapitre, on va s'intéresser à deux demoiselles, et sachez que j'ai eus un énorme problème à écrire un certain passage qui concerne l'une des demoiselles, j'ai nommée Yuki. Celle-ci tousse dans ce chapitre, et… Je ne suis pas balèze en onomatopées… j'avoue. Alors, comme toute personne qui ne le sait pas j'ai fais une petite recherche sur Google, notre ami Google. Voyant des choses étranges telles que **_**« keuf keuf » **_**qui me faisait penser aux policier, **_**« kof kof » **_**qui me fait penser aux Russes, **_**« teuh teuh » **_**qui me fait penser à une voiture qui ne démarre pas et autres bizarreries en tout genre, j'ai tout simplement décidé de ne pas mettre d'onomatopées. **

**Vous voulez du match ? Vous aurez du match, si bien, y'a que ça à la télé ce soir… (blagounette)**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 22 : Quand match rime avec complications…

Jamais elle n'avait été aussi stressé le jour d'un match, pas même son premier lorsqu'elle était encore chez les Snow Kids. Elle se souvenait encore d'hier, dans l'après-midi, l'appel de Micro-Ice. Ce qu'il lui avait dit, juste un « je t'aime » qu'elle partageait peut-être… Certainement, elle ne savait pas vraiment encore. Peut-être que lorsqu'elle le verrait elle saurait. Elle l'espérait.

Ses petits yeux verts restèrent figé un instant sur la tenue de football bleue et blanche qu'Aarch lui avait donné, elle avait eut le droit de la garder, c'était du sur-mesure. Maintenant, elle flottait dedans.

Depuis quand avait-elle perdu autant de poids ? Elle ne le savait pas vraiment, mais ça se voyait clairement, tout le monde pensait qu'elle s'entraînait beaucoup trop pour peu de repos, ou que la vague Téktonïa lui faisait du mal en vérité.

Au fil du temps elle avait juste perdu l'appétit, elle se mourrait, elle le savait, en avait parfaitement conscience, c'était ça le pire. Le pire étaient ses quintes de toux, mais elle n'en parlait à personne, elle priait juste pour que ces crises ne la surprenne pas pendant la rencontre amicale.

Quand elle appela Micro-Ice pour la douzième fois consécutive, il ne décrocha toujours pas, elle laissa tomber, et laisser un message ne servirait à rien, elle avait essayé et ça ressemblait davantage à un grand blanc qu'à une discussion construite.

Ce fut déconcerté, se posant une multitude de questions qu'elle entra sur le terrain avec son équipe de femmes bleues. Au centre du terrain elle adressa un sourire et un signe de main à Mei, puis partit enfin dans ses cages, son élément. Il n'y avait qu'à cet endroit qu'elle se sentait bien, en sécurité.

Cette saison de Galactik Football, ces matches seraient certainement ses derniers, alors elle voulait juste en profiter un peu avant que tout ne s'arrête. Ses yeux se posèrent une fois de plus sur son amie, ancienne coéquipière, désormais adversaire. Mais peu importait, elle voyait également dans son regard une détresse profonde.

Ensuite elle chercha dans la foule, dans le publique, aux places réservées aux équipes de football, c'était peine perdue, elle était bien trop loin pour tenter d'apercevoir les Snow Kids. Elle aurait pu entendre ses cousins l'encourager et voir Micro-Ice la regarder en croquant sa lèvre inférieure.

-Et voilà le coup de départ ! Nous allons enfin voir ce que donne Mei face à Yuki ! S'enthousiasma Callie en se levant de sa chaise. Sinned s'empare du ballon d'entrée de jeu ! Le match risque de promettre !

-Tout à fait Callie, continua Nork, nous pourrons aussi évaluer la nouvelle équipe, les Elektras. Elles paraissent vraiment petites face aux grands Shadows, et je parle bien évidement de la taille.

-Il n'y a pas que la taille qui compte, pouffa Callie avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur le match.

-Mais, enchérit Nork, on pourra remarquer que les meilleurs joueurs de Galactik Football sont relativement grands. Mais cette nouvelle équipe, entièrement féminine, à l'air surprenante.

En effet, les petites joueuses couraient rapidement, avaient un jeu de jambes inégalable et taclait de façon douce, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoivent. Elles avaient un jeu terriblement invisible, et il fallait avouer qu'elles avaient un certain charme.

Zyria, leur capitaine et attaquante remonta le terrain rapidement, personne n'avait le temps de la voir venir et la téléportation des Shadows ne changeait rien à la donne, le premier but elles le marqueraient, sur le coup de la surprise, le temps qu'ils s'habituent à leur façon de jouer.

Mais, ils n'avaient pas encore vu leur fluide.

La but fut marqué, les Elektras menèrent le score à un à zéro d'entrée de jeu. Mais elles savaient aussi que les Shadows ne se laisseraient plus avoir désormais. Zyria était pourtant confiante. Elles feraient appel à la vague et marqueraient un deuxième but. Un vrai jeu d'enfant.

Après tout, elles n'étaient pas connues, et c'était le meilleur avantage, mais elles en garderaient un peu pour la Cup, elles ne pouvaient pas tout dévoiler en un seul match.

Les Shadows enrageaient, Mei adressa un bref signe à Yuki pour la féliciter. Peut-être qu'elles étaient adversaires, mais avant tout amies, et ça, pas même un match de football pourrait le changer. Elles s'entendaient bien toutes les deux, et peu importerait l'issu de ce match.

Sinned arriva tout juste à reprendre possession du ballon lors de la reprise de match. Rapidement il remonta tout le terrain, sans compter sur la défense des Elektras qui se fit dure, dangereuse à passer, aussi, il ne remarqua pas une flaque d'eau qui le fit glisser et tomber sur le terrain. Une ruse des petites joueuses. Il frappa à poing fermé sur le sol.

Ils devaient marquer, il marquerait pour son équipe. Alors il se releva, Fumulgus trouva le moyen de récupérer le ballon, il y eut de nouveau une offensive des Shadows qui voulaient plus que tout cette victoire. C'était compréhensible.

Les Shadows étaient une vieille équipe maintenant, ils ne pouvaient pas se faire battre par des nouveaux, qui plus est une équipe féminine. Jamais !

Ce fut une montée d'adrénaline qui le poussa devant les cages plus rapidement qu'il ne le pouvait habituellement, il frappa de toute ses forces, Sinned voulait ce but, Sinned l'obtiendrait.

D'ailleurs, Yuki ne put pas faire grand-chose face à une frappe aussi puissante, elle se dit que même Luur à côté n'était qu'un joueur de pacotille, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir arrêté ses buts lors de la précédente Cup.

Lorsqu'elle y repensait, son estomac faisait des tours. Mais, elle devait se concentrer sur le jeu désormais, le présent. Alors elle prit la balle, l'envoyant en milieu de terrain vers sa capitaine qui passa automatiquement à un milieu de terrain.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'on vit apparaitre Mei. Sinned n'avait pas voulu la laisser jouer en défense ? Bien ! Elle le ferait seule, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui de toute façon, il était juste le capitaine, pas l'entraîneur et au fond d'elle, elle était sure qu'Artegor serait heureux de voir quelqu'un qui se débrouille en défense.

Alors elle tacla la petite joueuse qui courait, le ballon fut en sa possession, elle tenta le tout pour le tout, quitte à se sentir mal, elle voulait au moins marquer l'esprit, remontant le terrain à l'aide du fluide dévastateur.

Elle devait marquer ce but, elle augmenta encore sa vitesse de course.

Mei se sentait horriblement mal, c'était une sensation encore plus poignante que les premières crises. Le Smog, encore une fois… Elle maudirait Sinned jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ! Ce fumier, ce connard là avait eut l'audace de jouer avec ses sentiments personnels, de la faire hésiter et maintenant que le fluide revenait à la charge pour la ronger, il ne faisait rien.

L'attaque avait été surprise, le milieu de terrain n'avait rien vu venir devant la puissance féminine du Smog alors que la défense n'avait rien su faire malgré un double tacle qui forçait le respect. Il n'y avait vraiment rien à faire, Mei voulait ce but et enfin prouver à tout le monde qu'elle pouvait jouer.

Elle frappa un bon coup dans le ballon, mettant ses dernières forces.

La brume noire commençait vraiment à trop s'épaissir autour d'elle, elle suffoquait. La rousse, gardienne devant elle avait ressentit ce malaise, toussotant et se tenant le ventre, la cage thoracique. Mei se dit qu'elle aussi avait certainement des soucis de santé.

Yuki rata le ballon qui roulait au fond des filets de ses cages.

Sa vision se troubla, elle ressentit, dans son cerveau, une véritable déconnexion, un poids, plutôt un vide immense dans sa tête. Le flou, le noir total, une douleur poignante, presque mortelle qui parcourait son corps.

Consciemment, peut-être pas, elle se prit la tête entre les mains alors que son corps se dérobait sous son poids plume. Elle hurlait comme une folle, personne ne pouvait l'arrêter, elle entendit une dernière fois quelqu'un tousser et poser une main sur son bras.

Callie commentait brièvement que les Shadows menaient à deux, et qu'il se passait quelque chose d'inquiétant sur le terrain compte tenu de son état de santé.

La voix de Yuki, et le néant.

-MEI !

En vérité, le néant semblait bien rempli à côté de ce trou béant qui avait prit son esprit pendant quelques minutes. Mei avait encore la notion du temps malgré ce malaise. Mais ses yeux turquoise s'étaient ouverts dans l'infirmerie du Genèse Stadium, elle l'avait reconnu grâce aux lumières vertes apaisantes. Mais l'odeur de pénicilline également.

Tia était assise à côté d'elle, Rocket, lui, il était adossé à un mur, un peu plus loin. Ca lui faisait chaud au cœur que son amie soit là pour elle, juste au moment ou elle en avait le plus besoin. La petite blonde lui informa que son but avait été comptabilisé et qu'elle les avait fait égaliser, un partout. Dans peu de temps ça serait la première mi-temps. Tous étaient épuisés et méritaient un bon quart d'heure de repos.

Elle doutait cependant que ses « coéquipiers » de Shadows ne viennent la voir. Ca, elle en était sure, peut-être Sinned ? Non ! Tout ce que voulait cet enfoiré, c'était la cup… Pourtant il lui semblait qu'il était réellement amoureux d'elle, et le baiser de la veille avait été exquis, voire terriblement torride.

Rien que d'y pensé son corps entier frissonna, elle avait eut envie de lui à cet instant là. Mais elle savait, du moins elle pensait, que ce n'était pas de l'amour, alors il ne pouvait rien ce passer. Mei avait peut-être l'apparence d'une fille facile, de celles qui couchent avec leur producteur, qui se faisaient des mecs pour l'argent, comptant uniquement sur le physique, mais à l'intérieur d'elle, elle se refusait d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit avec une personne qu'elle n'aimait pas d'un amour réel.

Son flirt avec Sinned n'était que fictif, ce n'était pas comme si il était non plus voué à un grand destin !

La sulfureuse brune tenta de s'asseoir sur le rebord du petit lit au matelas dur. Ses mains vinrent trouver appui sur le rebord du matelas et elle secoua la tête, rapidement elle dénoua ses cheveux. Elle les avait un peu coupés, la pince ne le laissait pas deviner. Elle passa un habituel bandeau en haut de son crâne pour faire une queue haute.

Elle était bien mieux ainsi. Mais le sol bougea de nouveau, elle avait du se claquer durement la tête contre le verre épais du terrain du Genèse Stadium. Elle était encore sonnée et quelques vertiges la prenaient de temps à autres. Après courte réflexion, elle décida d'écouter sa bonne conscience et de s'allonger de nouveau.

Maudissant ces matelas dur !

Tia prit sa main tendrement et lui sourit, elles étaient amies et arrivaient à se comprendre d'un seul regard. La petite blonde arrivait à déchiffrer la douleur du Smog, de la perte de D'Jock, des Snow Kids, d'un manque profond de caresses et de tendresse, un manque de D'Jock. Le Smog qui la rongeait, le doute de Sinned. Oui, Tia arrivait à tout décrypter dans le regard océan de son amie.

Mei elle voyait de l'inquiétude, mais également un genre de remontrance quant à sa connerie étrange de rejoindre les Shadows. Elle voyait les litres de larmes versées pour elle, et plus encore, la façon qu'elle avait eut d'unir encore plus Tia et Rocket.

Tous avaient étés soudés lors de son départ à elle, et elle apprit également les derniers potins sur les Snow Kids, leurs folies et les dangers. Ahito fut mit en avant, D'Jock, Jude et Micro-Ice qui se comportait de plus en plus étrangement.

Mei n'était plus là-bas tout avait changé.

La mi-temps sonna, le bruit s'était propagé même ici, dans la petite salle reculée. Et comme elle s'y était attendu Sinned n'était pas venu la voir, enfin… Ca venait à peine de sonner, elle ne devait pas se faire d'illusions non plus…

Ah ! Ce qu'elle était contradictoire, un peu plus et elle aurait pu penser qu'elle était tombée amoureuse du taciturne. En fermant les yeux elle vit les siens, améthystes. Elle aimait cette couleur, sur ses vêtements, ses bijoux, son maquillage, le plus clair du temps elle portait des teintes de couleur qui s'en approchaient visiblement.

Et ce qu'elle affectionnait plus particulièrement était ce petit bracelet en argent sur lequel était fixée l'une de ces pierres aux reflets mauves et rose. Elle sourit, c'était D'Jock qui le lui avait offert entre les deux première Cup.

Bon sang, qu'il lui manquait, ce n'était pas humain de souffrir autant !

-Tia ? Demanda la brune d'une voix cassée. Tu feras attention à Yuki, elle à l'air mal en point aussi et… J'aimerais beaucoup te serrer dans mes bras !

Alors la petite blonde sourit et se pencha sur son amie, l'enlaçant fort contre son corps frêle, respirant de nouveau sont délicat parfum, légèrement relevé, épicé. Pourtant doux, c'était contradictoire, c'était une odeur bien particulière, bien à elle. Seule Mei savait porter une odeur aussi élégante. Elle la respira simplement, comme si cela faisait maintenant des années qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues.

Rocket lui, porta une attention particulière sur les écrans, particulièrement sur celui qui pointait la gardienne des Elektras, il avait remarqué lui aussi, que quelque chose clochait. Ce qui expliquerait le mauvais caractère de Micro-Ice ces derniers temps.

Yuki allait mal, en même temps, en y réfléchissant bien elle était pâle, se tordait souvent de douleur et avait considérablement perdu du poids. Tout le monde avait pu le remarquer, même celui qui lui prêtait pas attention.

La sirène fit perdre à Rocket le fil de ses pensées, il tourna la tête vers l'écran pour voir les deux équipes revenir sur le terrain, au nombre de six pour les Shadows.

L'équipe féminine profita de cette aubaine pour tenter une percée rapide. Sinned n'avait rien vu venir que déjà le ballon roulait tranquillement au fond des filets, de rage il frappa du pied sur le terrain avant de retourner à son poste, égalisation, deux partout.

Alors dès la reprise il prit d'assaut la balle, étant le seul attaquant il jugeait bon de ce qu'il devait faire, et comme à la bonne époque il fit un clin d'œil à Fumulgus, ensembles ils mirent en route un incroyable une-deux. Personne ne pourrait les arrêter.

Le capitaine des Shadows disparut avec le ballon, on ne sut comment, il se retrouvait aux pieds de son coéquipier. Ainsi de suite pour remonter le terrain. Ils disparurent à deux en même temps non loin des cages de la gardienne des Elektras.

Fumulgus réapparut devant elle, souriant et frappant du pied sur le ballon qui rebondit d'un seul coup vers Sinned qui était en hauteur, dans ces conditions là, il marquait du pied droit, cadré en bas à gauche. Elle le savait, alors elle plongea, sans compter sur la tête de Sinned qui fit passer le ballon dans les filets simplement.

-Quel but extraordinaire de Sinned qui veut arracher la victoire ! Hurla Callie en se levant brusquement.

Yuki cru être prise d'un vertige lorsqu'elle s'abaissa pour prendre le ballon afin de l'envoyer à Zyria qui venait de lui faire signe. Elles allaient certainement utiliser la vague, ce qui allait leur permettre de revenir au score. Rien que de voir les jeunes joueuses glisser sur le terrain comme si elles avaient des patins laisser supposer qu'elles pouvaient l'utiliser pour se déplacer.

Alors elles se réunirent toutes en milieu de terrain avec le ballon, tentant de franchir la faible défense des Shadows. Lentement de l'eau s'accumula sous leurs pieds, augmenta encore et toujours pour, au final, former une vague imposante.

Ils restèrent bouche-bée un instant, se faisant littéralement engloutir par le fluide, ce fut sans efforts que les jeunes demoiselles purent égaliser de nouveau. Ce match était vraiment prometteur.

Le gardien Shadows reprit le ballon, énervé, c'était palpable. Il lança le ballon directement à Sinned qui était tout autant irrité que ce dernier alors qu'une exclamation se leva dans le public, ainsi qu'une protestation de Nork.

-Ce n'est pas la journée on dirait ! Il se passe des choses étranges dans les cages de la gardienne des Elektras.

Tous les regards étaient maintenant posés sur Yuki, c'était son tour à elle désormais, ce match devenait un peu une horrible scène, la sienne était encore plus impressionnante, car si Mei s'était effondrée en hurlant comme une damnée, la rousse avait été prise d'une quinte de toux, ce qu'elle avait tant redouté.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, et sentait sur elle deux pupilles bleues glacées. Lorsqu'elle se déroba sous son poids, une de ses mains la soutenait alors que l'autre masquait sa bouche.

Micro-Ice avait clairement pu distinguer le rouge du sang coulé entre ses doigts. D'ailleurs, tout le monde l'avait remarqué. C'était donc pour ça, qu'elle allait si mal ! Thran et Ahito étaient tout aussi inquiets que le capitaine quant à l'état de santé de la gardienne qui s'allongea, se recroquevillant sur elle-même, toussant, vomissant du sang sur le terrain du Genèse.

Yuki fut transportée d'urgence par une palette dans le centre de soin où il y avait déjà Mei, les Snow Kids, qu'elle avait réclamés marchaient pour aller la retrouver alors que Adim, en accord avec les entraîneurs et capitaines d'équipe mit fin à la rencontre.

Le cadet se précipita à ses côtés, les larmes aux yeux, la suppliant de n'importe quoi, rester en vie, le regarder, ne pas fermer les yeux, lui parler, serrer sa main aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, crier s'il le fallait, et une idée le traversa rapidement.

-Vient à la faculté le temps que Jude te soigne, je t'en supplie, viens.

Tout le monde avait soutenu l'idée de Micro-Ice, ils étaient tous visiblement inquiets alors que Tia et Rocket eux, proposaient de même à Mei, revenir à la faculté le temps d'un diagnostique.

-Si bien, ordonna Rocket amicalement, vous n'avez pas le choix, on va vous enlever sinon…

Il fit une mine boudeuse, Mei décida d'elle-même de s'y rendre, démissionnant des Shadows, elle savait parfaitement que tout cela était à cause du Smog, mais Yuki hésitait encore, mais maintenant qu'ils savaient, et la main réconfortante de Mice dans la sienne.

De son pouce il essuya le filet de sang qui s'échappait de ses lèvres et lui sourit, il rayonnait, elle ne pourrait pas lui dire non.

-D'accord, mais je ne pourrais pas venir longtemps, précisa-t-elle en toussant.

-Va le temps qu'il te faudra, on te veut en vie nous. Ajouta Zyria en entrant dans la pièce, c'est le plus important pour nous. On saura se débrouiller si ça prend trop de temps, juste… rétablie-toi vite, tu vas nous manquer !

Elle tenta de se lever, tenu précautionneusement par un Micro-Ice trop protecteur, mais elle souriait et rougissait à vue d'œil. Thran et Ahito n'osèrent pas aller la voir.

Micro-Ice avait pleinement prit conscience de la gravité de la chose lorsqu'il l'avait entourée de ses bras, elle avait plus que maigrit !

-Je pense que, Tia saura très bien m'aider à aller me changer. Nous repartirons ensuite… Tia ?

La jeune fille accepta tout naturellement de lui venir en aide, elles mirent un petit moment à ressortir, mais Yuki était gravement malade, c'était plus que compréhensible. Sur le retour la rousse fut aidée par Rocket et Mark, alors que le cadet et les jumeaux restaient en retrait, avec Tia qui, malgré les blagues de Micro-Ice, s'était enfermée dans un mutisme momentané, soutenant calmement Mei qui était encore faible de sa crise.

-Je ne sais pas comment Aarch va le prendre… Avança Mei, le ton à l'excuse.

-Tu vas mal, tu as souffert du Smog et ça, il le comprend mieux que quiconque, il nous en a déjà parlé, tu te souviens ? Rappela Thran. Et moi, ça me fait plaisir que tu reviennes, je n'aurais plus à défendre seul et…

-Et D'Jock alors ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Il va beaucoup mieux, continua Ahito. Il n'a pas encore la force de t'appeler, mais pour ce soir, il sera bien obligé. Micro-Ice sera une autre affaire… Le temps que notre cousine se rétablit tu pourras tenter de regagner son estime en le consolant… Mais il te faudra de la patience, beaucoup.

-Et des tonnes d'excuses, je le sais. Marmonna-t-elle en regardant le cadet avancer soigneusement derrière Yuki. Il est fou amoureux d'elle, hein ? Ca se voit tellement, il est chou comme ça.

-Et toi tu es encore folle de ton roux… Ah, on va bientôt arriver, remarqua Thran en pointant du doigt l'hôtel dans lequel se trouvait la faculté.

Tous craignaient de voir l'expression d'Aarch à la vue de Mei, mais tous espéraient qu'il serait clément. Puis Yuki était gravement blessée et marchait à peine, Rocket et Mark la soulevait, plus que ses pieds ne touchaient le sol. La rousse fut prise d'une nouvelle quinte de toux, moins violente mais le sang qu'elle crachait semblait être abondant, depuis quand était-elle dans cet état là ?

Micro-Ice lui tint la main alors qu'ils entraient dans la faculté. Peu à peu, elle sombra dans l'inconscience la plus totale. Mei n'était pas allée à l'infirmerie préférant largement en parler à Aarch avant même que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui ne le fasse.

-Coach ? J'aimerais vous parler… Dit-elle d'une voix brisée en entrant dans le bureau rouge.

-Mei… Quelle bonne surprise, j'ai remarqué que tu avais souffert du Smog et de la pression Shadows. Ne t'attends pas à des remontrances, je suis de trop bonne humeur pour mais… Tu vas devoir faire tes preuves auprès de toute l'équipe et surtout de D'Jock pour revenir, que tout redevienne comme avant.

-Je le sais déjà Coach. Alors, je peux rester ? Demanda-t-elle comme une excuse.

-Bien entendu, il me manquait tout juste un défenseur ! Tu ferais mieux de descendre te faire soigner du Smog pendant qu'il n'est pas trop nocif… Tu remarqueras que Dame Simbaï n'est plus là, alors, n'en parle pas trop.

-Bien, merci Coach.

Puis elle partit sans un mot, pensant à D'Jock, à Micro-Ice, à Thran et Ahito, Tia et Rocket, Mark et surtout, Yuki qui était certainement déjà allongée dans un lit de l'infirmerie.

Ils seraient certainement tous partit la voir, elle ne s'y trompa pas, mis à part D'Jock qui passait le plus clair de son temps avec Clamp à s'entraîner.

Le diagnostique de Jude était tombé comme une bombe au sein de l'équipe : une tuberculose pulmonaire qui lui aurait sans doute couté la vie si elle avait continué à tout cacher aux autres.

-Ce sont ses crises d'hémoptysie qui m'ont mise sur la voix. Expliqua hâtivement Jude. Le fait qu'elle crache du sang était vraiment étrange, et les testes m'ont amenés à cette conclusion.

-Il va se passer quoi pour moi maintenant ? Demanda Yuki visiblement inquiète.

-Eh bien rien de spécial, le fait que j'ai su te prendre à temps ne te pose pas de problèmes pour le football. Tu pourras jouer de nouveau dans deux mois. Mais tu as un traitement de six mois.

-Aussi long ? Je veux rejouer ! Je veux dire… ça ne m'a pas empêché de jouer le match et puis avec le traitement j'irais bien mieux, non ?

-Yuki, souffla Micro-Ice en entrant dans la salle, comment te sens-tu ? Tu m'as fichu une sacrée peur ! Bon sang, quelle idée de me cacher une chose aussi énorme ?

Lentement il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur le lit, la fixant intensément.

-Tu te rends compte que je m'inquiétais pour toi, moi ? Tu es totalement inconsciente ? Te bousiller la vie et croire que ça ne nous ferait rien ? Il hurlait presque maintenant, la rousse n'osait pas le couper dans son élan. Tu n'imagines même pas ce que ça fait ! Ce que ça m'a fait de te voir dans cet état là ! Ne me refais plus ja…

Il ne parlait plus. Non pas pour reprendre son souffle, mais parce qu'il était dans l'incapacité de continuer de parler. Elle l'embrassait avec force. Ses yeux bleus étaient grands ouverts, se fermèrent peu à peu pour savourer le moment.

Ses mains se posèrent, l'une sur le lit, alors que l'autre caressait doucement sa nuque. C'était doux, agréable et chaud. Maintenant il était sur à deux cent pour cent : il l'aimait.

Il profita encore quelques instants de ses lèvres, de sa main froide posée sur sa joue, et quand ils se séparèrent, il colla son front avec le sien, se regardant, souriant. Presque rien n'aurait pu briser cet instant magique à part Thran qui semblait halluciné de remarquer que finalement, eux deux ça fonctionnerait, et la remarque constructive de Jude.

-Ah, dois-je ajouter que c'est une maladie transmissible ? Demanda-t-elle en pouffant, néanmoins sérieuse. Série de testes pour toi aussi Micro-Ice.

L'équipe au presque complet rit discrètement, tous avaient trouvé mignon la déclaration entre Micro-Ice et Yuki, depuis le temps qu'ils se cherchaient, enfin ils s'étaient trouvés. Il fut rapidement félicité quand entra dans la salle Mei, plus pâle que jamais malgré la bonne nouvelle.

Ils furent tous plus ou moins stupéfait de la voir encore debout malgré une baisse de régime considérable, et ils n'osèrent même pas voir l'expression du visage de D'Jock lorsqu'il entra dans la petite salle.

**La prochaine fois dans Galactik Football : **

**-Salut Thran, ça faisait un bail, non ?**

**-Comment vont mes parents ?**

**-Mark ? Les Pirates ont besoin de toi, un besoin urgent !**

**-Leur état de santé s'améliore nettement à chacune, c'est encourageant !**

**-C'est désormais officiel, à la suite de l'incident survenu lors du match Elektras contre les Shadows, Mei a décidé de retrouver son ancienne équipe, les Snow Kids.**

**-Nous allons enfin savoir qui devient à son tour maître du Cercle des Fluides.**

**-Nous apprenons à l'instant qu'une explosion à eut lieu sur la Lune d'Obia !**

**-Qui êtes-vous ?**

**-Une lune en moins, en espérant que ça ne fasse pas trop d'échos…**


	23. Chapter 23

**Le temps passe, l'écriture et les chapitres aussi. Nous y arrivons, l'heure est proche mes frères, rejoignez-moi ! Bon, peut-être pas… Toujours est-il que ce chapitre 23, fort en rebondissement annonce, et vous pourrez le constater, la presque fin de cette première saison de « L'avenir ne suit pas toujours les rêves » Eh oui, déjà. Après celui-ci il en restera deux, seulement deux… **

**Je suis fière de moi, et sachez, vous qui me suivez un tit peu quand même, que la Saison 2 apparaitra bientôt sous le nom de « Le rêve plus fort que la mort » qui est déjà en court d'écriture, je sais, je suis une rapide. **

**Je vous laisse maintenant lire tranquillement ce petit chapitre en espérant que l'histoire vous plaise.**

**Merci à vous.**

Chapitre 23 : Nouveau départ.

Après le match qui avait été arrêté, ils avaient décidés de retourner sur le petit archipel ou se déroulait les élections pour savoir qui sera le futur maître du Cercle des Fluides. Ce qu'ils pouvaient voyager tout de même, en temps que reporters pour Arcadia Sport. C'était presque inhumain, mais ils avaient vu tellement de paysages différents qu'au fond, ils étaient bien contents de faire un tel métier.

Callie repoussa ses long cheveux roux en arrière puis s'appuya sur les bras de fauteuil, se laissant aller sur le moelleux de celui-ci. Ce qu'ils étaient confortables sur cet archipel là. Ce n'était pas étonnant non plus, la réception devait être digne de ce nom, même pour de simples journalistes.

Le petit ruban vert était encore noué autour des poignées de l'immense porte en bois. A première vue, cette bâtisse était vieille, presqu'autant que le Cercle des Fluides. Peut-être même plus, Callie ne le savais pas vraiment.

Vert, signe de délibération, tout le monde le savait. Mais personne ne se doutait vraiment de « comment le représentant de la planète Wambas saurait lorsqu'ils auront finis ? » Cela faisait déjà une journée complète qu'ils étaient enfermés dans cette petite salle claires, reposante. Pourtant on entendait les exclamations.

Ils ne tardèrent pas longtemps à savoir comment s'ouvrirait cette porte puisque le ruban vert disparut sous les yeux ébahis de tous les journalistes présents, aussitôt, la petite caméra se mit en route, fixant Nork et Callie.

-Chers holo-spectateurs, la porte vient de s'ouvrir, le représentant Wambas va prendre tous les bulletins rempli et les jeter dans la cheminée, peut-être y aura-t-il un feu ?

-Je l'espère, souffla Nork avec le sourire, déjà une journée enfermée ici… Combien de temps cela peut-il durer ?

-La plus longue délibération avait duré deux ans et demi ! Espérons que ça ne durera pas aussi longtemps, je vous rappelle également qu'à l'élection de Brim Simbra il n'avait suffit que de deux heures.

-En effet, à voilà le Wambas avec la corbeille aux bulletins.

L'être à l'allure féline avait parcourut toute la salle en déposant religieusement les bulletins scellés dans sa corbeille, tout ceci était examiné consciencieusement par les plus grands du Cercle des Fluides.

Non loin de Callie et Nork se trouvait cette petite cheminée de marbre qui accueillerait bientôt les votes des membres du Cercle.

L'homme, le représentant les déposa un à un, toujours aussi silencieux et serein, comme le voulait la tradition, ils devaient maintenant attendre, un court instant puisque des flammes bleues qui ne chauffaient pas éclairaient maintenant la petite salle. Callie eut un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

-Nous allons enfin savoir qui devient à son tour maître du Cercle des Fluides. S'impatienta Nork, remarquant que Callie n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler et savourait pleinement ce moment.

Peu à peu le feu gagnait, c'était beau à voir, ressemblant au Souffle d'Akillian. Non, plus à la Vague Ionique des Xzioniens, le bleu était beaucoup plus clair et brumeux. La fumée encercla quelques instants le nom de Brim Simbra, en le tintant légèrement d'une couleur rosé alors que les flammes sculptaient maintenant le nom du futur maître du Cercle des Fluides.

Comme tous les noms notés depuis le commencement du Cercle, le début fut Brim, titre du maître. Balarius esquissa un sourire en coin, il était sur d'être le futur maître.

-Brim Balarius ! S'exclama Callie en découvrant le nom gravé. Brim Balarius est désormais le nouveau maître du Cercle des Fluides ! Il fera une déclaration en temps voulu, si toutefois il désire s'exprimer !

Il le savait, ça n'aurait pu être que lui de toute façon, mais ce que personne ne savait, c'était que désormais une nouvelle ère allait voir le jour dans toute la galaxie.

Elle frissonnait, rejoindre les Shadows était vraiment une mauvaise idée, heureusement pour elle, Aarch avait bien voulu la laisser revenir dans l'équipe, mais il lui semblait préoccuper par une autre affaire. Peut-être avait-il des problèmes ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander, pas allongée avec pleins de perfusions les bras, et un masque pour respirer.

Elle allongea le bras vers une holo-journal, lire des magasines, ça faisait un bon moment qu'elle n'avait pas lu les potins en tout genre, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle trouverait dedans.

Automatiquement elle tourna aux pages souhaitées, football et ragots de la semaine. Rapidement les pages partirent les unes à la suite des autres. Elle tomba sur le match Elektras contre Shadows, visiblement elle et Yuki étaient pathétiques à voir lorsqu'elles souffraient, le pire était de voir la tâche de sang dans les buts. Elle passa rapidement et la page suivante l'attendrit.

_« Aarch et Adim, amour naissant ? »_

Elle agrandit la page et la fixa un instant pour lire le petit article associé.

_« C'est dans un restaurant huppé du Genèse Stadium qu'un anonyme a rencontré Aarch, l'entraîneur convoité des Snow Kids, dînant en tête à tête avec la présidente de la Ligue : Adim. En effet ceux-ci, comme le prouvent les photos associées, profitaient d'un petit instant pour sortir en amoureux._

_Mais là n'est pas l'objet de la question, tous les lecteurs pourront se demander : Que vont devenir les Snow Kids ? _

_Il court déjà des rumeurs selon lesquelles les bleus d'Akillian seraient les « favoris » grâce à la notoriété qu'a acquiert Aarch auprès de sa dulcinée. _

_D'autre le démentent, mais il est vrai que cette histoire pourrait avoir une incidence médiatique lourde, surtout pour la jeune équipe. On pourrait la remettre en question suite aux deux victoires, ou encore, lors de leur première Cup, le fait que la Ligue, et donc Adim ait accepté qu'une équipe comme celle-ci puisse jouer étant donné que les Tigres Rouges étaient déjà les représentants de la planète glacée._

_Nous attendons impatiemment les explications des dirigeants de la Ligue, Adim devrait normalement passer en cour d'appel pour non respect des règles de la Galactik Football Cup, à moins qu'elle ne décide au dernier moment de démissionner._

_Et comme le laisse entendre Harrington, vis-président de la Ligue « Adim pourrait rester, ce serait donc à son mâle de démissionner de son poste d'entraîneur. »_

_Maintenant c'est une question que tout le monde se pose, Adim ou Aarch ? Ou bien, résistera-t-elle à la cour d'appel ?_

_Callie Mystie, pour le Journal Galactik. »_

Mei ne garda pas longtemps le journal dans ses mains alors que son entraîneur entra d'un pas vif mais calme dans l'infirmerie.

-J'ai fais un communiqué officiel pour Mei auprès de le Ligue et d'Arcadia sport… Comment vont-elles ?

-Leur état de santé s'améliore nettement à chacune, c'est encourageant ! Sourit Jude, le front couvert de sueur. Je suis dépassée, entre le traitement d'Ahito, mes propres soins depuis… Yuki qui nous fait une tuberculose pulmonaire et Mei que je dois guérir du Smog… Sans compter les entraînements de D'Jock…

-Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas, bientôt tout ceci sera terminé. En attendant tiens moi au courant, je n'aime pas la tournure que prend les évènements.

Mei non plus n'appréciait pas la tournure des évènements, c'était cela qui tracassait tant Aarch, la décision d'Adim face à la pression médiatique.

Le communiqué était arrivé, Callie l'avait déjà dans les mains. De toute façon, tout le monde le savait, que Mei retournerait avec les Snow Kids. Elle emprunta un crayon a Nork qui ne s'en servait pas… Puis elle griffonna rapidement quelques mots, ceux qu'elle annoncerait devant la caméra pour tous les holo-spectateurs.

Le générique la prit de plein fouet et Nork eut le temps de faire les salutations à toute la galaxie, s'excusant pour se flash spécial concernant les Snow Kids.

-En effet, reprit calmement Callie, ayant eut le temps de se préparer. Le match Shadows contre les Elektras a était sujet à de nombreux articles dans divers journaux galactiques. De nombreuses rumeurs couraient sur le sujet « Mei retournerait chez les Snow Kids ». C'est désormais officiel, à la suite de l'incident survenu lors du match Elektras contre les Shadows, Mei a décidé de retrouver son ancienne équipe, les Snow Kids.

-Ce communiqué nous a été envoyé par Aarch lui-même qui fait à l'heure actuelle l'objet d'une enquête assez étrange. Partout on raconte qu'il aurait une liaison avec la présidente de la Ligue, Adim. Derrière-nous, vous pouvez en voir quelques photographie amateur.

-La Ligue a décidé de la faire passer en cour d'appel si toutefois elle ne se désiste pas de son rôle de présidente. Auquel cas, Harrington prendrait sa place puisqu'il est vis-président de la Ligue.

-C'est encore une affaire sombre qui touche nos joueurs d'Akillian, pour vu que ce ne soit pas leur entraîneur qui décide de démissionner.

-Je me demande, rétorqua Callie, ce que fera Adim, va-t-elle démissionner ou passer en cour d'appel ? C'est un choix colossal pour elle, surtout en tant que présidente, nous suivrons scrupuleusement cette affaire.

Ils continuèrent un peu a parler de choses et d'autres, ne sachant pas à l'heure actuelle que ce flash spécial était loin d'être terminé.

Tous les vaisseaux se trouvant aux alentours de la Lune auraient pu voir passer une capsule étrange aux reflets verts hideux. La traînée se dissipait presque aussitôt après le passage de ce missile, tout le monde dans les appareils se demandaient bien pour qui il était destiné, bien que ce fut une chose rare.

Courante ces derniers temps, tout le monde pouvait se dire qu'il se tramait quelque chose de mauvais dans la galaxie.

Harris observait toute cette scène depuis la caméra qui se déplaçait à quelques mètres du missile. Il avait prit pour cible une petit Lune sans importance, Ouboh… Non, Obia, peut-être ? Oui ! La Lune d'Obia.

Bah ! Peut lui importait, c'était son deuxième essai, le premier étant de savoir avec quelle dose de multi-fluide il pourrait rayer les fluides, cette fois-ci, il voulait juste savoir combien il lui en faudrait pour faire exploser une planète.

-Une lune en moins, en espérant que ça ne fasse pas trop d'échos…

Et, au plus le temps passait, au plus les fluide de tous les joueurs de la galaxie sans exception était aspiré par le biais du Genèse Stadium, et seul lui était au courant. Ah, aussi Sinned, puisque ce n'était pas sans danger.

D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'il contact ce Shadows, bientôt, il aurait une mission pour lui, dès que ses tests seront terminés.

Enfin, le moment qu'il attendait tant ! Celui de l'impact, celui ou tous les habitants se demandent quoi, se pressent pour trouver une navette, hurlent comme des diables et finissent par mourir. Voilà le sort qui était destiné aux habitants de la petite Lune.

La souffrance, l'explosion, le cataclysme, la mort.

Certes il était sadique, mais c'était dans l'intérêt de ses recherches de faire mourir les personnes. Il repensa à ce gardien de but de qui il avait encore quelques nouvelles, il était encore en vie, tant mieux. Au moins il pouvait connaitre la résistance d'un être biologique. Par contre, peut-être c'était un problème propre à sa personne, ou le simple fait d'absorber les fluides, mais il savait encore se servir du Souffle. Il était un sérieux problème.

Bientôt il devrait penser à l'éliminer, lui et toute sa maudite équipe de sous doués sur pieds. Ce n'était pas possible autrement… Bah, peut-être qu'au lieu de simplement retirer le fluide d'Akillian, il ferait exploser la planète. Si bien, ils ne sont pas importants…

Bon, il y réfléchirait, s'il continuait à tuer trop de gens comme ça, il se ferait repérer. Peut-être qu'il l'enlèverait de nouveau, mais que cette fois-ci il le tuerait avant même que quelqu'un ne vienne le rechercher.

Peut-être avait-il oublié que maintenant la protection auprès des Snow Kids était considérablement renforcée.

Le soir de la finale ? Pourquoi pas… Pour vu que les jeunes joueurs soient en finale. De une, ses joueuses qui touchent la cup et de deux ce misérable gardien qui ne lui nierait plus. C'était le plan parfait, il sourit et porta à ses lèvres une tasse de thé.

Son ordinateur bipa, indiquant que le premier communiqué concernant l'explosion avait été envoyé à Arcadia, tout se déroulait comme il le voulait et personne ne risquerait de déjouer ses plans maintenant. Il était intouchable.

Afin de voir la réaction des journalistes, il décida tout naturellement d'allumer son écran qui était juste derrière lui.

Un bip les fit interrompre leur conversation devant toute la galaxie. Callie s'excusa et se leva pour aller prendre le papier qui venait tout juste d'arriver, le message provenait de Xzion et ça avait l'air plutôt important.

Les Xzioniens étaient connu pour être discret, presque jamais on ne parlait d'eux, à part lors du Football, et c'était bien la première fois qu'ils recevaient un communiqué de grande importance.

Ses petits yeux noirs parcoururent la feuille rapidement. Lorsqu'elle s'assit elle l'avait encore dans les mains et se contenta de peu de mots pour l'annoncer au reste de la galaxie qui était encore branchée sur Arcadia Sport.

-Nous apprenons à l'instant qu'une explosion à eut lieu sur la Lune d'Obia ! Nous en savons pas plus, mis à part que le missile avait une forme ovale et qu'il était remplit d'une substance verdâtre des plus étranges.

-C'est incroyable, ça me rappelle le second attentat contre l'archipel des Shadows ! S'exclama Nork. Se pourrait-il qu'encore une fois les Pirates aient quelque chose à voir avec cette attaque ?

-Mais quel profit tireraient-ils de cette offensive, tout le monde sait que la Lune d'Obia n'est pas vraiment utile, mis à part les plus grands placements galactiques. Callie s'interrompit quelques secondes. Je ne pense pas que les Pirates soient réellement derrière tout ça, attendons des preuves matérielles.

-Toujours est-il, chers holo-spectateurs, que la galaxie connait maintenant un ennemi terrible. Pas même la Technoïde n'est en mesure de l'arrêter. Reprit Nork l'air grave. Qui peut savoir désormais quelle planète sera touchée la prochaine fois ?

-Cette personne monstrueuse pourrait bien faire éclater une nouvelle guerre, une guerre des fluides serait atroce, mais ne nous avançons pas trop vite. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un essai, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Tout le monde pouvait voir que Callie n'était pas confiante dans ce qu'elle avançait. Mais, ils n'avaient pas d'explications supplémentaires, et à vrai dire, tout ceci commençait à terrifier la Galaxie entière.

Elle repoussa ses cheveux en arrière alors que leur producteur leur fit signe d'arrêter, de couper l'antenne.

-C'est sur ce mystère que nous vous laissons chers holo-spectateurs, ne manquez pas nos prochains flashes pour en savoir toujours un peu plus sur ces évènements en chaîne.

Ils saluèrent les holo-spectateurs et la caméra coupa aussitôt. Ils avaient étés fous de divaguer sur les sujets, surtout sur l'attentat sur la Lune d'Obia. Bon sang, quel manque de professionnalisme parfois ! Callie avait beau être compétente, elle se laissait souvent submergée par ses émotions.

Mei souriait, le traitement avait été plus court que prévu et enfin elle pouvait rejoindre les autres dans la salle commune alors que Yuki était encore à l'infirmerie, branchée à pas mal de machines toutes aussi étranges les unes que les autres.

Micro-Ice était sortit peu de temps après sa série de testes, était revenu pour avoir les résultats, avait passé un peu de temps avec Yuki et était partit de nouveau en salle commune. D'Jock aurait certainement finit son entraînement avec Clamp, ils attendaient l'entraînement collectif devant la holo-télé.

La brune sulfureuse entra dans la salle et aussitôt presque tous vinrent l'enlacer alors que retentissait un flash spécial sur la défenseuse Snow Kids sur la chaîne Arcadia Sport. Peu importait, elle était heureuse de revenir, lentement elle s'approcha de Micro-Ice et l'enlaça d'elle-même.

-Je suis désolée, terriblement désolée, je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles, Mice… Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie.

-T'es vraiment nulle comme comédienne, même un enfant n'y croirait pas, rétorqua celui-ci l'air impassible.

Alors elle se décala, ne cherchant pas plus loin, elle savait que ça prendrait du temps, ce fut lui qui lui fit la surprise de l'enlacer alors qu'elle était retournée.

-Mais je te préfère largement ici, en étant la vraie Mei, et pas le truc étrange qui faisait parti des Shadows, tu voulais savoir comment allait D'Jock, il est juste derrière toi.

Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, prenant sa main, elle baissa ses yeux turquoise. Rouge de honte, elle s'en voulait terriblement, elle s'aperçut qu'il avait légèrement maigrit et s'excusa. Personne ne parlait, non pas pour regarder la scène, juste écouter attentivement une nouvelle qui semblait bouleversante.

-Comment vont mes parents ?

Mei avait cru entendre la voix de Tia, elle ne fit pas attention, D'Jock laissa sa main parcourir les cheveux bruns de la femme à côté de lui. Elle lui avait manqué, tellement qu'il était prêt à pardonner, juste un baiser et il oublierait.

Ce fut à ce moment précis ou ils retournèrent enfin la tête pour regarder d'où provenait les larmes et cris. Tia.

Mei fit attention aux informations et un message de Stella sur lequel était écrit simplement, douloureusement : « Désolée Tia… »

Elle se leva et alla l'enlacer après avoir lu ces deux mots. Juste deux qui annonçaient la fin de deux vies, les parents ambassadeurs de la jeune femme, disparut dans une explosion suspecte, D'Jock n'osa pas aller la réconforter, peut-être pensait-elle que c'étaient les Pirates qui avaient fait ça…

-D'Jock, demanda la petite blonde, pleurant les larmes de son corps. Je veux que ton père… enquête un maximum… Je veux retrouver ceux qui ont fait ça…

Il se leva et alla l'enlacer en lui promettant.

Arriva dans l'encadrement de la porte, tout sourire une jeune femme rousse, avec deux chignons et de grands yeux bleus. Elle mit correctement sa chemise et sa jupe plissée, elle lui sourit encore plus lorsqu'elle croisa son regard anthracite.

-Salut Thran, ça faisait un bail, non ?

Enya était arrivée là-bas, sur le Genèse Stadium, ils en avaient eus la confirmation. Il était temps, Sonny trouvait cela étrange qu'Aarch accepte qu'elle vienne s'incruster dans son staff le temps de faire quelques recherches. Mais il avait sauté sur l'opportunité.

Maintenant il fallait trouver un moyen d'entrer en communication avec l'équipe Vechnodrôme pour percer leurs intentions et leurs secrets.

Corso, Ace, Charley, Benneth et Artie, tout le monde y réfléchissait, plus encore le jeune métis qui avait la liste de tous les joueurs de Galactik Football, et il pensa, s'exclama d'un seul coup.

-Pourquoi pas les Snow Kids ?

Tout le monde le regarda sceptique, d'où tenait-il une idée aussi farfelue ? C'était étrange, Jude élément incontournable du Cercle des Fluides, Dame Simbaï, membre du Cercle, Enya, infiltrée chez les Snow Kids et maintenant, encore quelqu'un d'autre ?

Artie avait vraiment des idées étranges de temps à autres. Mais Sonny capitula, il était têtu ce petit là. Alors il lui fit un signe de tête pour lui montrer qu'il l'écoutait attentivement.

-Eh bien, maintenant que D'Jock est revenu, de même que Mei, ils sont de nouveau au complet. Si nous arrivons avec l'accord d'Aarch à faire aller Mark dans l'équipe Vechnodrôme, qui selon nos sources manque d'un joueur… On aura un contact direct avec l'équipe.

-Bonne idée gamin, mais ça fait trop de Snow Kids tout ça… Ca va sembler louche, rétorqua Benneth.

-Non Benneth, il a raison, il ne se passe pas un jour sans que l'on ne parle pas des Snow Kids, et tout le monde sait que Mark et Yuki n'étaient que des remplaçant. Elle a rejoint une nouvelle équipe et est un membre à part entière… Il pourrait faire de même.

Tous étaient au final plus ou moins d'accord, été venu le temps de la discussion ou Sonny trouvait cela risqué, ce n'était qu'un gamin et il pouvait facilement perdre la vie dans une mission comme celle-ci. Et envoyer un Pirate n'était pas une bonne idée, ils ne possédaient pas de fluide.

Quelques sonneries, et enfin il entendit la voix du métis de l'autre côté de la Galaxie.

-Mark ? Les Pirates ont besoin de toi, un besoin urgent ! Déclara Corso on ne pouvait plus sérieux. Je veux que tu ailles voir ton entraîneur afin que l'on s'explique à trois.

Alors il s'excusa auprès de ses mais qui tentaient vainement de réconforter Tia, même malgré le calmant de Jude elle était toujours aussi mal et ne s'empêchait de hurler.

Il monta les marches quatre à quatre et entra dans le bureau de Aarch sans frapper, il raccrocha tout juste d'une conversation holo-phonique avec Adim, la présidente de la Ligue.

-Aarch ? C'est Corso, j'ai besoin de toi… Et d'un de tes joueurs.

Harris s'ennuyait ferme, il avait vu les résultats de sa bombe de multi-fluide, et il avait tellement travaillé dessus que maintenant elle était parfaite. Il avait envoyé Lord Phoenix sur Vechnodrôme pour entraîner la planète et rechercher un membre probable pour jouer étant donné qu'un de leur cyborg avait explosé lors d'une injection un peu trop importante.

Il croisa ses jambes sur son bureau et songea à tous ses robots qui confectionnaient les bombes dont Sinned se chargerait. Bientôt, dans quelques mois, le temps que le Shadows installe tout ce sera la finale de la Galactik Football Cup.

Son plan serait mené à bien, il exécuterait tout le monde, les réduirait à l'esclavage et anéantirait le football actuel pour en faire un sport composé des équipes normales ayant reçu des doses de multi-fluide. Bientôt le multi-fluide serait le seul et l'unique de la galaxie, il régnerait en maître, et il adorait cette idée.

Ce qu'il pouvait être fier de ses plans. La meilleure chose qu'il avait pu concevoir aboutissait lentement, il pouvait presque toucher le pouvoir du bout des doigts.

Son téléphone sonna, agacé il le décrocha et entendit une voix masculine.

-Vous cherchez encore un membre pour votre équipe ? Demanda l'homme en question.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Harris en se méfiant.

-Un joueur des Snow Kids. Un remplaçant et voyez-vous, j'en ai assez de ne faire que des broutilles, vous, vous avez une excellente équipe et je suis sur d'être au niveau pour travailler en compagnie de vos joueuses.

-Je comprends tout à fait, je suis sur que nous allons nous entendre vous et moi… Rendez-vous le plus rapidement possible près de ce qu'il reste de la Lune d'Obia, à partir de là nous vous guideront.

-Bien, j'y serais dans quelques heures.

Puis l'autre raccrocha aussitôt laissant Harris avec l'holo-phone encore allumé en face de lui, un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.

Pour finir tout allait très bien dans ses plans… Et d'ici quelques heures la Technoïde n'existerait plus… Dans quelques mois toute la galaxie lui appartiendrait.

**La prochaine fois dans Galactik Football : **

**-Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que… !**

**-Rocket ! Répond-moi !**

**-Tu… l'as encore ?**

**-Une explosion phénoménale à eut lieu sur la base de la Technoïde. Le Duc Maddox reste introuvable, tout mène à croire qu'il est mort dans l'explosion. **

**-Des explosions ont eut lieu partout dans la galaxie anéantissant tous les fluides alors que nous sommes à la demi-finale de la Cup ! C'est une nouvelle terrible !**

**-Nous sommes en présence d'Adim qui tient à nous faire une déclaration.**

**-Plus qu'Akillian, et le tour sera joué !**

**-Je vous présente votre nouveau coéquipier et capitaine de cette équipe, Mark.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Eh bien voilà l'avant dernier chapitre, ça me fait bizarre d'écrire ça… En sachant que le prochain sera le dernier. Je touche au but, la fin de la première saison comme je l'ai déjà précisé. Ca me fait juste bizarre de finir sur un unhappy-end, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes… Ce qui laisse à penser qu'il y aura une saison 2, comme je l'ai déjà dis, je sais, je me répète.**

**Je vous annonce officiellement le titre du dernier chapitre : « Tout est sous contrôle »**

**Je sais, ça ressemble au livre de Hugh Laurie, mais ce n'était pas l'intention première.**

**Bref, celui-ci pourra vous sembler hâtif du fait que l'on passe des éliminatoires à la demi-finale et que personne ne joue, juste un bref parler lors d'un flash sur Arcadia Sport. C'est la finale qui va être explosive, je vous l'assure.**

**Ce chapitre semble donc bâclé, mais pas du tout, c'est juste qu'il ne se passe rien d'intéressant entre les phases qualificatives et la demi-finale. Genre calme plat, pas même une mouche qui vole. Ils ont droit à un peu de repos avant le feu d'artifice ?**

**Bref, je n'en dévoile pas plus, bonne lecture chers fans de Galactik Football.**

Chapitre 24 : La pouvoir des monozygotes.

Adim avait fait acte de présence, l'explosion sur la Lune d'Obia avait fait presser son choix, c'était officiellement que la présidente de la Ligue vint leur annoncer une nouvelle de la plus haute importance.

-Nous sommes en présence d'Adim qui tient à nous faire une déclaration. Commença Nork en la regardant.

-Oui, en effet. Dit calmement celle-ci. Je démissionne de mes fonctions de présidente de la Ligue, Harrington prendra la tête de la Ligue et veillera au bon fonctionnement, en accord avec le Cercle des Fluides, des fluides dans la galaxie et du jeu de Galactik Football qui maintient la paix dans la galaxie.

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus et partit de la petite salle de conférence, se doutait-elle seulement que dans quelques mois elle le regretterait certainement ?

_Quelques mois plus tard._

Tout allait bien dans sa vie, cela faisait quelques moments déjà que Sonny Blackbone ne venait plus le voir, il n'y avait plus d'explosions étranges dans la galaxie, tout était reposant et calme. Des mois entiers c'étaient passés depuis la dernière explosion et la perte douloureuse des ambassadeurs de la Lune d'Obia.

Bah, c'était du passé maintenant. Il fallait regarder de l'avant, de plus, il élaborait déjà les Technodroïdes V.6 dans son laboratoire, l'année prochaine, aucun doute il aurait les Snow Kids ! Sans le moindre problème.

C'était ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce que tout ne se mette à trembler, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y avait une pluie d'astéroïdes, mais cette-ci semblait plus violente que les autres.

Maddox s'assit quelques instants devant son imposant bureau, il retraça toute sa vie rapidement, souriant. Toute sa vie avait été bonne, en réalité, il aurait pu mourir maintenant il serait mort heureux. Bien qu'il vivrait vieux, ça il en était sur.

Il se calla bien au fond de son fauteuil, commençant à trouver la secousse plus longue que toutes les précédentes il décida qu'il valait mieux jeter un œil par la fenêtre, il n'eut que quelques mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit avant de courir dans les couloirs pour chercher un vaisseau qui l'amènerait de l'autre côté de la galaxie.

-Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que… !

Au plus il courait, au plus il avait l'impression que ça se rapprochait. C'était comme les clichés qu'il avait reçu de la terrifiante bombe de multi-fluide. La même forme, et pire encore, la couleur verdâtre qui était maintenant connue de toute la galaxie.

Son vaisseau, où était-il bon sang ? Il pensait sérieusement que cette fois-ci s'était la fin, déjà la moitié de la base avait été dévastée par cette attaque, il y passerait. Ce jour-là Maddox était certainement pessimiste car il s'arrêta de courir net.

Quitte à mourir, il voulait mourir humblement, fuir ne servirait à rien, et il avait été heureux tout le long de sa vie, ce fut sans regret qu'il laissa son corps être envahit par une chaleur insoutenable et une déferlante vive qui l'engloutit.

C'était sans doute la fin de la Technoïde, mais au moins, sa création resterait sienne jusqu'à la dernière seconde de son existence. Il pensa juste à son conseil et ferma les yeux une dernière fois. Jamais on ne retrouverait de trace de son corps.

-Tu es d'accord avec moi, Nork ? Ces temps-ci… Enfin, ça fait des mois qu'il n'y a rien eut d'intéressant dans la galaxie.

-Un Snow Kids a rejoint les Vechnodrôme, et est devenu capitaine ! Rétorqua-t-il en s'appliquant à bien mettre sa cravate.

-Des mois ! Répéta-t-elle frustrée. L'audimat a baissé, toute la galaxie semble en paix mais pas du tout ! Ils se demandent tous qui seront les prochaines cibles !

-Les matches ce n'est pas rien, on a su assister à des matches de folie avec les Snow Kids au grand complet. Malgré les centaines de fautes de Thran… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a celui-ci, mais il joue très mal. Je ne donne pas cher de lui à la finale.

Callie claqua sa brosse à cheveux sur la table et se retourna vers Nork, qui nouait encore sa cravate, furieuse.

-J'n'en reviens pas ! Le football, encore le football ! Oui, c'était très intéressant, oui Thran ne sait plus jouer, oui Mark est capitaine, oui on approche de la finale, oui ça va être magnifique mais merde à la fin ! Il ne se passe plus rien. Ca commence même à dégeler sur Akillian ! Des scientifiques ont ramené une fleur qui pousse dans les endroits chauds, Akillian va redevenir Akillian.

-Bah, j'arrête de parler de football alors.

Nork arracha sa cravate et recommença à la nouer convenablement, pourtant il savait que c'était peine perdue, il soupira et se retourna de nouveau vers Callie.

-N'empêche, je me demande bien qui des Elektras ou de Vechnodrôme va gagner cette demi-finale… Deux nouvelles équipes. Dire que les Elektras ont pulvérisé les Sha…

-Merde ! Hurla Callie en claquant des poings sur la table. J'ai besoin de mauvaises nouvelles, tu comprends ça ? Oust ! Sors de cette pièce immédiatement.

Alors Nork sourit, il avait, encore une fois, réussit à l'énerver. C'était facile ces derniers temps, elle était tout le temps à cran, à croire qu'elle avait ses règles en permanence. Il remarqua, dans l'appareil, qu'un papier venait d'arriver, et vu la couleur de la feuille c'était très important.

Sous peine de se faire tuer, il tenta quand même d'aller de nouveau dans les vestiaires pour annoncer la nouvelle à Callie.

Il esquiva de justesse sa brosse à cheveux. Mais tout sourire, il agita le papier.

-La base de la Technoïde a explosé.

Elle courut prendre le papier et sortit son calepin pour faire ses premières notes, puis le réalisateur vint les prévenir que l'antenne flash spécial allait se mettre en route dans quelques secondes. Tant pis si elle était décoiffée devant la caméra, depuis des mois, elle avait enfin une histoire croustillante.

-Bonjour chers fans de football ! Commença Nork. Aujourd'hui, des nouvelles de la galaxie.

-Une explosion phénoménale à eut lieu sur la base de la Technoïde. Le Duc Maddox reste introuvable, tout mène à croire qu'il est mort dans l'explosion. Coupa immédiatement Callie. Nous soupçonnons ceux qui étaient à la tête des explosions sur l'archipel Shadows et la Lune d'Obia.

Cela faisait trop de temps qu'elle n'avait pas eut de scoop, conclut Nork, elle n'avait même pas savouré le fait de l'énoncer de façon triste et monocorde comme elle le faisait si bien lors des événements tragiques.

Ainsi, elle continua presque seule à commenter et lire deux fois le communiqué officiel. Certes elle était élancée et semblait heureuse d'annoncer une nouvelle, mais au fond elle était désespérément choquée par la perte de la firme la plus grande de toute la galaxie. C'était étrange… Pourquoi ne s'en prendre qu'à la Technoïde et pas la Ligue, ou le Cercle des Fluides.

C'était encore une question sans réponse pour le jeune reporter.

-Et n'oubliez pas dans ce soir la demi-finale. Ajouta Nork. Puis dans quelques jours la finale qui opposera les gagnants face aux Snow Kids.

Puis vint la fin du flash avec une annonce rapide de la météo par Nork. Callie soupira et pour finir prit peur, un jour elle avait eut peur que ce soit elle qui parte dans une explosion, elle pourrait toujours être la prochaine sur la liste.

Une infinité d'étoiles toutes aussi brillantes les unes que les autres. Il aimait les regarder… C'était la seule chose qui était éternelle ici.

On parlait beaucoup de lui à la holo-vision ces derniers temps. De plus, il avait fait perdre le quart de finale à son équipe tout ça pour ce job spécial. Harris lui avait imposé, il avait accepté de force. Pourtant il aimait voir souffrir les gens, mais la planète vers laquelle il se dirigeait…

Même sur l'archipel des Shadows il avait déposé cette bombe étrange, aux reflets verts. Tout juste assez pour supprimer le fluide. Il savait qu'il allait encore souffrir à perdre le Smog, il l'avait perdu deux fois… Une fois de plus ne lui couterait pas la vie…

Il regarda derrière son fauteuil, deux bombes, une pour que le fluide disparaisse momentanément, et l'autre pour l'explosion qui ferait disparaitre le fluide à tout jamais.

Il n'y avait qu'Akillian pour le court moment de disparition. Lors de la finale, ça serait le bon moment pour la mettre en route, ensuite Harris supprimerait tout, après que ses joueuses aient touchés la Cup. Juste pour préserver et garder à tout jamais le multi-fluide.

Ah, et il devait aussi penser à éliminer, faire disparaitre, tuer… peu importait, Ahito. Parce qu'il avait en réserve le fluide de tous ses adversaires depuis le début de leur première Cup. Soit, toutes les planètes de la galaxie.

Après la finale, avait précisé le Commandant Harris, seulement après. Tout se ferait après la finale. Ca allait être un show pour le moins explosif ! Tout le monde s'en souviendrait, et longtemps après même.

Il soupira, si Mei était restée, peut-être aurait-il été meilleur ? Mei… Elle lui manquait, pourquoi était-il amoureux ? Il ne le savait pas, c'était tombé comme sur le coin de sa figure. C'est une sensation qui ne s'explique pas, on ne peut pas mettre des mots sur des choses d'inqualifiables.

-Plus qu'Akillian, et le tour sera joué ! Soupira Sinned, il n'en avait pas réellement envie…

C'était sa planète d'enfance après tout. C'était humain de vouloir la préserver, puis, il y avait Mei, justement. Bien qu'elle fut partit comme une voleuse après un match lointain qui ne s'était jamais terminé avant le quart de finale.

Et encore, il avait été forcé de perdre pour Harris, et il avait obéît tout simplement. Si elle avait été là, jamais il n'aurait fait ça, il en était persuadé.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi en forme ! Pas même lors de ses débuts. Maintenant il contrôlait pleinement le fluide et les effets seconds du multi-fluide s'étaient dissipés depuis l'injection. Ce n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir désormais.

-Pas pour cette fois D'Jock, déclara-t-il en arrêtant le tir du roux.

Ahito renvoya le ballon vers le capitaine, Micro-Ice, il avait gardé le poste après un refus de son meilleur-ami pour le reprendre, maintenant il était pleinement capitaine et n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir volé ce poste.

Mei vint embrasser son petit-ami pour lui redonner du courage, et surtout un sourire. Tout allait bien maintenant. On ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Micro-Ice lui aussi été amoureux de la jeune gardienne des Elektras, depuis quelques mois maintenant ils étaient ensembles et filaient le parfait amour. Au grand plaisir des jumeaux.

En réalité, tous dans l'équipe semblaient plus ou moins casés. C'était une bonne ambiance générale, Thran avait vite trouvé chaussure à son pied avec la jeune Pirate qui devait repartir après la finale, Ahito s'était une autre histoire avec sa soigneuse. Ils se disaient « bons amis ». Combien de temps cela allait-il prendre encore ?

Le gardien se plia en deux de douleur. Personne ne remarqua dans un premier temps. Ce fut lorsqu'il tomba lourdement sur le côté et qu'il geint de douleur que Thran se précipita vers lui, mais une sensation étrange les lia, il tomba à genoux se tenant fermement la poitrine comme le faisait son frère.

-C'est… Comme le multi-fluide… Précisa Ahito en grimaçant. Comme… l'injection.

Tous éprouvèrent un mal profond en eux, puis ils crurent revoir une scène ancienne, déjà passée, elle revenait à la charge.

Une explosion de souffle retentit entre Ahito, Thran et Rocket qui lui, s'écroula quelques mètres plus loin. Tia, tant bien que mal le rejoignit et s'effondra à ses côtés. Clamp désactiva l'holo-traîneur. Tous tremblaient et perdaient…

-Le Souffle ! Hurla Jude en comprenant. Il y a une bombe de multi-fluide qui leur a supprimé le fluide !

-Rocket ! Répond-moi ! Tentait d'hurler Tia, alors qu'une petite voix sortait de sa gorge. Puis, passé les secousses et la perte du fluide, les jumeaux se relevèrent sans mal, aidant les autres à se redresser, Aarch et Clamp les aidèrent également à tous les amener dans les sièges.

Ce que l'entraîneur ne comprenait pas était le fait qu'ils étaient sur le Genèse Stadium et ils avaient subit la perte du précieux fluide depuis Akillian. Là ou se trouvait certainement la bombe.

-Rocket, finit par souffler Tia alors que Thran l'aidait à se relever, et qu'Aarch soulevait son corps inconscient.

-Le choc a été plus fort pour lui du fait qu'il est resté longtemps dans la sphère, précisa Jude. Le Netherball l'aura vraiment anéantit jusqu'au bout…

Elle se retourna calmement vers les jumeaux qui étaient debout, appuyés contre un mur un peu plus loin, ils se posaient encore des questions.

-Thran, Ahi… J'aimerais savoir, j'ai pu remarquer que vous avez ressentit les effets avant tout le monde et ensuite plus rien. Et vous êtes en forme…

-Eh bien, moi j'ai déjà subit une injection, alors j'ai du faire écho, supposa Ahito en haussant les épaules.

-Oui, mais moi ça ne l'explique pas, rétorqua Thran. C'est une mauvaise hypothèse.

-Au contraire, continua Jude en repoussant ses lunettes, je pense que tout se tient. Je vais tenter de soigner les autres, je vous ferais une série de test après… Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

Un bip se fit entendre dans la salle, quelqu'un tentait d'entrer dans la salle. Aarch ouvrit immédiatement et tous furent surpris de voir Artegor passer le pas de la porte. Ils avaient oubliés que les Shadows étaient juste à côté, et au lieu de les entraîner il venait faire un tour ?

-Aarch, tes joueurs aussi ont perdu leur fluide ? C'est étranges, les miens aussi, constata Artegor en s'appuyant sur le bureau de son ami.

L'entraîneur le regarda sérieusement. C'était étrange, qui pourrait vouloir supprimer les fluides tout à coup ? Surtout que ça ne semblait pas être une attaque anodine, et à l'holo-vision on parlait de la mort de Duc Maddox à la suite d'une attaque au multi-fluide. Cette affaire reprenait du service, mais cette fois-ci c'était toute la galaxie qui semblait en souffrir.

Il augmenta légèrement le son, regardant Callie qui tenait une feuille, notant deux, trois choses au creux de sa main.

Elle parlait de l'enquête menée pour savoir qui avait bien pu faire une telle attaque au sein de la Technoïde qui maintenant n'existait plus. La plus grande puissance galactique avait été réduite à néant en l'espace d'une matinée, et personne ne savait qui soupçonner, les Pirates avaient étés rayés de la liste de suspect étant donné que personne n'avait revu Sonny Blackbone ni un seul Pirate, de plus ils n'avaient pas les moyens de faire tomber la Technoïde aussi rapidement.

Cela venait de quelqu'un de beaucoup plus puissant qu'eux. La pire chose était de constater que le Cercle des Fluides et la Ligue ne faisaient rien. Depuis que Balarius avait été nommé, et depuis qu'Adim avait démissionné pour vivre pleinement son histoire avec Aarch, tout avait changé dans la galaxie, à croire que la même personne tirait les ficelles.

Enya savait parfaitement qu'il filait entre les doigts des Pirates, sans cesse. Mais elle savait également que c'était Harris qui était derrière tout ça.

Aarch jugea bon de se mettre à l'ordinateur pour envoyé un communiqué officiel à Arcadia Sport qui vivait sans doute ses derniers jours. Artegor appuya sur le fait que c'était une bonne idée, il partit faire de même, partit retrouver ses Shadows pour qui s'était la troisième fois qu'ils perdaient le Smog.

Le communiqué ressemblait un peu à un article de journal, une annonce presque banale qu'il envoya pour Callie et Nork.

_« Provenance : Genèse Stadium._

_Emetteur : Aarch, entraîneur des Snow Kids._

_Destinataire : Arcadia Sport._

_Catégorie : Flash spécial._

_Objet : Disparition du Fluide._

_Bonjour Callie, je suppose que vous avez déjà reçu quelques papiers ressemblant à celui-ci et annonçant la même chose : le Souffle a disparut suite à une explosion sur Akillian nous soutient Jude, notre soigneuse._

_Je pense que, même si la plupart des planètes de la galaxie sont au courant, il serait préférable d'en faire un communiqué. _

_Salutations, Aarch. »_

Rien de plus, ni de moins. Elle l'avait reçu quelques instants plus tard alors que déjà le générique sur l'holo-viseur annonçait un second flash spécial, le premier s'achevant à peine.

La scène aurait pu être comique, Callie et Nork tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans des dizaines de papier qui arrivaient les uns après les autres. Au loin Aarch pu reconnaitre le signe des Snow Kids. Elle l'avait déjà reçu, donc… très bien.

-Des explosions ont eut lieu partout dans la galaxie anéantissant tous les fluides alors que nous sommes à la demi-finale de la Cup ! C'est une nouvelle terrible !

-Pire que ça ! Intervint Nork. Les Shadows, les Elektras, les Snow Kids, les Wambas, les Rykers, les Lightnings… Et j'en passe, tous les fluides ont réellement été rayé de la galaxie.

-C'est à n'y rien comprendre, ici il pleut des contestations, des affirmations, des communiqués officiels. C'est un vrai chamboulement galactique !

Tout le monde pouvait le constater, ce désastre, encore plus les joueurs qui ressentaient mieux que quiconque la perte de ce fluide précieux.

Ils restèrent un instant à parler alors que discrètement Jude avait soigné tout le monde et demandait maintenant aux jumeaux de la suivre dans l'infirmerie ou travaillait certainement Enya, elle aimait aider Jude à préparer les soins. Mais quand elle vit son « Thranou » ce fut une autre histoire, immédiatement elle pensa que quelque chose de mal c'était passé.

Elle s'approchait de la vérité dans un sens. Alors Jude lui expliqua calmement en prenant deux seringues.

-D'abord, le test des lunettes ! Dit-elle en retirant ses montures. Voyons voir, tentez de vous servir du Souffle.

Thran trouva cette idée totalement farfelue puisqu'ils l'avaient perdu pendant l'entraînement… Mais le visage de la jeune soigneuse fut tout à coup souriant.

-Tu… l'as encore ? Se demanda-t-elle a voix haute. Ahi ! Tu possède encore le souffle… Augmente la fréquence… Ouais

Il y eut un gémissement plaintif de la part de Thran qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même, ayant une sensation étrange, mais Jude était satisfaite, ces deux là n'avaient pas perdu leur fluide… Pour Ahito c'était fort compréhensible, elle conclut donc que les prises de sang confirmeraient son hypothèse.

-Dans quelques minutes nous saurons pourquoi vous allez être les sauveurs de tous les fluides de la galaxie, déclara-t-elle avec le sourire, piquant Ahito dans son bras.

-A quoi penses-tu ? Osa demander Enya alors qu'elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas la déranger lors de prises de sang.

Jude sursauta et le gardien se plaint en étouffant un gémissement de douleur. Il aurait un bleu, tant pis, maintenant c'était trop tard. Elle retira l'aiguille de la veine d'Ahito et partit en direction de Thran toujours aussi silencieuse, puis préleva son sang également.

Elle mit chacune des fioles dans un présentoir et régla cette machine complexe qui semblait faire une analyse.

-Il existe, parmi toutes les « sortes » de jumeaux, des monozygotes. Ceux-ci ont tout en commun, la façon de grandir, la couleur d'yeux, l'ADN… Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils y soient, puisqu'eux deux seuls ont le Souffle.

-Oui, mais ça n'explique plus les malaises de mon frère dans ces cas là, répondit Thran en réfléchissant rapidement.

-Je savais que tu me poserais cette question, c'est étrange, hein ? Rit Jude. En réalité ce qui explique ses malaise est le fait que vous avez sans doute le même ADN mais pas la même résistance au stress, ni le même besoin de sommeil.

Elle prit sa respiration quelques instants avant de reprendre ses explications.

-Donc les malaises sont justifiés, Ahito est sujet à des crises d'angoisses, et avant cela passait par ses crises de narcolepsie, Dame Simbaï lui a donné des vitamines, mais il ne pouvait plus dormir, donc son stress s'accumulait sans s'arrêter jusqu'à la crise. Ainsi de suite. Ca viendrait d'un traumatisme lorsque vous étiez enfants. Ca dépend de la façon que vous avez de voir le monde, et c'est la seule chose propre à chaque individu.

-Oui, mais qu'est-ce qui aurait pu le « traumatiser » ? Continua Thran pas vraiment convaincu.

-Ca, il faut le lui demander à lui, mais j'ai ma petit idée là-dessus. Ahito, dis-moi si je me trompe mais tu es né en second ?

-Oui, je suis le plus jeune et… En fait, j'ai toujours été le second partout alors, je ne sais pas, je me sentais mal et il parait, d'après le psy que j'ai vu suite à ma narcolepsie, que ça se déclarait suite à ce genre de sentiments.

Maintenant tous les deux avaient la bonne explication, du moins, celle qui tenait le mieux la route entre toutes, fondées sur des bases solides, personne pour le moment ne pouvait ajouter quoi que ce soit.

-Maintenant, vous allez faire une bonne surprise à tous vos coéquipiers et je demanderais à Clamp de mettre l'holo-traîneur en marche, dedans vous leur transmettrait le Souffle. Ca a déjà fonctionné lors de la deuxième Cup, non ?

Les deux acquiescèrent, c'était une bonne idée.

Mark s'entraînait avec les joueuses de son équipe, il aimait beaucoup le rôle de capitaine et elles semblaient l'apprécier. Mais le plus clair de son temps libre il faisait des recherches pour Sonny, et pour Artie.

Artie supposait que Sonny travaillait en collaboration avec Lord Phoenix, dit Magnus Blake, un pirate qui avait été viré pour diverses raisons. Et Sonny voulait juste des informations sur les joueuses, le multi-fluide et tout ce qui les entouraient.

Une histoire simple, un agent double et une demi-finale contre les Elektras. Ca lui faisait bizarre de se retrouver face à Yuki. Il repensa à son entrée ici, c'était comme si c'était hier qu'il entendait Phoenix l'accueillir.

_-Je vous présente votre nouveau coéquipier et capitaine de cette équipe, Mark. _

Il lui avait dit juste ça, nouveau et capitaine. Tout s'était enchaîné à une allure folle, mais malheureusement jamais il n'avait d'informations sur le multi-fluide, à part que Phoenix et Harris l'injectait dans les joueuses qui semblaient être des robots.

Mais maintenant que la Technoïde n'existait plus, que le président de la Ligue était un allié à Harris, de même que le maître du Cercle des Fluides, il ne restait plus aucun espoir… La galaxie venait de tomber dans les mains de Harris.

**La prochaine fois dans Galactik Football : **

**-C'est aujourd'hui très chers fans de football, la finale va se jouer entre les talentueux Snow Kids et les novices de Vechnodrôme !**

**-C'est incroyable, le match semble très serré et les Snow Kids ont tous le Souffle en eux !**

**-Que se passe-t-il ? On dirait que nos doubles champions perdent le fluide de nouveau ! Quelle catastrophe !**

**-Sinned, c'est maintenant ! Que le spectacle commence !**

**-Je suis votre bienfaiteur, le nouveau président de la Ligue, le maître du Cercle des Fluides. A partir d'aujourd'hui votre vie sera un enfer et ceux qui tenteront par n'importe quel moyen de se rebeller seront exécutés !**

**-Je savais, que vous l'auriez encore, vous pouvez sauver la galaxie de l'emprise de Harris.**

**-Sinned, sale vaurien… Comment as-tu pu ?**

**-Merci pour cette livraison Dame Simbaï… Mais ! Nos recherches portent leurs fruits !**


	25. Chapter 25

**Voilà, c'est la fin de cette première saison, je suis toute émue (ne pas pleurer !). Je ne peux rien ajouter à part que ceci pourrait être un genre de prologue à la saison 2.**

**Bonne lecture à vous tous, et merci de m'avoir suivie.**

Chapitre 25 : Tout est sous contrôle.

Ils étaient tous impatients, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. La finale allait bientôt débuter, ils étaient fous, leur troisième. Et grâce aux jumeaux ils avaient retrouvés le Souffle, ils avaient toutes leurs chances.

Il n'y avait pas de raisons pour qu'ils échouent.

Micro-Ice sautait sur lui-même en soufflant, c'était sa façon de se détendre. D'Jock faisait le vide, Mei lisait, Ahito roupillait, Thran fermait les yeux aussi fort que possible, Rocket et Tia s'enlaçaient. L'équipe au grand complet, dans une grande forme, appréhendant d'affronter Mark dans cette nouvelle équipe qui avait pourtant déjà fait ses preuves.

Aarch avait les mains croisées dans son dos, comme toujours aurait pu dire chacun des joueurs. Il faisait les cents pas, cette fois-ci ils n'auraient peut-être pas la Cup, tout le monde savait que ces robots là étaient l'invention de Harris, le pire ennemi de la galaxie.

-Elles ne vous feront pas de cadeaux, Mark probablement. Souffla l'entraîneur. Cette finale vous êtes en mesure de la remporter, mais de tous les matches que vous avez joués je reste pessimiste… Elles ont étés crées selon tous vos critères, à chacun de vous. Vous devrez vous affronter.

-Nous l'avons déjà fait ! Pour réapprendre à jouer, nous pourrons le faire une seconde fois, argumenta D'Jock en se levant.

-Non, ce sont des robots, appuya Thran. Tout le long du match, pendant ce foutu match elles échangeront entre elles les informations recueillies. Les gars, ce n'est pas si grave, si on ne gagne pas trois fois de suite.

-Je suis d'accord, approuva Rocket, elles ont le multi-fluide, je ne peux pas utiliser le Souffle, vous perdez déjà un joueur. Ce n'est pas rien, c'est un sacré désavantage.

Micro-Ice se leva, pensant à Yuki, et ce qu'elle lui avait dit après son traitement, seuls eux deux étaient au courant, maintenant ils méritaient de savoir.

-Yuki m'a dit, commença le capitaine sans les regarder, les poings serrés, que nous n'étions pas une équipe. D'abord je l'ai trouvée étrange, ensuite elle a dit que nous étions une famille. Je suis encore une fois tombé amoureux d'elle. C'est niais. Mais cette famille que nous formons doit partir défaitiste, il faut regarder la vérité en face. Nous allons jouer le meilleur match de notre vie, nous allons perdre quand même. Mais tout le monde nous adulera toujours autant, et la prochaine fois, nous remporteront la Cup de nouveau. Mêmes les plus grands savent s'incliner lorsqu'il le faut. A nous de la faire ce soir. Donnez-vous à fond les gars.

-Go, Snow Go ! Hurla Tia en se levant d'un bond.

-Go, continua Rocket en la suivant.

-Snow, Go ! Hurlèrent les autres à l'unisson dans les petits vestiaires.

Ce fut avec un immense sourire que l'équipe sortit de la salle, Aarch interpella juste Micro-Ice et le remercia, maintenant ils savaient qu'ils avaient perdu, mais ils avaient déjà surmonté le fait de ne pas être triple champions de la Galactik Football Cup.

Ils auraient presque eut envie de dire qu'ils s'en moquaient royalement. C'était le plus beau, ils avaient perdu avant le coup d'envoi, le savaient et assumaient, ce soir, ils entraient en tant que perdant sur le terrain du Genèse Stadium.

La palette se leva tranquillement dans les airs, ils apparurent enfin aux yeux du grand public. Ce soir ils avaient le sourire, ce soir c'était leur match, même s'ils perdaient, ils resteraient les Snow Kids, la meilleure équipe de Galactik Football, tout le monde aurait pu le dire.

-C'est aujourd'hui très chers fans de football, la finale va se jouer entre les talentueux Snow Kids et les novices de Vechnodrôme ! Débuta Callie calmement.

-Peut-être novices, mais talentueux. Surtout avec un capitaine aussi doué que Mark, comment seront les Snow Kids face à un ancien coéquipier ? Souligna Nork. Surtout sans leur fluide.

-Nork, je crois que les Snow Kids ont déjà su nous prouver que, peu importait l'adversaire, ils faisaient preuve de discernement et savaient jouer malgré les épreuves. Ils sont admirés par tous et resteront incontestablement la meilleure équipe depuis un sacré moment.

-Oui, tout à fait Callie. Même sans le Souffle c'est une équipe mythique qui a su se frayer un nom malgré toutes les embuscades tendues au long des toutes ces rencontres. Nous allons assister au coup d'envoi, avec un face à face détonnant : Mark et D'Jock.

Le roux regarda l'autre capitaine d'équipe, le salua en le serrant légèrement dans ses bras et ils se remirent en position.

-Vous avez gagné, approuva D'Jock avec le sourire.

-Probablement, pourtant il ne le faut pas, elles vont…

-Je le sais, on ne peut rien y faire malheureusement… A part gagner, ce qui est impossible.

-Je toucherais la Cup moi-même avec le Souffle, appuya Mark, on ne pouvait plus sérieux. Malgré les injections de multi-fluide je l'ai encore.

Mark lui fit un clin d'œil et le ballon décolla dans les airs accompagné d'un bruit assourdissant. Le roux prit directement l'avantage en sautant simplement, comme son adversaire l'avait fait. Nork disait qu'il jouait fairplay pour la perdre du Souffle. Mais au fond, Mark voulait perdre cette Cup pour laisser l'occasion aux Snow Kids de la remporter et surtout de ne pas déclencher une guerre des fluides.

Le roux passa à son capitaine qui avait déjà remonté une petite partie du terrain. Ils devaient jouer autrement, c'était la seule issue.

Micro-Ice ne jouait vraiment pas comme d'habitude, alors qu'il était souvent technique et acrobatie, aujourd'hui il fonçait droit devant sans même faire attention aux ennemis qui couraient derrière lui. Il frappa à sa gauche, Tia sauta, évitant la balle alors que Rocket la prenait.

Les Vechnodrômes ne savaient même pas où donner de la tête, ils avaient radicalement changés de stratégie.

Rocket tira lorsqu'il fut devant les buts, la sirène retentit. Mais il savait très bien que la première facette de leur jeu était maintenant découverte, ils devraient changer.

-Quel but incroyable, les joueuses n'ont rien vu venir et tout ça sans le Souffle, commenta Callie étonnée.

-Voilà arriver la relance de Vechnodrôme, la gardienne envoie à sa sœur qui est, je le rappelle, milieu de terrain.

La jeune joueuse blonde courut rapidement, passant sans problèmes D'Jock et Micro-Ice, alors que Rocket et Tia se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre pour l'arrêter elle passa autour d'eux, ils le faisaient trop souvent. Ce fut Mei qui sut la tacler par surprise, sans compter sur une autre joueuse de Vechnodrôme qui récupéra le ballon et courut en direction des cages.

_« Il sautille toujours vers le côté où il va plonger »_, partagea la gardienne par leur carte mère. Elle regarda attentivement Ahito qui se préparer… gauche, il allait plonger à gauche.

Elle cadra en avant haut. Et marqua simplement, lui souriant avec un petit clin d'œil.

-Ca ne va pas Ahito ! Conclut Aarch. Tente de ne pas sautiller ou encore de l'induire en erreur la prochaine fois, je sais que c'est difficile.

-Je vais essayer, Coach…

-L'équipe Vechnodrôme égalise, à peine un tiers de la première mi-temps. Dit simplement Nork. Je sens que ce match va être un vrai spectacle.

-Ils ne pourront pas gagner, jouer contre nature est bien trop difficile pour eux, souffla difficilement Jude devant le bureau qu'occupait Simbaï avec elle. Ils devraient utiliser le Souffle.

-Elle a raison, Aarch… Maintenant Harris ne peut plus rien faire, laisse les l'utiliser.

-Les Snow Kids… Commença Aarch à contrecœur. Vous pouvez utiliser le Souffle.

Micro-Ice sauta de joie sur le terrain, les adversaires et le public ne comprenaient pas vraiment, mais ils semblaient tous illuminés et heureux. Bientôt ils sauraient pourquoi. Ils avaient une permission d'utiliser le fluide et maintenant ils pourraient certainement jouer.

Alors le capitaine demanda le ballon à Thran qui le recevait à peine du gardien. Il laissa son corps s'envahir de la sensation frissonnante du Souffle. Rapidement une enveloppe bleue le couvrit et lorsqu'il reçut le ballon aux pieds il l'envoya haut dans les airs, plus haut encore que les écrans d'affichage et sauta à la suite de celui-ci, il frappa à toute puissance dedans.

-But ! S'exclama Callie, et l'un des plus impressionnants de la soirée pour le moment à quelques minutes de la mi-temps.

-C'est incroyable, le match semble très serré et les Snow Kids ont tous le Souffle en eux ! S'enthousiasma Nork en se levant de sa chaise. Je dirais qu'ils ont désormais deux cents pour cent de chance de gagner cette finale !

Micro-Ice avait cerné le jeu, au moins il y avait d'action, au moins elles pouvaient s'envoyer des informations. Il le partagea avec le reste de l'équipe. C'était une chose qu'il avait su trouver seul, en réfléchissant, c'était rare, mais lorsqu'il s'y mettait, il avait des idées surprenantes.

Harris suivait le match sans relâche, bon sang, même sans fluide ils étaient bons ces joueurs là. Et Mark ne semblait pas encore prêt à jouer contre ses anciens coéquipiers. C'était une mauvaise chose, jamais il n'aurait du être fairplay.

Ciel, qu'il n'était pas heureux ! Et puis les filles qui ont rattrapées le coup après le premier but. Maintenant elles remontaient le terrain et bientôt elles marqueraient. Le gardien Snow Kids n'avait aucune chance face à ses joueuses qui connaissaient toutes ses techniques d'arrêt.

Il ne s'y trompa pas, elles égalisèrent aussitôt.

A cet instant il aurait pu être heureux si le petit capitaine des Snow Kids n'aurait pas sautillé de joie. Ils avaient encore une technique pour marquer et reprendre la tête, il en été certain.

Mais pour le moment le match avançait doucement, dans quelques instants ça serait la mi-temps, et après il pourrait agir calmement…

-Merde ! Pesta-t-il en voyant le capitaine marquer un second but. Comment ce fait-il qu'ils aient encore le Souffle ?

Il tenta de garder son calme, de toute façon ils ne pouvaient pas gagner, ce n'était pas possible. Et même s'ils le pouvaient, ses joueuses toucheraient la Cup… Mais ? Si Ils avaient le Souffle, Mark aussi, il devait sortir du terrain, qu'il se blesse ou peu importe ! Mark ne devait pas pouvoir jouer !

-Et voici arriver la mi-temps. Commenta la jeune femme rousse. C'était impressionnant, il semblerait que les Snow Kids soient les grands favoris.

Harris frappa du poing sur son bureau, ses joueuses devaient gagner ou bien il devrait déclencher la deuxième… Il sourit, c'était une merveilleuse idée que celle-ci ! Il tapa rapidement un numéro et sourit de plus belle. Maintenant les Snow Kids seraient finis et se feraient battre à plate couture.

L'autre répondit rapidement, il savait parfaitement qu'il n'attendait que ça, ce plan serait mit à exécution ce soir, et peu de temps après la fin de la finale ce sera au tour des autres. Tout allait une fois de plus à merveille.

-Sinned, c'est maintenant ! Que le spectacle commence ! Commença Harris.

-Déjà ? Mais nous sommes en pleine mi-temps là…

-Eh bien quelques minutes après la reprise, BOUM ! Je ne veux plus de Souffle, tu comprends ?

Puis il raccrocha, Sinned le ferait, il en était certain. Si bien, pour être prudent, en connaissant le nom du finaliste, il avait été prévoyant en mettant trois bombes sur Akillian, deux pour dissoudre le Souffle momentanément et une pour l'éradiquer complètement, dès que le multi-fluide prendrait place au sein de la galaxie.

Il n'attendait que la fin de cette foutue finale, et après la mi-temps restante ce serait lui le chef suprême. La Ligue et le Cercle des Fluides étaient en accord pour faire jouer la finale malgré la disparition du Duc Maddox, quoi de plus normal ?

Il était le Cercle des Fluides et la Ligue à la fois. Bientôt Vechnodrôme deviendrait une firme plus importante encore que l'ancienne Technoïde, il aurait le pouvoir suprême sur toute la galaxie. De plus, le poison présent dans le multi-fluide forcerait tout le monde à lui obéir.

Il aimait le pouvoir et l'aurais sans problème.

D'ailleurs, il regarda rapidement son écran, le match reprenait. Dans peu de temps, tout le monde dirait au revoir aux Snow Kids.

Il sourit, il était diabolique et en plus, il aimait ça. C'était lui qui avait inventé le sadisme. Il se pencha sur son ordinateur, il avait prévu une petite surprise après que toutes les planètes aient perdues leur fluide. Il avait piraté les grandes chaînes et les écrans sur le Genèse Stadium, il ferait un discourt devant tout le monde et s'autoproclamerait gouvernant suprême de la galaxie.

Personne ne pourrait plus rien contre lui.

-Vous avez fait une première mi-temps de finale exemplaire. Je n'y croyais plus, mais… Aarch hésita un instant. Ce sera difficile d'avoir la Cup, n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez la perdre cette fois-ci.

-Ne leur faites pas perdre espoir Aarch, déclara Jude en posant une petite main sur son épaule large. Pour le moment ils mènent, et c'est le plus important.

-Oui, Jude. Mais ils ne gagneront pas, tu l'as dis toi-même, ils sont a bout de force à trop changer de technique. S'ils continuent comme ça ils tomberont dès la reprise du match.

-Aarch a raison, capitula Micro-Ice, il faut se le dire immédiatement qu'on a perdu. Mais, en temps que capitaine je vous ordonne de donner votre maximum, même si nous perdons ! Go, Snow Go !

Ils ne mirent pas de bonne volonté cette fois-ci, malgré l'avance qu'ils avaient, ils le sentaient chacun au fond d'eux que c'était la fin. Ils se rendirent sur la palette qui les emmenèrent directement sur le terrain, l'équipe Vechnodrôme arriva peu de temps après et D'Jock eut la mauvaise surprise de se retrouver face à une femme.

-On remarque que Mark n'est pas présent ! Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer durant la mi-temps.

D'Jock râla, si Mark ne touchait pas la Cup… Maintenant il devait vraiment gagner cette fichue finale sinon ce serait la fin de la paix dans la galaxie. C'était tout ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas, et Sonny lui avait dit, qu'il ne pouvait pas agir sur toutes les planètes en si peu de temps. Et les plus proches avaient déjà étés anéantis. Depuis le début Harris avait tout prévu.

L'archipel des Shadows et la Lune d'Obia, de même que la Base Technoïde, le seul contact fiable qu'il avait maintenant était le Cercle des Fluides, mais uniquement Dame Simbaï et quelques opposants qu'elle avait su trouver.

-Alors le roux, t'as une frayeur ? Demanda la joueuse blonde avec un sourire narquois.

-Ne t'en fais pas, les femmes quoi toi, je les écrase.

-Plus pour longtemps mon choux, déclara-t-elle en le poussant du doigt. Bientôt, tu ne seras plus rien.

Elle décolla rapidement, il n'eut pas le temps de voir le ballon, Aarch hurla dans son oreillette qu'il devait rester concentré sur le jeu et ne pas faire attention aux joueuses, elles voudraient juste lui mettre la pression, à voir, elle avait déjà réussit.

Il courut à sa poursuite, encore une chose qu'il ne faisait pas habituellement, étant simple spectateur des scènes qui se déroulaient. Non, cette fois-ci, il lui fallait la Cup, pas pour son égo, juste pour sauver la galaxie. Ils seraient certainement les seuls au courant, mais ils auraient sauvés la galaxie.

Il laissa la brume bleu claire parcourir ses membres, courant toujours plus vite, remontant le terrain, il appuya sur le bouton bleu de son oreillettes, disant au reste de l'équipe que c'était maintenant ou jamais, qu'il fallait reprendre le ballon, il ordonna à Mei et Thran de la tacler à deux, à l'aide du Souffle.

Mais il perdit rapidement son énergie, Aarch avait sans doute raison, ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps ainsi. Ca leur prenait trop de force, le Souffle sembla éclater et il se reposa, posant ses mains sur ses genoux, il avait l'étrange sensation d'être vide.

Il regarda les défenseurs qui utilisaient tous deux le Souffle, d'abord Mei pour qui la même chose se passa. Elle ne pu utiliser le Souffle de plus. Thran prit appui sur ses jambes, donnant une forte impulsion, sauta quelques mètres pour la tacler et retomba sec, sans Souffle.

Ce fut le tour de tout le monde, sauf que cette fois-ci même les jumeaux ressentaient le manque du fluide en eux. C'était une sensation étrange, ils étaient tous vidés de leur énergie, Ahito ne vit même pas le ballon frôler son bras avant de s'engouffrer dans ses filets.

-Que se passe-t-il ? On dirait que nos doubles champions perdent le fluide de nouveau ! Remarqua Callie, inquiète. Quelle catastrophe !

-Oui, ils peuvent dire adieu à la finale désormais. Poursuivit Nork. Selon les études effectuées sur les Shadows, dès qu'ils perdent leur fluide ils ont une grande baisse d'énergie et sont à peine capables de courir sans tomber.

-La puissance des Snow Kids s'efface, néanmoins une question va se poser désormais, qu'elle est la raison de cette perte subite ?

Ils étaient finis, ils le savaient tous maintenant. Pas seulement parce qu'elles avaient égalisées, mais également parce que, même avec tous les Snow Kids en défense, elles réussiraient à marquer et toucheraient la Cup.

Pouvaient-ils seulement a toucher alors qu'elle descendrait ? C'était certainement impossible, pas sans le Souffle. Ils voyaient tous le temps s'écouler sans même pouvoir garder le ballon plus de quelques minutes. C'était donc réellement la fin ?

Ce fut à la fin que quelques fans tentèrent de hurler le nom des Snow Kids, ils resteraient la meilleure équipe. L'équipe se réunit de leur côté du terrain alors que la Cup descendait lentement vers le centre. Les joueuses de Vechnodrôme avaient gagnées la finale. Harris avait prit le commandement de la galaxie. Tout ça à cause d'un fichu match de Galactik Football…

Micro-Ice se mit au centre, entre tous ses amis et baissa les yeux.

-Je suis un piètre capitaine. Mais, de toute façon on aurait perdu on le savait… Je me demande quand même ce que va devenir la galaxie maintenant que Harris en a entièrement le contrôle… Lorsqu'elles toucheront la Cup… Ca sera réellement finit et…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, il venait de s'écrouler, comme tous les autres joueurs alors qu'une étrange lueur verdâtre s'étendait sur le Genèse Stadium. C'était le début d'un cauchemar, le multi-fluide entrait déjà en contact avec tous les autres fluides. Dans peu de temps, l'autre bout de la galaxie sera touché, tout le monde le savait.

Callie et Nork semblaient ne pas comprendre alors que les Snow Kids se tordaient tous de douleur, étrangement leur gardien semblait moins souffrir… Peu importait, ils avaient perdus leur fluide et quelque chose d'étrange était en train de se produire sur le terrain, sur les écrans un personnage apparut.

Un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, des cheveux blancs pour un visage allongé qui ne semblait pas autoritaire pour autant. Tout le monde put remarquer son manque de goût quant à sa veste rose, mais il semblait être au courant de quelque chose, et ça ne semblait pas être une bonne nouvelle.

Chez les Snow Kids, la douleur cessa lentement.

-Je suis votre bienfaiteur, le nouveau président de la Ligue, le maître du Cercle des Fluides. A partir d'aujourd'hui votre vie sera un enfer et ceux qui tenteront par n'importe quel moyen de se rebeller seront exécutés ! Le nouveau dirigeant suprême de la galaxie ! Une nouvelle ère verra le jour dans le sang de vous tous coulera désormais un poison qui sera sous mon entier commandement, je tiens vos vies au bout de ma main. Au fur et à mesure une nouvelle politique sera instaurée au sein de cette galaxie, chaque personne rebelle, chaque minuscule groupe d'intervention sera liquidé sur le champ ! C'est la fin d'une époque que vous regretterez tous bientôt !

Personne ne parlait, ne protestait, n'osait respirer… Certains croyaient à une blague de mauvais goût alors que d'autres étaient parfaitement conscient du malheur qui s'abattait sur eux.

C'était donc réellement la fin ?

Ceux qui n'y croyaient pas furent prit au dépourvu en découvrant, preuve à l'appui, tous les agissements de Harris depuis le début, depuis ses débuts dans la Technoïde. Tout le monde y croyait désormais, et pourtant c'était tellement étrange qu'on pensait à un mauvais rêve.

Les Snow Kids se relevèrent, des forces droïdes de Harris affluaient maintenant sur le terrain, les arrachant littéralement, les emmenant dans un vaisseau ou se trouvait déjà le staff technique, ils ne pouvaient rien faire, personne ne pouvait plus rien faire… C'était réellement finit, la navette les amèneraient sur Akillian et la guerre ferait rage.

Une semaine que cela était finit, peu à peu une nouvelle politique voyait le jour, tous les fluides avaient étés éradiqués à la suite d'explosions massive dans toute la galaxie, Arcadia, la chaîne avait été censurée, il ne leur restait qu'une partie de football de temps en temps entre amis et anciennes vedettes.

Le Galactik Football n'était plus qu'un souvenir, ou un sport pour lequel il fallait se convertir au multi-fluide pour jouer dans la compétition galactique. Ce que refusaient parfaitement les Snow Kids. Enya était encore sur Akillian, Jude également. Mark restait sur Vechnodrôme. Simbaï semblait introuvable, Aarch vivait désormais avec Adim et rendait visite de temps en temps à ses joueurs non loin de la faculté ou alors au Planète Akillian.

Juste Jude avait encore de l'espoir, ce jour-là elle se baladait avec Enya et les jumeaux. Elle retira ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux.

-Je savais, que vous l'auriez encore, vous pouvez sauver la galaxie de l'emprise de Harris. S'exclama-t-elle avant de se raviser. Non, mon esprit me joue des tours…

Quelques jours après ce fut au tour de Sinned d'être rapatrié sur Akillian, il été allé voir les Snow Kids qui avaient étés informés de ses agissements grâce à Mark, il fut accueillit par Micro-Ice avec un violent crochet.

-Sinned, sale vaurien… Comment as-tu pu ? Hurla-il en le jaugeant du regard. Tu me dégoûtes ! Dégage de ma vue !

C'était à peu près ce qu'il s'était passé, il s'était relevé et était partit sans un mot. Pourtant il avait voulu leur expliquer qu'il restait un espoir. Mais non, il ne le put pas, c'était certainement trop tard, comme tout le monde se le disait maintenant.

D'Jock avait de temps en temps des nouvelles de son père, les lignes étaient étroitement surveillées. Sonny lui disait qu'il avait une partie de la solution, qu'il faisait des recherches également sur la soi-disant mort de Brim Simbra…

Le roux aurait presque eut envie de dire qu'il s'en fichait royalement, mais il ne le disait pas, pour respect à son père.

Sonny lui semblait confiant, surtout lorsqu'elle revint du Cercle, il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester longtemps sous peine de se faire exécutée dès son retour, mais peu importait.

-Merci pour cette livraison Dame Simbaï… Mais ! Nos recherches portent leurs fruits ! Hurla Sonny en recevant un message sur son ordinateur. Je pense que dans quelques temps nous seront prêts ! Harris, tu payeras !

Pour le moment il n'y avait plus rien…

Plus de rêve, plus rien…

Leur rêve ? Il était simple, faire partis des meilleurs joueurs de la galaxie, avoir un nom important et faire rêver les Hommes. Maintenant ils se rendaient parfaitement compte à quel point l'avenir ne suivait pas toujours les rêves.

**J'ai presque envie de dire fin… Dire que je m'étais juré de ne pas pleurer ! T-T Voilà, la première saison est finit, et je ressens ce grand vide en moi, un manque… Je ne sais pas quand viendra la saison deux, et ça me rend triste aussi… Du 19 mai au 6 juillet j'aurais accordé tout mon temps à cette fiction… Ca me chagrine.**

**Enfin, en espérant qu'elle vous a plu, parce que la saison deux va être explosive !**

**Je vois, je vois… Une rébellion ! Un souffle glacial ! Du fluide synthétique… Un semblant de guerre… Je vois aussi… Un happy-end, faut bien un jour… Mais je vois beaucoup de choses qui vont changer, de nouveau du football et un héros que personne ne soupçonnerait… Peut-être SIIn-Siid… **

**A la saison deux tout le monde, merci de m'avoir suivie ! **


End file.
